Not Your Father
by Trixie Black Lestrange
Summary: What if Ted Tonks was not really Dora's father, but just a cover for ANOTHER scandal?
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen-year-old Andromeda Black was shivering in terror, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her nineteen year old fiance knelt next to her on her own bed, both naked as the day they were born. She could not begin to comprehend what had just happened to her, holding back her sobs with a tremendous effort.

Marshall Avery leaned down and kissed her cheek affectionately. "You shouldn't fight it so much, Andy," he whispered. "The struggle is half the fun. You are fully mine now, even if you haven't taken my name yet."

Andromeda didn't answer, closing her eyes as her body shook with silent sobs. She hadn't been able to stop him from having his way with her, and now he was sure to try it more often. She couldn't be his—she'd always despised him, even before her father had told her that Avery had been chosen as her suitor.

"Now, Andy, what do you say?" he murmured, leaning down on her once more.

She stifled her terrified sobs and bit her lip, desperately trying to think of something to tell the boy who had so badly mistreated her. She was one of the best in the family at word wars, could talk her way out of anything, always represented the family as the perfect daughter, and yet could not squirm her way out of the present situation.

"You're mine," he hissed in her ear once she'd been silent for a few moments. "You are promised to me, Andy: there is no escape. Bend to my will."

 _Never_. Andromeda glared up at him through her tears, stabbing the word right through his pathetic attempts at Occlumency into his mind. _I'll never truly be yours._

She was rewarded with a slap across the face, and steeled herself against the pain. "I'm not as weak as your brother-in-law!" Avery snapped at her. "I will not allow your insolence!"

"They wouldn't be happy to hear you say that," Andromeda hissed in return, her eyes flashing angrily. Her magic crackled at the same time, and she wondered if her parents would be angry if she killed her fiance. "Bellatrix would stop you!"

"You think?" Avery mused, a sick grin spreading across his face. "She hates you, and I have no idea why, although she makes it very obvious that she does. I think she'd enjoy the idea of someone putting you in your place. She's having far too much fun with the Dark Lord to worry about her own husband's needs, let alone your small worries, Andromeda, darling."

"I hate you!" Andromeda screamed, everything becoming too much for her. She reached for the boy's magic, grabbing a hold of it. The boy suddenly screamed, feeling his life and magic being threatened, and Andromeda laughed hysterically, an evil smirk coming to her face. "You'll look like you died naturally," she informed him, seeing his face grow paler.

"Don't," he begged. "Andy, I—"

To her extreme annoyance, he gasped and clutched his left arm. _Damn Dark Mark_ , she thought. The Dark Lord probably knew that Avery had been threatened. "Well, you'd better go, hadn't you?" Andromeda scathed. "Off to your Dark Lord. And don't forget your clothes." Avery shrugged on his robes and was gone in a flash.

The brown-haired young woman lay there for a moment before curling up, screwing her eyes shut against tears. She had to get up, to hide the evidence of what had happened, but she felt weak, terrified of what would happen to her in the future. She could not live with the man her parents had chosen for her; he would drive her mad. Andromeda swallowed hard, knowing very well that their engagement could not be retracted without severe consequences.

After a few moments, Andromeda sat up and slid off the bed, wincing. She gathered her things for a long bath, then summoned a house-elf to change the bedsheets. Scrubbing herself raw in the hot bathwater, Andromeda Black made her decision. She would honour her family and marry Avery, but she would treat him as Bella treated her husband, and would eventually get rid of him. He would live to regret his actions, even if only after death.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had to raise the rating for this one as a caution. I didn't think this fic would get this intense, but OMG yeah! Anyhoo, enjoy...in one way or another.**

Two weeks later, Andromeda was Summoned to her father by a house-elf, and she quickly joined Cygnus in his study. "You sent for me, Father?" she said formally.

"One of our acquaintances has been inexplicably silent," he told her, a smirk spreading across his face. "They've been avoiding us and others, I'm sure. You are to go to their home as me and find out what they have done that they want to keep hidden."

"Yes, Father," Andromeda answered, her heart sinking. Ever since she was old enough to morph consciously, her parents had used her as a weapon against the rest of the world. She saw Cygnus smile at her, almost proudly, and knew he wouldn't have been so happy if she'd refused. "When do you wish me to do this?"

"Tonight, around supper time," he answered. "I will be here until you return. I want a full report, Andromeda. Do not fail me."

Andromeda glanced down at the floor. "Of course, sir," she answered, and felt his hands on her arms.

Cygnus looked down into his second daughter's eyes. "You are the best, out of all your sisters, Andromeda," he told her quietly. "But you will always be mine, regardless of your name. Do you understand?"

She nodded, unable to speak, and felt his grip tighten. "I mean, yes, Father," she whispered. She could never get away from those who wanted to use her: there was no way out.

He released her, and she left the room, going back to her own. She stood in front of her mirror, sighing as she looked at herself. "Goodbye, Andromeda," she muttered to herself. Screwing her eyes shut, she envisioned herself as her father, yet when she opened her eyes, she was still there, staring back at herself. It wasn't until she'd attempted it several times that she realised something was very, very wrong. She could not morph.

Andromeda sank down onto her bed, struggling not to hyperventilate. She only knew of a few things that could disrupt her morphing, and was terrified of what might be going on. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her wand and began to transfigure herself. She felt the strain on her magic, and terror raced through her yet again. If she pushed herself too far, her magic would go temporarily dormant, and her family would definitely be suspicious.

 _This has_ _to be the most stupid thing I've_ _ever done_ , she thought as she glanced through her special robes to find one tailored for a man. Selecting one and pulling it on, she sighed at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't as good as she could have morphed, but—and terror shot through her again—she couldn't morph.

She was striding down the hall toward the Entrance Hall when her older sister came down the hall toward her, and said, "Father, I—"

"Bella, our father is in his study," Andy said quickly, seeing her sister's face darken to an expression of fury. "I suggest you go find him there—"

"Bitch!" Bellatrix shrieked at her, throwing a curse before stalking off, giggling.

Andromeda knew why she was giggling. Even she doubted their father could move as fast as she had just dodged Bella's curse. She sighed to herself, remembering how much fun she and Bella used to have together, back when morphing had been entertainment, not detriment. Cissa didn't even remember that time: she'd been too young. Thinking about Narcissa gave Andromeda a little bit of hope. She'd see her sister soon, in about a week, when Hogwarts let out for the summer.

Leaving their home, Andromeda assumed her father's mannerisms and expressions, preparing for her impersonation. She only hoped that her transfiguration and other spells would hold until she was finished, because her parents would kill her otherwise.

* * *

Later that night, Andromeda arrived back at Ravensden, relaxing her magic so that her transfiguration would undo itself. She was practically shaking she was so frightened: she had nearly blown her cover because she'd become so magically exhausted. She needed rest and she knew it, but she had to report to her father first.

He greeted her expectantly, and she drew a deep breath before telling him all that she had found out, aching for her victims as she told her father of their exploits with Mudbloods—and worse. Cygnus Black was laughing by the time his daughter was finished, embracing her in his joy. "Well done, my daughter," he told her, kissing her forehead, and she chilled in terror at the feelings he was giving off. "Well done."

His embrace was too close, too familiar, and Andromeda closed her eyes as her father once again rewarded her for her success. She stood there silently, holding back any noise she might have wanted to make, but she could hear her father's impassioned breathing and felt his excitement as he kissed and bit her neck. Andromeda felt ill as his hands groped her body, her father guiding her to the wall, almost crushing her against it in his hunger.

When he seized her by her shoulders, she automatically slid down the wall to her knees, her emotions overwhelming her. She'd never struggled so much to bend to her father's will since the first time he'd demanded she service him. His hands were on the sides of her face, and she choked, "Father—"

"You want to please me, don't you, Andromeda?" he hissed, his eyes dark and threatening.

"Of course, I—" she screwed her eyes shut. "There's only a little while until I'm married, though. I won't have many more chances—at least, not conveniently—" She rose to her feet, making sure to brush against her father as she stood. "Allow me…let's do it fully this time."

Cygnus Black stared at his daughter for a few moments. "Your mother—"

"Has gone out to a friend's house and won't be back for quite some time."

"Your powers—"

"Use a contraceptive spell," Andromeda whispered, carefully pressing herself closer to him. "I know you like the idea, Father."

"And if Bella visits?" Cygnus asked, grasping his daughter's arm firmly, and she knew it was done.

"I'm sure she would understand," Andromeda said, her voice suddenly as ice. Her father gave her a dangerous look, and she allowed herself to smirk at him.

In the next second, Cygnus threw open the doors to his study, practically dragging his daughter down the hall to her own room. Andromeda hated herself for practically begging to be his whore, but as he pushed her down onto the bed, she knew it was security just in case her worst fears happened to be reality.

Andromeda determined to enjoy her reward this time, for it was to be her revenge when everything was said and done. She allowed herself to react to every touch, every word, and encouraged her father in his passion. She found herself giggling madly as she was stripped, and wondered if her older sister too had cracked from so many twisted lies and so much mental abuse.

Andromeda and Bellatrix had never talked about the ways their father had used them both, but they were more than aware of this one thing they had in common, although it didn't keep Bella from resenting her younger sister. Only Bellatrix, Andromeda, and their father knew what happened between them: Andromeda saw to it that their third sister was never alone with their father. Bellatrix had done the same thing, for they both knew Narcissa, although very strong-willed, did not have a strong enough mind to withstand such torture and abuse from her father without losing herself.

Thinking of this, Andromeda smirked up into her father's eyes as he had his way with her. She was so intent on pleasing him that she wasn't paying attention to herself, and screamed suddenly, crying out her father's first name. She clung to him desperately as he shouted in triumph, and found herself gasping for breath.

Moments later, she heard her father murmuring her name, and she opened her eyes again, feeling him caressing her face gently. He kissed her lips, and she began to feel slightly ill again. "That was a good idea you had, my daughter," he whispered, then robed himself with a wave of his wand and left her bedchamber.

Andromeda moaned softly, curling up and closing her eyes. Yes, it was a good idea, she thought, wincing slightly. Cygnus didn't know how to be gentle: Andromeda knew that from seeing Bella in the aftermath of her "reward"—well, "punishment" was more likely for Bella.

She finally sat up, then decided against trying to clean herself up and summoned a house-elf. She was very glad that the house-elves asked no questions and were sworn to secrecy, for anything else wouldn't have mindlessly obeyed her orders. Andromeda had barely been cleaned up and dressed when she felt about to be sick and dashed from the room into the bathroom. She swore bitterly, but still couldn't be too upset. Her father was going to hate himself forever. Andromeda Black laughed herself into hysterical tears, hiding from her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter didn't seem to have a very smooth dynamic, and I wasn't sure why. I thought it might be that the three sisters were not getting along at all, and that there were too many secrets and things among them. Whatever the case, it was quite a bit more awkward and difficult to write. Still hope you all enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda did not go with her parents to meet Narcissa at the station platform, but waited for the now seventeen-year-old girl in her room. "Andy!" the youngest Black sister cried, crossing the room quickly and throwing herself into her sister's arms. Bellatrix stopped in the doorway, her arms folded in displeasure.

"You should have been there to greet Narcissa," Bellatrix told Andromeda coldly. "Why would you stay at home? Even Regulus showed up!"

"That's because Sirius was there," Narcissa said quickly, her face still buried in her sister's robe. "I'm just glad to be home again. I missed you two."

"I missed you too," Andromeda murmured into her little sister's blond hair, squeezing her firmly before stepping away from her. She didn't trust Bellatrix not to try to curse her away from Narcissa, and didn't want to have to attempt to defend herself.

Bellatrix strode into the room, seeming to almost glare between her sisters, and Narcissa glanced between the two, not sure what to do. "Something's happened to you," Bellatrix said to Andromeda suspiciously. "What's wrong? What have you done?"

Andromeda was about to speak, but Bellatrix stepped closer to her, holding out her right hand. "Your magic—it's different. Or did you just change yourself again? What have you done, Andromeda."

"I changed again," Andromeda said, realising that Bellatrix must feel the difference in her active magic. "I'm resting my magic for a few days. There's—I have a significant occasion to take care of in a few weeks."

"Of course you do," Bella hissed, her black eyes flashing angrily. "You always have something going on. Because Father and Mother prefer you over anyone else in the world."

"Well, don't be jealous," Andromeda snapped at her sister. "It's hardly a desirable position!"

"Don't argue, please," Narcissa pleaded, looking between her sisters in alarm. "I only just arrived home, and I don't want you to fight. Not right now. Not with words, or magic, or anything. Could we just go sit by the pond? Please?"

Bella and Andy walked on either side of Narcissa down to the lake, both upset and neither speaking. Narcissa was uncomfortably silent the entire walk, sitting down at the lake's edge with a sigh. Bella slipped an arm around her youngest sister and leaned her head against hers. "You know we love you," she said. "We just don't get along. At all."

Narcissa sighed. "I wish you would," she said, then pulled off her shoes and stockings, dipping her toes in the lake. Andromeda followed suit, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes before waving her hand and vanishing hers. "Uncle Orion and his family will be joining us eventually," Narcissa told them, "but I'm guessing it's fine since they're family."

"Yes, well, sisters," Bellatrix smirked, "Rodolphus will be joining us soon, and I think Rabastan was talking to Regulus, so they'll probably be around. Wherever Rod is, his brother isn't far behind."

"Oh, yes," Andromeda smiled at the thought of her brother-in-law's little brother, who was eleven, the same age as Regulus.

Bellatrix splashed her feet in the water, giggling a little, then asked, "Doesn't this remind you of being children, and we all drenched Lucius because he wouldn't shut up about his father?"

Narcissa blushed, and Andromeda giggled too. "Well, Cissa didn't help," Andromeda said wisely. "That was you and me. Cissa was too busy planning how to get Lucius to the altar—"

"Andromeda!" Narcissa protested, her ears red. The seventeen year old girl was engaged to the Malfoy heir: the two were to be married the following summer. It was no secret to her sisters that the youngest girl had always been head over heels for Lucius Malfoy.

"So how are you and Marshall?" Bellatrix changed the subject, glancing over Narcissa's head at Andromeda. "Happily engaged, the perfect pureblood couple, I expect?"

"I hate him," Andromeda said spitefully, shocked she'd even told her sisters that. "But it's already planned, so I'll just have to do it."

Bellatrix looked almost delighted, and Narcissa frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Andy," she said softly. "I'm really happy, and I think even Bella might be happier about her marriage than you sound about yours."

The oldest sister sighed dramatically. "I do think you deserve a bit of unrest in your perfect life," she said, "but I know that you could do better than Marshall Avery. He isn't right for you."

Andromeda was about to reply when Narcissa shushed her, motioning over their shoulders toward the house. "Speak of the devil," she muttered, seeing Marshall himself walking across the grounds toward them. "Cissa, could you please tell him that he isn't welcome? I just can't deal with him right now."

Narcissa looked over at the brown-haired girl, then glanced down at her bare feet in the water. Marshall walked up behind them, saying, "Hello, ladies. Andromeda."

Bellatrix and Andromeda didn't look up at the young man, but Narcissa turned slightly toward him. "If you please," she said firmly, "we're having some sister time right now. You'll have your time later."

"Andy?" Marshall said, a smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "Shall I see you in a few minutes?"

"Our cousins are joining us today," Bellatrix answered before Andromeda could reply. "My family is also coming in, and the three of us will be required to attend them. There won't be time for any romantic ideas you might have—if you're capable of such things."

Avery's face flushed, and he turned away from them, striding away. Moments later, Andromeda sighed in relief. "Thanks, Bella," she murmured. "He's gone."

Bella shrugged. "You only have a few more weeks of freedom and then you'll be his wife. Good luck getting away from him then."

"Well, if you can do it to your husband, she can do it to hers," Narcissa told them. Bella's face darkened slightly, and Narcissa sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, Bella." She wrapped her arms around her oldest sister and buried her face in her robe. "I love you both: you're not allowed to forget that."

"Of course, Cissa," Andromeda said, then turned, hearing a noise through the grass.

Turning, the three saw Lucius and Rodolphus walking toward them, three smaller boys tagging along behind them. Cissa's blush was immediately back, and Andromeda winked at her, while Bella smirked.

"Mind if we join you girls?" the blonde man asked, and the two older sisters grinned at each other over Narcissa's head.

"Of course not," Narcissa breathed, just as her sisters expected. They hid their giggles, Bella leaning back into Rodolphus, who slipped his arms around her.

Andromeda jumped in surprise as someone wrapped their arms around her, snuggling against her. "Hi, Andy," said the black-haired boy, grinning up at her from his place on her lap. "Aren't you going to welcome me back?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I have half a mind to throw you in the pond, Sirius."

"But only half," he smirked up at him. "And Reggie wouldn't let you."

"Don't call him Reggie," Narcissa scolded. "He's eleven years old and mustn't be called a child's name."

Suddenly, Sirius was in the pond, and Regulus and Rabastan were both laughing at him. Andromeda looked at them in surprise, and Sirius broke the surface of the pond, sputtering. "Shared magic!" he howled. "I protest!"

Bella cackled with laughter and Sirius went underwater again. "Bella!" Andromeda said severely. "Let him get out!" Bellatrix only laughed more, and Regulus find went up to the edge of the pond and helped his brother out of it.

Sirius sat down next to Andromeda, grinning. "Aren't you going to dry me off?"

"Yeah, hang him out to dry, Andy," Rabastan laughed, and Regulus scowled at the other boy.

"You can dry yourself off," Andromeda told Sirius firmly. "You've had a year at Hogwarts and you've never been helpless."

The Black heir grinned and waved his hand, drying his robes instantly. "I still like pretending that you love me."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at him, then ruffled his hair playfully. "Why pretend, brat?"

Sirius just wrapped his arms around her again and leaned against her side. "Because I know you do, even if no one else does."

"Sirius," Narcissa began, then fell silent, and Andromeda sighed, hugging the young boy.

"Not now," Andy murmured to him. "I'll speak to you later, okay?"

He nodded, then jumped up and ran off, shouting for Regulus and Rabastan to follow. The Lestrange boy scowled. "Who does he think I am? James Potter?"

Regulus didn't answer the question, but said, "You can stay. I'll go after him." The youngest Black hurried after his brother, and Rabastan sat down next to his brother and Bella.

Rabastan glanced at the other two Black sisters, then asked, "Why does Regulus always run after his brother even though it never helps? Sirius isn't going to change. Why doesn't he realise that?"

"Perhaps he hopes because they're brothers it will make a difference?" Rodolphus suggested.

"He won't change," Bella said flatly. "Raben's right. Aunt Walburga should just disown him and be done with it. Regulus would make a much better Lord Black, I have no doubt."

"Don't say that to them," Narcissa said quickly. "That's terrible of you, Bella, however true it is. They would both be horrified."

Lucius leaned closer to Narcissa and murmured a few words, to which she nodded and got to her feet. "We'll join you up at the house later," Lucius said, and the couple walked off together, leaving Andromeda with the Lestranges.

Rodolphus glanced after Lucius and Narcissa. "They really do seem happy," he mused, shaking his head slightly. "They're so perfect for each other."

Bellatrix smiled in agreement. "Of course they are. I would have been furious if someone else had been chosen for her: she's adored him since she was four years old."

Andromeda remembered the day that she'd told Narcissa they'd accept Lucius' offer of marriage to her. Narcissa had shrieked so loud that their mother came to see what had happened to her. The two were perfect, at least in Andromeda's eyes, and she saw to it that they were promised to each other before someone else could ruin her little sister's dream. The brown-haired young woman put her shoes and stockings back on, excusing herself from her sister and brother-in-law (Raben had become bored and hurried off to find the Black brothers again).

Andromeda wanted to talk to Narcissa alone, but also needed to speak to Sirius. She knew that she had to see a healer the next day, and was trying to think of someone that could be part of her backup plan. She was more and more certain that she was going to have to leave her family, and dreaded the idea, hating herself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Andromeda avoided all her family the next morning and disapparated from Ravensden to the house of a distant acquaintance. She knocked on the door nervously, biting her lip. The witch she wished to see was a retired Healer whom she had known for a long time. The woman had taken care of her whenever her magic was disrupted by her Metamorphagus abilities, and she was the kindest Healer Andromeda had known, although the most mysterious as well.

The door clicked open, and the old woman stood in the doorway. "Ms. Black," she said evenly. "What brings you here?"

"Your distance from my family, and the privacy of your cottage," Andromeda replied.

"Hurry in, then," the woman said sharply, reaching out and nearly pulling the girl inside. Wards went up over the house and the woman looked to Andromeda. "Tell me now?"

"I—" Andromeda bit her lip, unsure how to say what she really needed to know. "I was wondering if you could do an entire check-up on me and see if anything has changed, or if I need help with something."

The woman eyed her suspiciously, and Andromeda flushed under the woman's gaze. "Very well." She motioned Andromeda to follow her, and the girl did. They walked into a small room that seemed to be set up for just such an examination, and the old Healer said, "Well, hop up there and lie down."

The eighteen year old obeyed, lying back with a sigh, her arms crossed over her stomach. She felt the Healer's wand touch her in various places, magic coursing through her body, and forced herself to hold back her feelings of panic. She would be all right; she had to be all right.

After several moments, Andy gasped at the intrusiveness of another spell. "I should have warned you, sorry," said the Healer, her hand on the girl's stomach, forcing her to stay lying down. "I'm determining the state of your internal organs." Andromeda blew out her breath and rolled her eyes, scowling up at the ceiling. A few moments later, the Healer said, "I'm going to scan your magic now. You know this: it will tell us if it's been damaged in any way."

The spell twisted through her magic so rapidly that Andromeda gasped again, instantly feeling sick. She forced herself to remain still until the spell was finished, and she rolled over on the table, losing her breakfast all over the floor. "Shit," she said bitterly as the Healer assisted her carefully. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't apologize, dear," the Healer said softly, then helped her down from the table, leading her to a chair. Andromeda sank into the chair, her face pale, feeling weak all over. "I have some very bad news, unfortunately, and I'm sure you already know most of it."

"Okay," said Andromeda, her throat dry. She closed her eyes. "Go ahead."

"Your magic is very much damaged, torn beyond my help," the Healer said quietly. "It will only mend on its own, with lots of rest for you. Your Metamorphagus abilities—they have been destroyed, practically. This I'm sure you already know. I'm also sure you know the reason for your loss: the child you now carry."

A dry sob escaped the young girl as she buried her face in her hands. "No," she whispered. "Oh no."

The Healer watched her silently for a moment, then said, "You must rest your magic as much as possible, child. There is no way you will be able to hide this from your family: don't think about trying. I'm surprised they haven't noticed the change in your magic: you're about three weeks along already. Your magic will not begin to repair itself until after the child is born, and it may take years for you to be at full magical capacity. You will most likely never morph again."

 _I have to get away from my family,_ Andromeda thought in a panic. _I'm useless to them now, and I'll be a shame to everyone._ She realised in horror that she was going to shame her family no matter what she did.

"Thank you," she whispered, standing up. From the inner pockets of her robes, she drew a bag of gold. "For your silence."

"Oh, keep your gold, dearie," the witch said quickly, refusing to touch it. "I've quite enough and I have no desire to go telling anyone anyway." She led Andromeda to the door, wishing her good luck, and the girl left the house.

Andromeda was hurrying down a quiet street, but ran into someone rather hard after turning the corner. "Andromeda?" asked the young man in surprise.

"Ted?" she gasped, then glanced around them very fast. "Ted—"

He wrapped his arms around her, disapparating. When they arrived, she pulled back from the boy, glaring at him in fury. "How dare you?" she demanded, but he was looking at her in a very peculiar way.

"What's happened to you, Andy?" he asked softly. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," she snapped at him, but at the look in his eyes, she muttered, "It's just my family."

"Was Bella using you to practise her Dark Arts again?" Ted asked sharply. "Andy, I told you that you should get away from them!"

She looked down, then back up at him. "It wasn't Bella, and I can't help that they're my family. Could we get out of the street?"

Ted nodded, hurrying up the walk toward the front door of the house he'd apparated to. "This is my parents' home," he told her. "They're about to have tea, I think. Did you get breakfast?"

"Yes," she answered. _And lost it, too._ "I couldn't eat anything right now, thanks." They entered the house, and Andromeda bit her lip uneasily at the lack of wards on the Muggle dwelling.

"Andy—" the boy began, but she interrupted him.

"Please don't call me Andy," she said quickly. "I'm Andromeda."

The boy nodded, then asked, "Can you even tell me a little of what happened to you?"

She looked at his earnest expression and frowned. "Ted, I can't talk about family matters: you know that."

"Your abuse is a family matter?" Ted said quietly. "I'd really like you to escape them, Andromeda. I remember our small acquaintance in sixth year, and I've seen the marks of abuse they've given you. I watched Bella torture you a couple times, and I know she despises you, much as you deny it. I wanted to help you, but you decided you were just going to suck it up and be the perfect daughter."

"As any daughter of my parents should!" Andromeda shrieked at him. "Don't you _dare_ , Edward Tonks! Don't you dare speak against them! I know they're evil, but that doesn't mean I hate them or want to leave them!"

Ted nodded with a sigh. Her family was always a sore spot with her: she loved them, but she hated talking about them, bad or good. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Andromeda suddenly stared at him. He could be her ticket out, away from her family. She shuddered slightly in horror at her own thoughts, but still...he wanted to get her away from them. He had sworn up and down sixth year that he loved her, but she wouldn't have him because she had decided to follow her family instead. She wondered if he still felt that way….

But she couldn't play him like that, could she? He was an innocent little boy, Hufflepuff to the core—she smirked inwardly. She had ruined hundreds of lives, including Hufflepuff lives, and almost couldn't bring herself to lie to the one in front of her. Almost. She could blame her entire failure as a Black on the Mudblood, and would be able to run from her childhood home to freedom.

She let a tear slide down her cheek as she looked at Ted once more. "Perhaps I was wrong not to leave them a while ago," she whispered, "but they were still my family. I just don't know how much longer I can do this."

As she had thought, Ted stepped forward, cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder. "I still love you, Andromeda."

She almost laughed through her fake tears. _Score._


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad to be finally finished with this chapter! It seemed to take a long while to write, but it is the longest chapter so far to make up for it! Review if you like the Black brothers! ;)**

* * *

When Andromeda arrived at her home, she found Sirius waiting for her in the drawing room, sprawled on the couch, scowling. "What's wrong, Sirius?" she asked him, glancing in the small mirror to make sure she didn't look any different. She frowned at herself, remembering that she couldn't morph anyway and didn't have to worry about accidentally changing her features.

Wards went up on the room, and Sirius sat up, watching her carefully. "Been practising, I see," she said with a slight smile, joining him on the couch.

"You're leaving us, aren't you?" Sirius asked her.

"Of course no—"

"Dromeda," he said firmly, grabbing her wrists, "don't lie to me. You're the only one who actually cares about any of your family, besides Reggie, and he doesn't count right now. You can't leave me, or Cissa, or Bella. We need you."

Andromeda looked at him carefully, then sighed. "I'm really dreading marrying Marshall, Sirius. He's a horrible person. I don't want anything to do with him, honestly, but I can't get away from him. It's my pureblood duty to my family, and to his."

Sirius scowled. "To marry him and bear his children."

A stab of fear ran through her, and she bit her lip. "Don't speak of that," she muttered. "I don't want to think about it."

He sighed, then said, "When I'm the Head of the family, I won't let anyone of my cousins be married to someone they don't want."

Andromeda couldn't help grinning at the twelve year old boy, then hugged him. "You're so sweet and noble," she told him. "But that won't help me now. You will visit me once I'm married, won't you? I won't allow my husband to say anything to anyone about it."

"Of course!" Sirius said indignantly. "What do you think I'd do, abandon you?"

"I adore you," Andromeda sighed, wrapping her arms around her young cousin and hugging him. "Don't forget."

"I won't," Sirius promised firmly, squeezing her back. "I swear I won't.

* * *

Andromeda was sitting in her father's study with him, her uncle, and Regulus, her other young cousin. She felt very sorry for him, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Regulus," Cygnus said gravely, "your father and I have reached a decision regarding you and your brother.

The small boy looked quite confused, and Orion said, "Since Sirius seems to be making all the wrong decisions in his own life, we decided he might not be the best person to lead the House of Black in the future."

She saw Regulus swallow hard and knew that he'd realised what his father and uncle were up to. "We want to begin training you immediately in case you are needed to take over in an emergency," Andromeda said quietly. "In case Sirius doesn't make the cut."

"But you haven't—" Regulus began, stopping short at the warning look in his father's eyes. He became silent, and Andromeda once again felt sorry for the boy.

After a very awkward, laborious conversation, Andromeda managed to escape the two adults, Regulus following her down the hall. "Andy," he said, hurrying to walk by her side, "What does it all mean? Tell me what they really intend to do."

She sighed, then motioned him to follow her into her room. The instant she walked into her room, someone grabbed her, forcing her against the wall. Andromeda stared into Marshall's eyes, fury and embarrassment running through her. "The hell?!" she shrieked in rage.

"Now, Andy, play nice," he chuckled, his magic binding her much weakened magic. "Remember how much fun you had last time? I'm ready to play again."

"No!" she cried, struggling against him. If there was anything she didn't want her youngest cousin to see, it was her being mauled by her fiance.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Regulus, a spell bursting from the boy's wand. Avery was blasted away from Andromeda, who was still pale, but recovered quickly, Stunning her fiance. "Andromeda," Regulus said in horror, looking from her to the man on her bedroom floor.

Andromeda was as white a sheet. "Don't ask," she begged him. "Please, Reg. You're better off not knowing."

Regulus was staring at Avery, his eyes dark. "Does your father know he's doing this to you?"

"Regulus, please," Andromeda whispered. "He wouldn't care, he wouldn't do anything about it. I belong to him, more or less. You can't stop him."

"It's wrong!" Regulus said, clenching his fists over hot magic.

Andromeda sank down on her bed. "I know," she said weakly, "but what can I do? I've got to do it, for my family."

Regulus just stared at her. "Has your whole life been like this, Andy?"

She looked at him sharply. "My name is Andromeda, and yes, I've lived every day of my life to uphold the family honour and traditions, regardless of the price to myself."

His face seemed to become a mask, and she knew he was hiding his own opinions of her words. "I—I'm sorry, cousin. I know that—that you've been scarred by things that have happened to you, and that you've done. I really do think you're not evil: you're just used by everyone around you."

Andromeda sniffled a little, and he shuffled over to her, giving her an awkward little hug. She hugged him tightly, tears dripping down her face. "I love you," she whispered. "And your brother. I wish I didn't know half everything I do, and that I wasn't so special. I'd give anything and everything to be a normal girl like Bella or Cissa."

"I'm sorry," he said again, and she wiped away her tears.

"It isn't your fault," she sighed.

"So what do we do about him?" Regulus motioned to the unconscious man before them.

"Kill him and hide the evidence," she said drily, smirking at Regulus' raised eyebrow. "I wish I could do that, but everyone would know it was me. I told the girls I hated him." She scowled, then slid off the bed and summoned a house-elf. "Take Master Avery to the sitting room and wake him. Do not let him see you. He must wake alone."

"Yes, Mistress Andromeda," the elf squeaked, obeying immediately.

Andromeda unconsciously rubbed her hand over her stomach, turning back to Regulus. "You asked what our fathers intend to do. They wish to get rid of Sirius, disowning him, since he seems bent on shaming our House. Obviously you will be trained as the Head of the House of Black instead, so that you will be ready to take over when the opportunity presents itself. They intend to disown Sirius as soon as he gives them cause."

Regulus snorted. "And being a Gryffindor isn't reason enough?"

"Well, they decided that the Hat could have just placed him there spitefully," Andromeda shrugged. "But I know that you almost have to persuade, or even beg the Sorting Hat for the House you want sometimes. I don't think Sirius tried, because the Hat would have put Bella in Hufflepuff if she'd decided that's where she wanted to go."

"Ha!" said the boy, and Andromeda laughed.

"No chance of that from her side," Andromeda shrugged. "Do you think she'd welcome a visitor tonight? I feel like going over to Lestrange Manor to see if she wants to cause a stir somewhere. I think I need to blow off some steam."

"Lucky you," Regulus muttered. "Mum has a fit if I leave anywhere without someone."

"I'd invite you, but I doubt Bella would let you go with us," Andromeda told him apologetically. "I don't even know if she'd want to take me out tonight."

Regulus frowned. "Rabastan is over there tonight: we could keep each other company while you're gone."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Done," she said. "Let's go." She slipped into her cloak as he ordered another elf to get his for him, and the two walked down to the sitting room, where their mothers were.

"Andromeda, Marshall was—" began Druella, but stopped at the look in her daughter's eyes.

"I sent him out of my room because he wouldn't keep his hands off me," she said plainly. "In the best interest of our family, he must leave me alone until the proper time. We've come to ask permission to visit Bella: Rabastan is there, and we thought he and Reg could have some time together. I was hoping Bella and I could go out together tonight for some...sister time."

"Very nice," Druella said. "If you don't protest, Walburga…?"

"Go on," ordered the woman. "Don't keep Regulus out too late, Andromeda."

Andromeda nodded. "Okay," she said. She turned and led Regulus from the room, not looking back.

* * *

The two arrived at Lestrange Manor and waited for one of the Lestranges to receive them, silently standing before the gates. Bellatrix eventually opened the gates, allowing them to enter, cooing, "What brings my sweet sister and baby cousin to my home this evening?"

"I was hoping Raben would be here," Regulus said to her, looking up innocently.

"And I was hoping for some sisterly time with you," Andromeda smirked.

Bella scowled at the younger witch. "Some sister you are."

Andromeda held back a mirthless laugh. "I'd like to go with you tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Bella said crossly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I was hoping you'd take me gaming, Death Eater," Andromeda said matter-of-factly.

Bella glanced after Regulus, but the boy had already disappeared down the hall. "How do you know that?"

Andromeda frowned. "I heard some things from Marshall," she said. "And I've known that Rodolphus and Lucius were Death Eaters for a long time. You aren't one to hold back, or let Rod do something you aren't supposed to."

The black-haired witch grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her down the hall into a smaller room. "Rod's gone," she said quickly, "but he's to return and pick me up for the raid tonight. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't mind if you joined us. Andy, we could be the perfect magical trio!"

"Well, let's do one thing at a time," Andromeda said, turning away as she winced at her childhood nickname. "Is Raben actually here?"

"Yes," Bella shrugged. "He's somewhere around. I told him if he lost an eye, or a finger by his own stupidity, I wouldn't be responsible. But the house was his family's: he should know about it."

"So how's the heir of the House of Lestrange coming along?" Andromeda asked with a straight face.

"Ha!" Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "You know I don't like children, Andromeda. I doubt Rodolphus will ever have an heir—especially if I have anything to do about it."

Andromeda nodded sympathetically, both girls sinking into chairs, Andromeda curling up against the cushioned arm of the chair. She watched Bella settle into her chair and thought of all the angry words that had ever passed between them. Andromeda knew Bella was jealous of her powers and standing with their family, but she was sure Bellatrix didn't understand that the younger girl was also jealous. Bellatrix was married, respectably, but her marriage didn't really complicate, or change her lifestyle. Andromeda envied her sister, although she really didn't want to live the Death Eater life.

The younger girl sighed and closed her eyes. In a few weeks, she wouldn't have a life at all. What would life be like outside everything she had ever known? How could she go from being the perfect pureblood daughter to being the obedient wife of some Mudblood, pretending she was carrying his child? Andromeda shuddered slightly and held back her emotions, immediately reinforcing her Occlumency shields. That was too much to even think about at Lestrange Manor: she might as well spill everything to Bella and get herself killed on the spot.

The two girls didn't talk much at all as they waited for Rodolphus to return for Bella. Neither seemed to really want to speak until it became dark. "It will be soon," Bella promised. "Now, once we are with the others, I will tell you what we are to do. Whatever you do, do not shame me, Andromeda."

"I bring no more shame to you than you do yourself," Andromeda replied.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "The Dark Lord may be there—"

"I doubt it," Andromeda said drily. "Why would he do something his humble servants would gladly beg to do?"

"Andromeda!" hissed Bellatrix angrily. "This is what I mean! You cannot say things like that!"

"Only to you, sister dear," Andromeda smirked as the door burst open and Rodolphus strode into the room.

Bella jumped to her feet, and Rodolphus stopped at the sight of the two. Bella's eyes lit up and she hissed happily as her Mark burned. "She is going with us," she said, holding her hands out to her husband and her sister. "Let's not be late."

Andromeda and Rodolphus stepped closer, grabbing onto Bella's hands. She disapparated, the three leaving through the wards. As soon as they appeared, Andromeda nearly choked at the sick feeling she had, and snatched her hand back, wandlessly stopping her feeling of nausea. _Shit,_ she thought again, scowling.

A senior Death Eater began to speak, and those around them fell silent, though some were staring between Andromeda and Bellatrix in suspicion. Andromeda began to feel rather excited about the prospect of a raid on some stupid Muggles, and listened intently, sure that her eyes were glowing in anticipation. Bella was laughing along with the other Death Eaters, some of whom seemed rather tipsy. Andromeda glanced around cautiously, but suddenly turned back to face the senior Death Eater: she'd spotted Avery in the crowd, and did not want him to know she was there.

She was very glad when the Death Eaters finally disapparated from the room, Bella taking Andromeda and leaving her husband to follow. Andromeda didn't feel as sick this time, her wand out, ready to take on anyone. She was very aware that her magic was weak, and would probably give her trouble unless she was sharing magic with someone: namely Bella or Rod, or both. Biting her lip slightly, she adjusted the mask that Bellatrix had conjured for her, and hurried to join the front with her sister and brother-in-law.

Their spells began immediately, doing severe damage to the Muggle houses. Screams rang out, and the Death Eaters laughed as some of the Muggles poured into the street. Bellatrix cut several down without hesitation, laughing maniacally as her victims shrieked. "Filth!" she called out, fiercely slaughtering a young woman with a vicious cutting spell. "Feel the wrath of the Dark!"

Andromeda joined in, stopping one man in mid-stride as he fell to the ground, his bones splintering and exiting his body through the skin as he screamed and screamed. She did not laugh, methodically cutting through the Muggles, glancing to Bella from time to time for inspiration. After a few moments, Bella hissed, "Use Fire: we'll set the entire block ablaze."

Rodolphus and Andromeda joined hands with Bella, and flame spewed from the three onto the buildings. More terrified screams rang out, and roars of approval went up from the other Death Eaters, who were picking off the fleeing Muggles.

Andromeda could feel Bella's zeal and Rodolphus' caution, smirking as she allowed their magic to flow through hers for a few seconds, revitalizing her a bit before she joined them with fervor, the buildings destroyed in mere minutes. Bella laughed in delight, and her husband motioned behind them, blocking a spell. "Aurors!" said Bellatrix as if she'd been given a new toy. "Oooh!"

The younger witch sent Blasting Curses and other small spells at the Aurors before sending an _Avada,_ the one Auror too slow to avoid it. As he fell, two others shouted in fury, and the battle was on between Rod, Bella, Andy, and the team of Aurors that had arrived. Bellatrix and Rodolphus managed to bring down one together as Death Eaters discovered they had new enemies, joining the fight. Moments later, the lead Death Eater, whom Andromeda knew to be Antonin Dolohov, called for them to retreat, disapparating before them all.

Bellatrix turned to see if Andromeda was finished with her victim, but the other witch was not there. Hissing in disapproval, Bellatrix grabbed her husband by the arm, disapparating.

Hurrying through the halls of the Lestrange Mansion, Andromeda quickly came to a guest room and knocked upon the door. "Regulus!" she called urgently. "Regulus, we must leave immediately!"

The boy flung open the door. "What's wrong—Merlin, you smell like Fire! Were you with Death Eaters?"

"Cool!" Rabastan said. "Lucky you, to be older. Rodolphus won't let me go with them yet, but I'll make Bella convince him. She can make him do anything."

"I'd imagine so," Andromeda chuckled, a yawn suddenly escaping her. "I must not be used to using so much wandless magic at a time," she said, then motioned Regulus to follow her, waving her wand over herself to clean her robes and repair the burn marks. "We'll be going straight to your home. I think they will have gone home by now."

"Okay," Regulus agreed, and Andromeda caught him by the arm, disapparating once again.

They appeared on the doorstep of Grimmauld, Regulus reaching up to the doorknob to seek entrance. The doorknob drew his blood, then acknowledged his heritage, swinging open. "Come on," he said, and the two entered the house quickly.

Regulus stopped in the hallway, both of them hearing the shouting from the kitchen. "Not again, please," he whispered, almost inaudibly. "Andy, why have they always got to yell at him?"

"Because he's different," Andromeda sighed, squeezing the boy's shoulder, then slipped her arm across his shoulders and gave him a small hug. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"He won't listen," Regulus said in despair. "Andy, he only says that Mum and Dad are wrong, and that they're evil, and that the family is bad. He says things that scare me, things that would be punishable by _Crucio_ , or disownment. And he doesn't care, either: he says so."

"Does he think I'm evil?" Andromeda asked before she could stop herself.

"No," Regulus said, then winced, hearing his mother shriek something about how Sirius could never measure up to the perfection of his younger brother. "We know that you only do it because our parents make you, and because you don't want to 'disappoint the family.'" He looked almost ill. "I wish they would stop," he whispered. "It doesn't help: it just makes Sirius angry."

Andromeda thought for a moment, then said, "Why don't you come back to Ravensden with me? I'll send your parents an owl that you'll be staying the night because I didn't know they'd already gone home."

Regulus looked interested, then sighed, "I can't leave him alone, can I?"

She looked at him for a moment, then said, "Don't you dare go to Gryffindor too, do you hear?"

"I'd go to Hufflepuff first," Regulus replied, almost smirking. "And I couldn't ever do that. Too many grimoires."

"Ha!" said Andromeda, loudly enough that everyone in the kitchen went silent. "I love you," she told him. "I'll see you soon, okay? Thanks for going with me. Good night."

"Good night," Regulus nodded, then turned to go down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Andromeda sat by Ted on his parents' couch, her heart pounding in dread. She was five weeks pregnant and felt terrible, but couldn't allow it to keep her from doing what she needed to do. She just really hoped that the Mudblood wouldn't be a prude—she shuddered to think that way about him. Andromeda did another anti-nausea spell, feeling her breakfast threaten to appear again. She did not feel well at all.

Ted scooted closer to her, slipping his arm around her. "Are you all right?" he asked her softly. "Andromeda, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," she forced herself to smile at him, then leaned her head against his shoulder, screwing her eyes shut. She didn't have any plan at all, didn't know how to approach anything she needed to discuss with him. She really hated herself for even thinking of it….

"Whenever you want to tell me, I'll listen," Ted murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Andromeda allowed herself to relax slightly against him, but began to wonder if she could handle this Hufflepuff Mudblood. He was way too decent for her comfort—either that, or she was too honourable. No, that couldn't be it. Between her father, the rest of her family, and Avery, she didn't have any more honour. She held back a bitter laugh at the thought and looked up at Ted.

"I'm just really nervous," she sighed, and didn't even have to fake the chills that ran up and down her spine.

"I understand," he answered, turning toward her to put both arms around her.

Andromeda pretended to misunderstand his intention, sliding onto his lap as she squelched an outraged thought that he did _not_ understand her, or her family. "Mmm," she sighed, snuggling closer to him. "You're so warm..."

Ted hugged her awkwardly, and she made sure to nonchalantly brush her fingertips up his chest as she touched the side of his face, pressing a kiss to his lips. It reminded her of the first time he'd kissed her: she'd shoved him away so quickly that he'd fallen over, and she'd helped him up, supposing it was the least she could do. He was gentle as he returned the kiss, and Andromeda leaned into the kiss, awakening longings that she didn't know she had. No one she knew was ever gentle with her: they only wanted to please themselves.

"Ted," she whispered, her voice husky, and he embraced her again, shyly kissing her cheek, then along her cheekbone.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he said softly, kissing her down her neck.

"Ted," she almost moaned, realising that she didn't know how to handle him at all. "Oh—" Andromeda shivered, waiting for the harsh bites that anyone else she'd known would have done, but Ted didn't. He rubbed her back gently, then allowed his hands to caress her slowly as he kissed the other side of her neck.

Andromeda couldn't believe how much her body reacted to him, although her mind was still horrified at what she was doing. A moan escaped her, and he hugged her again, asking, "Are we still all right?"

She ran her hands up his chest, cupping his face in her hands. "You would know if it wasn't, Ted dear." She kissed him again, wanting the same gentle kiss he'd given her before, and she wasn't disappointed, although it was definitely more heated than before.

The next hour was a blur to Andromeda: Ted would get nervous, and she'd have to encourage him. He would then terrify her with how forward he was, but she couldn't resist his gentle touch, and finally it was done. She lay on the couch, breathless with pleasure and numbing terror and shame, Ted kneeling on the floor at her side, grinning sheepishly.

"I love you, Andromeda," he murmured, looking down at her, and she reached up to pull him down to her, but swore, rolling off the couch and dashing from the room. "Andromeda?"

He found her in the bathroom, being very sick. Ted immediately put his hands on her sides to steady her, letting her know he was there for her. When she recovered, he handed her a napkin, and she wiped her mouth, brushing back her hair with her other hand. "Sorry," she whispered, and he saw that her eyes were bright with tears.

"Did I make you sick? I'm so sorry, Andy," he murmured, helping her dress once again. He dressed quickly, then wrapped his arms around the young woman and held her close. She pressed her face into his neck, sniffing a little. She blinked back her emotion, berating herself for allowing her to show so much emotion to Ted.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "But sleepy now."

He chuckled, then led her back to the couch, where he had her lie down with her head in his lap. Ted stroked her hair and her back soothingly until she was drowsy, and she ordered him, "Do not let me sleep past six." He agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before leaning back and falling asleep himself.

* * *

That evening, Andromeda arrived home, took a quick bath, then went straight to bed, hoping to see no one, especially Narcissa. Her younger sister was too perceptive for Andromeda's comfort at the moment.

Andromeda had just crawled into bed when a knock came at the door, and she curled up, pulling the covers up and pretending to be asleep. She desperately hoped whoever it was would just go away, but instead, the door open, and her father's footsteps sounded on the floor of her room.

"Andromeda?" he said, sounding annoyed. "Andromeda?" She heard his sound of exasperation, and then the bed sank on one side, and her heart pounded in terror. "I hope you aren't ill, to be in bed so early," he muttered. "I have things for you to do…."

It took all her willpower not to move or cry out when she felt his hand on her chest, touching, petting, stroking her. It was so light, but she was sure it was only to make sure she stayed "asleep." His hand crept beneath her blanket, and her body trembled slightly, making him chuckle softly.

By the time he left, she was almost panicking, and as he walked out the door, tears began to stream down her face. She hated her father: she wanted Ted. Andromeda was certain that the Mudblood didn't even know how to abuse someone, and she'd welcome that company gladly.

* * *

About three weeks later, Andromeda bit her lip slightly, checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror at Ted's flat. She needed to tell him: she was at nine weeks and her bump wouldn't be so easily hidden in the near future. She thought fleetingly of telling him the truth, but steeled herself against it. What was the point of making herself fall in love with a Mudblood if she told him the truth? He'd probably hate her like everyone else did, though no one would know the truth but her.

Andromeda seriously doubted that Ted knew how to hate, though. He really was an angel, and Andromeda's saviour from her family and all her other troubles. She sighed, then left the bathroom, finding Ted waiting for her in the living room: the two were to go to his parents' house for dinner.

"Wait," she said nervously as he took her hand to disapparate. Andromeda pulled her hand away, placing it over her stomach as she looked at him, suddenly scared of what he would think, and if he would be angry with her for not using a contraceptive spell. "I—I—" she began, looking into his brown eyes and sighing happily. "Ted," she said again, shaking off her daydreaming. She had to keep from looking at his eyes: they were very distracting.

"Is something wrong, Andromeda, my love?" he asked her, moving to embrace her.

"No," she muttered, her face going very pink. _Everything is wrong_. She caught his hands in hers, twisting their fingers together nervously. "Edward, I—I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for several long moments, and then a grin split his face from ear to ear. "Sweet Merlin!" he whistled, then leaned closer. "We're going to have a baby?" he whispered, glancing down at her stomach.

 _No, it's not yours, Ted_. Shame and longing washed over her, and suddenly, tears were trickling down her cheeks. "Yes," she lied. "We're having a baby. Ted—"

"Oh, Andromeda," murmured Ted, freeing one hand to place it over her stomach. "We'll have to move you into my flat. You won't stay there now that there's a child involved—? Oh, Andromeda, it's okay—"

She choked on a sob, and he hugged her firmly, but carefully. "It's going to be all right," he promised her. "I love you, and I'll take care of you forever. In fact, I was going to ask you tonight, but I guess this is a good a time as any. Will you marry me, Andromeda?"

Andromeda couldn't answer, just staring at him wordlessly as tears streamed down her face. "T—Ted," she finally stammered out, "I don't know!"

"Why not?" he said in concern.

"I didn't say no," she sniffled, struggling to get herself back under control, furious that she'd actually sobbed in his arms. "I just can't answer yet."

"All right," he agreed, kissing her hair. "Now whenever you're ready, we'll leave for Mum and Dad's house." She agreed, and the two continued to stand in the middle of the living room, both thinking very faraway thoughts.

* * *

Andromeda began to pack her things as soon as she could do so secretly. She felt like crying the entire time she was trying to decide what she should take with her and what she should leave behind. She doubted that her family would want anything to remember her by. She was about to permanently disappear from their lives, and couldn't even tell them the truth, because they would kill her. In fact, her father might still kill her.

She held up a lavender dress, sighing. Andromeda had worn it at Bella's wedding, remembering that because the dress was stained with the wine one of the young men had spilled on her. Andromeda stopped for a moment in horror: she would miss Narcissa's wedding if she left her family for Ted now. "No," she whispered, partially realising the scope of the change she was about to go through. "Oh no."

Out of Andromeda's immediate family, Narcissa was the only one that she did not and could not blame for her difficult life. Narcissa had helped her more than anyone, although Andromeda almost never told her anything. Bella knew more than Narcissa, but that was only because Bella was jealous, and demanded to know. Bella was also much more willing to torture her information out of her own sister.

Andromeda had decided that she would marry Ted, so that their daughter—her daughter—would bear his name, though not his bloodline. They were to be married the same evening, and then Andromeda would tell her family either the next day, or the second day. She and Ted had already put specialized wards up on Ted's flat so they were protected against unwanted visitors.

After packing a lot of her things, Andromeda left to meet Ted, slipping her hand into his as he kissed her cheek in greeting. "I love you," he murmured, and she answered the same, though she had to force the answer. She still struggled with her fiance's heritage: she loved the Ted part of him, not the Tonks part, after all.

When she, Ted, and his parents were all together, they went to the priest together for the couple to say their vows. It was a very quick ceremony, but Ted's mother cried, annoying Andromeda. The young woman knew that she probably would have cried too, had it been just her and Ted. Andromeda signed the marriage contract, her heart pounding fiercely, as if it was trying to overwork and stop her from signing her life away. _I can't help it_ , she apologized to herself. _It's better than being an Avery_.

Ted whisked her back to his flat, but seemed to know that she really wasn't in the mood for celebration. "I don't want to bother you," he murmured, "but will it be tomorrow, or the next day?"

"I don't know," Andromeda sighed, tears springing to her eyes. Furious with herself, she dashed them away. "I don't know anything anymore. Teddy, they're my family, even though they're the most evil wizards to have walked the face of the earth!"

"I don't know what to say," Ted sighed.

"Don't," she replied. "I hate them, and I love them. Nothing is fair, Ted. Not love, not war, nothing. This child—this innocent child—will be hated her entire life. It isn't her fault what we've done, or that I love you. She's a victim of her parents' choice. That's what I was. I didn't want that kind of a life for my children, but I can't—I can't get away from it."

Andromeda gave a little dry sob, and Ted embraced her carefully. "Perhaps you should rest a little before you return to your home."

She took several deep breaths, then touched her stomach gently. "I'll be okay. Thanks, Ted. I'll return either tomorrow or the next day. I already put some of my things in the guest room until I have time to rearrange."

Ted nodded, then kissed his young wife before seeing her to the door. "I love you," he whispered. "Return when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

Andromeda practically fled from her new home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon, Andromeda began to pack everything, wanting to leave early in the morning. Everything was beginning to seem more real to her, and she was sniffling, trying to suppress all of her fear and sorrow at leaving her family. She was just finishing taking the decor off her bedroom walls when the door burst open.

Andromeda whirled to face her little sister, then bit her lip at the confused expression on Narcissa's face. "What are you doing?" the blond girl asked in confusion, looking around at the room. "It's so bare...are you moving to a different room?"

The older girl opened her mouth to answer, then shut it quickly, setting more of her things in the trunk and bags she had on the bed. "Andy," Narcissa said worriedly, "are you all right? No, of course you aren't. Why are you crying? What's upset you? _Andromeda Black_ , look at me!"

Narcissa grabbed her older sister's wrists and forced her to stop packing. "What are you doing?"

"Cissa," Andromeda began, then pressed her hand to her mouth to keep back her tears. "I've got to leave—I can't do this anymore. I'm moving from the house—"

"What?" Narcissa stared at her. "Where are you going?"

Andromeda stared back at her little sister, terrified to speak the truth, knowing that it would immediately cause a rift between them. "I—I'm married to a Mudblood and I'm pregnant. I'm going to make a home with him."

Narcissa staggered back from the older witch in shock, speechless. "Cissa," Andromeda choked, seeing the complete horror and disgust in her sister's eyes, "Cissa, please—" she knew the seventeen year old probably wouldn't understand, but she was still begging.

"What've you done—oh, Andy!" Narcissa now looked terrified. "This isn't you! Andromeda wouldn't do this! What has happened to you? What's going on?"

"I can't hurt anyone else," Andromeda wept, her shoulders shaking. "I can't do it anymore—my powers are gone, anyway: the baby destroyed them. Father would kill me, Narcissa."

"You're engaged!" Narcissa said suddenly. "You can't—you wouldn't shame your family by leaving—"

Andromeda turned to face her sister, her left hand on the slightly swollen bump of her child. "I have to leave, Narcissa. I won't raise this child with Avery as a father—I refuse."

Narcissa swallowed hard. "Andy, you wouldn't run off with a Mudblood: you've never been like that. Either you're lying, or something terrible happened to make you desperate. What's going on, Sister?"

The older girl stared at the younger for several seconds, then sank down onto the bed. "Several weeks ago, Avery forced himself on me," she said emotionlessly. "He is my baby's father, although he will never know. Ted thinks the baby is his, and I will keep it that way. I'm leaving to escape Avery, my father, my family—except you and the boys. I don't want to hurt anyone else, and Ted is so sweet, Narcissa, you could not possibly understand."

Andromeda closed her eyes tightly, sniffling as tears trickled down her face. "I need him."

"No!" Narcissa was there, right next to her, shaking her. "Andromeda, you can't leave me and Bella!" she gasped. "What will I do without you to talk to? Think of the boys! You handle Sirius so well, and no one else can! Regulus and Sirius laugh together when you're around; they both love you. Don't abandon us, Andy, we need you!"

"I can't stay," whispered Andromeda, pulling away and standing up. "Sirius is right, Cissa: our house is stained with lies and blood. I have to go to Ted." She looked down at her hands, suddenly flushing with heat. "I think I've begun to fall in love with him."

"Not a Mudblood!" Cissa cried. "Andy, even if you refuse Avery because of what he's done, you could stay with us! We could raise the baby ourselves, if you stayed."

The older girl sighed, then turned and hugged her little sister. "Father will kill me for destroying my powers," she whispered. "You've no idea the ways he's used me and my powers, Narcissa. I think I'd be ready to leave even if I weren't abused and pregnant and powerless. There's no way." She held Narcissa away for a moment. "Are you going to run off and tell the others now?"

Cissa flinched, but Andromeda hadn't seemed to threaten her at all. Andromeda knew that Narcissa was used to her and Bella's threats and curses. "I think—I think maybe you'd better finish packing," Narcissa whispered, very pale. She squeezed her sister tightly, then said, "I'll miss you, Sister. Don't hold off on leaving for very long: Mum will know something is wrong."

The door shut behind Narcissa, and Andromeda packed three times as fast as she had been, wondering if she could wait til morning. It was a half hour before suppertime when she finished, and a house-elf appeared to tell her to be downstairs early because her sister had arrived to have supper with them. Andromeda rubbed her forehead tiredly, her heart beating in fear. Bella was very powerful, she knew, and now that Andromeda was nearly powerless, Bella could swat her like a fly.

It was enough: Andromeda knew she could not put off leaving. Tears were threatening to run down her face again, but she held them back, her Black determination going to carry her through the conflict. She shrank all her belongings and stuffed them into her pocket, on which she used a specialized, nearly illegal extension charm.

Andromeda made her way down the stairs on trembling legs, her wand clutched in her hand. She found her family lounging in the sitting room, waiting to be called to dinner, and glanced around at them all. Her father was watching her with a gleam in his eyes, and her mother was looking at her almost in respect (though Andromeda spotted a glimpse of resentment). Bella scowled at her darkly, and Narcissa looked up at her, her eyes pleading, though nothing showed on her face.

"You have something to say, Andromeda?" her father smirked.

"I—" she glanced around at them all again. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Bella said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't want to go to dinner either, but the boys are out, and I didn't want to eat with the house-elves."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "I mean I'm leaving the House of Black, Bella. I—I'm married to Ted Tonks, and I'm pregnant with his child."

The family was frozen for several moments, and then Bellatrix screamed, "That _Mudblood_ who adored you in school? No!"

"You're pregnant?" her father said in a very strange voice, and her mother just gawked at her.

"Andy," Narcissa whispered, her eyes wide with horror. "You didn't."

"I did," Andromeda nodded. "I am Andromeda Tonks now."

"This is a joke, right?" Bellatrix said suddenly. "You're not serious."

Andromeda gave a small smirk. "I could be if I could still morph."

Bellatrix jumped to her feet and threw the Cruciatus at the younger girl. "This is no time for jokes!" she shrieked. "Answer me!"

"I am in love with Ted Tonks," Andromeda forced the words out, her emotions making her voice shake slightly. "I am pregnant, and I am leaving this house, and this family, _forever_."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Bellatrix shrieked, and this time, her Curse hit Andromeda full force, sending the girl to her knees. "You are one of the reasons we have such trouble with Sirius! He copies you! He follows your example; you're leading him astray!"

Narcissa began to speak, but Bellatrix cut her off, dragging up the left sleeve of her robe. "My husband and I joined the Dark Lord to rid the world of filth like _you_ ," she hissed in fury, and Druella cried out, seeing the Mark emblazoned on her oldest daughter's arm. "You would go against everything that even _you_ have believed in your whole life. Andromeda, little whore, the toy of a Mudblood. Yes, that makes perfect sense."

Bellatrix's derisive laughter rang through the house, a cry of pain finally escaping Andromeda as Bella's Curse intensified severely. All Andromeda thought about was her baby, and escaping her own childhood home. "It wasn't my intent," she gasped through the pain, and Bella finally let up, her laughter ceasing.

"Of course it wasn't," she cooed. "Perfect little Andy would _never_ do such a thing, would _never_ even look at a Mudblood. But you aren't perfect, are you? You lost that several weeks ago: I knew something was wrong with you. You changed."

"Bellatrix," Cygnus said sharply, both Black parents on their feet now. "Andromeda, look at me."

"Father, let me take her to the Dark Lord," Bella said breathlessly.

Andromeda stared at her older sister, very, very confused. Her sister must be mad to think that taking her to the Dark Lord was the solution to her rebellion. Bellatrix continued, "The child has destroyed her powers, no doubt, but the child may be the key—"

"No!" shrieked Druella. "She is no daughter of ours, nor your sister, and her brat is no relation to us! Be gone, bloodtraitor filth!"

Andromeda rolled out of the way of her sister's fiery spells, jumping to her feet and backing away until she reached the hall, running from them. _Disapparate_ , her mind finally reminded her, and she was gone, straight through the wards, away from everything she'd ever known.

The brown-haired witch stumbled as she appeared, but fell straight into someone's hands. "Let me go!" she shrieked so loudly that she scared herself.

"Andromeda, it's only—" came the voice of her husband, but the crack of an apparition interrupted him.

"Filth!" hissed Bellatrix, advancing on them. "You had been so perfect, the model daughter Black. Isn't it fit you should end this way? I know what our father's done to you, and what everyone's done to you, but you were still perfect. How could you not crack after everything you've been through? I know I have, and I was never the favourite daughter."

"Bella!" choked Andromeda, tears threatening to take over. "Please, Bella, I've never wanted to be special. I never asked for special powers. I didn't want to be the favourite daughter! It's the worst! I'm sorry—"

"Sorry?" Bellatrix suddenly screamed, madness in her eyes. "Yes, you will be when I've finished with you and your little family of filth! I'll make an example of you so that the world will tremble to think of your fate. I'll be back for you, your filthy Mudblood of a husband, and your brat. You just wait, Andromeda _Tonks_. I will destroy your life as you've destroyed mine."

A volley of curses made Ted shove Andromeda in the direction of the house, but she turned back, crying out his name. "Go, Andromeda!" he ordered her firmly, dodging a curse. "Protect the baby!"

Andromeda turned and ran blindly to the house, tripping over the doormat and steadying herself against the wall. Beginning to cry freely, she dropped onto the couch and curled up. "No, no, no," she wept to herself. "Oh, Ted, be careful! Bella, I didn't mean to—oh, no!"

Several minutes later, the door banged open and Ted almost fell into the house, rushing to Andromeda's side. "Andromeda, my love, are you all right?" he whispered, almost begging her to be okay. "Please say you're not hurt." Okay, so he was begging.

"I'm not cursed," she choked. "Well, at least not badly. She got a _Crucio_ in before I left home. I wasn't fast enough—my reflexes are slower now."

"Do you need anything to help you recover?" Ted asked her softly, carefully drawing her to lean against him.

"My potion—in my pocket," she said, shifting her position and drawing her things from her pocket. Ted raised an eyebrow at her miniature belongings, but quickly began to help her enlarge them. "Here," she said, uncorking a bottle of potion and drinking some. "Anti- _Crucio_."

"What?" Ted stared at her. "She wouldn't—"

Andromeda set the bottle down, putting the stopper back in it. "Yes, she would, Ted, and so would I," she answered flatly. "I've done worse, too."

Ted did not comment, merely holding his young wife close. She leaned closer to him, worried about their future.

* * *

No more than two hours later, Andromeda was still sitting there, wrapped in Ted's embrace as she shook with sobs. Her connection to her family was gone: she'd felt it disintegrate. The old magic—the blood magic that had bound her to the House of Black and its history—was gone. Andromeda knew what had happened: she'd been burnt off the Black family tapestry.

"My family," sobbed Andromeda, knowing very well they no longer called her such. Ted did not speak, merely rubbing her back gently and he held her in his arms. "Cissy, Bella, Mum—Sirius, Reg—oh, Ted, I'll never see them again! They'll never talk to me again!"

"Andy, I'm so sorry," he murmured, disturbed to see the young woman he loved so shattered.

"Don't call me Andy!" she screamed at him, pulling away violently. "I'm Andromeda!" Andromeda Black Tonks ran off into the guest room, throwing herself onto the bed and sobbing until she was able to pull herself together enough to ask her husband where she should put her things.

Ted didn't mention her tantrum, but helped her settle into his flat. It deeply disturbed him, however, when she retired to the guest room for the night instead of joining him. Andromeda was still very upset, although she definitely had a better grasp on her temper. She didn't apologize, but looked at him with tears in her eyes, then hurried to embrace him before backing away into the guest room, fresh tears trickling down her face. Andromeda cried herself to sleep, clutching one of her childhood blankets, which had faded at her touch.

* * *

Ted sighed as he cracked three eggs into a skillet, beginning to make himself breakfast. He had to be at work in half an hour, and his wife hadn't even poked her face out of the guest room. He supposed she was very much upset that she'd left her family, but wondered why she seemed to be so scarred by it hours later. He didn't know why she'd seemed to have a small nervous breakdown a few hours after Bella had left them alone at their flat. Andromeda had only shrieked and sobbed about her family, and he had no idea why it would have set her off right when she was acting the most calm.

He added seasoning to his scrambled eggs, making sure they were just right, then began setting the table. He had just finished when he heard a door open, and a very pale young woman stepped into the room. "Morning," he said, giving her a small smile. "I was just making myself breakfast—would you like some?"

"No," she said quickly, one hand over her stomach, the other pressed to her mouth. "No, the smell sickens me."

"Oh." He awkwardly sat down and began to eat, Andromeda raising her wand and performing an Air-Freshening Charm. "Sorry," he told her.

She sat down regally, a chair away from him, and watched him for a moment. "I didn't mean to be rude last night, but I needed to be alone. I hope you understand." Ted nodded, and she glanced away from him. "I thought we might be able to talk some things over today, and—yes? Do you have something to confess?"

Ted had a guilty look on his face. "Andromeda, darling, I've got to be at work in fifteen minutes." He glanced at the clock over the doorway. "Ten minutes," he amended. "I can't be back until later tonight."

She stared at him as if he were an alien. "I—I forget," he muttered. "Your family's well-to-do, and all that. I'm barely middle class, if that. At least, I'm an honest worker."

Andromeda didn't reply, and Ted sighed. "I'll be home tonight, Andy—Andromeda, sorry—and we can talk then. I've got to work so I can support you and our baby."

She didn't reply, but when he got up from the table and cleared off his dishes, she met him in the doorway with a hug, allowing him to pull her in close. He hugged her tenderly, and she clung to him silently, almost needfully. "Goodbye," she whispered. "See you later."

"Goodbye, Andromeda," he murmured. "I'll be thinking of you. I love you." Ted pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead, then hugged her once more before hurrying from the house, already late for work.

* * *

To Andromeda's chagrin, she soon realised that she was expected to be housekeeper and cook in the Tonks household. She grated at the indignation, but forced herself to meet the expectations. At least, she tried to meet them.

One night after she'd burned dinner for undoubtedly the tenth time, Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I appreciate your efforts, Andromeda," he told her, squeezing her affectionately. "I can't imagine what a trial this must be to you."

She bit back a sarcastic reply, knowing that he had chosen his words very carefully, trying to encourage her and not upset her. He'd learned very quickly that her temper was nearly always at the boiling point, and that he had to be very careful when he said something or asked her something. She was only just getting used to living in the same room as him, and was still nervous about his ways and what he thought she should be and do for him.

Andromeda tensed slightly, realising that he felt sorry for her in her struggle to learn basic Muggle methods of cooking. She bristled inwardly, wanting to shout at him, but instead, she determined to learn everything she possibly could about the stupid culinary art. Damn house-elves. She hated the things, but did they ever come in handy!

Andromeda would not be a failure: she had never been—her heart sank. Until she'd left her family. Cringing inwardly, she pressed her face into her husband's neck and whispered, "Thanks, Ted."

He hugged her again, and she pulled her hand away from him, pressing it to her stomach. "What is it?" he murmured, placing his hand over hers. "Are you all right?"

"She moved," Andromeda whispered, and Ted smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Baby's awake," he chuckled, then frowned slightly. "You're not that far along, are you?"

She smiled, then lifted her face, kissing his lips. "I don't know; I might have imagined it," she said. "I need to see a Healer, but I'm not going to St. Mungo's." Andromeda knew for a fact that she was about ten weeks along, and was slightly confused that she could feel the baby moving already. She couldn't allow Ted to become suspicious, though, so she sighed contentedly and leaned up to kiss him again.

His arms tightened around her, and she smirked through their kiss. She'd curse whoever said it, but she could play her husband as well as Bella played Rodolphus. As he led her toward their room, she felt a small amount of triumph in distracting him: she'd have to find some way to keep him from knowing why she had thrown herself at his feet so…desperately.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really adore this story: it's the easiest one for me to write at the moment, and I'm really looking forward to some later parts of it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Andromeda found herself back at the same Healer she'd visited before she'd left her parents' home. She bit her lip as she lay back on the examination table again, trying not to be nervous. How she'd hated being examined as a child! Growing up didn't make it any better, and having her own child definitely made it worse.

Ted wasn't with her: she'd told him she had an appointment as he'd left for work that morning. He had hugged her tightly, telling her he loved her, and that she was to remember everything so she could tell him. She'd promised to try, then kissed his cheek, allowing him to turn and leave.

Lying on the table, Andromeda placed her right hand over her stomach, looking up at the ceiling. She was becoming more and more worried about her baby as time went by, knowing the severe change in her magic could have harmed the child. She'd finally allowed Ted to convince her she needed to see a Healer, but didn't allow him to be there when she went. Her baby wasn't his, after all, and she didn't want him to know things that weren't necessary.

"The baby is healthy," the Healer pronounced, and Andromeda breathed a small sigh of relief. "However, you are not. You need to be watched for a few days. I'll arrange for you to be transferred to St. Mungo's—"

"No!" snapped Andromeda, sitting up suddenly, only to be pushed back down.

"You are not well, and must be very careful," the Healer said quietly as magic crackled over the girl, keeping her in place on the table. "If you will listen to what I say, we can reach a more peaceful solution."

Andromeda glared at her, but finally gave a small nod. The Healer sighed, "This will not be easy for you, I am sure, but your magic needs almost complete rest, child. You must try to use as little magic as possible—"

"And why would I do that?" Andromeda demanded through gritted teeth. "I know my own magic: it's fine—"

"You were always stubborn," the Healer said. "I'm certain you know your magic: however, did you know that this child you carry is a drain on your magic? She is leeching your magic for her own life, and she may make yours go permanently dormant if you are not careful. No one has ever done this before: they've always waited til later for their children, or so I've heard."

"No," Andromeda whispered, still angry with the Healer. "Why would it drain my magic?"

"Healers aren't exactly certain," answered the older woman. "But the reason is most likely that your magic was unstable because your powers hadn't solidified yet. The child destroyed your powers and is still draining your magic."

The young girl closed her eyes. "What advice do you have? What are my options?"

The Healer sighed, then finally answered, "You must either get rid of the child, or allow your magic to rest almost completely until the child is born. There is no other way around it."

"I—can't," stammered Andromeda in shocked horror. "It isn't the baby's fault, and I can't _not_ use magic. I'm a witch, for Merlin's sake!"

"You will be no better off than a Squib if you keep on like you have been," the Healer replied. "It is your choice, Madam Tonks."

Andromeda bit her lip. She hadn't told the woman that she'd married, or that she'd left her family. The woman sighed, helping Andromeda sit up. "The House of Black made an official decree that went out to all of Britain, and the other pureblood families they know," she told Andromeda softly. "Everyone knows now that you left them, and have this child."

She gulped, wishing she could just hide away and never show her face again. Her ex-family would make sure she was properly shamed, of course. "Does it matter to you?"

"I am bound to help you, as is any Healer," the woman replied. "You do need to be examined regularly, about every three to four weeks. I will see you as long as you continue to show up on my doorstep. You may also bring your husband, although I sense there's a difficult situation with him and the child."

Andromeda nodded, looking down at the floor, squeezing her eyes shut as she suddenly felt dizzy. "Ted doesn't know I was raped several weeks ago, and this baby—she isn't his daughter. I don't want him to know, ever, and I was pregnant before he and I got together. He can't know."

The Healer nodded. "Understood," she said, motioning Andromeda to follow her into the next room. "Well, you are at twelve weeks now, dear. How long have you and the Mudblood been together?"

She sighed, rubbing her hand across her forehead as she sat down in the chair the other woman indicated. "I'm not sure…I was five weeks along when he first made love to me." She suppressed a shudder, although she felt a sudden longing for Ted's gentle, loving embrace. "I guess it would make it about six or seven weeks that we've been together," she told the Healer.

The woman gave her a searching look. "You don't like the sound of it, but the Mudblood isn't so bad, is he?"

"That is no business of yours," Andromeda said haughtily, her eyes flashing.

"Of course, my apologies," said the older witch, then asked, "would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Andromeda answered, rubbing her hand across her stomach as she wondered if she'd felt her baby move again. "It shouldn't be possible to feel the baby move yet, should it?" she questioned.

"I couldn't tell you that," she replied. "For most babies, no, of course not. Your mind might just be playing tricks on you because of nerves. This is also your first child, and you probably aren't sure what to expect."

Andromeda nodded, then got to her feet after several moments. "Thanks," she murmured before turning and leaving the house to disapparate home. Upon entering her and Ted's flat, the brown-haired girl sat down on the living room couch, taking a deep breath before yawning. Before she knew it, she'd curled up on the couch and fallen asleep. She didn't wake up until she felt Ted enter the wards and sat up, her dizziness returning full force.

Jumping up off the couch, she dashed to the bathroom, almost falling into the wall as the room spun around her. She was ill for several moments, then quickly cleaned herself up, washing out her mouth and getting a mint. She moved from the bathroom, hurrying to the front door and opening it just as Ted reached the doorstep.

"Welcome home," she said with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I—I fell asleep when I got back, and woke up just now."

"Good!" he replied, and she raised an eyebrow.

"There's no dinner."

"Mum and Dad have invited us over," he explained happily, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. "That is, if it's all right with you."

Andromeda nodded, relieved that she didn't have to try to cook. The idea of food cooking made her queasy all over again. "Do you think we should tell your parents about the baby tonight?"

Ted smiled at her. "If you feel we should," he agreed. "By the way, what did your Healer friend say?"

She gave him a small smile. "The baby is fine," she said, "but she told me that I must rest my magic completely because of the drain on my entire body. Apparently I'm not doing as well as our little one."

"But you will with rest, right?" Ted asked her in concern, catching her by the hand as she turned to walk on into the living room.

"She told me that my magic won't even begin to recover until the baby is born," said Andromeda, more harshly than she'd intended. "I don't know how much rest, especially magical rest, that I'll be getting!"

"Tell me what you need me to do," Ted said, squeezing her hand. "I'll do whatever I can, Andromeda."

"I shouldn't be apparating," Andromeda sighed. "And there are a lot of Charms and things that I'll have to stop doing—it's going to be difficult."

Ted looked straight into her eyes for a moment, then drew her against his chest, rubbing her back gently. "Just let me know what you need from me," he murmured, kissing the top of her head as she pressed her face into his neck.

She agreed, then asked, "When do we have to be at your parents' home?"

He continued to caress her, replying after several moments. "As soon as we're ready," he answered. "I told them to give us an hour or so, because I didn't know exactly when I'd be home."

"Okay," she said, disentangling herself from him and walking toward their room. "Will you assist me in getting ready, Ted?"

"Tell me," he grinned at her.

"My—my hair," she said, a small blush settling on her face. "I usually use charms to tame and style it, but—"

"You style your hair with magic," Ted said in astonishment, and was suddenly faced with a very indignant Andromeda.

"My entire family uses magic like we breathe," Andromeda hissed. "All day, every day."

Ted chuckled. "Like McDonalds breakfast." She gave him a confused look, and he shrugged. "Never mind. Of course I'll help, but I'm not sure how good it'll look."

Andromeda sighed, sitting down on the bed as she rubbed her forehead slightly. "Could you also summon my Anti-headache potion?" she asked. "I—I don't mean to be helpless, Ted dear. I just—I want the baby to be all right."

He nodded, then handed the potion to her, waiting until she had drunk enough before he began to brush out her wavy brown hair. "You're so beautiful," he complained after a moment, kissing her cheek as he hugged her from behind. "I can't handle it."

She almost rolled her eyes at the compliment, being quite used to hearing all sorts of flattery in her other life. "Are you finished?" she asked him.

Andromeda got a sudden feeling that she'd hurt him, but couldn't bring herself to apologize. Ted withdrew his arms from around her and finished her hair in silence, sighing softly. As they got up to leave the house, Andromeda turned to him, seeing his innocent, earnest expression as he asked, "Is it okay?"

"Yes," she said, "it's fine. I mean, it's good—" Andromeda bit her lip, then said, "I didn't mean to be rude earlier; I'm just used to all sorts of meaningless flattery."

"When I tell you you're beautiful, I mean it," Ted said quietly. "With all my heart. I love you, Andromeda."

"Thanks," Andromeda whispered, leaning against and hiding her face from him. His arms wrapped around her again, and he hugged her firmly. She blinked back tears of confusion, clinging to him. Ted meant everything he was saying: Andromeda could feel it deep in his magic. She just didn't understand how he could mean it so deeply.

Without warning, she sobbed and clung to him tightly, once again feeling a deep longing for something she couldn't identify. Andromeda knew without a doubt that she needed the young man who held her, murmuring reassuring words in her ear. Only he treated her as if she were something more than a tool, or a trophy, and all she had in the world was Ted Tonks, anyway.

The young woman sobbed harder, and Ted embraced her gently, wondering what was wrong with her. Her whole body was trembling as she cried desperately, and he murmured, "Andromeda, darling, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Everything," she choked out, struggling to make herself understood. She was entirely dependent on the Mudblood she'd chosen, but she half didn't mind and she was beginning to feel other things besides anger and resentment and disgust toward him. Andromeda was terrified of herself and how she felt, but she couldn't deny that the young man was sincere in his affection and caring for her.

"Oh." Ted obviously didn't know how to answer that, but at least he didn't pretend that he understood her.

"Teddy?" she whispered, gulping back more tears. He hugged her in response, and she whispered, "Thank you for being here. I—I need you more than I could ever say."

Ted pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Whenever you need something, just ask," he told her, kissing her forehead when she looked up.

Andromeda tried to rub her tears away, but Ted caught her hand in his, using his wand to clean her face. She closed her eyes a moment, then whispered, "Thanks," and gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome," he relied, rubbing her back. "We'll leave whenever you're ready to be seen."

She nodded and continued to stay there in his arms for several more minutes before she finally got to her feet. Ted led her from their house, disapparating to his parents' home.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm presently on vacation in South Dakota, and every moment that I haven't been running around with my family, planning funerals and weddings, I've been trying to write. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter! I tried to show the progress of Ted and Andromeda's relationship, but let me know how I did in the reviews. :D**

Ted's parents were nervous about their prospective grandchild, even though Ted's mother hugged Andromeda a little awkwardly. "We're looking forward to the baby," the Muggle woman said, drawing back and looking at her daughter-in-law.

Andromeda nodded, unable to even speak, let alone blush modestly. She didn't know what to say, noticing some of Ted's younger cousins watching her. "I am too," she murmured finally, looking down as Ted's hand wrapped around hers firmly.

They sat down to eat, and three small children began to clamor over who would sit next to Ted. Andromeda frowned at the two girls and the boy disapprovingly, thinking that her own mother would never have allowed such behaviour. The children suddenly looked up at Andromeda, then all scooted further down the table, none of them sitting next to their older cousin.

"What?" Ted said to them. "Can't you decide?"

"She—" said one of the boys, pointing to Andromeda before hiding behind the smaller girl. "Ted, she's—"

Her infamous Black glare had intimidated him into silence, and she smirked inwardly, very satisfied with how quiet the children had become. Ted looked to her, then back to the children, shaking his head slightly. "She isn't going to hurt you," Ted told them. "She does like children to be nice and quiet and well-behaved, though."

The older girl grinned saucily. "But we don't like to be quiet, or good. And she's new. Why should she tell us what to do?"

"She didn't," Ted replied. "She didn't say a word."

"You didn't even tell us her name," said one of the children's parents.

"He introduced me before you arrived," Andromeda answered for him, the room suddenly seeming absolutely silent. "I was Andromeda Black: I'm Andromeda Tonks now."

The younger girl shoved the boy away from herself and climbed up to sit beside Ted. "Dromeda?" she said, and the older girl nodded. "I don't think you're mean: you're just different."

Andromeda favored the child with a small smile. "Thanks, darling."

The girl nodded, and Ted caught her hand in his again, reassuring her. The family began to eat, but Andromeda didn't join in, not understanding the discussion. It seemed like the perfect family conversation, but it was about some Muggle contraption that had malfunctioned the previous day. Andromeda opted to stayed out of the conversation—she'd only make herself look stupid anyway, and she wasn't about to do that.

A little while later, the family moved into the living room to continue chatting, and the children ran off to play. Andromeda remained silent, sitting right against Ted as if she wanted to disappear. She did want to escape, but didn't want to be so rude as to ask if she could leave when he was visiting with his family. She was trying to ignore them without seeming rude, but was trying not to fall asleep on Ted's shoulder, which was becoming harder and harder not to do.

Just as she was dozing off again, she felt a small hand on her knee. She glanced up at the child and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked softly. The toddler held out her arms to the stranger, and Andromeda leaned down, lifting the little girl onto her lap. The child snuggled up against Andromeda, sighing a little, and Andromeda cuddled her, leaning her head against the girl's curls.

The toddler had blonde hair, and the witch couldn't help think of her once-sister, Narcissa, when she was around two or three. Andromeda felt a sudden urge to cry on the spot, but held back her emotion, desperately hiding her face in the little girl's hair. She wanted her own family, not Ted's family, but she was grateful that one small child accepted her.

After a little while, one of the other young women said, "Oh, Hope's asleep! How sweet!"

Andromeda looked down at the beautiful child she was holding and dearly hoped her own daughter would be as sweet and adorable. She thought the child was aptly named, for Hope had indeed encouraged her in her struggle to be accepted by Ted's family, although she still felt awkward. Most of them didn't approve of her being a witch, and also of her being pregnant so soon into her and Ted's relationship. She held Hope close, content to stay at the Tonks house as long as she could hold the little girl.

Not too much later, Ted got to his feet and announced that he and his wife had to leave. She almost blushed, but didn't, and handed Hope off to a young Muggle she thought was the child's mother. Ted slipped his arm around her, leading her from the house and disapparating.

* * *

"What did you think?" he asked her when they were lying in bed, ready to go to sleep. "Of my family, I mean."

"I liked Hope," Andromeda said simply.

"And the rest of them?" Ted asked earnestly, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her face.

Andromeda frowned, then curled up on her side, allowing her hair to fall over her face. "I'm not sure...I know your mother tried really hard to be really nice."

He brushed her hair out of her face, and she scowled up at him, making him sigh. Ted lay down next to her again, slipping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. "I—I'm not used to your people," Andromeda muttered. "I've always been taught to hate their kind...it's difficult for me to just sit there and allow them to breath the same air as me."

Ted seemed to flinch suddenly, but squeezed his wife gently. "Andromeda, darling," he began, but didn't finish what he'd started to say. He pressed his face into her neck as he hugged her again.

"I know they're your people," she forced herself to whisper, "but I can't—I married you, not them."

"That's not how marriage works," Ted protested. "I mean, it is, but I was hoping they would love you and take you in as one of theirs, and that you would be able to get along with them."

"Don't tell me how marriage works," Andromeda said sharply, stiffening in his arms. "I'd get along with a pack of Muggles as much as the House of Black would get along with _you_."

"I'm sorry," Ted said after about five minutes of complete silence.

Andromeda knew she'd hurt him again, and that she confused him badly, but she wanted him to know that she would not be best of friends with Muggle filth. She'd just told him that it took all her concentration not to curse them into oblivion, hadn't she?

The young man was still silent several minutes later, and she bit her lip, wondering what could make their situation less awkward. "Ted," she began, turning over and looking into his face. Her words were complete stolen when she saw tears on his face. "Ted?" she breathed. "Oh, please don't. Please. You know I could never—I wasn't raised that way. Edward—" Andromeda reached up and smoothed back his hair, looking into his teary brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The words hung in the air, and Andromeda felt strange, unable to remember the last time she'd apologized to anyone besides her sisters and the boys. Ted was still looking at her as if her apology meant nothing, and anger flooded over her. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and drew back her hand to slap him. He stared at her in shock, waiting.

She lowered her hand, glaring at him in fury as tears trickled down her own face. "Damn it," she growled. "I love you!"

He was still staring at her nervously, then gasped when she threw herself into his arms, choked with sobs. The young man cradled the crying young woman in his arms, his own tears disappearing as he tried to comfort her. "It's okay, Andromeda," he murmured, kissing her head. "We'll get through it together."

Andromeda clung to him tightly, thinking he'd been the perfect choice for a husband. "Okay," she answered after sniffing and wiping away her tears for the last time. "I—I'll try to make it work with your family, she promised in a very, very quiet voice, "for your sake."

"And I won't force you to do anything you feel you can't," Ted answered. "Or shouldn't. I didn't know everyone was going to be there today. I thought it would be just Mum and Dad. I guess I should be more careful."

"It—it's okay," Andromeda replied, taking a deep breath. "It isn't your fault the way I am."

"I'm sure it'll take some getting used to," Ted said. "I think you're still getting used to me, and we're the married couple."

She let out a small sound, then did it again when she realised what it was: she was laughing. "Thanks," she said, hugging him tightly before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "Thank you for everything."

Ted smiled and brushed his lips across hers. "I don't know what I did," he said, "but you're welcome. I swear I'm the luckiest Mudblood there ever was, just to have you here with me."

"Probably," she smirked, then moved right into his arms, his face just above hers. "Hey," she said with an uncharacteristic giggle, "let's practise kissing."

"Gladly," he replied, sliding his arms around her and granting her request. They both laughed as they clung to each other, their present troubles forgotten.

* * *

Andromeda placed her hand over her stomach suddenly, a gasp escaping her. Ted looked over at her in concern. "Are you all right, Dromeda?"

"She—she kicked," Andromeda whispered, pressed her hand to her stomach. "Oh, Ted, feel this!" She guided his hand to the spot, and smiled at the expression on his face. "It's her foot," she told her husband. "Baby likes kicking her mum." Andromeda rubbed her hand over her stomach proudly, and Ted smiled in delight before leaning down to press a kiss to the baby bump.

"Poor Mum," Ted grinned up at Andromeda teasingly. "Now you'll be up all night."

"No!" complained Andromeda. "Don't joke about that! It's not—ooh!" She placed both hands over her stomach, sighing as she looked to her husband. "Can I blame you?"

Ted shrugged and held out his hands innocently. "You're too beautiful," he complained back. "I can't resist you."

Andromeda bit back a groan, leaning her head back as she pressed her hands tightly to the swell of her stomach. "Baby can't resist kicking Mum," she sighed, and Ted gave her a small grin.

"Let's go lie down and see if she calms," Ted answered. "You could use the rest: you do look tired."

"I'm always tired," Andromeda muttered. "I've got a human being growing inside me!"

Ted chuckled, leading her to their room and helping her put on a cool, flow-y nightgown. "Being pregnant makes you glow," he murmured, kissing her cheek as they stood before the bed, Andromeda's pregnancy more obvious through the thin nightgown. "You're just so...warm and comfortable."

Andromeda shook her head at her husband's description of her, her right hand resting on her baby bump. She turned to get into bed and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her dark brown hair and brown eyes were the first thing she saw, other than her obvious size due to the baby. Andromeda noticed then that she did seem to have a healthy, happy glow, and blushed, causing Ted to smile.

"I haven't been so happy for a long time," she whispered, a small smile coming to her lips. "Edward, you're really, really good for me, especially after everything I went through in my other life. I'm content now, even though not everything has happened according to my plan."

"I'm glad," Ted murmured, watching her carefully. "I want you to be happy here."

"I am," Andromeda replied, glancing down at herself and blushing. "Ted—you won me over a while back. I had been struggling with my past, and my future, and wondering if I could really go through with it all, but it's okay. I can do it now. I understand how—"

"What are you saying?" Ted said, catching her hands expectantly. "What do you mean, darling?"

Andromeda looked at him for several moments, then back down at her baby bump. "I—I love you," she breathed. "I love you, Ted, and it's okay. It's okay for me to love you. I used to be scared of love, scared of loving anyone, especially someone new, but—" a content smile spread across the girl's face. "I love you, Edward. You've made every sacrifice worth it—"

Without a word, Ted crushed her in his embrace. "I've waited a long time to hear you say 'I love you,'" he murmured in her ear. "I know it doesn't come easily to you: that, or 'I'm sorry.' I know when you say those words now, you really mean them. It's a priceless treasure, love."

"You knew I didn't mean it before?" Andromeda asked guiltily, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"You meant it as much as you knew what love meant," Ted replied quietly. "I think you understand better now. You were afraid to love, and you still don't accept others easily, but that's okay. People have to earn your respect, and I think it's right they should. You're allowed to protect yourself, Andromeda. Now when you say 'I love you,' it isn't forced and it actually means something to you—to both of us."

She clung to him tightly, her face against his neck. He understood her. Ted had struggled and struggled to know how to deal with her mood swings and attitudes, but he was learning, even if it was harder than his years at school. "Thank you for putting up with me," she muttered.

He snorted. "I love you," he said matter-of-factly. "I chose you for my own, and if I can't handle you, you're more than capable of handling yourself." Ted shook his head as they climbed into their bed. "I adore you, Andromeda. You know I can't resist you."

Andromeda gasped again, pressing her hand to her side, and he drew her into his arms. "Go to sleep," he soothed their baby softly. "Mum will be tired in the morning—more tired than usual, that is—if you don't go to sleep." Andromeda smiled, curling up in her husband's arms as he talked to their baby quietly. Yes, she loved him, and she now felt safe and loved enough to tell him so as well.

When Andromeda was thirty weeks pregnant, Ted insisted that the two of them go shopping for baby clothes. "We've already prepared the nursery to your liking," Ted coaxed her, "but we haven't gone clothes shopping for the little one at all. What if the baby comes early as the Healer thinks?"

Andromeda almost rolled her eyes at him, but he didn't know that she was right on schedule for the baby. "All right, Ted," she agreed, and he assisted her in preparing to leave.

The young couple arrived in Diagon Alley, and Ted squeezed her hand gently, the two walking into a small shop together. Andromeda found herself giving everyone disdainful looks, and Ted shook his head at her, grinning slightly. She tried her hardest to remember not to act like the proud pureblood she'd always been trained to be, but she still held her head high in spite of all the stares she was getting.

"Look at this!" Ted said, pointing out a tiny light blue dress. "Let's get that one. It's adorable."

"Okay," Andromeda smiled, picking out some little socks and another dress. "Let's only get a few things today. I—I've got a box of my old childhood clothes that I should probably go through before we buy too many things.

"Of course," Ted agreed, slipping his arm around her as they discussed what to buy for their baby girl.

Andromeda glanced over at him only to see someone staring at them from the end of the aisle. She drew a sharp breath, but by the time Ted looked at her, then to where Andromeda was looking, Narcissa was gone. "Ted," she whispered. "Ted, I want to go home."

He gave her a strange look, and they walked up to pay for their things before they were to leave. Andromeda was just walking out of the store when she heard someone shriek at her. _Oh God. Not Aunt Walburga,_ she thought in horror.

Ted and Andromeda looked at the black-haired woman, seeing Sirius and Regulus standing behind her, both staring at her. She didn't speak as the woman shrieked at her, merely turning away and whispering, "Ted, please let's go home. Please take me home."

"You're no better than your Mudblood!" Walburga shrieked at her just as as the couple disapparated.

"Andromeda?" Ted said softly, squeezing her hand.

She felt unclean, crushed at the harsh words, though she should have been prepared for them. _I didn't do this_! her heart cried. _It wasn't my choice!_ A sob escaped her as Ted held her close. _I never wanted to leave them: it wasn't my choice to have this baby._

He rocked her gently in his arms as she wept softly, unable to mourn very deeply. She fell silent very quickly, merely leaning against her husband as he rubbed her back carefully. "I love you," he murmured. "I'm sorry about her. Who was that?"

"That was my aunt," Andromeda sniffed. "She's the meanest witch that ever existed. The boys that were standing behind her are her sons, Sirius and Regulus. I miss them, Ted. The boys, I mean."

"Was it them you saw in the store?" Ted asked.

"No...Cissa was there," Andromeda said. "But then she was gone. I guess she didn't want to be there if something happened. It would be easier for her to just ignore me, I'm sure. I miss her, Ted. I wish I could still talk to her—I need a woman's company."

Ted patted her back carefully. "I don't know what to tell you," he admitted. "I don't know any girls that you'd get along with well enough to speak to."

Andromeda squeezed him back tightly. "Just never leave me," she whispered. "Never leave me alone."

"Of course not," he agreed, and she sighed, relaxing in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story has been really, really easy to write for the last few days, and I've really enjoyed writing it. This is a ginormous chapter for a mere two day gap. It's crazy. Being on vacation works wonders on my writing mind. As always, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Ted!" Andromeda called nervously, pressing her hand to her stomach. "Ted? Edward!"

"Is it the baby?" Ted asked quickly, hurrying back into the sitting from from the kitchen. "Andromeda?"

Andromeda nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Can you go get my Healer? I've asked her to assist with the birth—Ted, please go now."

Ted hesitated a second, then nodded and dashed out the door, disapparating. Andromeda groaned softly before dragging herself off the couch and into the guest bedroom. She'd decided that it would be the best place for her baby to be born. She bit her lip slightly, waiting for Ted to return with the Healer.

When they arrived, the Healer immediately walked into the room and set her things to the side, approaching Andromeda and beginning to cast several examining spells on her. "Well, the baby is indeed coming today," the Healer said, summoning a vial from her bag.

"Don't you think I know that?" Andromeda hissed through clenched through teeth.

"Of course," the Healer said, and Ted stood awkwardly beside the bed. "It's not going to be intense for a while, dear, but I'll stay here with you to make sure you and the baby are fine."

"Don't look so frightened," Andromeda growled at her husband. "It isn't you that's got to have the baby!"

Ted rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know it's my fault."

To his surprise, Andromeda laughed, then subsequently caught her breath sharply. "Well, we'll see if you still love me after this," she muttered. The stories she'd heard from other women made her wonder if she could keep from screaming the truth at him while she was in labor. She had half a mind to send him away, but as her contractions grew stronger, she held his hand tightly, immensely grateful that he was there.

Andromeda was eventually distracted from her thoughts of her family and of Ted, only thinking of bringing her daughter into the world. Her cries of pain didn't give her any relief, and she screamed out, wishing the baby would just be born already. She screamed again, and the Healer said, "Ah, I see the baby's head."

She would dearly loved to have _Crucio_ -ed the Healer for sounding so cheerful. A sob escaped her before she screamed again, her pain level dulling to a constant ache. "Beautiful baby girl," the Healer pronounced, expertly cleaning and wrapping the child before handing her off to her father.

Andromeda lay in the bed, tears running down her cheeks, but Ted looked down at her and smiled. "It's done," he said softly, reaching down to brush her hair back from her sweaty forehead. "We're the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

The young woman choked back her tears and looked at the Healer that was caring for her. "I want to hold her—may I hold her now? I want to see her!" Andromeda was crying all over again, and Ted looked at her, then at the Healer.

"Give me a moment, and then I'll help you sit up," the Healer promised as Andromeda closed her eyes, tears still running down her cheeks. As soon as the Healer was finished, she propped Andromeda up on a stack of pillows, giving her a potion to help her with the pain.

Ted glanced from the Healer to Andromeda, who was almost glaring at him through her tears. "Here, Love," he said softly, leaning down and placing the tiny pink bundle in her arms. "Our daughter—did you ever come up with a name for her?"

Andromeda took the infant into her arms, looking down into the face of the baby that had taken her powers away. "Nymphadora," she sniffed. "My baby girl."

"She's beautiful, Andromeda," Ted said, staring down at the baby in wonder.

Baby Nymphadora's big brown eyes stared up at her mother, the baby's tiny fists clenching and unclenching. "Here," Andromeda murmured, putting her finger into her baby's hand. Dora clutched her mother's finger tightly, and Andromeda felt a sudden strong desire to protect the child from everything and everyone that would every try to harm her. "Nymphadora," she whispered, holding the child closer.

Ted was looking down at the baby too, awed by the sight of the little one wriggling in her mother's arms. Andromeda almost smiled at the baby, but just then, Nymphadora began to cry, and Andromeda looked slightly panicked. The Healer handed a heated bottle of milk to the young woman, and Andromeda bit her lip slightly before managing to get her newborn to accept the bottle.

"I'm sure you know she can only cry to let you know what she wants, and you'll have to check everything on her list to make sure she's all right," the Healer told her. "I'll leave a small booklet of things you'll need to know. I put it together for you since I know you don't have any older women to get advice from."

"Th—thanks," Andromeda said with a weak smile.

"I'll be checking on you and the baby every day for the next three or so days," the witch told her. "I want to make sure that your magic is recovering, and that the baby—Nymphadora—wasn't harmed by your magic."

"Okay," Andromeda agreed.

The Healer continued to tell Ted and Andromeda things they'd need to know about babies, but finally she chuckled to herself. "You'll learn," she told the couple, packing her bag to leave their house. "Good day."

Ted nodded to the woman, then leaned down and kissed his wife's sweaty forehead. "I love you so much, Andromeda," he murmured. "I'm glad we had this child."

Andromeda looked up at him, then back down at Nymphadora, who had turned her head away from the bottle. The young woman held her baby closer, rocking her gently, and the baby was asleep in a few minutes.

"You have a natural touch," Ted said with a smile. "From everything you've ever told me about your experience with children, I wouldn't have thought it. I was wrong." He chuckled softly, then pressed a kiss into Andromeda's hair. "You should take a nap, dear."

"I'm not tired," Andromeda said stubbornly.

"While the baby is asleep, you should rest," Ted insisted. "I'll hold Dora right here by your side until you wake. Look: she isn't going to sleep forever, and you need to rest after all your hard work."

"Glad you recognize that," Andromeda muttered, shooting him a glare. She couldn't help giving him a grin though. "Ted, I'm glad for this child too. I think I'll learn to love her too."

"Of course you will," he told her simply. "Now when you're ready, I'll hold Dora right here beside you, and you can sleep."

Andromeda sighed. "Fine. Here." She handed the baby over, her arms immediately feeling empty. She turned onto her side carefully, wincing slightly as she got comfortable. "Don't leave," she ordered him. "And wake me if you need something."

Ted smiled. "Yes, dear." His young wife fell asleep minutes afterward and he cuddled Nymphadora close, promising her that he'd be the best father to her that he could be. "I love you," he said to the baby, kissing her head. Dora stirred, but didn't wake, and Ted continued to cuddle the newborn as mother and baby slept.

* * *

Andromeda grew to love her baby girl, even though she was rather nervous about caring for such a small human. About a week after she was born, Nymphadora started refusing to take a bottle, and Andromeda had to resort to more natural means, much to her annoyance. Ted thought it was very amusing, but hid it well. He knew better than to laugh at his young wife's struggles.

They were very happy with their little girl, but after two weeks, Ted had to return to work, leaving his wife and newborn alone at the house. The second day, as Ted prepared for work, Andromeda was rocking Nymphadora in the nursery, trying to get her to sleep, but Dora was watching her mother, refusing to even act sleepy.

"Dora," sighed Andromeda. "Must you stay awake all day? Yes?" Andromeda cuddled her baby girl resignedly. "Fine."

Nymphadora almost seemed to grin up at her mother, happily grasping her mother's finger and cooing. Andromeda smiled in spite of herself, kissing the baby's soft cheek. "I love you," she told her daughter contently.

The baby cooed delightedly, reaching out for her mother's dark hair. Andromeda pushed her hair in front of her shoulders so that it would be in her daughter's reach. "Here, Nymphadora," she said with a smile. "Take Mum's hair."

Nymphadora grabbed her mother's hair, tugging on, her eyes wide. Andromeda suddenly shrieked in shock as her baby's hair shifted pink. "Oh, Merlin!" The young mother swore, staring at the child in her arms. Nymphadora's eyes filled with tears, her hair shifting black. "No!" cried Andromeda in horror. "Edward! Edward!"

Andromeda shoved the child into her husband's arms the second he walked into the room, her eyes filled with fear. "Ted, she's—she's a Metamorphagus."

"A—oh." Ted stared down at the child. "Wonderful!"

"No!" Andromeda screamed, and Nymphadora began to cry in her father's arms. "No, Ted! She'll be hated even more for her power, and—" Andromeda continued to shout at him, thinking that Bellatrix had been exactly right in thinking that the baby was the key to Andromeda's talent. "I can't, Ted, I can't!"

"Andromeda," Ted said sternly, over the sound of the baby's shrieks. "You're upsetting your daughter."

"Not as much as she upset me!" Andromeda shrieked at him. "You have no idea what's going on. No idea at all! Her powers are the reason that I had to leave my family. I left to keep her from being used, and abused, and it's not going to help! I can't do it, Ted. I can't!"

Andromeda stormed out of the room, terrified and angry. She left the house, disapparating to an abandoned house in another village. She stumbled through the door, then threw herself down on the floor, beginning to sob bitterly. "It's no use," she wept against the floor. "Oh, my baby! Oh, Dora!"

She lay there and wept for some minutes, sometimes weeping softly and sometimes sobbing heartbrokenly. Andromeda stayed there even after she ran out of tears, afraid to go back home. She didn't want the responsibility of a Metamorphagus child, even if she was sure she and Ted wouldn't use Dora as her own parents had used her. "I can't," she whispered. "I just can't."

"Can't what?"

Andromeda sat up, her wand immediately pointing at the speaker. Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Sirius? What are you doing here? Isn't this your friend Potter? You two should not be here at all. Don't you understand how it's got to be?"

The Potter boy shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "Maybe he doesn't care about that. Maybe he wanted to see you, and made me ask him to come over so his parents wouldn't know."

"I don't care," Sirius told his cousin. "I wanted to see you, and the baby. What are you doing here? This place looks like no one lives here."

"I—I—" Andromeda got to her feet, standing over the two young boys. "I just needed to get away to think."

Sirius snorted. "Can we see my newest little cousin now?"

She bit the inside of her lip, then said, "Sirius—she's a Metamorphagus."

"Woah!" said Sirius and James at the same time. "Wicked! What's her name?" Sirius asked. "And if you've named her after _anyone_ I know—"

"Her name is Nymphadora," Andromeda replied with a grudging smile. "She's two weeks old."

"Cool!" Sirius said. "Let's go see her then."

Andromeda looked between the two boys, and James rolled his eyes. "I'm his cover," he said. "I can't go home without him because if his parents find out about this, they'll kill him."

Sirius laughed. "Literally." He frowned at his cousin slightly, realising something else. "You really don't want to go home, do you? What's wrong?"

"I cursed my own daughter with such power and shame that I will never be able to look at her without regret," Andromeda said bitterly. "How could I go home to that? She only showed her powers today—she morphed her hair pink, and then black. I thought she'd be free of the curse, but I gave it to her anyway!"

"Were you leaving her?" Sirius said in astonishment. "And the Mudblood?"

"Don't say that!" James hissed at his friend.

"Shut up, Potter," Andromeda snapped at him. "He is what he is."

Sirius ignored their argument, then said, "Andy, you need to stop running away." She glared at him, but he continued, raising his voice. "Obviously you can't go back to our family, but you have another family. You can't leave them! What does a boy know about raising brand new babies?"

Andromeda glared down at him, then said, "Sirius, you can't understand—"

"Oh, you sound like everyone else!" Sirius shouted at her, and James stepped to the side, seeming to be distracted by a pile of dust on a shelf. "I do understand about leaving the family, and Regulus has told me some things about you, and I think I understand what's happened better than anyone else. Just because you're terrified of your own child doesn't mean you can abandon her!"

"Yeah, you've got to help guide her through life, or something like that," James added. "Mum says stuff like that all the time. She says that's what a mother's for. I always thought mothers were for making dinner."

"Nah, that's the house-elves," Sirius joked, back to laughing, and Andromeda stepped past both of them, walking out of the house.

The boys followed her. "You said today was the first day," Sirius said loudly as he followed her. "How could you even know how she'll act when she's older? She doesn't even have a personality yet! You've got to help raise her, Andromeda. I doubt Fred, or whatever his name is, will be able to raise a half-Black by himself."

Andromeda laughed maniacally. "No," she agreed. "Let's go then." She reached out, grabbing both boys by their wrists and disapparating. She led the way up the walk and into the house, hurrying to find Ted before the boys could catch up.

Ted turned to see her, Nymphadora whimpering softly in his arms. "Andromeda," he said softly, looking at her face. "What happened?"

"We'll talk later," she said quickly. "My cousin Sirius is here with his friend in order to see the baby. It's a secret that he's here, of course. Let me have Nymphadora." Andromeda practically grabbed the baby out of his arms, much to Nymphadora's surprise. The baby began to cry all over again, but Andromeda shushed her gently, kissing her forehead. The child's hair was still black.

Nymphadora quieted as Sirius and James softly came into the room, watching them in fascination. "Oooh," said Sirius. "She's going to look like Bella."

Andromeda glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" she snapped. "She will be herself!"

"Yeah," James said, elbowing Sirius in the ribs. "She's a Metamorphagus, you know. She could even look like you."

"No one could be me," Sirius scoffed, elbowing his friend in return. "No one could even pretend good enough, not even Reggie."

"None of us would want to," Andromeda smirked.

Sirius gave her his best Black glare. "You abandoned me and Regulus," he accused her. "And Cissa, although she's got pretty boy Malfoy now. She's happy, but she'd be happier if she had you to rely on instead of Bellatrix."

James shrugged. "Too late, though, Sirius."

"It's too late for everything," Andromeda interrupted them. "Too late for regret."

"That's not what you said earlier," Sirius pointed out, and Andromeda reached out to twist his ear. "Ow!" Sirius protested, wriggling and trying to get away.

"You should probably leave," Andromeda told him once she'd released his ear. "And don't come back, Sirius. You should know better."

"I'll see you later," he called back merrily, grabbing James by the arm and practically dragging him from the house.

Ted locked the door behind the two boys, then returned to the room to find Andromeda rocking Nymphadora, holding her close and whispering to her nervously. "Dromeda, won't you tell me what's going on?" he said softly.

Andromeda looked up at her husband, then whispered, "Ted, she's special—the number of Metamorphagi in the world is very, very small. They're extremely powerful and possibly one of the most dangerous wizarding kinds. I—Ted, she—"

A look of concern played across his face, and he asked, "Are you sure you're okay? Andromeda, why don't you sit down—"

"I don't want to sit down," Andromeda said plainly, looking down at her daughter. She consequently sat down and began to cry.

"Dromeda," Ted sighed, slipping his arm across her shoulders. "Dromeda, I'll be here for you and our daughter." The young girl held her daughter closer and tried to cry more quietly, rocking the child. "I don't understand why you feel so averse to her gift," Ted murmured. "Could you explain it any better to me, Love?"

"No," Andromeda sniffed. "It's just me." She couldn't reveal her past to him: she couldn't tell him everything that she had ever been. What she needed to do was pretend to be calm and not let Ted know of her fears. "I—I'll be okay. She just scared me: her powers are envied by many people. We'll have to work together to make sure she turns out all right."

"Of course," Ted said, hugging his wife gently. "What are parents for?" He kissed her head, and Andromeda smiled weakly. Ted finally scratched his head after a moment. "Do you think I can leave for work now?"

Andromeda looked up quickly. "Oh, goodness, I've made you late!" she gasped. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Ted."

Ted leaned down and kissed her lips. "I had to make sure you're all right," he said. "I'll be back soon enough. I love you, Andromeda."

"I love you too," she replied, hugging him.

"And I love you too," Ted added, kissing the baby's forehead. Dora looked up at him with wide eyes, and he grinned. "She's perfect, Love."

Andromeda smiled, then prepared to feed her daughter again. "Yes, I suppose," she said. "I'll see you later tonight." She allowed another hug and kiss before her husband left their home, then sighed, looking down at their daughter. "I guess we're stuck with each other," she told the baby. "I couldn't leave you and Ted, even if I wanted to. And I only want to get away from you. Is it rude to want to escape my own child?"

Nymphadora looked up at her mother, grasping her hair and morphing her own hair brown. Andromeda sniffed a little, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want you to live like I did," she whispered, guiding the child back to her meal. "I knew you would be a special child, but I didn't know just how so. You were supposed to be the one good thing that came out of all of this, but you're not. You're another of my victims."

The baby wriggled slightly, and the mother sighed, cuddling her daughter closer. "I don't know how to be a good mother to one like you," she said, "but I'll try. That's all I can do now." Minutes later, Dora fell asleep, and Andromeda stayed put, rocking her child and thinking.

* * *

A three year old Nymphadora giggled in glee as her father chased her through the yard. "Eee!" she shrieked when her dad caught her, picking her up and tickling her. "Daddy, stop!" she demanded while she laughed.

He laughed too, kissing her short pink hair. "I love you, Dora."

Nymphadora grinned up at him, then demanded to be put down. "Where's Mum?" she asked.

"She's getting ready to leave," Ted answered the child. "She'll be out here in a few minutes." The little girl frowned, then ran off, leaving her father to deal with her slow mother.

"I'm ready, Ted," Andromeda said, stepping out of the house. He nodded, and called, "Dora, Mum's ready!"

Dora came hurrying across the yard as fast as she could, her father catching her before she could fall on the stone walk. Ted held his daughter with one arm, catching hold of Andromeda's arm as she disapparated.

They appeared in Diagon Alley, and Dora wriggled to be put down, wanting to inspect something in the shop across the street. "No, Dora," her father said. "You've got to stay with me and your mum. It isn't safe here."

Andromeda didn't comment. Of course it wasn't safe in Diagon Alley. There had been more and more reports of Death Eater attacks, which seemed to include all manner of Dark creatures, and obviously, nowhere was safe. She didn't know who would be in more danger, though: her or Ted. She doubted that Dora would be in danger of losing her life, although the Dark would probably want her for her power. Andromeda's eyes narrowed. _Over my dead body_.

"Where to first?" Ted asked her.

"The book shop," she answered. "I've got to get more bottles of ink, and some parchment. Also, we need to find a new coat for Nymphadora: she's outgrown her last one."

"Okay," he agreed, grinning at his daughter, who grasped his robe, trying to look around at everything at the same time.

Andromeda quickly led them to the book shop and purchased her things while Ted watched their daughter. "All right," she said to him once she'd paid for the ink and parchment. "Let's go find Dora a coat."

They walked into a children's clothing store, and Dora sat up from her father's shoulder, saying, "Oooh!" and pointing at anything and everything that caught her eye. Ted laughed, showing her the little girls' coats. "What do you like?" he asked her. "Do you like this one?" He showed her two or three coats, but Dora pointed at the pink one next to them.

"I want that one," Dora said definitely.

"That one isn't your size," Ted said with a sigh. "How about this purple one?"

Dora gave him a childish glare, her arms slipping around his neck as she kissed his cheek teasingly. "I want the pink one."

Andromeda gave the two a disapproving look, then motioned a salesperson over to them. "Do you have the pink coat in the same size as these others?" she asked him. "My daughter has decided that she wants the pink one."

"Let me check," the man answered. "If not, we can alter the one to fit her, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Ted said, and the other man nodded to them, walking off.

When the man returned, he said, "We do have the smaller size." Handing over the package, he glanced around. "Where did the girl go?"

Andromeda looked around, gasping, "Ted, when did you put her down?"

"I only put her down for a second," he protested, and she glared at him, turning and walking away.

"You should know better, Edward!"

They frantically searched for their daughter, but didn't locate her until they heard Dora giggle. They walked around the corner, and Andromeda stopped in her tracks. Dora stood innocently before two witches, her hair black like the older one. "Dora," Andromeda whispered weakly.

Dora turned to see her mother, then gave her a confused look. "Mum?" she said, pointing at Andromeda before turning back to her mother's look-alike. "Who are you?"

Bellatrix smirked down at the child. "Ask your mother who I am, brat," she cooed.

Andromeda was frozen in place, staring at her two sisters there with Nymphadora. She couldn't help thinking that Bellatrix hadn't changed at all, while Narcissa looked more grown-up and beautiful than ever. She sensed that Ted was about to dart forward, and moved before he could. She swooped up her daughter, the girl protesting.

"Mum, I was talking to them! I couldn't find you, and—" Nymphadora looked over at the blonde witch. "She was nice to me," the girl pouted. "She didn't scold me like you do. Then she was here—" Nymphadora pointed at the dark-haired witch. "Who is she, Mum? She looks like you."

Andromeda shushed her daughter, who glared at her. "I don't want to!" Dora said sharply. "I want to go with her!" Narcissa looked startled, then turned and left immediately, Dora crying out in disappointment.

"Nymphadora, hush," her father said firmly, coming to stand next to his wife.

"Daddy," Dora sniffled, reaching out for him.

"No," her mother told her firmly, tightening her grasp on the child, and Bellatrix cackled with laughter.

"Does Mummy not love baby Nymphie?" Bella cooed at the girl. "Mummy's mean, Nymphie. Mum's always been a little bitch."

Nymphadora stared at Bellatrix, then said, "I'm not a baby."

Bellatrix laughed at the child. "Go home with your mother, brat. It's past your nap time." Still laughing, she strode off, leaving the small family alone.

When the family walked back into the clothing shop to buy the coat, Dora had her head down on her mother's shoulder, weeping softly so her mother wouldn't hear her. Her mother completely disapproved of her crying. She was silent, even when the man tried to get her to talk, and turned her head the other way when her father tried to get her to smile at him.

As they got back to their house, Andromeda set the child down on the couch, staring at her as if she had no idea who she was. "You are not to run off when we go out," Andromeda hissed at the child. "You have no idea how dangerous it is! You could get hurt!"

"I don't want you," Nymphadora cried out after her mother had shouted at her for a few minutes. "I want that nice girl!"

"You are not getting her!" Andromeda shrieked at her daughter in fury. "Shut up about her!"

Dora stared at her mother, wondering why her mother seemed in a worse mood than usual. Her father was standing to the side, not sure if he could intervene without repercussions, and Dora decided not to ask him for help. She watched her mother, who just seemed to be glaring at her, unable to find words.

Andromeda finally sank down onto the couch next to her daughter. "Nymphadora, I know you don't understand, but I need you to obey me. Please, Dora. Please don't run off. I don't want to lose you." She drew her daughter into a hug, but Dora stiffened against it, and Andromeda released her, leaving the room.

"Daddy?" Dora whimpered, reaching out for him. "Why is Mummy so mean?"

"She's not mean, Dora," Ted sighed, taking his daughter into his arms and cuddling her. She leaned against his robe and let out a sob. "Bella was lying to you, sweetheart. Mum hurts because of some things that happened to her a few years ago, and she doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"But why?" Dora asked, looking up, her eyes filled with tears. "Mum always yells, and those girls didn't yell at me. The other one knew that Mummy's been mean to me, and the other girl was nice—but Mum wasn't."

"Those two girls are Bellatrix and Narcissa," Ted told his daughter. "They knew your mother a while ago, and that's why Bella looks so much like your mother."

"Even _she_ 's nicer than Mum," Dora pouted, and Ted gave her a small grin.

"Bella's good at pretending," Ted explained to Dora. "She isn't a nice witch, though, darling. Mum loves you, but she's scared that something bad will happen to you if she's not careful. Those two girls don't like your mother anymore: they don't talk to her."

Dora looked up at her father. "Why not?"

Ted sighed and held his daughter close, kissing her forehead. "Because of me, child. They don't like me, and because I'm married to your Mum, they don't like her either."

"Well, that's not nice!" Dora said angrily. "You're a nice daddy!"

"Thanks, darling," Ted chuckled, setting Dora on the floor when she wanted down.

Nymphadora toddled out of the room, and over to her parents' room, pushing the door open. She stopped at the foot of the bed, then climbed up on the bed where her mother was lying full length, her face hidden in her pillow. "Mumma," she said, curling up beside the brown-haired woman and hugging her around the neck, burying her face in her mother's hair. "I love you. I'm sorry about those girls. Daddy says they don't like him either."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around the little girl and wept bitterly. "I love you, Nymphadora," she choked. "I'm sorry that I'm harsh sometimes."

Dora clung to her mother, glad that her mother still loved her. She guess her father was right: Bella was lying.

* * *

Ted walked back into their room after they'd put Nymphadora to bed for the night. He didn't say anything, but merely hugged Andromeda gently. She sighed deeply, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Ted, I can't see what I've done wrong," she said finally. "What have I done this time?"

"Part of it is natural, probably," Ted answered, rubbing her back gently. "Part of it is Dora's curiousity about your sisters: she doesn't like being restrained from exploring."

"She wanted to go home with Narcissa!" Andromeda groaned. "She's the best of all of us, but _still_!"

"Well, when she's older, you can tease her about it," Ted answered, and Andromeda shook her head.

"I don't know what to do about her," Andromeda sighed. "She's so stubborn, and so outspoken, but she can be so sweet, Ted."

Ted smiled. "Yeah...I told her that Bella and Narcissa don't like us, and she decided she disapproved of them."

Andromeda managed a small smile. "You're so manipulative."

"I've learned from the best," he answered, and she only smiled after a few seconds, hiding her face in his shoulder again. She didn't say much more, but Ted knew that she was even more worried about Nymphadora than most mothers would be about their child. Her fears resurfaced every time she and Nymphadora disagreed over something, and Ted didn't know why. He hugged her closer, promising himself that he would always be by her side, no matter how many times she went into hysterics over her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siriusly, writing this story the past week has been way too easy. The words are basically typing themselves. All I have to do is edit, lol. Anyway, as of today, I am done with vacation and back to a crazy work schedule. My life is going to go a little crazy for the next few days, so I don't know how soon I'll be able to get more chapters posted. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius turned up at Andromeda's house a couple days later, and she answered the door with her wand in his face. "I told you not to come back," she said coldly. "Leave. Go home."

"James doesn't mind me being over here," the sixteen-year-old smirked. "Mum has nothing to say about it anymore, either."

"Sirius," Andromeda said in exasperation, "I won't be responsible for—"

"You're not," Sirius interrupted. "I left the family."

Andromeda stared at him, then shrieked, "You _what_?!"

Sirius grinned. "I told Mum I was done with the House of Black, and I walked out the front door," he said casually. "Amid shrieking and the occasional _Crucio_."

" _Crucio_?" said a childish voice in horror. "No! That's only for when you've been really bad! Were you really bad?"

"Dora," her mother said sharply, and the girl blended in with her mother's skirts, still watching the dark-haired boy

"You've followed the traditional training with her?" Sirius said in astonishment. "What does your husband say?"

Andromeda didn't answer, and Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "You should have stayed," she said quietly.

Sirius stared at her before exploding, "You should have stayed! You were the only person who could have held the family together, Andromeda! Everyone fell apart when you abandoned us!"

"You should have stayed," she said again, motioning him into her home, holding Dora to her side. "I couldn't stay because I had to keep Dora away from them. You have no excuse, Sirius. Not getting along with your mother is no reason to abandon your brother to the disaster of a family you always complain about."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about it anymore," Sirius shrugged.

"You're a heartless, selfish little prick," Andromeda told him firmly. "I had to protect Dora, or I never would have left."

Sirius snorted. "And how would you have handled Avery? Don't you think he'd be suspicious if you had a lover, Dromeda? He's not the smartest Ravenclaw, but he's smart about things like _that_."

Andromeda just laughed at him. "He isn't. If I didn't have a family, I'd still be making sure you knew your grimoires, and I'd be practising anything you didn't know well enough—on you."

Sirius shook his head. "You sound like Regulus. He's set on duty too. Poor boy's got to carry on the family now. I told him that he could be free too, but he's too stuck on what he's got to do. Oh well. His decision."

"You just left him to his fate," Andromeda said accusingly. "How noble, Sirius. How brave of the first Gryffindor Black ever."

"Don't you dare start that," Sirius said sharply. "Is the Mudblood here?"

"His name is Ted," Andromeda answered, moving into the sitting room and drawing Dora onto her lap. "He is at work presently."

Sirius nodded, then turned to the little girl. "Hello," he grinned at her. "I'm Sirius."

Dora wrinkled her nose at him. "You're not," she replied. "You're smiling."

Andromeda laughed openly at the look on her cousin's face. "His name is Sirius, darling," she told Dora, who stared at him.

"I'm sorry," Dora told the boy. "I'm Nymphadora. It's bad too."

"Yeah?" Sirius grinned, sliding down onto the floor. "Come see me, Dora. I'm your mum's cousin, so I'm yours too. I haven't seen you or her for a long time."

Dora frowned, then carefully got down from her mother's lap and shuffled over to the dark-haired boy, who drew her onto his lap and hugged her close. "I've heard you can change your hair colour," Sirius said carelessly, "but I don't believe it."

The child immediately glared at him, her hair turning a fiery red. "I can too!" she shouted at him, and Andromeda rolled her eyes at the two of them.  
"You two get acquainted," she said. "Dora, don't hurt him. Sirius, don't tease her too much. I've got to start supper: Ted will be home soon."

"You cook?" Sirius said, chuckling.

"Yes," said Andromeda crossly. "I do what I have to for my family. If you have a problem with that, you can go hungry. I couldn't care less."

"It's fine," Sirius said. "James' mum cooks at their home. She says it gives her more satisfaction than if she let a house-elf do it for them. Sometimes she lets the elves do it, though. I just never saw you as a housekeeper, let alone a house-wife."

Andromeda walked away from him before she could give in to her deep desire to torture him. She didn't want Dora to see her lose control, especially to one of their family members. Sighing, Andromeda realised that if Sirius had no one checking up on him, he'd be running free, and showing up at their door more often. She groaned in exasperation, then began to gather the ingredients she needed for dinner.

About an hour later, Andromeda heard Dora shout, "Daddy's home!" and walked to the doorway to see Dora run straight into her father's arms. Dora giggled as her father picked her up, swinging her around and kissing her.

"Where's your mum?" he asked, and Andromeda walked forward to greet him with a chaste kiss.

"Sirius is here again," she said simply when he gave her a strange expression.

"Oh," he said, glancing around at the other young man. "You're Sirius Black?"

Sirius smirked. "The one and only."

Andromeda snorted. "Yes, thank our lucky stars."

Ted just grinned. "Been a while since the last time you sneaked around here," he said. "You're welcome to dinner, I assume?" He glanced at Andromeda for confirmation, and she nodded. "Good."

"I've left my family," Sirius told him. "Don't worry about them trying to find me. They're all more concerned with getting rid of my birth certificate and other evidence of my existence."

"Oh?" Ted seemed to recover after a moment. "Okay. That's...convenient for you, I suppose. Andromeda, dear, I'm going to wash up and be right back down. No, Dora, stay with Mum or your cousin."

"He's silly!" Dora complained.

"No, I'm always Sirius!" he chuckled, reaching out and tickling her. She squealed with laughter, scooting away from him as he grinned teasingly. "I'm going to get you!"

Andromeda walked back into the kitchen. She guessed that Sirius would teach her lots of things she didn't want Dora to know, but there was something about Sirius that would probably help even Dora out. Andromeda knew she wasn't well-rounded as a parent, and as much as she loved Dora, she knew she was missing something. Sirius was a Black, and she hoped that he would be able to understand and assist her with Nymphadora. Unfortunately, she knew no Black was ever completely even.

* * *

Andromeda watched her daughter laugh at her father's expression when she morphed into a perfect miniature version of her mother. Ted grinned at Dora. "Do that girl you saw the other day," he said.

Dora screwed her eyes shut, and moments later, a blonde-haired and blue-eyed Dora stood there. "I don't like it as much," she told her father, "but Mum was funny about her."

The witch in the doorway frowned at her daughter's words. Nymphadora was six years old, but she was very perceptive. The other girl that Andromeda had had such a strange reaction to was Marshall Avery's other daughter, Lauren, who was just two years old. Marshall hadn't wasted any time in getting another wife in order, Andromeda thought bitterly. Laurel, the girl's mother, had had Lauren very soon after her marriage to Avery.

Andromeda almost wished that she could have gone through with her plans to murder Marshall Avery for what he had done to her seven years prior. She had seen the blonde child and immediately thought of Narcissa, who had already been married for a little less than seven years. Andromeda ached for her family still, even though it had been a long time since she'd seen them.

Dora ran over to her mother and threw her arms around her. "Mum, do you like me this way?" she ask her mother, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I love you any way," Andromeda replied, hugging her little girl. "You look nice with blond hair, though, I must say."

"Thanks!" Dora grinned, and was off again to play in another room.

Andromeda sighed, watching her go. Nymphadora wasn't a naughty child, by any means, but she was mischievous and independent, making her stubborn and adorable at the same time. Andromeda remembered when she'd started teaching her daughter to be a proper lady, and Dora had informed her that she didn't want to be any such thing. Nymphadora was difficult to deal with, and Andromeda could see her being very much like Bellatrix, or even her old self.

She shivered at the idea of her daughter being like her. Nymphadora was very powerful: Andromeda had known that from the first time she'd held her. Her little girl could become a monster, possibly even worse than Andromeda herself. Andromeda felt deeply that whatever Nymphadora grew up to be, it would be up to her to make sure her daughter didn't go Dark.

Andromeda's heart beat nervously as she thought of her little girl growing up to join forces with the rest of her Death Eater family. The brown-haired woman suddenly jumped in shock, drawing her wand on a very surprised Ted Tonks. He just stared, frozen in place. "Oh," she breathed. "Sorry. You scared me."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to the park with us," Ted said softly, approaching her and slipping his arm around her even though she hadn't put her wand away. "Why did I surprise you?"

"I—I was just thinking, and wasn't paying attention," Andromeda answered, leaning her head against him.

"What's wrong, Andromeda?" Ted asked. "You don't usually space out in the middle of the day."

Andromeda was silent, and Ted squeezed her side gently to remind her he was waiting for an answer. "Stop," she said sharply, pushing his hand away. "You know I hate when you do that."

Ted just looked at her, still waiting for an answer. She still confused him, that as much as she hated certain things, she still allowed him to do them sometimes. He faced her silently, watching her.

"I'm worried about Nymphadora," Andromeda said quietly, biting her lip. "I don't want her to go bad!"

"She won't," Ted replied immediately. "She's not like that."

"But you don't see what I do," Andromeda said in concern. "Edward: our daughter—she's a lot like I used to be. She reminds me of Bella and me when we were younger."

He listened, then replied, "We are raising Dora very differently from the way you and Bella were raised. She couldn't be like—"

Andromeda drew herself to her full height. "Yes, she is: I'm her mother! She acts like my family, Ted. It's bred into her and neither of us can help it." She glared at him, daring him to disagree.

The young man nodded in agreement. There was no way he could deny that his little girl had inherited the beauty and rage of the House of Black. She definitely had their pride, too, he thought with a small grin.

"It's not amusing," Andromeda said sharply. "You don't have any idea of what my family is capable of, Ted. You've not lived the life of a Dark wizard that I have. I've tried and tried to shelter our daughter from outside influences, but—she's got the genetic influence, Ted, and I can't protect her from that."

"She'll be all right," Ted tried to console his wife. "She's strong: she's like you."

"I don't want her to be like me!" shrieked Andromeda, and Ted jumped in surprise at the sudden rise in volume. "I don't want her to have to go through what I _know_ she has to go through! I don't want her to suffer like I have!"

Without warning, Andromeda stalked across the room, her eyes flashing as she advanced on her husband. "Andromeda?" Ted said nervously, and she grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him firmly.

"I don't want my daughter to have the life I've had!" Andromeda shrieked at him, her voice cracking slightly. "I don't want her to do what I've done! Ted, I—I've been evil, and you don't know _anything_ of what I've done."

"Love—" he gasped, and his magic crackled, awakening to protect him.

Andromeda's own magic crackled as she expertly bound him to remain still, quite helpless. "I won't let Dora be like that," she hissed. "She can't do that—I won't let her destroy her life. Promise me, Tonks. Promise me you'll not intervene between us. I know you love her: you don't want her to go Dark." She stared at him, her eyes seeming to glow with a desperate madness. "Swear it!"

Ted drew a sharp breath, his eyes filled with horror and some fear as he watched his wife. "I swear," he gulped, barely able to make himself heard. "I promise I'll do what I can to help you keep our daughter from becoming a Dark witch."

She released him, breathing hard as she watched him, some of the madness leaving her eyes and being replaced by tears. "Good." She walked away without waiting for him to reply.

The man sat down on the couch, touching his chest and frowning slightly. His heart was pounding in fear, and he suddenly wondered: if she could scare him that much by just grabbing him, how much worse could she and Dora do? She'd never told him anything that she'd done in her past life: that was true. Ted Tonks wondered for the first time in his life why he had fallen in love with Andromeda Black.

He was thinking on it so deeply that he didn't hear Dora come into the room until she'd appeared by his side and grabbed his arm. "Dora!" he said, more sharply than he'd intended.

"Don't yell," Dora scolded. "You sound like Mum."

"I didn't mean to yell," he replied after giving her a small grin. "You surprised me."

"Oh," Dora shrugged. "Where's Mum?"

Ted didn't reply immediately, only after Dora had repeated the question. "I don't know where she is, darling," he sighed. "I think she wants to be alone right now."

Dora rolled her eyes. "Mum always wants to be alone," she said in annoyance. "Why?"

Her father hugged her to his side, his magic still crackling slightly, not calmed yet. "She needs time alone to think, Dora."

The little girl was silent for a moment, then said, "Mother thinks too much."

Ted laughed wryly, completely agreeing in his silence. It wasn't until later that night that he saw his wife again: she stayed in their room the entire night, not even making supper. He told Dora it was daddy-daughter time so that she wouldn't be suspicious, but was very concerned about Andromeda. He'd never seen the Black madness before: at least, not to the extent of the rumours he'd heard, but the look in her eyes as she shouted at him about their daughter was enough to convince him that Andromeda had more than just a streak of her family's madness.

Andromeda was sitting motionlessly in a chair near the window, looking out at the street. She didn't move, even when he let the door swing shut behind him. Ted summoned his courage and approached her, making sure he saw him standing there before he got too close. She didn't look at him, but the fingers of her left hand twitched, and she seemed to shiver slightly.

"Andromeda?" he said very quietly, as if she might explode at him any second. "Andromeda, what should I do?"

She didn't speak, but with a wave of her hand, widened the chair, then motioned him to sit beside him. He obeyed, and she leaned against his shoulder after several minutes, Ted turning to slide his arm around her. He wondered if he should let her know that he'd already put Dora to bed, but didn't want her to start freaking out about their daughter again. Merlin only knew what she would do.

Andromeda stayed there in his arms for a long time, silently staring out the window. Ted didn't move, afraid to ask her any questions for his fear of setting her off. She finally sat up, pulling away from him slowly. "Dora?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"She's asleep," Ted whispered back, and she moved toward the door. He was after her almost immediately, and she didn't stop, hurrying along the hall to their daughter's room. "Be careful—" he began, then shut himself up. He still didn't know how balanced Andromeda's mind and emotions were at the moment.

Andromeda stopped at the door, her hands shaking, and Ted led her forward into the room, wondering why on earth Andromeda had suddenly become so afraid for her daughter. The mother walked over to Nymphadora's small bed, kneeling down beside it. Ted knelt next to Andromeda and saw her begin to weep silently. He didn't touch her at all, unsure what she wanted him to do or if she wanted him to be there at all.

Finally, she leaned over against him, wrapping one arm around him as she pressed her other hand to her mouth to keep herself from sobbing out loud. Her daughter was going to be Dark. Her Mudblood husband both loved her and was afraid of her. She loved him and hated him at the same time—he was all she had! Andromeda clung to the young man as her body shook with the depth of her emotion. The young witch had fallen so far, and she was paying the price.

* * *

In the morning, Ted bit back a groan when he woke. He did not want to go to work and leave Andromeda by herself. He was sorry he felt that way, but he was also tired and really didn't want to go to work.

Andromeda stirred at his side, then hid her head under the pillow. Ted frowned, then summoned a piece of paper and wrote a short note, sending it away to his employer. He lay back down next to his wife, slipping his arms around her still sleeping form. "I love you so much," he murmured to her. "I'd take away your heartache in an instant if I was capable of it."

"Thanks."

His heart skipped a beat, and he pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead. "Of course," he murmured, content to lie there with her close to him.

Andromeda finally shifted her position to lie more fully in his arms, and sighed softly. "I—I didn't mean to scream at you so yesterday," she whispered, unable to actually apologize for telling him how she felt. "I'm so worried about my—our daughter." She sniffed slightly, and he hugged her carefully.

"I will do anything I can to help you, and to help you with Nymphadora," Ted promised her, leaning on his elbow to look down into her dark eyes. "I love you, Andromeda: you're my wife, and the mother of my child."

"Yes," Andromeda whispered, screwing her eyes shut as her mind shouted that she was not. She remembered hearing Dora ask him about a little brother or a sister, and barely kept back an expression of disgust. "I—I don't want anymore children," she said haltingly. "I can barely keep my sanity with one. I don't know how you do it."

"I don't," Ted said ruefully. "I work almost every day, and you never leave the house."

"I have no place to go," Andromeda sighed.

Ted sat up, thinking about that for a moment. "I guess not," he agreed hesitantly. "You're not comfortable with my family, and you and Sirius always argue when you're together. I'm sorry, Love."

Andromeda sat up too, covering up a yawn as she stretched slightly, making Ted smile. "Don't say it," she warned him. "I know I'm beautiful."

"Finally," he teased, then stole a kiss from her lips. "You're terrifying when you're in a rage, or when you're sad," he said. "You scared me something awful, Andromeda."

"I meant to," Andromeda admitted. "I want you to know that your daughter has bitch genes too."

"Doesn't every girl?" Ted asked, confused.

Andromeda laughed, tackling him to the bed. "Don't stereotype, Ted dear. Now, since you're not getting out of bed now, I assume you're not working today?" Ted nodded, and she smirked down at him, leaning down to kiss his neck. "Then let's have some fun."

Thrills shot through him as she kissed him, and he surrendered to his wife's touch. With his wife's hot kisses and her soft body against his, he didn't stand a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Ted came home one night, seeming to be thinking about something rather intensely. Andromeda frowned at him, blocking the doorway to the sitting room, her hand on her hip. "Something on your mind, Edward?"

"Dumbledore—"

"No," said Andromeda. "Anything he wants, or says, is definitely what we don't want. And no one needs his master plan of destruction. Whatever he said to you, no."

He looked awkwardly at her, then muttered, "I told him I'd go and at least listen."

Andromeda glared at him. "He's a manipulative old bastard—no better than the Dark Lord, Ted! I will not have you hanging on his every word and bowing and bending to his every whim! There is something to be said for those who do not join the simple-minded ranks of the Order of the Holier-than-thous!"

"Andromeda!" Ted said, scandalized.

"Order of the Self-Righteous," Andromeda continued bluntly. "Order of the Oops-I-Escaped-By-a-Hair's-Breadth."

"What?" Dora said in confusion as Ted laughed in spite of himself.

"Disorder of the Phoenix," Andromeda scowled.

Ted chuckled, telling his daughter, "It's actually the Order of the Phoenix, darling, but it's a secret, okay?"

Dora grinned and nodded. "Why are you calling it funny names, Mum? Is it bad? Is it as bad as the Death Eaters? Sirius says they're a lot better—"

"Sirius is misled," Andromeda told her daughter. "He'd make a better Death Eater than an Order member, if he could keep his temper. But now he and his friends are in the Order, so there's no chance of that. Small blessings, I suppose."

"The Order is supposed to be good," Ted told Dora.

"They spend most of their time hiding or running," Andromeda scowled. "That's no way to fight a war, but I suppose that if you knew you would lose half of your company if you went out, you wouldn't go out. How...Gryffindor of them."

"Andromeda, you're so cynical," Ted said, half scoldingly, half laughingly. "You make the death of the Light seem amusing."

Andromeda shook her head. "You can go to the meeting, but I'm going with you."

Ted seemed a little uncomfortable, then nodded. "It's this Friday," he said, and Dora climbed up on his lap, winding her arms around his neck.

"Can I stay with Sirius?" she whispered pleadingly.

"No, darling," her father replied. "You'll be going with us to see him, as well as some of his friends."

"Oh," said Dora with a grin. "Okay!"

Andromeda definitely disapproved of this, but she calmed herself with the thought that Sirius' friends were most likely nothing like her daughter would expect. She couldn't wait to see her daughter's reaction to Dumbledore's minions.

* * *

Ted grabbed his daughter's hand, his wife taking his other arm as he disapparated. Andromeda's expression was blank, distant, and Nymphadora took one look at her mother before copying her.

Andromeda smirked. "Nymphadora, dear, morph your hair black, won't you?" she said. "And your eyes, if you like. You can be as sassy as you want with these people."

Ted looked very alarmed, and Dora laughed excitedly, morphing immediately at her mother's request. Her mother never asked her to morph. In fact, Andromeda often told her daughter that she shouldn't show off her abilities so much.

"Okay, Mum!" Dora said, tossing her black curls proudly and looking up as the door opened.

"My favourite cousin!" Sirius proclaimed as Nymphadora threw herself into his arms with a maniacal giggle.

"Your only cousin," Andromeda reminded him.

"And you," Sirius retorted.

Andromeda wrinkled her nose at him. "No. Now where are we meeting?"

Sirius walked off, Nymphadora gleefully skipping down the hall after him. They were gathered in a small room, only two or three other people there at the moment. The newcomers split up when the three seated there attacked them.

"Are you stupid?" Dora shouted at them indignantly after Sirius had told them to stop. "That's my mum and dad you're trying to curse!"

"Sorry," muttered one of the witches. "God she looks like Bellatrix."

"Don't be stupid enough to attack Bella," Andromeda admonished them. "Especially if she isn't alone. She could handle the three of you alone and wandless. If the boys are with her, there's no telling what they could do to you."

The young man grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I've seen them at work," he said. "It isn't pretty. By the way, I'm Frank Longbottom, and this is my wife, Alice."

Nymphadora watched them intently, as her mother eyed them for a moment. "You're still stupid," Dora said.

"You must be Nymphadora," Alice said with a smile. "Sirius talks about you a lot. He seems to really like you."

"I am," she answered stiffly, then turned and gave the black-haired young man a glare.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "She's definitely a Black," he chuckled, then turned as others walked into the room. "Here's James and Lily," he introduced them to the family. "This is my cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted and daughter Nymphadora."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him, looking at him sideways. The other dark-haired boy laughed, and the red-haired girl smiled. "I'm glad to meet you," she said. "Sirius has told us a lot about you."

She scoffed at the other witch. "As if he knows anything important."

"Woah!" James said, chuckling. "This one's more than a match for you, Sirius. She's got your number!"

"Oh, stop," Lily told the two boys. "She's just a child."

Nymphadora bristled at the girl's words, feeling by the girl's magic that she was one of the bad Mudbloods that her mother had told her about. She wanted to insult her more than anything, but understood clearly that it would be a bad idea in the present company.

Andromeda placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, restraining her slightly. "Never underestimate a child, Evans."

James protested, "Hey! She's mine! She's a Potter! Sirius, tell your cousin—"

"Sirius has no control over my daughter, or me," Andromeda interrupted James plainly.

"As if!" Dora laughed, and Lily laughed too, making Dora scowl at her. Nymphadora deliberately walked across the room and began to ask Alice Longbottom about why she was wearing the strange two-wanded symbol on her robe. The girl learned that Alice was an Auror, and listened in awe as Alice quietly told her stories, vividly describing things that she had done and experienced.

"That's cool," Dora told her approvingly. "Maybe I'll be an Auror when I grow up. I don't think Mum wants me to be a Death Eater."

Alice didn't even react. "You can be whatever you want to, dear. I just hope we're on the same side. You're a sweet child."

Nymphadora climbed up on the chair beside the woman, deciding that she liked Alice Longbottom after all. Her mother looked across the room at her, and the two knew they agreed in their assessment of the situation, although Andromeda would have had extra adults thoughts.

The meeting started soon afterward, Dumbledore walking in and greeting the two Tonks adults. Ted finally spoke up after realising that his wife absolutely refused to speak to the man, and Nymphadora scowled at him when he smiled at her. She decided that he was too old and too twinkly-eyed to be any good at all.

Bored by all the talk and nonsense, Dora curled up on her chair, her head pillowed in Alice's lap. She fell asleep as some of the Order droned on and on about things she was still too young to understand.

* * *

One night after Ted and Andromeda had gone to bed, there came a tapping at the window, and Andromeda sat up with a furious scowl, swearing at the owl and whoever had sent it. She waved the window open, the unknown bird bringing the letter to her before quickly leaving once more.

Andromeda scanned the letter with her wand as Ted sat up, yawning. "Who's it from?" he asked sleepily.

"There's nothing," Andromeda muttered. "Unusual. It looks like an important letter, and it's sealed, but no sender's stamp." She carefully opened the envelope, pulling out the parchment that was bordered in black. "An obituary for Regulus Arct—the _hell_?!"

Her hands trembling, she read on, horrified. Her youngest cousin had disappeared a few days ago, and no one seemed to be able to find him. The Ministry deemed him untraceable, mostly meaning that he had died, or that his magic had returned to the Elementals. There was no body, so the House of Black had held a memorial service.

Andromeda stared at the parchment. It couldn't be. Ted's arms wrapped around her as she shook her head in disbelief. "No," she whispered blankly.

Ted continued to hold her, waiting for the realization to hit her. Finally, she looked up at her husband, her eyes pleading. "It's not true, is it? Teddy?"

"I don't know, Love," he answered carefully. "I'm not sure who would send us something like this in the middle of the night."

"It's my fault," Andromeda groaned, clenching her fists. "It's all my fault—I shouldn't have left him. I knew Regulus wouldn't be all right."

She had been there when Sirius had told the Order that his brother had joined the Death Eaters. Andromeda had wanted to tear him to shreds for betraying his brother to a bunch of better-than-thou Order members. She had fiercely scolded him when they were alone, but Sirius wasn't sorry at all, even though she'd threatened to _Crucio_ him into the next century.

Andromeda struggled to hold back her tears. She had left Regulus when he needed guidance the most, and then Sirius had left him to their family's devices as well. She had single-handedly destroyed her own family.

The witch pulled away from her husband and slipped out of the bed, walking over to the window to look out at the dark night sky. "Regulus?" she whispered, looking up at the stars. "I'm sorry. I—I shouldn't have left you alone. I knew Sirius wouldn't last—I told you as much. I should have stayed, no matter the cost."

She began to weep as she remembered the letter he'd written her when she'd first left the House of Black. Now, more than ever, she realised that it had been his desperate call for advice and help, but it was too late. Her little cousin-brother was gone. Regulus was dead.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, her fists clenched. "I'm sorry—it's all my fault. Reg—"

Andromeda ignored Ted as walked over to her, wondering how to help or comfort her. There was no comfort for Andromeda Black Tonks. Tears were trickling down her face as she stared up at the stars, remembering how sweet and good Regulus had been as a small boy. He had been naive, but never innocent.

Ted wrapped his arms around his wife as she wept softly, still trying to remain in control of herself. He knew that she'd loved her younger cousin, and felt her magic crackling erratically, her emotions torn up.

"Oh, Ted," she sobbed, finally clinging to him desperately. "Ted, I've ruined so many lives!"

"I love you, Andromeda," he said quietly, hugging her firmly. He knew from experience that she would shoot down every excuse he made for her, so he didn't make excuses anymore. Ted continued to hold Andromeda for a long time, until she gathered herself together again.

He didn't understand why she blamed herself for everything that happened to her family, or why she always told him that he didn't know what she had done in her younger days. Ted had decided that he didn't want to know, and loved his wife unconditionally.

* * *

On Halloween night when Nymphadora was eight years old, she had fallen asleep with her head in her father's lap. Ted and Andromeda were holding hands, her head on his shoulder. It was one of the rare calm family moments at the Tonks household, but of course, it wasn't to last.

The song they'd been listening to on the radio suddenly shut off, and a man's voice said, "We interrupt this broadcast to inform the wizarding public that James and Lily Potter were found dead in their home tonight. It has been confirmed to be the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Nymphadora had sat up, and was white as a sheet. "Mum?" she whispered in a quavery voice. "Daddy?" Ted wrapped both his arms around his daughter and held her tightly, otherwise frozen in place.

The announcer went on. "The Potter boy was still alive, but he is being examined for any injuries. The Secret Keeper, Sirius Black, has been taken into custody for his betrayal. He will most likely be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban."

"No!" Nymphadora cried. "Mummy, what's going on?! Why's Sirius in trouble?"

"Hush, darling," Ted said, seeing his wife's expression of total shock and horror.

The music came back on, but Andromeda turned it off immediately, staring at her husband and daughter. "I'll be back," she said after a few seconds.

Nymphadora jumped off the couch, running to her and grabbing her around the waist. "No!" she cried. "Mum, don't leave. Don't!"

"Dora, I'm going to get a paper from the corner," she said softly, hugging her daughter reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

"Mummy," Dora sobbed, refusing to let go. "No!"

Andromeda knelt down and held her daughter close. "Dora, I'll be fine."

Nymphadora shook her head fiercely, kicking at her father when he came close to them. "Go away!" she snapped at him. "Mummy, stay here, please!"

"Okay," Andromeda said in wonder, adding after a moment, "Don't kick your father."

Ted saw Dora look up and frowned slightly. "What is it, Dora?"

She shook her head, not releasing her mother. Andromeda didn't ask, but quietly promised Dora she wouldn't leave the house until they were all sure it was quite safe. Finally, Andromeda was free of the child's grip, and Dora went to her father, dragging him off to another room. Andromeda watched them go, then turned back to the radio, allowing it to play again. She couldn't deny that the news had disturbed her as well.

"It only goes to show that Dumbledore can't protect his bloody pets," Andromeda muttered to herself. "Great Light Lord he is." She didn't mention Sirius. She didn't think he would have betrayed his best friend, but she wasn't about to stick her neck out for him. Everybody loved James and Lily: except Nymphadora. Andromeda frowned. Why was her daughter so disturbed? Surely it wasn't just because of Sirius.

* * *

Later that night, Ted came into their room and sighed, shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe what Dora just said."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ted sighed, then said, "You know she didn't want you to leave." Andromeda nodded, and Ted continued, "Well, she told me she was afraid that if you left tonight, you'd get arrested like Sirius."

"What!" Andromeda said in astonishment. "The very idea!"

"I don't understand it, obviously," Ted frowned. "But she was very upset. She told me that you and Sirius were both Dark, and that you only pretended to be Light."

Andromeda stared at her husband in shock. "She told you that?" she said in a very strange voice, and Ted nodded. "I understand about Sirius: he knows all the Dark Arts from centuries of our ancestors' research and creation. But why would she think that about me?"

Ted shrugged helplessly, and Andromeda sighed. She knew exactly why Dora would think such a thing: because it was true. Andromeda knew that her daughter was far more perceptive, especially in regards to her mother, than most children, and most people in general. Of course Nymphadora thought her mother was a Dark witch: she _was_.

"It's fine," Andromeda reassured her husband. "It's probably things from my past that she sees. I do have Dark tendencies."

"I suppose," Ted said. "Although I'm sure you could do some things and I wouldn't know the difference."

Andromeda grinned ruefully and answered, "No, you wouldn't, but Dora shouldn't either. I wonder if Sirius has talked to her too much about all of it."

Ted frowned uncomfortably. "He told her all about your family, Love. I only know that because she saw her Malfoy cousin in person for the first time a while back. She told me that he wasn't as bad as she'd thought he'd be, but that he really wouldn't be that much fun, even if she could talk to him. I don't know what she's been told, and it kind of worries me."

"Don't bother yourself," Andromeda laughed bitterly. "Sirius hates his whole family, especially my sisters, because of their _respectable_ pureblood marriages. He never liked Bella, and he resents Cissa because of her husband, and he despised Regulus because he wouldn't abandon the family like his older brother. Sirius is messed up, and always has been. He would never convince Nymphadora that my family, or the Dark, is a desirable thing."

"All right," Ted sighed. "I'm glad you understand him."

"I don't," Andromeda said. "How could he have betrayed the Potters? James was his best friend, and the main reason Sirius was able to leave the House of Black so young. Sirius is as loyal as a dog, Ted; he was closer to James than his own brother. I don't think Sirius would have handed him over to the Dark Lord unless something terrible had happened to him, or it _wasn't_ him."

Ted didn't reply, getting ready for bed. He didn't doubt that Andromeda had a Dark streak, but he would never tell her that it was blatantly obvious.

* * *

"Mum?" began Nymphadora, approaching Andromeda as she sat on the couch.

"Yes, dear?" Andromeda asked, looking up.

Nymphadora sighed, then sat down next to her mother. "Do I have to go away to Hogwarts, Mum?"

Andromeda was confused. "Why wouldn't you? You must attend school, Dora."

"I wish you would teach me," Dora said flatly, looking at her mother face-to-face. "You know so much that you never talk about."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You know a lot of things that you never talk about," Dora said hesitantly. "Like your family, and what they taught you, and how you were raised."

Andromeda watched her daughter's face for a moment, then sighed, "Why do you want to know, Nymphadora? Both your father and Sirius disapprove of most things taught by my family." She hoped by mentioning Dora's two favourite people that it would dissuade her from asking again.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Sirius doesn't count," she scoffed. "He only talks bad about all of them. You just never speak of them."

"What difference would it make if I did?" Andromeda said sharply. "They will never speak to us, Nymphadora, and they would never allow you to speak to them."

"There had to be something!" Dora protested. "Wasn't there anything nice at all about them? I mean, Dad says you stayed with your family even after you married him! And he said it took a long time to convince you to marry him. Was it because of your family, Mum?"

"Dora..." Andromeda's voice trailed off as she thought of her daughter's total naivete. Nymphadora innocently believed that she was Ted's half-blood daughter, and the two preferred each other over Andromeda. The woman held back a bitter laugh. She could not allow either of her two remaining family members to find out the truth, for they would definitely question her motive for marrying a Mudblood.

"Mum?" came Dora's strangely quiet voice.

Andromeda focused on her daughter again. "What?" she said, dazed. "Oh. Dora, I loved my family, even though they were nearly all Dark. I wanted some time to warn some of them, and to let the others know that I was sorry. I can't send them owls now, obviously, so I had to communicate before I left. I also had to go through all my things to decide what I wanted to keep or to leave."

Nymphadora was staring at her mother, seeming not to hear her. "Mum," she began hesitantly, "am I—?"

The brown-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The girl turned and walked away, her hair turning a dull brown from the earnest blonde it had been. Andromeda sighed quietly, leaning back into the couch. She couldn't blame her daughter for being upset with her, or even upset at all. She knew, without using Legilimency, that Dora sensed a lot more of the truth than Andromeda wanted her to ever know. She only hoped that Dora wasn't beginning to suspect that her mother was never entirely truthful with her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nymphadora!" her mother shouted up to her room. "Nymphadora, come down here this instant! We've got to leave now. The train will not wait for you!"

"Coming," came the girl's annoyed voice, followed by a yell and crashing sounds.

Ted was on his way upstairs before Andromeda could even look at him. He returned levitating a trunk, with Nymphadora after him. Andromeda immediately pounced on her daughter. "You can't wear your hair to the station like that, Nymphadora."

The rainbow-haired Metamorphagus ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, I can," she retorted. "It's _my_ hair."

"You shouldn't show off your abilities like that," Andromeda hissed. "Dora, they'll make fun of you."

"Then I'll hex them," Dora said pointedly. "I've already learned some hexes."

Her mother scowled at her, and Ted said, "If you would choose one colour, Dora, I'm sure it would be far better."

Nymphadora scowled back at her mother, then morphed her hair a light blue. "Happy?" she said to her mother.

Andromeda just sighed and shook her head. "Let's go," she said resignedly, and the family left for King's Cross. Ted slipped his arm around his daughter as they walked through the station, Andromeda's haughty expression almost making her appear as if she didn't belong with the man and girl. They walked through the wall together, coming out on Station Platform 9 ¾.

"Now Dora," Ted said with a small grin, turning her toward him again, "you've got to do your best at everything, all right? I love you.  
"I love you too," she answered, flinging her arms around him and pressing her face against his robe for a moment. "I love you, Dad,"

With tiny little prod, Ted motioned Dora to her mother, whom she hugged with slightly less enthusiasm. Andromeda gave her daughter a proper hug, then said, "Try not to show off too much." She smiled slightly, and Dora hugged her tightly.

"Okay," she said, then hurried off toward the train, her dad levitating her trunk behind her. She got onto the train and walked into a compartment, only to find two red-haired boys laughing together. "Hi," she greeted them, never to be shy. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here."

The smaller boy shrugged and said, "I don't. Nice hair, by the way."

Dora smirked. "Thanks." She brushed her light blue hair out of her eyes and grinned at her dad. "I'll see you later," she said.

"Don't show off too much," he chuckled, hugging her again and kissing the top of her head. "Have fun, dear."

"I will," she answered, and Ted left the compartment, returning to his wife on the platform.

Ted and Andromeda waved to their daughter as she hung out the compartment window and waved until she was out of sight. Andromeda immediately caught hold of her husband's arm and disapparated. He sighed when they appeared, asking, "Do you think she'll be all right?"

Andromeda frowned. "She should be," she answered. "Just wait until she gets comfortable at school. The detention letters won't ever stop."

* * *

The next morning, Ted woke Andromeda, grinning from ear to ear. "She already sent us a letter," he said, waving it at her. Andromeda sighed, lying there as Ted ripped open the letter and read it aloud. "Yes!" he said in triumph. "She's a Hufflepuff. Sorry, Dromeda."

"I'm glad she's not a Slytherin," Andromeda admitted with a yawn. "I only told her that she wasn't allowed to be a Gryffindor, but I think she knew she'd never be accepted in Slytherin."

"She'll have fun in Hufflepuff," Ted said with conviction. "They'll love her."

"Except for her temper," Andromeda muttered.

Ted surprised her with a sudden kiss. "Don't be negative," he whispered, then winked at her. "Hufflepuffs are great: they're quite longsuffering."

Andromeda couldn't keep a slight smile from her lips. "So I've noticed," she replied, then pulled him back down to lie next to her. "It's so early—I wonder if Dora slept last night."

"Well, she'll have to learn to balance her school life," Ted said. "After all, Hogwarts is where I grew up."

"Ha," said Andromeda, disbelief on her face.

"Hey!" protested her husband, rolling over to lean across her, looking down into her smirking face. "Don't laugh," he teased, suddenly leaning in to kiss her neck quickly. "Don't laugh, Andromeda!"

She shrieked in surprise, giggling like a little girl as she felt his arms wrap around her. Andromeda reached up, one hand grasping his mussed-up brown hair as her other hand trailed down his back. She moaned softly as he continued to kiss her neck, his breath warm on her skin. She wriggled slightly so that one of his legs slipped between hers and leaned her head back against her pillow, arching her back slightly.

Ted leaned back from her, frowning slightly as he felt her hand on his arm. It was only when the innocent look in her eyes turned to a filthy smirk and she placed his hand on her uncovered thigh that he understood what she meant.

"Eventually," he whispered, and she grabbed him, kissing his lips heatedly.

Andromeda lay beneath him after she'd jump-started his passion, smirking inwardly as he worshiped her body. Married over ten years, but he still needed her permission to lift her skirts. She moaned in pleasure as he caressed her tenderly, leaning her head back once again as she fisted his hair. _God how she loved Ted Tonks!_

* * *

About three weeks later Andromeda received a letter from Hogwarts notifying them that Nymphadora had received detention. She smiled at the reason why. _Nymphadora Tonks severely cursed a fellow student for a statement regarding her appearance._

"Of course she did," Andromeda said with a smirk, and Ted looked at her in surprise.

"Are you giggling?" he asked teasingly.

"It was probably either her hair was a strange colour," Andromeda said. "Or that someone asked her about morphing her whole body."

Ted frowned slightly. "That's going to be awkward," he said, and Andromeda laughed a little, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"You don't have any idea," she whispered. "I know exactly what she's capable of, and she doesn't know. Of course people are going to be very curious, and the boys will be very crude. Nymphadora will put them in their place, and not quietly, either. They will quickly learn to keep their comments to themselves, unless they're stupid and intend to anger her. There are always some of those walking around."

"Well, yeah," said Ted thoughtfully. "Are you ever going to tell her what she can do with her abilities?"

"No," Andromeda answered. "She'll find out enough at Hogwarts, and Merlin help us all if I make a monster out of my daughter."

The man didn't answer to that, slipping one arm around his wife's slender waist and hugging her slightly. "She'll be fine, Dromeda," he said softly. "She'll be okay."

Andromeda sighed. "I love you, Ted," she murmured. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Love," he answered, her words never failing to thrill his heart. It was still rare for her to tell him of her feelings for him, and he never let it go unnoticed. "I love you too."

* * *

At Christmas time, Nymphadora came back to London on the Hogwarts Express, her dad taking her home. "Dad, would Mum be upset if some time I didn't come home for Christmas?" she asked him.

Ted shrugged. "Why wouldn't you come home?"

"If I wanted to stay with my friends," Dora explained. "I've met some nice boys—"

"Boys?" said Ted in alarm. "Already?"

"Not like that!" Dora snapped at him, then rolled her eyes. "They're just friends, I swear, Dad. Charlie's in my year, and Bill's two years ahead, but they like to stay at school to be away from their little brothers."

The man chuckled. "Who are these boys?" he asked his daughter as they entered the house.

Dora bit her lip as her mother walked into the entryway. "They're Weasleys," she answered. "We met on the train. They were the redheads in the compartment I sat in."

" _Weasleys_?!" Andromeda said in horror, then sighed, shaking her head. "Could be worse."

"Mother!" Dora said sternly. "They've been really nice to me, and I like them! They're some of the only ones who don't judge me because of my hair!"

"Do I know these Weasleys?" Ted asked his wife and daughter.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Their parents, Arthur and Molly, were a year ahead of Bella. You would have at least seen them around school sometimes. Gryffindors, obviously. Am I right?" She turned to Nymphadora questioningly.

Dora nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Charlie's protected me sometimes, but I don't really like it. I told him to mind his own business, but he wouldn't, so I hexed him. He respects me now."

"And he didn't before?" Andromeda chuckled. "Good girl. You've got to be careful. Now come, dear. Did you eat on the train?"

"No," Dora answered. "I wasn't hungry."

"Why not?" Ted asked in surprise. "You're never not hungry!"

"I wasn't hungry," Dora said stubbornly, turning away from them. "I'm hungry now."

Andromeda squeezed her daughter's shoulder, wondering what had happened on the train home. She wasn't even thinking of using Legilimency, but Dora's memory was there before she could think twice.

 _"_ _Filth!" shouted one of the Slytherin boys, jumping up to get in her face. "You, your mother, your Mudblood father—"_

 _"_ _Don't you talk about my dad like that!" she shouted at him, moving to draw her wand._

 _"_ _Dora, don't," Charlie said sharply, moving to stop her._

 _The Slytherin boys laughed at the two of them. "No," one of the boys laughed derisively. "Don't do it,_ Nymphie _. Weasley wants you to survive your first year."_

 _Nymphadora stormed out of the compartment, the Slytherins doubled over with laughter behind her. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she whirled around, slapping Charlie across the face as hard as she could. "Don't you_ ever _stop me again, do you understand?" she screamed at him, giving him her best glare of fury. She was sure her hair was just as red as his as she stomped over to a windowseat and threw herself down, refusing to look at him._

Dora bit her lip, turning away from both her parents once again. "I—I'll be in my room, whenever supper's ready," she said quietly, then hurried away up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Ted asked his wife in concern.

"No," said Andromeda quietly. "She isn't. They made fun of her on the way home, and she's determined to get revenge. And it's only Christmas."

"The Weasleys?" Ted said in shock.

"Ted," Andromeda sighed in exasperation, "I mean the Slytherins. Obviously they despise her for her blood. Especially if they see evidence of the Black blood in her. They're probably furious that she's not everything she should be and isn't available for them."

Ted stared at his wife in shock. "Oh."

Andromeda laughed bitterly. "Welcome to her life, Ted dear," she said quietly. "She's got to deal with this for her entire life."

He stared at her for a second or two more, then went straight upstairs to his daughter's room. Andromeda turned to the kitchen to check on supper.

* * *

"Dora?" Ted asked softly, knocking at her door.

"What?" came Dora's voice. "I'm busy."

"What if I want to see my little girl I haven't seen in some months?" Ted questioned through the door.

The door swung open, revealing a brown-haired Dora to be sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Come in," she muttered.

Ted glanced at the door. "Did you do that wandlessly?" he said awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to."

He walked in, shutting the door behind him and sitting down beside her on the bed. "Dora, something happened on the train," he said gently. "Can you tell me what it was?"

Dora scowled at the wall. "No." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to himself, and she slipped her arms around him after several minutes. "Why?" she whispered.

"Why what, Dora?" he asked her, pressing his cheek against her mousey-brown hair.

"Why did—and I'm sorry, Dad—but why did Mum make me a half-blood?" she whispered, looking very ashamed and embarrassed. "Dad—dad, don't—"

"I—I understand," he reassured her, hugging her gently. "I can only say that she chose me over her family, and I still have no idea why. I don't know how I managed to convince her it was worth it, but it took her a long time to be comfortable here with me. Dora—we both love you and want what's best for you."

The girl clung to her father tightly, then whispered, "I love you too, Dad."

Ted kissed the top of her head, silently wondering if creating Dora had been in anyone's best interest. It certainly hadn't been planned. He held his daughter close, wishing he could guard her from the things that he was only starting to realise that Andromeda had been aware of all along.


	14. Chapter 14

**Long chapter this time! Enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

After that first Christmas, Dora stayed at Hogwarts with her friends through the holidays. Ted was quite aware that Nymphadora did not get along with other girls very well, and was almost sure that it was because his daughter was so different. He could see how much his daughter was changing, even through the two months she spent at home every year.

The summer after her third year, she got off the train and greeted her mother with a hug, asking, "Where's Dad?"

"He's working late tonight," Andromeda said, hugging the girl in return. "He said to tell you he's sorry and that he tried everything he could to get away, but they wouldn't let him."

"Oh." Nymphadora pouted for a few seconds, then said, "Okay. Let's go. I already said goodbye to everyone."

Andromeda caught her daughter by the arm and disapparated, the two appearing in the sitting room of their home. "Supper will be ready in half an hour if you want to settle in first," she told Dora. "I'll let you know when it's done." Dora nodded, then hurried off to her room.

A little while later, Andromeda called her daughter downstairs, and Nymphadora bounced down the stairs, joining her mother at the table. The two were eating in silence when they heard the _crack!_ of someone apparating. Dora jumped up from the table and hurried to the doorway, shouting, "Dad!" before running to fling her arms around him in greeting. "Daddy!"

Ted Tonks laughed happily, embracing the fourteen-year-old tightly. "Welcome home," he laughed into her pink hair. "I missed you, Dora."

"I missed you too," came her muffled voice. "You should come eat. Supper's on the table."

"Okay," he chuckled. "Let me wash up first." Dora waited for him outside the dining room until he returned, slipping his arm around her and walking into the room. "Good evening, Love," he said to Andromeda, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Welcome home," she said quietly, setting a third plate out on the table.

Dora chattered endlessly about her school days to her father, who whooped with laughter when Dora described setting off dungbombs in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Charlie was mad," she giggled, "but afterward, he said it was a great prank. It serves them right for beating Hufflepuff at Quidditch. I got detention, but I'm not sorry. I would do the same to any House who did such a thing."

"We've heard all about your detentions," Andromeda said, with something that might have been a laugh. "You and Bella seem to have that in common: you're almost always in detention."

"Yeah," Dora muttered. "The Slytherins tell me that, but I don't think they'd know except for their parents telling them things. And because Bellatrix is sort of my aunt. Mum, is Sirius always going to be in Azkaban?"

Andromeda was surprised at the question, but sighed. "I don't know, Dora. That's what his sentence is, whether he was guilty or not. He never had a trial."

Ted glanced sideways at his daughter. "Do you think he was innocent?"

"Yes!" Dora snapped. "Everyone's so glad he's locked up, but I don't think he would have done it. There's no justice in the world!"

"No," agreed Andromeda, "there isn't. For anyone. It's just the way it is."

"It shouldn't be," Dora said plainly. "I wish I could do something about it."

Dora and her father were sitting on the window seat in her room, telling each other what they couldn't write in letters. "I—I've been making life miserable for some of the Slytherins that constantly make fun of me," Dora told her father. "But they don't know it's me. I...become someone else to do it."

"I see," Ted said. "Just don't get expelled, or sent to Azkaban."

"Of course not," Dora said indignantly. "I have no intention of being caught."

Her father laughed. "I suppose not." He then frowned. "Oh. I was supposed to tell you something else."

"Yes?" Dora asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"We're going to see my parents and some of my cousins in about ten days," Ted answered. "I know it's not something you look forward to, but you're not alone. Your mother isn't looking forward to it either."

Dora snorted. "You'd never know it. She's just so perfect—Dad, I could never be like that. She's a perfect hostess, she's always such a stoic—Dad, I don't want to be like that. I know I'm not perfect, but Mother can't force me to be, either."

Ted shrugged. "She just wants you to be able to pretend to the world, like she was taught," he said. "That's just how your mother is: the outsiders aren't supposed to know anything that happens to us, or anything that we feel. Andromeda was always forced to act that way: that's why she's doing the same to you."

"Did I hear my name?" Andromeda asked, stepping into the room. Both her family members looked at each other awkwardly. "I believe I did. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not perfect," Nymphadora said defensively, frowning at her mother.

"No one said you have to be," Andromeda replied, sitting down on her daughter's other side. "Why?"

Dora crossed her arms in a self-protective gesture. "You always want me to be just like you, but I can't be. I want to have fun, and not be so serious all the time. And other things."

Andromeda shook her head. "We pretend to the world, Dora. You can have all the fun at home that you want, even if I don't like you to show off your abilities so much. Perfection is relative, and I could never expect you to be like me."

"But you _do_ ," Dora said sharply.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda began, her eyes darkening.

"Don't argue, please," Ted sighed, looking between the two of them. "It's the first night of summer and we shouldn't start that yet, if ever."

Andromeda bit her lip slightly, then hugged her daughter apologetically, kissing her black hair. "I guess your father will tuck you in," she said quietly. "Good night."

After she'd left the room, Nymphadora turned to her father and clung to him tightly. "I don't understand," she whispered. "Dad, why is Mum so mean?"

"She isn't," Ted sighed, wrapping his arms securely around the girl. "Dora, I've said over and over: your mother wants to do the best she can for you. If she's overly earnest about raising you properly, it's because she's afraid she'll do a terrible job. You're the only child she's got to practise on, you know."

"It isn't fair," Dora complained, her voice muffled. "It's not my fault I'm an only child."

"That was our decision," Ted said to her firmly. "I don't think I could handle more than one of you, Dora."

She giggled, looking up and kissing his cheek. "I love you, Dad," she said. "Thanks."

He hugged her again. "I love you too," he said. "Come now: I'll tuck you into bed."

Nymphadora jumped up, crossed the room quickly, and got into her bed, allowing her father to tuck the blanket around her. "Sing to me," she demanded. "Sing me that song you used to when I was a little girl."

"All right," he said softly, sitting down next to her. He began to sing the lullaby he had always sung to Dora every night before she went off to school. The song had always made Dora sleepy, and she listened to her father's voice sing the words in his native Gaelic. He kissed her forehead when the song was over, then left the room, turning out the light.

Ted went straight to his room, knowing that Andromeda would be in bed already. He was very used to the drill that occurred every time she and Dora argued. Ted dressed for bed, then crawled into bed next to his wife, facing her back. Soon enough, Andromeda turned over and reached for him, Ted wrapping his arms around her reassuringly.

He had no idea why both his daughter and his wife always felt especially insecure after they fought. Dora had always come to him for comfort, but Andromeda had taken a long time to seek his reassurance. She used to just lie there, either pretending to be all right, or completely ignoring his presence as she wept silently.

"Ted," she whispered as she pressed her face into his nightshirt, "I _don't_ want Dora to be like me, but she doesn't understand. I can't explain anything to her—why can't I talk to her? What have I done wrong?"

"Andromeda," he murmured against her hair, "it isn't your fault. Dora just wants to be a child for a while longer. She'll grow up eventually: she's only just finished third year. Of course she won't mature as fast as you did."

"I don't want her to be like I've been," Andromeda cried softly, clinging to her husband. "Ted, she'll be miserable. I only want her to be happy, but I'm afraid that if she keeps showing off and doing childish pranks that she'll get hurt, or that someone will use her—oh, Ted!"

He rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt, cuddling her gently. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her," she sobbed softly. "But she won't stop, and I can't protect her when she's away! She doesn't understand what I'm trying to do!"

Ted murmured, "She's got to grow up, Dromeda. Nymphadora's only fourteen, remember. Of course she doesn't understand what her mother is trying to do. She's seeing it from a child's point of view, and doesn't understand why she can't play with her abilities in public. She just knows her powers are one thing that some of her schoolmates are extremely jealous of, and uses that to her advantage. She'd be all right, if it really came down to it. She's strong, Dromeda. You and I both know that."

"I'm so afraid for her," Andromeda whispered, trying to dry her eyes on her sleeve. "I just want her to be happy and healthy."

"I know," Ted reassured her. "We'll do everything in our power to make sure of that."

"Thanks," Andromeda sniffed, and he hugged her.

"Promise," he said, sealing the promise with a tender kiss. "Now sleep, Love." She sighed softly, closing her eyes and snuggling against him without a word.

* * *

Ted was able to keep peace between Andromeda and Nymphadora for the next several days, both seeming to agree that going to the home of their Muggle relatives wasn't something they desired at all. Andromeda was certain that Nymphadora hated the idea of playing with her Muggle cousins, but remembered that she'd promised Ted to do her best to get along with his family.

Dora reluctantly followed her parents up to the front door of her cousins' home, dragging her feet. _They think I'm a freak,_ Ted remembered her saying to him. _And I know I am, but they don't have to make fun of me!_

He knocked on the door, Dora sidling closer to her mother, the two females hoping that Ted's family would be so excited to see him that they would be forgotten. They stood to the side as Ted's parents and cousins greeted him, and Andromeda was once again very grateful that Ted had been an only child. Nymphadora stood right next to her mother, arms crossed, awkwardly watching her cousins stare awkwardly at her.

After several minutes, one of the adults said, "Dora, why don't you join the other young people?"

"I'd rather not," Dora answered quietly, her hands folded in her lap, her hair a subdued brown.

"Come on," said one of her cousins. "You don't mean to sit with the parents the whole time. Come talk with us."

Dora slowly got to her feet and followed the blonde girl from the room. Andromeda watched them go, remembering the second girl from several years before. It must be Hope, she thought, and wondered that the one who had first accepted her would help Dora as well.

Ted talked with his parents and the others, but Andromeda remained silent unless she was specifically asked a question. She had nothing in common with her husband's people except that they were all human. Well, she supposed they were.

No more than thirty minutes after Dora had gone, Andromeda felt a disturbance in the elements around her and detected Dora's magic. _Oh Merlin, no_ , Andromeda thought in horror, jumping to her feet and crossing the room.

"Andromeda, what are you—?" No sooner had Ted began to speak, than the windows shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, and Andromeda dashed from the room without answering.

"Dora?" she called out, striding down the hall. She could feel her daughter's panic, and the strong call for help that Nymphadora was accidentally giving off.

A door burst open, and someone ran straight into Andromeda, bouncing off and gasping, "Oh, please, it wasn't me, I swear—the boys and Daisy—your daughter's really angry—"

Andromeda pushed the blonde girl out of the way, her wand out as she waved the door open, revealing her daughter cornered by her Muggle cousins. It didn't seem that Nymphadora was in danger, but there was a body on the floor, and Andromeda hurried forward into the room, feeling Dora's magic waver slightly. She forced the brats aside, striding over to her daughter, who was shaking with rage, her hair red and white together.

"Mum," Dora almost whimpered, and her mother wrapped her arm around her, holding her to her side.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Andromeda demanded in fury, glaring around at the filth around her. Hope stood at the doorway, looking terrified.

"They were making fun of her—she did magic and they made fun of her, and her hair turned red, and—" Hope put her hand to her mouth, shaking her head in horror. "She did something to him." Hope motioned to the young man on the floor.

"Mum," Dora whimpered again, and her mother squeezed her gently, kissing her hair as she kept watch. "It's okay, Dora," she said softly. _They are filth._

One of the younger girls cried, "Okay? It's not okay! She hurt Dan'l!"

Dora glared at her fiercely, and she looked away, afraid to speak out again. Andromeda glared around at them all, her left arm possessively and protectively wrapped around her daughter. "Let's go," she said firmly, encouragingly.

Andromeda led her daughter from the room, Nymphadora stumbling a little. They met Ted and two or three others in the hall, but the two girls brushed past them, heading straight for the front door. Ted was watching them as if he couldn't believe his eyes, and the other young people were now tumbling out of the room to see what would happen.

"What's going on, Andromeda?" demanded Ted's mother. "What happened to Dan'l?"

"He was making fun of my daughter and she struck him down," Andromeda said coldly. "He'll be fine once he wakes up."

"He'll be sore," Dora muttered under her breath. "I meant to hurt him."

Ted's father hurried into the room, then stopped and shook his head in confusion. "All the windows are blown out!" he said. "What happened?"

Dora looked up at her grandfather. "Magic."

"Don't be ridiculous," said one of her other boy cousins. "You can't have done all that while standing in the same room with us."

"I did!" Dora shrieked at him, her magic crackling again.

Andromeda could feel her daughter's fear and anger rising and stood tall, facing her husband and his family. "Magic is what my daughter and I are," she said dangerously, her icy voice capturing all their attention. "I am a witch, Dora is a witch—you would do well not to scoff at what you in no way understand." She flung out her right arm, light and magic filling the room for a few seconds as two or three of the cousins shrieked in fright. "We will never set foot in this house again." She turned to the door, Nymphadora at her side, and left without looking back.

Andromeda walked into their small home, Dora stumbling after her. "Dora," she said, turning to her daughter. The girl's hair had gone completely black, the girl shaking as her magic crackled erratically. "Dora," her mother said worriedly, "what happened?"

"I'm—not a freak," Dora managed to gasp out as she tried not to burst into tears, but she sounded as if she almost didn't believe it. "I hate them—I hate them all. I'll _never_ go back." Her voice was shaking, but it was strong, her words coming out clearly, resolutely.

"I'll never make you," Andromeda promised her daughter softly. "You're not a freak, Dora. You're special, powerful, and there are always those that will want your power, and those that will be afraid of your power."

"Mum," Dora whispered, "I—I cursed him. That stupid boy—"

Andromeda frowned at her daughter's tone. "What did you do?" She bit her lip when Dora held out her wand to her. Andromeda looked straight into her daughter's eyes, then performed the spell to make Dora's wand show what it had done. "Nymphadora Tonks!" her mother gasped in horror, staring from the wand to the girl. "Where did you learn that spell?"

Nymphadora sank down on the couch, biting her lip. "At school," she whimpered. "Mum, will I be in trouble?"

The brown-haired woman sighed, sitting down next to her daughter and squeezing her hand before pressing the girl's wand into her hand. "No. I made sure there would be no trace on your wand," she confided to the girl. "But you must bury the Curse in mediocrity, just in case. Do cleaning spells, summoning, banishing, locking wards—any everyday charm or spell to further the spell history."

"I told you he'd be sore," Nymphadora sniffed.

Andromeda laughed in spite of herself, hugging her daughter. "Don't do it again," she told Dora.

The girl nodded, staring off into space. "I hate them," she hissed. "I hate Muggles."

"Me too," Andromeda admitted. "But we'll never go back there, so don't think on it too much."

"They're awful," Dora muttered, curling up against her mother. "I can't believe Dad came from that family.

Andromeda stroked her daughter's hair gently, sighing. Her child's father hadn't come from _that family_ : Ted had.

* * *

When Ted arrived home, he glanced at Andromeda and didn't even speak. He truly did look exhausted, and very sad, but she still wanted to Curse him, as Dora had Cursed the Muggle. He hung up his cloak, then stood there silently, awkwardly glancing around for Dora.

"I sent her on to her room," Andromeda told him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "How is it? Is _Dan'l_ all right? How are the windows?"

Ted rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah, he's okay, but he ran away from me like I had the plague," he sighed.

 _Not the plague_ , Andromeda giggled inwardly. _Just Nymphadora._

"He seemed to be sore, but he wasn't injured as far as I could tell," Ted shrugged. "But the windows—a simple spell wouldn't repair them! I think they'll have to get them completely replaced. I help them close them up, though."

"Good," Andromeda said plainly.

"Good!?" Ted said indignantly. "Do you know how much that costs?"

"Do you know how much this incident cost our daughter?" Andromeda demanded, sure that her hair would have been bright red if she could still morph. "They were supposed to be her family, her...friends." Andromeda said the last word bitterly. "They made fun of who she is, Edward. Nymphadora is magic: she uses it all the time to change herself. She is almost never _not_ using magic! I will not have her called a freak and a monster! I will not allow them to make fun of her for being who she was _born to be_!"

A step creaked on the staircase, and both adults turned to see Dora step into the room. "Don't argue, please," she said.

Ted looked to the girl and sighed, shaking his head. "Dora, darling, I'm so sorry—are you angry with me?"

"N—no," she answered, crossing the room and putting her arms around him. Dora hugged her father tightly, trying to assure him that she didn't blame him. "I'm not going back," she said, looking up at her dad's face pleadingly. "Please don't ask me to. Dad, I can't. They don't understand me—I'm too different." She closed her eyes, trembling slightly as her magic crackled again.

"Dora, what are you doing?" her dad said uncomfortably, releasing her suddenly.

Nymphadora looked shocked, staring first at her dad before glancing at her mother. "I'm not doing anything," she whispered, looking ready to cry. "I'm sorry."

She turned to leave, but her mother stepped forward and stopped her. Dora began to cry softly, very confused and hurt. "You're not doing it on purpose," Andromeda told the girl, hugging her gently. "It's your magic—it's activated to protect you. I felt it when they started calling you names; it was as if you'd sent out a distress signal. Your magic is just crackling around you, ready to be used if necessary. It feels strange if you're not used to it."

Ted looked between his wife and daughter, remaining silent. He wasn't sure if Dora would be able to handle an apology. She was so much like her mother when she was upset, but Ted wasn't sure what stage Dora was in at the moment, and didn't want to find out the hard way.

"I won't force you to go back," Ted promised his daughter. "Neither of you have to. They'd rather not see you again, especially after the windows—it was a good show, Dora."

"Good!" Dora smirked, wiping her tears away. "I meant it to teach them a lesson! Not that they would understand what it meant."

He stepped forward again and put his arms around the fourteen year old girl. "I didn't mean to insult you," he said. "I didn't want to be sore, though."

Dora returned his embrace, muttering, "Well, I love you more than _that_."

"I love you too," he answered with a small laugh.

"Oh," Andromeda sighed, suddenly remembering the reason they'd gone to Ted's family's house anyway. "We never got dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Dora said stubbornly.

Ted shrugged at her response, laughing, "I get the waffles, then."

Andromeda frowned at her husband. "That is _not_ supper!"

Nymphadora giggled, "You can't have any unless you share! You promised, Dad!" Ted grinned at her, then shrugged at his wife.

"You can have a real supper, if you want," Ted said apologetically. "I'd rather have something light."

"Like waffles," Andromeda sputtered. "Fine, then."

"Sorry, Dromeda," Ted chuckled, leading his daughter to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Andromeda slipped into her bed alone, waiting for Ted to come back from tucking Nymphadora into bed. He was taking a little bit longer than normal, and she had finished waiting patiently several minutes ago.

Andromeda was almost asleep when Ted walked into their room, shutting the door quietly behind him before quickly dressing for bed. "Are you upset with me?" he asked her hesitantly, turning to face her in their bed.

She watched his innocent, earnest face for a moment before sighing, "No. It wasn't you. It wasn't your fault. I just wish it hadn't happened."

"That makes three of us."

"I thought your opinion made three of us," Andromeda snorted. "Dora and I already decided that we disapprove."

"Do you know what she said to me?" Ted asked quietly, sounding slightly concerned. "She said, 'So, Dad, I don't have any family except you and Mum.' She hasn't got anyone but us, Dromeda."

Andromeda closed her eyes, guilt shooting through her. "I know," she whispered. "She never did, but we could pretend until now. I'm glad the pretending is over, but I didn't want it to happen like this."

Ted agreed, then said, "It never turned out the way I'd hoped it would."

"I'm just not the type," Andromeda shrugged. "I'm the least likely person to get along with clueless Muggles."

"Least?" Ted raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was Nymphadora."

"No, that's just anyone in general," Andromeda sighed. "Including her friends. She told me that she fights with everyone she knows. Charlie is her closest friend, and they still fight, and his older brother gets involved sometimes as well."

"I'm so sorry about them," Ted muttered. "I didn't think my own family would do such a thing. I tried to tell Dora, but I think she's scarred for life. Her magic is still doing that weird crackle thing."

Andromeda sighed. "If she isn't back to normal soon, I'm going to take her to that Healer. I hope her magic wasn't traumatized, or disrupted because of what happened. I'm going to try to keep a close eye on Nymphadora to make sure she gets over it all right."

Ted nodded, then pulled the blankets up over them, settling down to sleep. Neither he nor Andromeda made any move toward each other at all. Each one sensed that they were not completely happy with the other, and went to sleep on their own.


	15. Chapter 15

At fifteen years old, Nymphadora told her parents that she'd decided she wanted to be an Auror. Andromeda shuddered slightly, unable to pretend it didn't bother her, and Dora immediately noticed. "Mother," she sighed, "I want to do _something_ important, and I refuse to stay idle at home. You wouldn't like that either."

"But an _Auror_?" Andromeda said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You know they have a high disappearance rate, don't you? A high death rate?"

"This is what I want to do," Nymphadora told her mother sharply. "You will not discourage me, no matter what you say."

"Even if I told you that you'll be face to face with my family when their Dark Lord returns?" Andromeda replied softly, her tone implying her daughter's doom.

Ted frowned uneasily. "Aren't we rid of him?"

Andromeda blew out her breath in exasperation. "No! I don't care to know where he is, but as long as Bella claims that he will return, he will! She was close to him: she would know."

"Why didn't she know where he went, then?" Dora frowned. "Why stupidly torture—"

"Torture two Aurors to the point of insanity?" Andromeda finished sharply. "She didn't need their information, even if they had had any. She just wanted them to hurt, Dora. Bellatrix is a Dark witch, and I have no doubt that when her Dark Lord returns, she will too. I don't want you to face her."

"I will," Nymphadora said resolutely, staring straight at her mother. "I'm not afraid."

"You sound like Sirius," Andromeda scoffed. "He was never afraid of anything either, and look where he is now."

Ted set down his glass. "Surely you don't think Dora will end up in Azkaban?" he said, almost laughing at the thought. "She's hardly that kind of witch."

Andromeda smiled wickedly. "And you thought Sirius was good," she sighed.

Nymphadora glared at her mother, annoyed at the witch's attitude. "Then why aren't you in Azkaban? I bet you were just too perfect to be caught!"

"Dora!" Ted said sharply, and Andromeda smirked.

"I was never perfect," she told her daughter. "Even if everyone claimed I was."

"Dromeda, you weren't like Bella," Ted said. "You were never evil."

 _I was the worst,_ Andromeda thought weakly. _Bellatrix could only best me after she'd been taught by the Dark Lord, and after I'd lost my powers._

"Bella and I were a lot alike," Andromeda nodded, "but after we started school, we just grew apart. Now we're nothing like each other."

"I got detention for morphing to look like her," Dora confessed, beginning to giggle. "It was hilarious—I scared some Slytherins, and then Snape caught me."

"Snape?" Andromeda said with a frown. "Severus Snape?"

"Yeah," Dora scowled. "He's our new Potions professor and I don't like him."

Ted glanced at his wife. "You know this Snape?"

Andromeda got to her feet and began to clear off the table. "He was in Sirius' year at school, so he's quite young still. He's a good friend of the Malfoys."

Dora swore, and Andromeda turned on her. "Don't cuss at them, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Dora scowled.

"That's your name," Andromeda retorted. "I gave it to you."

"I know," Dora answered. "Everyone makes fun of it, and I don't like it."

Ted frowned. "What else would they call you?"

Dora huffed and rolled her eyes. " _Tonks_. That's who I am, and all they see when they look at me."

Andromeda shook her head, walking away into the kitchen. Not only did she not see _Tonks_ whenever she looked at Nymphadora, she could see much more Black in her daughter than anything else.

* * *

"I don't care!" Nymphadora shouted at her mother, her hair a bright red colour. It was the end of the summer, and she had been giving her mother grief the entire summer. "I am a Metamorphagus and I _will_ do what I want with my appearance because it's _who I am_! You've always told me never to be ashamed of who I am, but you never want me to have neon hair, or anything!"

"That had nothing to do with your abilities," Andromeda hissed at her daughter. "I've told you that you shouldn't flaunt your abilities because there are those who would use you!"

"And that I shouldn't be ashamed of being a half-blood because you decided you'd rather make your daughter's life miserable," Tonks stormed at her mother in unguarded fury. "And really I shouldn't be ashamed because you should be and—"

"Nymphadora!" her mother shrieked in fury, glaring at her. "Shut your mouth!"

Nymphadora faced her mother angrily. "I will not! It's true! All the other half-bloods don't stand out as much as I do because they don't have _you_ for a mother! They tell me I'm like Bella, except I'm not good enough. They tell me I can only be filth like you. I'm sick of it, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nymphadora finished, screaming at her mother.

Andromeda was furious, almost trembling with the same rage. "I left to protect you," she said in a shaking voice. "I didn't want you to grow up in my family—"

"Well, I haven't," Dora said bitterly, glaring at her mother. "I don't have any family. At all. Because they're either Dark, or Muggles. At least I have Dad. He loves me no matter what I do."

"I love you too," Andromeda whispered.

"Well you don't show it!" Dora shouted, clenching her fists. "I've lived with this all my life and I can't stand it! I shouldn't be treated this way, not just because you—you wanted a fairytale life with a Mudblood!"

Andromeda's eyes widened at her daughter's words, but before she could cry out that it wasn't true at all, her magic crackled, bursting uncontrolled from her hands. Nymphadora fell before she knew what had happened, and Andromeda cried, "No! Nymphadora!" She rushed forward, falling to her knees beside her daughter. "Dora!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes. "Please don't be hurt! I didn't mean to!"

The girl's hair faded to black as she lay there, and Andromeda sniffed a little, realising she'd completely knocked her daughter out. "You do look like Bella," Andromeda whispered, looking down at her daughter in her natural form. "So beautiful, so dangerous. I'm sorry."

After several minutes, she got to her feet and levitated her daughter up to her bed, awaking her after a few more moments. The instant Nymphadora opened her eyes, she hissed angrily, "Get away from me! I hate you!"

"Dora, stop it," Andromeda said sternly, though she felt like crying.

"I won't!" Dora cried out. "You've _ruined_ my life!"

Andromeda watched her daughter's face for a moment, then stood and left the room, unable to speak. She went to her and Ted's room, sitting down on the bed and trying to force herself to remain calm. She curled up on the bed, wrapping her arms around one of the pillows and hugging it to herself. "I didn't mean to," she whispered in horror, though she had always known that her daughter would struggle with her blood-status. "I didn't choose it for you, but it does look like I did. I'm sorry…."

The young woman closed her eyes, hugging the pillow more tightly. She hoped that Nymphadora wouldn't shout at Ted, because the poor man was the only innocent one out of the entire situation.

* * *

A few hours later, Ted arrived home to a silent house, making him wonder where his two girls were. He hung up his cloak, then headed upstairs to wash up. It wasn't until he opened the door to his room that he realised someone was home.

"Andromeda?" he murmured, then hurried across the room to the woman curled up on the bed. "Andromeda, Love, what's happened?"

His wife lay there, staring blankly at the wall, her eyes sad and worried. Ted reached over and rubbed his hand along her back, murmuring, "Andromeda, what is it?"

She barely moved her lips, but he heard her say, "Dora hates me."

Ted frowned in confusion, watching her closely. "She shouldn't," he said. "Why do you say that?"

"She told me she did," Andromeda whispered, still completely still as Ted stroked her back. "Teddy—"

"She actually said 'I hate you'?" Ted said in astonishment. "Not Dora!"

"Yes, Dora," answered the woman. "She blames me for how everyone treats her."

Ted sighed, "That's the way they are, and I've tried to tell her, but she thinks that everything could have been different."

Andromeda slowly sat up and leaned against her husband, hiding her face and closing her eyes as he embraced her gently. "It could have," she admitted, "but I didn't choose that. She only blames me, because I chose you, and made her the half-blood she is. It is my fault, as she says, but—" Andromeda forced herself to take a deep, calming breath "I didn't want her to be like this. She's too much like me, and her aunt Bella. I can't handle her like this, Ted."

He kissed his wife's hair, hugging her carefully and wondering exactly what Dora had said to put her mother in such a state. He could tell that Andromeda hadn't cried it out, or even vented her rage at her daughter, and wondered how she would show it this time.

"I'll speak to her," he promised his wife, hugging her reassuringly. "I'm sorry this happened while I was gone."

"It was better that you didn't hear," Andromeda muttered. "She wouldn't have said it if you had been here, I'm sure."

Ted frowned. "I'll have a talk with her and see what happened," he said. "I love you, Andromeda, no matter what."

Andromeda swallowed hard. "Thanks," she whispered, then released Ted, allowing him to go find her daughter.

* * *

"Dora," Ted said with a frown, walking into his daughter's room, "what did you do to your mother?"

"Nothing, Dad," Dora answered innocently, looking up from a piece of parchment. "What do you mean?"

"Dora," Ted sighed, walking over to the girl and placing one hand on her shoulder, "I found her curled up on our bed, hugging a pillow. She isn't okay."

Dora threw down her quill. "I didn't do anything."

Her father was quiet for a moment, then said, "Did you really tell your mother that you hate her?"

She scowled. "Yes."

"That is unacceptable, Nymphadora," he told her softly. "I'm sure you were both angry, but you must not say such things in your anger. I've told you many times that any parent can only try to do the best they can for their children. Your mother isn't perfect, as much as she seems. We all know that. You must not speak that way to your mother, though."

"She—she's the reason everyone hates me," Nymphadora glared at the wall.

"Not everyone hates you," Ted corrected her. "Bill and Charlie don't hate you. And you've got other friends. Also, she is not the reason; _I_ am the reason."

"Yeah, but _she_ made the decision to leave her family," Dora complained, looking up at her father. "I could never blame you."

Ted squeezed the girl's shoulder gently. "You've hurt your mother deeply, Dora. I don't ever want to hear that you've said hateful things to her again, do you understand?"

Dora nodded, and Ted cleared his throat softly. "Yes, Father," she forced out, still upset.

"I love you, Dora," he said, hugging her tightly. "I'm guessing there's no supper tonight?"

"No," Dora muttered. "Mother locked herself in her room after she knocked me out."

"What?" Ted said in surprise.

"Never mind," the girl sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Ted frowned, but left his daughter alone to think, returning to his wife. Andromeda was sitting up on the bed, and looked up at him when he entered the room. He just sighed, taking off his outer robe and sitting beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her again. "I didn't mean to come between you and our daughter, Love," he said softly. "I've just—I always wanted you to be my wife. I didn't realise that it would cause so many problems, or cost you and her so much."

Andromeda was still very quiet, her eyes closed as she moved closer to her husband. "It—it's cost you too, just not that much. You still have your family."

He sighed, rubbing her back firmly. "They've not been the same since Dora blew out the windows," he told Andromeda. "They don't trust me, either. Only Hope hasn't changed toward me."

"I can't handle Dora anymore," Andromeda whispered. "She won't listen to me, and I don't know how to reach her. I can't help her. She's going to go bad, Ted."

"I won't let her," Ted said softly. "Perhaps you should support her decision to become an Auror instead of telling her she'll get ruthlessly murdered. At least she doesn't aspire to be a Dark witch."

Andromeda laughed bitterly. "You don't think Aurors can be Dark, Edward? I had friends among the Aurors once. Do you know why I was never caught when I was a naughty schoolchild?"

Ted merely shook his head. "I don't need to know that, Dromeda. I just know that you're really a lovable witch who had a traumatic childhood."

"Dora was right," Andromeda muttered. "Sorry, Ted."

"Dromeda?" he said in confusion, almost holding her away from himself.

"I'm to blame," she breathed, then bit her lip. "Because I chose you—I—I didn't have to."

Ted stared into his wife's eyes, then reached down to take her hands in his. "I'm not forcing you to stay," he said softly. "If you think it would be better for us to be apart—"

"NO!" the scream of fear came from the woman, making him jump in shock. "If you leave me, Edward Tonks, I swear to Salazar I will bloody murder you!"

"Dromeda," he said, stunned.

"No!" she shrieked, gripping his arms tightly. "I'll kill you before I'll let you leave me. Please, Ted, please!"

He stared at her until she began to sob, rocking back and forth hysterically. "Andromeda, I would never leave unless you wanted me to," he promised her. "I swear I wouldn't on my own. I love you, darling."

She sobbed heartbrokenly, Ted finally wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly, trying to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. "You're all I have left!" she cried. "I can't lose you, or I'll lose myself! I can feel it out there, Ted. I'll go mad if I lose you. Please!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ted said firmly, very concerned at her cries. "You will not lose me, Andromeda."

"Ted!" she sobbed in fear. "Oh, Ted!"

He held her tightly; for how long, he didn't know. The man hadn't known how much she depended on him, and wondered if he'd kept her from going mad all the years they'd been married. He was surprised at how long Andromeda sobbed hysterically, clinging to him without releasing him or relaxing.

When she was finally completely silent, it was after midnight, and Andromeda seemed to be very drowsy. "Don't go to work tomorrow," she whispered hoarsely when he helped her lie down. "Stay with me, please."

"All right," he agreed, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Andromeda."

"I love you," she managed to say before closing her eyes, lying against his chest. "Th—thank you. For—for being so kind."

Ted hugged her, pressing a kiss into her dark hair as tears came to his own eyes. "Dromeda," he murmured, "I would not want to be anything but kind and loving to you."

Andromeda sighed, then sniffled a little, wanting to settle in and sleep. "'night," she muttered.

"Good night," he whispered, and neither spoke another word the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Soon after her severe argument with her daughter, Andromeda realised that Nymphadora was not going to forgive her for ruining her life. The girl mostly avoided her mother, and Andromeda was almost grateful, not wanting to give herself an excuse to Curse some sense into the girl.

Ted had tried to reconcile them the last two weeks, but the two would not allow arbitration. He'd even try to tell Dora he didn't know how she could be a Hufflepuff if she wouldn't forgive her mother.

"I shouldn't _have_ to forgive her," Dora had said firmly, then in a mocking voice, added, "I should just _accept_ my lot and go through life being hated."

"It doesn't mean you have to hate your mother in return," Ted had said sharply, then immediately left Dora alone.

Dora didn't want to hurt her father, but he seemed to realise that she never meant any of it against him. She felt confused as she headed back to school for her sixth year, wishing that everyone but her close friends would leave her alone. She hugged her father goodbye on the platform, grinning at him broadly. "I'll see you later," she said cheerfully, then surprised her mother with a hug.

Andromeda hugged her daughter properly, then held her away, annoyed and thrilled that Dora remembered how to perform a proper display of affection in public. "Good luck, Dora," she said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Do your best at everything."

"I will," Dora promised both her parents. "I mean, I've got to do well to qualify for Auror training."

"Dora," sighed her mother, then shook her head slightly. "Goodbye, dear. I love you."

"Bye," Dora said, with a smaller smile than before. "Love you."

"Tonksie!" came a boy's voice, and the three Tonkses turned to see a red-haired boy hurrying toward them, three or four redheads along with him.

Nymphadora grinned and levitated her trunk, hurrying to join him. "Hey!" she greeted Charlie. "Hello, Percy. Hi, Fred, George."

The eleven year old twins grinned at her. "Hi, Nymphadora!" the boys chorused loudly.

"Just you wait," Dora promised the two as other students turned to see if there would be repercussions for their greeting. "I will get you for that when you least—"

"Hi, Tonks," came another voice, and Dora looked over to see that Charlie's older brother had also joined them.

"Bill!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around him, and hugging him tightly before pulling back and pretending nothing had happened. "Came to see off the twins?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "It's really strange not to be going back. I'll miss it, and the boys, and you. And smoking out the Hufflepuff Common Room."

Dora smirked. "Well, you aren't here to protect Gryffindor anymore," she said laughingly. "We're going to trample them this year."

Charlie and the twins scoffed at her, but Percy merely looked over at the train. "Do you think we should be going?" he asked. "We want to be on board in time."

Fred rolled his eyes. "You sound like Mum," he said.

"No!" George gasped. "He's _never_ done that before!"

"Don't," Charlie shook his head at them. "You might insult him."

Dora couldn't help but grin at the boys, shooting an apologetic look at Percy, who just turned and walked away from the group. Bill frowned after his second brother, but shook it off after a second and said, "Here, Dora, let me get your trunk—sweet Merlin, you know I meant Tonks!" He dodged a blow from her right fist, the movements hidden enough that only the Weasleys and Dora's parents had seen it.

Bill grinned at her. "You'd better behave, Tonksie. You won't pass the background check, or the aptitude tests, or anything like that if you consistently punch wizards for calling you your name."

"I hate you," she growled at him.

"I love you too," he chuckled, hefting her trunk and leading the group toward the train. "Come on, then."

Charlie fell in step with Dora as they hurried toward the train, and Andromeda almost smiled. "He's good for her," Andromeda said quietly. "I never thought I'd believe or say that about a Weasley and my daughter."

Ted chuckled, having heard Andromeda's opinion about Weasleys on various occasions. He knew that it was against her heritage to associate with the gingers, but that she allowed Nymphadora to do so because they were kind to her. Also, Andromeda had no reason to keep Nymphadora away from them: not if she was a half-blood like she'd made the world believe.

As their daughter boarded the train, Weasleys all around her, Ted and Andromeda left the station platform, heading back home. Andromeda was happier knowing that Nymphadora had friends that would be able to encourage her in ways that she didn't and couldn't understand. She glanced at the mantle, seeing her favourite picture of four-year-old Dora. The child had crossed her arms and was pouting at the camera, her hair blonde and black together.

Ted slipped his arm around Andromeda, tilting his head slightly as he too looked at the picture. "You never told me why you like that picture so much," he said thoughtfully.

"She's acting like me, but she looks like my sisters," Andromeda sighed. "It makes me miss them, but reminds me that I left to protect her from the rest of the family. She'll get better, I hope. At least, now that she can talk things out with her friends. She does talk to Charlie about her problems with me, doesn't she?"

"I'm sure he knows something about it," Ted answered. "Especially since they're best friends. He's a decent boy, Andromeda. Would you be opposed to him marrying her?"

"Edward!" scolded Andromeda, pushing him away. "Don't suggest such things!" She sighed. "I have thought about it, and I have nothing against the boy. I just—would it be horrible of me to say Dora could do so much better than him?"

"Who would you suggest?" Ted frowned. "I do not want to play matchmaker, especially for Dora."

"No, and I refuse to do so also," Andromeda said resolutely. "That should be Dora's choice, as you were mine."

Ted wouldn't argue with that.

* * *

One day, Ted came home to find Andromeda reading a letter and absolutely shaking with rage. "Dromeda, what's happened?" he said in concern. "Is Dora okay?"

"She's fine," Andromeda hissed. "It's the new idiot they've got for a Potions master. Supposedly Dora is the worst student he's ever had—who does the filthy little creep think he is?"

"Who's the letter from?" Ted asked tentatively, wondering what Andromeda would be saying if she wasn't filtering her speech.

"Severus," she spat. "I can't stand the man—it seems that he disapproves of Dora wearing green hair to class."

Ted snorted with laughter. "I'd love to see that," he said. "Why doesn't she just change her hair colour to match the colour of her potions?"

Andromeda smirked. "We should send her the suggestion with this letter enclosed," she grinned. "And a few other suggestions."

Ted grinned in anticipation. "I doubt Dora would be opposed to that," he said, and the two went upstairs to find parchment and quill.

 _Dear Dora,_ Andromeda dictated, grinning wickedly as Ted watched her. _This is in reference to the enclosed note from your beloved Potionsmaster. Severus has never liked things that seem...improper, especially in_ his _space. As long as you don't mind losing house points and getting detention,_ give him hell. _One would think he would appreciate green hair, but he must think it only appropriate on the Quidditch field. Don't let him dictate your appearance, Dora. You know that if someone can upset you, they've won half the battle. I know I say it less and less, but_ be yourself. _Rainbow hair, if you must. You can really irritate him with your morphing, especially if you impersonate others in his class. Have fun, Dora. Your father and I love you. Andromeda_

Nymphadora cackled with laughter, and Charlie elbowed her sharply, motioning to the Hufflepuffs that were looking cautiously in their direction. "Mum wants me to terrorize Snape with my morphing," she smirked. "I know just the thing. Have you ever heard of Lily Evans?"

Charlie raised both eyebrows. "Why would she terrorize him?"

"They were friends at school, somehow," Dora shrugged. "Goodness knows how, or why. I think they had some sort of a fight, but Snape just...I don't know. I think this will be fun!"

"Be careful," Charlie laughed. "Too bad I couldn't be there."

"You can see the memory," Dora promised him, folding the letter. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Days later, Andromeda received another letter that alarmed her. "Ted, Dora's in the Hospital Wing. She's been severely cursed—sweet Merlin. She should have known better than to impersonate _Lily Potter_ in Severus' class!"

Andromeda got to her feet. "I'm going to visit," she said briskly, and Ted raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"You can, if you want, but I want to talk to Dora alone," she answered firmly, Summoning her cloak and walking toward the door. "I want to hear what really happened."

"I'll join you two after a few minutes," Ted told her. "I'll just give you some time alone with her."

"Thanks," Andromeda said, already gathering her composure for her stroll into Hogwarts.

She walked out of her home, disapparating to Hogsmeade. Andromeda put her hood up, not wanting people to outright recognize her, or know that she was going into Hogwarts. Walking to the Hogwarts gate didn't take her long, as she'd apparated very close. She entered the grounds without an issue and walked across the grounds, meeting a few students here and there. Most were minding there own business, but two or three Slytherins and a couple other students saw her face and stared, a mixture of fear, awe, and disgust on their faces.

Andromeda ignored them. She was there for her daughter, and that was all. As she ascended the steps to the castle entrance, she shook her hood off her head and allowed the loitering students to gawk at her. Andromeda smirked slightly, two first years running from her as soon as they spied her entering the doors. She knew why they were staring, knew why they were whispering, knew that they were comparing her to her sister, and to her daughter. She headed straight for the Hospital Wing, wanting to talk to her daughter.

The instant she entered the Hospital Wing, some poor student screamed in terror, waking several other injured or sick victims. The redhead sitting on Nymphadora's bed rolled his eyes. "Shut up for god's sake. It's just Tonks' mother."

The girl who had screamed was crying in fear, staring at the woman. Nymphadora sighed. "Rosabelle, stop. It's just my mother. She won't hurt you. Hi, Mum."

Andromeda swept over to her daughter's bedside, ignoring the others in the room. "Hello, Dora," she said, frowning. "What's all this about you impersonating a certain Lily Evans?"

"Potter," Charlie corrected her, then looked away, pretending he hadn't spoken.

"I...thought one of the best people to impersonate would be one of Snape's old school acquaintances," Nymphadora admitted. "It certainly got a reaction out of him—I'm pretty sure he was hoping that I was for real. Unfortunately, she's dead, so he's never getting that lucky."

Charlie slipped away from the two women, going to the girl who had screamed, and who was still crying. Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "You were right," she said quietly, and Dora looked surprised. "He used to have a...thing for the Mudblood. I don't know what he did, but she hated him for some stupid reason. You definitely made a strong statement against him today, Dora."

Nymphadora bit her lip. "You're not angry?"

"I could hardly be pleased with him, now, could I?" Andromeda arched an eyebrow, smirking, and Dora laughed. "You did well; just be careful not to get cursed next time."

"It was weird," Dora told her mother. "He was staring, and he almost said something to me, but then his magic crackled, and he knew who I was. I've never heard him shout so loudly as he did then, Mum. He shouted my name, then cursed me without hesitation—is he allowed to do that to students, Mother?"

"I should say not," Andromeda said firmly. "I will have a word with him, or with the Headmaster, if I absolutely have to."

Dora grinned. "I impersonated Dumbledore the other day," she said in a low voice. "And then Malfoy showed up, and thought I was the Headmaster—it was so strange because we went up to Dumbledore's office together, and—Mum, don't look at me like that."

Andromeda stared at her daughter in shock. "You entertained Lucius Malfoy in Dumbledore's office?"

"Well, yeah," Dora muttered. "It was kind of stupid, but I didn't want him to know who I was—he came at just the wrong time."

"You're definitely mostly my daughter," Andromeda said proudly, reaching down to squeeze her daughter's hand. "He doesn't know, then? I'm so very proud of you, Dora."

"Thanks," Dora said softly, looking down at their hands. "I was surprised that the Headmaster's office opened to me. I didn't think it would, but I guess it knew I didn't mean any harm."

"What did Lucius want?" Andromeda asked her daughter.

"He was talking about stricter rules and things," Dora rolled her eyes. "He was being Lucius, which is never very nice."

Andromeda laughed, and Dora grinned too. "Get well soon," she told her daughter. "Your father will visit you in a few minutes. He wanted to give us a few minutes, in case we yelled at each other."

Dora bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Okay," she muttered sheepishly. "I thought you were going to yell. Or at least, that you would scold me in an appropriately quiet voice."

"But I didn't," Andromeda sighed. "I couldn't, over this. He shouldn't pick on you like he does."

"Well, you only know what he says," Dora shrugged. "I don't make anyone's life easier, that's for sure."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "I don't either. I love you, Dora."

"I love you too," Dora answered, and Andromeda sensed that the girl truly meant it from her heart.

Andromeda squeezed her daughter's hand, then leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room, determining to have a word with one Severus Snape. Madam Pomfrey intercepted her at the door.

"Madam," she said, stopping Andromeda, who glanced at her quickly. "You are to go straight to the headmaster's office. He'll settle this about your daughter right now while you're here."

"Thank you," Andromeda said, then strode from the room without looking back.

* * *

Ted approached his daughter and sat down next to her on the bed. "What happened?" he asked, barely keeping back a laugh. "I heard Snape got a little surprise."

Dora smirked. "Yeah. Mum said he once knew the girl I was impersonating in Snape's class. I guess he wasn't impressed."

Her father smiled. "So where is your mother now?" he asked. "She didn't come back to the house yet."

"Um, I think she got sent to Dumbledore's office," Dora muttered, then giggled at how weird that sounded. "I mean, she went to talk to Snape and Dumbledore. Besides that, I don't know where she went. She said she'd take care of Snape, though, whatever that means for him."

"Good," Ted chuckled. "She's more than capable. Was she upset with you at all?"

"No," Dora said slowly, "I don't think so. She's been nicer lately, but I don't know—something's off about her, dad. I think she's jealous that I get along with you better than I do her."

Ted's smile disappeared and he took his daughter's hand in his. "I think so too," he admitted softly. "I don't understand everything—there's still so much about your mother I don't know." He glanced away, then muttered, "Sometimes I think—I wonder...if—if she—"

"If she what, Dad?" Dora asked curiously.

"If—" he looked up at her, very concerned, then sighed. "I just wonder sometimes if you're secretly a pureblood that your mother decided to raise away from her family."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dora said in shock, then rolled her eyes. "I've been through too much as I am for that to be possible."

Ted frowned at her. "Dora," he began, then stopped. There was no way he could explain finding the pictures of Andromeda's childhood when the woman had looked so different. He could have sworn that Nymphadora got her abilities straight from her mother, although Andromeda didn't show any signs of being a Metamorphagus. "You're just so powerful," he sighed finally. "And I know you take after me about some things, but I've raised you!"

Dora sat up and hugged him. "I don't believe a word of it," she said firmly, "and you shouldn't either. You're my father, and I refuse to have any other."

"I love you," Ted murmured, his voice muffled in her brown hair. "Thanks."

"I love you too, Dad," Dora said. "No more talking nonsense, okay? Mum will have you locked away."

Ted smiled at her, squeezed her hand, then left the castle.

* * *

Andromeda smirked proudly, her eyes flashing with fire as she walked through the Hogwarts corridors to the Entrance Hall. Students were heading back inside, ready to go up to the library or their common rooms for the evening. She didn't spare any of them a glance, still thinking of what she'd almost managed to spill in front of Severus Snape—and Dumbledore.

The greasy Potionsmaster had lightly stuttered when speaking the name of Lily Evans, and Andromeda had jumped on him for it. She was sure that Dumbledore definitely identified her as a Black, no matter the condition of her face on the family tree. She couldn't believe Severus had had the nerve to actually insinuate the two of them might have something in common: their love of Mudbloods.

The mere thought of his sneering voice speaking that made her livid. She was thankful that she'd had the presence of mind (and the training) to merely hiss that she had made her choice clear, and did not keep friendships in the shadows, _pretending_ to be any form of decent pureblood.

Andromeda could have laughed at it all. She pretended more in one hour than Severus had yet pretended in his life. She knew she wasn't anything she made everyone think she was: not a good wife, not a good pureblood woman, a terrible pureblood altogether—she definitely knew she wasn't a good mother. Dora reminded her of that all the time.

She disapparated home to find that Ted had already gone up to their room. Andromeda sighed, wondering if he'd gone to see Dora, as he'd said. She climbed the stairs, determining not to discuss her rules for Dora's morphing again, and stopped before the door a moment before she entered the room.

Ted looked up at her from his seat on the bed and asked, "Did you get anywhere with them?"

"The Headmaster has said that the professors are never to curse students with intent to hurt," Andromeda answered promptly, knowing she'd definitely do that and more to Severus if she had the chance. "Supposedly Severus will never do such things again, but Merlin knows what the man would do."

"Of course," Ted muttered. "Well, at least that's a good promise."

"Dumbledore's promises are as empty as a Kiss victim," Andromeda retorted. "I'll tell Dora to beware of the Potionsmaster, though I'm sure she will already." She sighed, hurrying to her closet and beginning to pull off her robes, Summoning a nightgown from a drawer. "Did you visit Dora?" she asked, turning to him as she buttoned her nightgown properly.

"What?" Ted said distractedly. "Oh, yeah—"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a problem, Edward?"

He grinned a little too innocently. "Why do you ask?"

She couldn't help but smirk as she walked across the room to him, sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It...seems like you do," she whispered, kissing his lips teasingly. "Teddy…."

"Andromeda," he sighed, trying to pull away, and she clung onto him more tightly.

"Don't be stubborn," she commanded him, her hands touching him so that his breath hitched suddenly.

"Dromeda!" he moaned, but it wasn't a complaint any longer.

"Yes?" she giggled, trailing kisses along his jawbone and down his neck. She shifted on his lap so he could hold onto her better, then asked softly, "How was Dora? She seemed all right when I was there…."

Ted closed his eyes and muttered, "She—she was fine. She's not very injured and will be out of the Hospital Wing soon."

 _She was surprised you weren't angry_ , he thought, and Andromeda almost pinched him in her anger. Yes, she wanted his guard down so that she could know what had been said, but she didn't want to know that Dora expected her to always be yelling and scolding.

Andromeda slipped her arms around his neck yet again as she whispered, "Good. I forgot to ask her. I'm such a terrible mother."

"You are _not,_ " he said firmly, grabbing her face and forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "You're not a bad mother, and you're an amazing wife."

"Yes?" she smirked, and he leaned in, kissing her breathlessly, the two wrapped in each other. It wasn't until they had moved to both lie down in the bed, half-naked, that she began to use plain Legilimency on her husband.

Andromeda clung onto him as he kissed her chest, her head thrown back as she moaned in delight, "Ohhhhhh!" He was absolutely open to her attack, both physical and magical.

 _Ted shifted uncomfortably, facing his daughter and her trusting, confident expression. "Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a pureblood that your mother decided to raise away from her family."_

Andromeda stiffened in horror, and Ted caressed her lovingly, gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I won't do it again." She arched her back, pressing her body against him and gasping, "It was only a surprise. I don't mind."

 _Ted seemed so sad, so worried when he told Dora, but the girl refused to believe him. "I love you too, Dad," she said firmly, holding him tightly._

Andromeda closed her eyes tightly, holding back a gasp of horror and some tears. There was no turning back from what was happening in the present, and she submitted obediently as her husband made love to her. She couldn't help but allow tears to escape as Ted held her afterward, her face hidden in the blanket that was pulled up over them.

"I love you," Ted said, a little hoarsely. "You know that, Andromeda."

"Yes," she whispered, almost choked by her emotions. She thanked Merlin that her voice hadn't cracked. _I love you too, Ted_.

Andromeda held back stronger waves of emotion, realising that she was too afraid to tell him she loved him. He would probably be angry if he knew she had "read his mind." She clung to him tightly, afraid to move away from him.

Ted was asleep very soon, and Andromeda allowed herself the luxury of sobbing softly as she lay there in his arms, feeling unclean and wicked. She didn't want to hurt him, to hide anything from him anymore, but she was beyond terrified that he would leave her as she deserved if she confirmed his fears. Andromeda bit her lip fiercely, causing herself pain to distract her from her strengthening storm of terror and tears.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing the last person—the only person, really—who had truly cared for her. Ted could never know. She could never allow him to know that Dora wasn't his daughter. Ted could not know that she had led him on, made him believe that she had fallen in love with him, then became pregnant with his child. He was too innocent, was too decent for anything she had tricked him into believing.

Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of how he would reject her if he knew she hadn't loved him as she told him she did. He wouldn't believe that she had grown to love and appreciate him as a human, as a wizard, as a husband and father. Andromeda curled up in a miserable ball and pressed her fist to her mouth, stifling her sobs. She couldn't believe how badly she'd ruined the lives of those she'd grown to love.


	17. Chapter 17

At the end of Nymphadora's seventh year, both her parents met her on the station platform, each hugging her tightly and congratulating her. She'd graduated with honours and was hoping to be accepted into the Auror academy eventually. Andromeda had decided that it wasn't worth it to discourage her, and always cautioned her instead.

Ted beamed at his daughter, the three apparating home separately. She went straight to the door, entering the house and tossed her bag aside, flopping down on the couch. Her mother shook her head, walking over and sitting down on the adjacent couch. "So, did anything unusual or exciting happen this year? You didn't cause Snape trouble again, did you?"

"Me?" Dora said, feigning shock. "Of course not! The most I did was practising switching spells on a couple Ravenclaws who wouldn't stop teasing me. Snape walked around the corner and saw me. Other than that, I really haven't done anything that he's been annoyed about. I don't morph in his class anymore, although I did once pretend to be Charlie's twin." She grinned at the memory.

"How is Charlie?" Ted asked. "Is he going on to study magical creatures?"

"I—I don't know," Dora muttered. "We didn't really talk about that. He's trying to help his family and save up for him to move to mainland Europe, but I don't know when or where he's going."

Andromeda meant to ask her daughter later, but Ted beat her to it: "Didn't you and he have something going, Dora?"

Nymphadora froze, staring at her parents. "No," she almost whispered, half questioningly. "I couldn't—"

"Why not?" Ted asked. "He's a great young man."

"He's not for me," Dora said to her father, frowning. "He's too good for me."

"How do you mean, Dora?" Andromeda frowned. "Too good for you? I'd think he wouldn't be good enough!"

Nymphadora scowled at them both. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Ted looked at her for a moment, then nodded, but Andromeda merely raised an eyebrow at her daughter. The girl's hair darkened to black, and she sat up on the couch. "He—he asked me to marry him last week, and I said no."

Andromeda stared at her daughter in surprise, unable to come up with a good reply. Ted was speechless, staring at his daughter in shock. "Dora?" he asked softly, moving to sit by her, but she motioned him to stay away, and he sighed, returning to his seat beside his wife.

"Charlie's nice, and he's a good boy," Nymphadora sighed, "but he's too good for me, Dad, Mum. I've got a side of me that he can't ever satisfy, and I won't be tied down to that. I want someone who likes adventure, and who doesn't just joke around all the time. I'm far too serious for Charlie."

"You told him no," Ted said again, still surprised.

"I'd never be happy with him," Dora whispered. "Even if he was. I'm probably too selfish, but—it's my choice. I love him as a friend, but I don't love him enough to marry him. I need something more than him."

"Oh, Dora," sighed Ted, and Dora sniffed, tearing up a little.

"Don't," she begged him. "It has been a struggle, but I think it's for the best. He's too good for me, Dad. He hasn't got a Dark side, but I do, and I can't hide it. It scares him, and I don't want to live under that. I want to be loved for who I am. All Charlie does is not make fun of me for being so strange."

Andromeda stood and walked over to stand before her daughter. "It's always your decision," she said softly, but firmly. "I will never take that from you. If you believe it was for the best, I will stand behind your decision. Only you can choose who you want to spend your life with, Nymphadora."

The girl's dark hair faded back to brown as she leaned forward and embraced her mother. "Thanks, Mum," she whispered. "Thank you for understanding."

Andromeda hugged the girl reassuringly, feeling sorry for her daughter, but glad that she was thinking for herself.

* * *

A few weeks later, Nymphadora went to her mother when they were alone in the house, softly asking, "Mum, have you got a minute to talk?"

Andromeda turned to her daughter and nodded, answering, "I've just got to do something upstairs if you don't mind going with me."

"It's fine," Dora agreed, and the two went up to the master bedroom, Andromeda setting laundry to folding with a wave of her wand. "I—I want to thank you for giving me the chance to choose my own way in life, Mother."

"How?" Andromeda said, glancing back at her daughter before moving around the room to dust the surfaces.

"Well," Dora bit her lip. "I'm thankful that you've allowed me to choose my path in life, and haven't hated me for it, even if you disagree."

Andromeda turned her full attention to her daughter. "Dora, I chose my life, so that _you_ would have a choice," she said softly. "I wanted nothing less for you, even if it caused you initial grief."

Nymphadora nodded, looking down. "Thanks," she murmured. "I've realized it more and more lately. The differences between me and Charlie—why I can't—I can't be a proper wife to him."

Her mother was curious as to her daughter's reasoning, but refrained from asking. Nymphadora sighed after a moment and put her hand in her pocket, drawing out a piece of parchment. "Here, Mum," she muttered. "You should read this."

The older woman took the papers and began to read. "Dora," she said softly, looking up, then wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm so proud of you. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Dora whispered, hugging her mother tightly. "I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else. I'll tell Dad later today."

"Just promise me you'll be very careful," Andromeda said pleadingly. "During your Auror training, and ever afterward. I love you, Dora, and I don't want you to be hurt."

"I promise, Mum," Dora said solemnly. "I'll be as careful as possible, okay?"

Andromeda merely squeezed her daughter more tightly, feeling her magic crackle slightly. "Okay," she whispered. "Remember that I love you, no matter what."

Dora nodded. "Of course, Mum."

* * *

Andromeda bit her lip as Nymphadora told her father she'd been accepted into Auror training. Ted hugged the girl joyfully, not even thinking of how dangerous it was. Her magic crackled again, and Andromeda felt something change, the colour draining from her face as she recognized the feeling. The woman nearly ran from the room, in spite of not wanting to upset her daughter.

She glanced in the mirror in her room and realized what had happened. Her eyes had turned black. "No," she whispered. "Dora will notice. She can't—" A feeling of panic swept over her as she tried to change it back and failed. Andromeda knew that if she used a charm on her eyes, the colour wouldn't remain. "I can't," she whispered again.

Ted poked his head into the room a few minutes later, and said, "Hey, Andromeda, do you think we should all go out and celebrate tonight?"

"Perhaps," Andromeda brushed off the question. "Would you come here for a minute, Ted? I—I need your help."

"What is it, Andromeda?" he asked, walking into the room and letting the door shut behind him. Ted frowned at his wife, staring at her face. "Your eyes are black," he said curiously. "They've always been brown, I thought."

"Ted," Andromeda said, twisting her fingers together nervously, "I—they have. At least, how you've always seen me." Her husband raised an eyebrow at her and waited. "Ted, I used to be a Metamorphagus like Dora."

He nodded mutely, still waiting for her to go on. "I lost my powers before Dora was born, but my magic's been very erratic lately—it morphed my eyes black accidentally. Ted, don't look at me like that."

The man seemed to have a look of understanding on his face, nodding sympathetically. "Dromeda," he sighed, then shrugged resignedly. "I've thought for a while that you used to be like Dora. You're too used to her powers to not have known something, and you've looked different several times at school, and in different pictures you have in the trunks up in the attic."

Andromeda stared at him. "You looked through those?"

"I opened one accidentally," Ted admitted. "I should have known better. I looked through it curiously, then warded it so Dora couldn't open it. I didn't want her to know, for some reason."

"I still don't want her to know," Andromeda said firmly, then sighed, "Aren't you angry that I didn't tell you?"

"I'm not," Ted said. "I think I understand you a bit more now, like why you panicked when you realised Nymphadora had the same powers. I think I know why you don't want her to show off, too. You were used for your powers, weren't you?"

Andromeda was speechless, but Ted stepped forward and slipped his arm around her waist. "I love you, Andromeda Black Tonks," he said softly.

She stiffened at his word and touch, but didn't move away. "Ted," she whispered, looking down at her hands, "I've done horrible things with my powers, and with my abilities. It's despicable, the horror and pain I've caused. You'd hate me if you knew."

Ted kissed the side of her head gently. "I don't have to know everything, Dromeda."

"My powers are coming back," she blurted out before she could stop herself, and gasped softly, fear running through her. "I don't want them anymore. I can't control them, Ted. Someone will find out!"

"What do you want me to do for you?" Ted asked quietly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Andromeda regarded him for a moment, then closed her eyes. "I—I can teach you how to regulate my morph," she sighed, and he seemed slightly puzzled. "I'll teach you to correct my appearance when my magic decides that I need to morph randomly. I can't morph back, Ted: it's just when I'm scared that my magic lurches like this."

Ted finally nodded, a little unsure. "So how does that work?" he asked.

"Here," she said, biting her lip as she took his right hand and placed it over her chest. "I—I need you to feel for my magical core, Ted. You've got to reach for my magic with yours." Andromeda allowed her magic to crackle around Ted's hand, not allowing it to combine with his. "Feel it," she whispered. "It's a magical thing. It can't be touched with anything else."

Almost forty five minutes later, Ted was only beginning to figure out what she meant. Andromeda was very frustrated, but knew that she couldn't set foot outside her room until her eyes had been changed to their normal colour. "Try again," she coaxed him, and he frowned, shaking his head. "Edward, come on," she pleaded. "I can't go around looking like this. You've got to help me!"

Ted placed his hand on her chest again, sighing as he tentatively allowed his magic to search for her core. "You're so... _powerful_ ," he said, shocked, and Andromeda felt his magic touch her core.

"Oh god—Ted, just close your eyes, and will my eyes to become brown again," Andromeda breathed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please be careful." Her throat constricted in fear, knowing that if he did the wrong thing, he could maim or kill her accidentally. She felt herself morph again and looked up as Ted pulled his hand away from her.

"They're brown again," he nodded seriously.

"Ted," she breathed, reaching up and touching her throat. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and clung to him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, sniffing. "You might have to do that more often as my powers continue to return."

"Just let me know," Ted answered. "Sorry I'm not very good at that."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "Being excellent at manipulating someone else's magic is not necessarily a trait to be proud of, dear."

Ted kissed her head, rocking her gently in his embrace. "Well, I'll do whatever I have to to help you," he promised her. "I love you, Andromeda. Do you feel like celebrating now?"

She took a deep breath and drew herself, picking out a more formal dress. "Let's," she said. "You let Dora know, if you haven't already, and I'll be right down."

"Okay," Ted nodded with a grin, and was very surprised when Andromeda put down her dress, hurrying over and kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you," she murmured earnestly, hoping she could convey how much she meant her thanks. Ted chuckled, hugging his half-dressed wife.

"Any time," he said, then pressed a kiss to her cheek and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take long for Nymphadora to be injured during training, and Andromeda sighed as she entered her daughter's room at St. Mungo's. Dora was sitting up in the bed, looking quite disgruntled, her hair grey with red roots. "Mum!" she gasped thankfully, motioning her mother to join her.

"Are you all right?" Andromeda asked, sitting down beside her daughter.

"Yes," muttered the girl. "I got cursed and fell down some stairs. Otherwise I'd be perfectly fine. It wasn't one of my finer moments."

Andromeda smiled slightly, and Dora scooted over to lean her head against her mother's shoulder. "I'm not supposed to sit up, but I don't want to lie down anymore," she told her mother. "I had a headache, but it's gone now. They said I cracked my skull."

"Dora!" her mother said in shock, and the girl winced.

"It's fine," she sighed. "It hurt a lot, though. But I'm okay now. Just, when dad gets home, tell him not to worry, that I'm fine."

"Very well," Andromeda agreed. "How long did they say you'd be here?"

"Too long!" groaned Nymphadora. "Until tomorrow!"

Andromeda laughed softly. "Well, you've got to be more careful," she told her daughter.

"I know, I know," muttered the girl. " _Constant Vigilance_."

"That's right, Nymphadora."

The older woman looked up to see her daughter's mentor walk into the room, eyeing both of them at the same time. She wondered why, out of everyone that could have been chosen to do Dora's Auror training, the Ministry had chosen MadEye Moody.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she hissed at him angrily, her hair shooting completely red.

"You shouldn't be morphing," he pointed out, and she glared at him. "You should be resting."

Andromeda's face remained expressionless as she squeezed her daughter's hand and stood. "Your father might visit later tonight," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dora. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dora answered, and Andromeda left the room, not relaxing until she was all the way home.

* * *

Weeks later, Dora stumbled into her home late at night, both parents waiting in the sitting room for her. "Dora!" her father said, jumping up and hurrying to catch her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Just practised Occlumency all day," she moaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. The roots of her hair were white, darkening to black at the ends.

"Ouch," said Andromeda sympathetically, summoning her potions kit. "Have you taken anything for your headache?"

"No," Dora breathed, sitting down on the couch next to her dad. She gratefully took the glass her mother handed her and drank.

"That was for the headache," Andromeda said, vanishing the empty glass. "This one will help clear your mind."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Been trying to do that all day."

Ted laughed, but neither of the girls did. Dora handed the second glass back to her mother, then turned over and buried her face in her father's robe, lying across his lap. He hugged her gently, asking, "Are you hungry?"

"No," Dora muttered. "If I get hungry, I'll make myself something. I just want to sleep."

"Okay," he agreed, content to hold her. Andromeda walked back to the kitchen to put away the plate she'd kept warm for her daughter. She was glad that Nymphadora was nearing the end of her second year of training, but she never came home happy or well. Andromeda wondered why Dora was never happy anymore, but didn't know how to approach her daughter about it.

* * *

"Mum!" Dora called one Saturday morning, hurrying down the stairs to brunch. "Bill's coming back from Egypt to visit his family next week!"

"Really, dear?" Andromeda smiled. "You should visit him. He was a good friend to you at school."

"He got me out of a lot of situations when he was the Head Boy," Nymphadora admitted. "It was like having a big brother. I miss him."

Ted and Andromeda shared a look. Their daughter never mentioned the second Weasley boy anymore, both her parents assuming that she still cared for him. "Certainly," Andromeda nodded in agreement.

Dora looked out the window thoughtfully as she ate silently, not replying.

* * *

The next week, Dora danced out the door, waving to her mother before disapparating to the Burrow. Andromeda sighed, shaking her head. Part of her wished Nymphadora would just cave and marry the Weasley, but the rest of her was insistent that no pureblood daughter of hers could marry a Weasley. Andromeda turned and headed upstairs to make sure her and Dora's rooms were cleaned. She could never tell her daughter that Andromeda had two opinions about anything and everything concerning the girl. She just hoped that the meeting at the Burrow wouldn't go too badly.

Late that afternoon, Dora arrived home and walked into the house, staring around their sitting room aimlessly before hurrying to find her mother. Nymphadora walked straight up to her mother, put her arms around the woman, and began to cry.

"Dora, what is it?" Andromeda said in surprise, embracing her daughter in return. "What happened?"

"Mum, Charlie was there," she sniffed. "And he still loves me! I can't—it's been two years, and he still—what do I do? Bill didn't warn me: he thought I'd like the surprise!"

"Oh, Dora," Andromeda murmured, hugging the poor girl tightly. "Did Charlie ask you again?"

"Well, he basically asked me to rethink it," Dora scowled. "And Mum—" she bit her lip "Bill is interested too, but told me that he was sure he couldn't while Charlie is still messed up over it."

Andromeda frowned. "Both of them?" she said, a smile of disbelief on her face. "Wow, dear. You certainly made an impression on the two of them."

Dora's hair shot black. "I don't want Charlie to love me!" she cried. "I don't love him, and I—I don't think I love Bill...I'm so confused, Mum."

"May I see your memory of today?" Andromeda asked softly, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Yes, but if you give me a headache, I'll curse you," Dora threatened her.

Andromeda nodded, touching her hand to her daughter's face.

 _Nymphadora knocked on the door at the Burrow, which was quickly opened by a tall, grinning red-haired boy. "Bill!" she said happily, throwing her arms around him, her hair shifting pink. "I've missed seeing you around!"_

 _"_ _I've missed you too," he chuckled. "Come on up to my room before Mum realises you're here. I have things to show you."_

 _"_ _Okay," she grinned, and followed him up the steps as he avoided all the creaky steps. "How's Egypt?"_

 _"_ _Warm," Bill answered. "But it's a nice place. It isn't like home, or Hogwarts, or anything like that."_

 _"_ _It's the real world?" Dora smirked, and Bill grinned at her. "Yeah. So how's Auror training?"_

 _"_ _More difficult than anything else in the world," Dora huffed, plunking herself down on the bed. "I swear MadEye's trying to kill me. Every day I go home exhausted and with a headache too, most times."_

 _Bill nodded sympathetically. "Aw," he said. "Well, keep at it, and it'll all be over soon."_

 _Dora groaned. "Then I'll have to do on the job training!" she told him. "I'm not sure I'm excited for that, or horrified for it. MadEye understands me, but he won't be with me during that training, and then I'll be doing my tests at the Ministry to become certified."_

 _"_ _You're almost there," the boy encouraged her. "Just keep on it."_

 _"_ _I'm trying," she sighed, leaning her head over against his shoulder. "So much has happened since school let out and we all went to different corners of the earth."_

 _"_ _Me in Egypt, you here, Charlie in Romania—" Bill looked sideways at her for a moment. "I couldn't believe that you told him no."_

 _Dora shot straight up from the bed, glaring down at him. "Don't you_ dare _talk to me about that, William," she hissed._

 _Bill's expression didn't change. "I'm not scolding; I'm stating a fact," he went on. "What kept you from it? You've always been the best of friends, and got along so well."_

 _"_ _I just can't," she said firmly. "We wouldn't work out. Why would you want me to marry him anyway? Wouldn't that be awkward?"_

 _"_ _Well, I did wonder why we stopped dating," Bill replied softly, standing up and looking at her carefully._

Andromeda paused, staring at her daughter. "You dated Bill? Did Charlie know that?"

"Damn," said Nymphadora. "I forgot he mentioned that. No, he never knew. Bill and I dated during the last year and a half I was at school. I'd meet him in the Deep at midnight and we'd go away from the school for a while. It was fun."

"You knew about the Deep?" Andromeda said, shocked. "Dora!"

"Let's just say I've impersonated a lot of Slytherin girls and learned quite a lot of interesting things about Hogwarts and things," Dora nodded. "It helped me through school."

"Wow," sighed Andromeda, touching her daughter's face again.

 _"_ _I—" Dora began, then fell silent. She didn't know why they had ever stopped dating, except that she had finally graduated and Charlie being out of school meant that it was hard for Bill and her to get alone together. "I don't know," she said finally._

 _"_ _I came home hoping to start that back up," Bill shrugged, "but then Charlie told me that he'd asked you to marry him and you'd said no. How awkward would it be if you and I became a couple right afterward? Especially if I'd had the same idea as my brother?"_

 _Nymphadora's heart pounded as she stared at the oldest Weasley boy in shock. "You wanted to marry me too?"_

 _Bill sighed. "Yes, why else would I want to date you, Dora? Although with Charlie being all messed up, I don't think marriage is something the two of us should do at the moment. He'd lose it."_

 _She almost wished that he'd asked her ages ago, when she was still seventeen, and spared her the trouble of her Auror training. "Oh," she said, her throat dry. "Okay."_

 _"_ _Maybe later?" Bill murmured, catching her hands in his. "Once things have settled down. Maybe Charlie would—"_

 _"_ _No!" Dora said, looking up, her eyes dulled with tears. "I can't betray Charlie any more, Bill. He's my friend, just like you, and I won't hurt him again. He'll go through this rejection all over again if we—I'm not meant to be a Weasley, Bill."_

 _"_ _I was afraid you'd say that," the boy nodded. "Very well. Did you want to see Charlie? He's out in the orchard, waiting on us."_

 _"_ _What?" Dora said in horror. "No!"_

 _Bill nodded, then leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Do you want to go alone?" he asked, releasing her before she could protest, or react at all. "He's just waiting. He did want to see you."_

 _Dora sighed softly, and Bill smirked at her a little, making her scowl at him. "I'll go alone," she said. "Now don't get any ideas, William. We are nothing more than friends."_

 _"_ _Close friends," Bill teased her as she walked down the stairs ahead of him. "Very close friends."_

 _"_ _Shut it!" She flung a curse at him, knowing what he was insinuating. He grinned._

 _"_ _You know that it was always up to you," Bill said. "Just don't forget me."_

 _"_ _I couldn't," Dora rolled her eyes, smirking at him. She left the Burrow and headed for the orchard, wondering if she really should have played both Weasley boys at the same time._

"Dora," said Andromeda in wonder, "I can't believe what you did to them."

"I made Bill a little more playful than he ever was," Dora sighed, wiping her tears away. "He was so nice, and I felt safe with him. He protected me at school, while Charlie was always the one that helped me cause trouble."

"I see," Andromeda nodded.

Nymphadora bit her lip. "Charlie was happy to see me, but he insinuated that I was making a terrible mistake. I screamed at him, then stormed off. I couldn't stand being there with him."

Andromeda hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you, Dora," she said softly. "No matter what decision you make. Except...be really, really careful when you play people. No more Weasleys."

"Oh, no," Dora said strongly. "I'm done."

They grinned at each other slightly and headed into the kitchen to work on supper together.


	19. Chapter 19

Andromeda sat up in alarm, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she looked to their bedroom window, seeing an owl pecking at the glass. "Stupid bird," she muttered, waving the window open as Ted sat up, yawning. "What's happened now?"

Taking the paper from the owl, Andromeda drew a sharp breath at the picture and headline. "Dora!" she gasped, sliding off the bed and almost running from the room without grabbing a housecoat.

She burst into her daughter's room without warning and Dora jerked awake, pointing her wand unwaveringly at her mother's heart. "Damn it, Nymphadora, it's just your mother," Andromeda snapped, stopping short. Her training had certainly done her in.

"What's going on?" Dora yawned, running her left hand through her pink hair. "What paper is that?"

"Today," Andromeda breathed, sitting down beside her daughter. "Dora, it's the Mark of the Dark Lord!"

"Somebody sent the Dark Mark last night at the Quidditch World Cup!" said the young woman in shock, reading the paper. "Death Eaters rioted, destroying several campsites and torturing a Muggle family. And where was I? Sleeping!" She glared at the wall.

Andromeda bit her lip, whispering, "The Dark Lord is returning soon, Dora. I'm sure the Death Eaters know it most of all, but this is a sign. It's got to be soon."

Nymphadora wrapped her arms around her mother. "It's going to be okay," she told her mother firmly, hugging her. "We're going to be all right, Mum."

The older witch leaned her head against her daughter's. "I hope so," she whispered. "I remember the last war—it tore my family apart. It's destroyed them all. Not one remains."

"Not even Sirius?" Nymphadora asked, raising an eyebrow. Her cousin had escaped Azkaban the previous summer and was still running free, Merlin only knew where.

"He's disgraced and disowned," Andromeda spat. "He doesn't count. I don't either. Regulus is dead; Bella's in Azkaban—although not for much longer once her Dark Lord realises he misses her. Cissa is the only one who is still well, but as soon as the Dark Lord takes over, her life will no longer be as easy as she has always had it."

Neither noticed as Ted slipped out of the room and shut the door silently, leaving the two alone together. The two witches clung to each other for a while longer before Andromeda murmured, "Dora, please—please remember Constant Vigilance and always use Occlumency."

Nymphadora slipped both arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "I will," she promised. "I'll do my very best."

Andromeda sniffed slightly, dashing away what might have been a tear as she stood. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Always remember that I love you, no matter what."

"Mum, this isn't a funeral," Dora rolled her eyes. "Go back to bed. You aren't thinking properly, and you'll be better in the morning. In fact, do I need to make sure that you get back to your room?"

"No," Andromeda drew herself up in a huff, walking away. "Sorry I woke you so early." She turned out the light and went back to her own room, finding Ted sitting up against their pillows, almost asleep. "Sorry," she murmured to him as well, then slipped between the sheets again.

She moved to lie down, but he motioned her to come closer to him, so she scooted over against him, her face against his nightshirt. "Thanks," she muttered as his arm slipped around her back. He used to hold her that way, almost twenty years ago when she'd been pregnant with Nymphadora.

Andromeda listened to her husband's heartbeat as she tried to calm herself enough to sleep. Fear for the future—for her family's future—had driven itself deep into her own heart, and she couldn't push it away. She was almost certain that the future held nothing good for her or her family, and that she would lose one or both of her family members. She could just imagine her deranged sister torturing Nymphadora to death or madness, being completely overjoyed at her revenge.

Her eyes were wet with tears long after the lights had been turned out and Ted had fallen asleep, his arm still resting on her back. She couldn't bear the thought of losing them.

* * *

"Mother!" shouted Nymphadora, bursting into her parents' room. She pretended not to be scandalized at the sight of the two cuddling in their bed. "Dad, I passed the test! I made it!"

"Nymphadora!" shrieked her mother, not having heard a word the young witch had said. "How dare you walk in here like that!"

"Ward the door, Mum," Dora rolled her eyes. "It's not as if you don't know how. Half the stuff in the attic is warded against me personally."

Andromeda glared at the girl so fiercely that her magic crackled angrily, and Ted reached over, placing his hand over her wrist. "Dromeda, calm," he murmured quietly into her ear.

"And don't call me Nymphadora," the pink-haired girl said. "I'm just Tonks."

"I named you, and I will call you by your given name," Andromeda said with a bitter laugh. "I will not call you _Tonks_."

"That's who I am," Dora shot back, now glaring at her mother.

"Sure as fu—" Andromeda began sarcastically, throwing herself down on her pillows.

"Andromeda!" Ted said sharply, surprised at her reaction to their daughter. "Don't!"

Andromeda glared up at Nymphadora. "Get out of my room," she commanded the girl, and Nymphadora whirled around, morphing her hair black as she stormed out of the room.

Ted looked down at his wife a little nervously. "Dromeda, what happened?"

She pouted up at him. "She interrupted us!"

"Dromeda," he sighed, squeezing her hand, "did you hear a word she said when she first walked in?"

"No," said Andromeda in annoyance. "She had no right to burst in on us like that! I could have been absolutely unpresentable!"

"Well, in another two minutes," Ted began, then smirked at the look on Andromeda's face. "I guess we should ward the room more often."

Andromeda sighed, pulling her husband down toward her, wanting to continue their cuddling. "Should I know what Dora said?" she asked carelessly.

Ted looked straight into her eyes, his gaze flickering to her lips and back before he answered. "She passed her examination to become an Auror," he told her. "I assume there will be a ceremony."

"Shit," Andromeda exclaimed, making her husband grin.

"You should stop swearing," he scolded her. "It's taking over you."

"Ha!" said Andromeda, and before Ted knew it, he was lying flat on his back, his wife sitting on top of him, a filthy smirk adorning her features. "I'll teach you how to swear, Edward Tonks," she promised him with a wicked giggle. "Just give me thirty seconds to heat you up..." Andromeda leaned down and kissed him soundly, her hands disrobing him completely.

He was a quick learner, Andromeda smirked in triumph as he moaned and writhed in her embrace. Her husband loved when she got playful, knowing that it meant that she would do almost anything to make him holler.

"Andromeda," he moaned as she touched him firmly, teasingly.

"No, no," she giggled, leaning down to press her chest against his. "Naughty, naughty Ted. You're supposed to swear, not say my name."

"Make me," he dared her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You asked for it," she smirked. "No turning back now." Ted didn't reply, watching her to see what she was going to do this time.

* * *

The next morning, Andromeda went downstairs to find Dora sitting on the couch alone, curled up in a blanket. "Dora?" she asked softly. "What is it?"

"Am I a Tonks?" she said in confusion, turning to her mother.

"Dora!" Andromeda said in shock. "Of course you are! Ted and I are your parents!"

"Dad's sure that I'm not his."

Andromeda frowned, thinking that Ted needed to be taught more than just proper swearing. "Your father ought not to be putting such ideas into your head," she answered firmly. "You do take after my side of the family more, thank Merlin, but that's no reason to believe such nonsense."

The brown-haired girl seemed to curl into the couch more. "You're sure I'm not some idiot's daughter? One who you've made into a Tonks?"

Her mother's heart was pounding in fear as she responded, "No, Dora. You belong to me, and to Ted, and that's all there is to it."

Nymphadora looked at her mother carefully, then got up and left the room. Andromeda went to find her husband, her eyes flashing angrily. She found him writing a letter in their room and glared down at him until he looked up.

"Dromeda?" he said uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"What nonsense have you been telling our daughter?" she demanded. "Nymphadora just told me that you told her you're not her father. What is going on with you?"

Ted's eyes widened. He clearly hadn't thought that she would repeat what he'd told her. "Andromeda, darling," he began, but she cut him off.

"I want to know the truth, Edward!" she hissed, raising her hand crackling with magic. Ted found himself thrown against the wall by magic and cried out in shock, staring into his wife's eyes. "Tell me what you said to Nymphadora! NOW!"

"Dromeda!" he choked, clearly frightened at her attitude. "I only told her that I thought that she might be a pureblood because of how powerful she is—"

" _And_?" the black-haired woman shrieked, almost closing her hands over the magic. She could feel that there was something he didn't want to tell her. "Tell me right now or I will fish it out of you!"

"Andromeda, please," he whispered, and she stepped closer to him, her eyes glinting with madness.

Ted shuddered when she touched his face gently. "You will tell me," she purred softly, "or I will dig it out of your mind. And it will hurt. A lot."

He looked at her, not doubting her threats. "I—I—" he whispered, licking his lips nervously, "I was joking about her powers, and your family. I only meant to tease her—"

"Liar!" screamed Andromeda, and Ted jumped in fright. "Lies, all lies. You meant to tell her that you believe another to be her father!"

"I told her that I thought you might have been pregnant already when you and I became a couple," Ted muttered, unable to keep the words back. He saw something change in her eyes and gasped, "Dromeda, what are you—?"

Pain flooded his body and he fell to the floor, screaming as he had never screamed before. Ted writhed in agony, Andromeda's hands fixed in place over him, her eyes burning in mad fury. "Suffer," she hissed as he screamed and shrieked at her feet.

"A—Andromeda!" came his agonized cry. "P—please!"

She intensified the Curse, his screams becoming louder and more shrill. Andromeda did not feel merciful at all. She released the spell when she felt that he'd got what he deserved. She sighed, flexing her fingers as her magic sang happily through her arms. It had been twenty one years since she had done that spell, and she was definitely out of practise, although she had certainly caused pain.

Ted lay sobbing in a pool of his own blood— _what_?

Andromeda stared at the man lying on the floor. "Ted," she whimpered, realising what she had just done. _He knows_. "No," she croaked, almost unable to breath. She sank to the floor, whimpering to herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She couldn't—she couldn't have just tortured her husband into the writhing, squirming mess before her. "No," she whimpered again. "I didn't mean to—I love him—Teddy…."

She stared at him, hoping that he would look up at her, but he ignored her, writhing in pain. "I had to," she babbled pleadingly. "My father would have killed me, and I couldn't live like that. I had to protect the baby—she destroyed me. I had to get away."

Andromeda sat there, tears running down her cheeks as she watched her husband writhe in the aftermath of her Curse. "Don't leave me," she begged him desperately, frightened beyond any fear she'd ever felt. "I love you."

She didn't know how long she stayed there with her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth and talking to herself and her husband. A long while later, someone touched her shoulder and she jumped in shock, crying out.

Someone breathed her name, then slipped an arm around her back, gasping in pain as she was guided to lean against something warm. "Dromeda," came a choked voice, and she sniffled, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Teddy," she whimpered. "Teddy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I—I—" A sob escaped her, and her body shook uncontrollably. "Dora," she wept. "I had to protect her. Don't leave me, please. Please!" He squeezed her gently, drawing a sharp breath, and she choked, "I'd die all alone. Dora would leave too…."

"I—I'm not leaving," came Ted's strained voice. "It's going to be okay, Andromeda."

"I'm not okay," she wept, and he stroked her hair gently, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder again.

"I'll be here for you," Ted promised hoarsely. "As long as I'm able." He laughed weakly, and Andromeda gave a small sob, still very much frightened at what she had done, and that Ted knew her deepest, darkest secret.

Some time later, Andromeda recovered enough from her panic to attempt healing her husband from the Curse she'd done. He didn't speak as she touched her wand to his neck, murmuring the incantation. He didn't accuse, didn't shout at her, didn't flinch at her touch or magic, though she was sure he'd had to steel himself against fleeing from her presence.

After she was finished, he took her into his arms carefully and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he murmured, but she'd looked away too quickly for him to say it to her eyes. "Dromeda, I won't hurt you," he said softly, pressing his face into her black hair. "You're my wife."

"You're too good for me," Andromeda sniffled, her arms slipping around him and holding him to herself tightly. "I don't deserve you, Ted." Yet she held to him more desperately, not wanting to lose him.

"I chose you almost twenty five years ago," he told her quietly. "I'd hardly give you up now."

"Even after everything I've done?" she whispered, cringing as she remembered how much she'd used him throughout the years she'd known him.

Ted rubbed her back carefully, helping her lie down on their bed. "I love you," he murmured, looking down at her.

She looked up at him, almost crying again at the haunted look in his eyes. "Ted, I'm sorry," she sniffled, ready to panic again. "I had to—"

"You were right to protect her," Ted said, reaching over and clasping his wife's hand. "I understand." He lay down next to her, slipping one arm around her waist as he pulled the sheets up over them.

Andromeda fell asleep first, but only after Ted held her closer, murmuring reassuring words in her ear. He did not fall asleep until much later, once his racing mind had exhausted itself into much-needed rest.

In the middle of the night, Andromeda stirred, sliding out of her husband's arms. She sat up, looking down at him thoughtfully for several minutes, wondering what she was to do. He knew that Nymphadora wasn't his daughter, even though she'd never confirmed it; her Curse had proved that to him, she supposed.

It was noble of him to say that he understood and wouldn't leave and all, but she had seen the horrified look in his eyes when he finally realised what it all meant. Andromeda bit her lip, watching her husband sleep fitfully, and knew that he was still suffering from the residual magic of her Curse. "Teddy," she murmured softly, rubbing her hand along his back to sooth him a little. He didn't deserve to be deceived as she'd deceived him.

Andromeda sniffed a little as she continued to watch him. He was so kind, so good to her—what if he changed, as she deserved? What if he decided that _she_ deserved to be punished for her lies and manipulations? What would he do now that he knew her terrible secret? What would he tell Nymphadora?

Her breath caught in her throat. Dora could never know about her real father. Something would have to be done about that. Andromeda looked around the room, wishing that Ted had never found out in the first place. "Ted," she breathed, smoothing his hair back from his forehead with her left hand. "I'm sorry about everything I've done, but I've got to do one more. I'm so sorry— **Obliviate**."

Andromeda's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at him, withdrawing her wand from his temple and nervously setting it on the nightstand as if it were something filthy that she'd accidentally touched. She gently touched his face, exploring the extent of her Memory Charm, and found it to be satisfactory. "I love you," she whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Forgive me...I couldn't let us live like that."

She knew the real reason was that she was too afraid of his full reaction, but she did not voice this out loud. Andromeda curled up with her back against her husband, sniffling desperately as she tried not to cry again. She wanted his forgiveness, but she would never know if he was able to forgive all the wrong she had done him.


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning, Andromeda struggled to even out her emotions enough to be slightly playful for Ted, who was obviously clueless, but remain the ever-solemn Andromeda for her daughter. She forced her feelings away, concentrating on one thing.

"Congratulations on your achievement," she told Nymphadora. "When will the ceremony be, do you know?"

"It's in a month," Dora shrugged. "There's a couple other candidates too, but MadEye doesn't think they'll do as well."

"Of course not," said Andromeda loyally, hugging her daughter with one arm. "None of them are my daughter."

Dora smirked, leaning her head against her mother's side. "None of them have you for a mother," she retorted. "I'm glad that you're my mother. It makes some people afraid of me, and it's really convenient."

Andromeda grinned, patting her daughter's arm. "Just don't become a bitch like me," she cautioned Nymphadora. "Or like your Aunt Bellatrix."

"I saw her," Dora said suddenly. "When MadEye and I toured Azkaban."

"Oh." Andromeda stiffened, then turned away slightly. "How was she?"

"Out of her mind," Dora nodded. "She thought—she mistook me for you. She started screaming all sorts of things—and then she was going on about her Dark Lord, and then she was crying because she thought she'd failed him."

A strange syllable escaped Andromeda's lips, and she finally muttered, "Sounds just like her."

Nymphadora frowned. "I don't think Dementors should be used to guard the prison," she said, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "It's inhumane. It changes the prisoners—especially the ones that are in for life. Some of them just stare at you when you go in there." She shuddered. "I'd rather they scream at me, like Bellatrix."

"See anyone else you knew?" Andromeda asked curiously. "Or had Sirius escaped by then?"

"Well, I think I saw Bella's husband, but I—I couldn't tell if he was still in there or not." Nymphadora wrinkled her nose. "He just stared at me through his small black eyes. It was unnerving."

Andromeda felt strangely sad, thinking of her sisters and their families. "Rodolphus was always quiet," she said. "I can't imagine how Azkaban would have changed him."

Nymphadora didn't seem to be listening to her mother's reminiscing, perking up when her father entered the room. "Dora," he chuckled, hugging her from the other side. "Congratulations. Sorry we kind of ignored you. It was kind of weird."

Their daughter sniggered. "You should have warded the door. But honestly. How else would I exist?"

Andromeda's heart pounded fiercely, but Ted merely laughed and hugged the brown-haired witch again. "Exactly," he told her, and Andromeda saw the frown that crossed Nymphadora's face.

"I love you, Dad," Dora said, hugging him in return.

Andromeda stepped back from the two, walking away quickly. She hated that Dora seemed to prefer Ted over her, but there was no help for it. She wasn't even his. Anger filled her at the injustice, the woman feeling rejected. She clenched her fists over crackling magic, forcing herself to remain in control. Merlin—she was getting just as bad-tempered as Bella used to be.

Her hands trembling, she Summoned her cloak and left the house. She needed to get away from them all, to go somewhere that she could think clearly, or let out her frustrations. There was no one who would understand. No one that she could confide in.

She stumbled through the door of the old abandoned house that she usually ran to, and stared numbly at the man inside. Sirius had risen from a makeshift cot in the corner and was pointing his wand directly at her heart. He didn't look a thing like the Sirius she had once known. This one was older, more haggard-looking—he looked like Aunt Walburga had clean house with him.

The thought warmed Andromeda's heart and made her smile. "Andromeda," he breathed hoarsely. "So nice of you to visit."

"This is _my_ place," Andromeda hissed at him in rising fury.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I—"

"Look who's running away now," sneered Andromeda, walking further into the room. "Still."

"I wouldn't be if—"

"If you hadn't left your family and abandoned your brother for no reason?" she screamed at him, her magic crackling in her rage. "If you hadn't been stupid and joined the Order? If you hadn't chosen ALL THE WRONG FRIENDS?"

Sirius stared at her, never loosening his grip on the wand. "Andromeda, the Death Eaters—I couldn't—did your powers come back?"

Andromeda drew herself to her full height, her black eyes flashing. "I think you should leave."

"You're not going to kick me out," Sirius glared at her.

"Yes, I am," she smirked, cackling with laughter. Magic burst from her wand, fierce cutting and breaking spells followed by countless hexes and curses.

"Dromeda!" Sirius shouted, blocking and dodging her spells. "I'm just hiding here, I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm innocent!"

"Sure you are!" Andromeda shrieked, and a _Crucio_ burst from her hands, narrowly missing her cousin. "You were never innocent! Regulus was innocent! He should be alive and _you_ should be dead!"

Sirius' eyes widened, and he backed away, running for the back door and his life. Andromeda dashed after him, but let him flee into the shadows, on the run once again. She slid down the wall, gasping for breath as the back door clicked shut. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt her magic bubbling uncontrollably and gave a cry, feeling a strong ache all over her body. She definitely had used too much magic, and was almost certain she'd tapped into the grimoires and the Dark Arts she knew.

Fear consumed her, and she dragged herself to her feet, stumbling to the door. "No," she muttered, feeling her mind clouding. She forced herself to remain standing as she focused on the old Healer's cottage: Andromeda needed help.

* * *

Andromeda woke to see Ted at her side, holding her hand as he stared down into her face. "Ted," she whispered, then began to cough, groaning at the pain.

"Andromeda," he murmured, looking up as the Healer hurried into the room.

The Healer silently worked, Ted not releasing his wife's hand. Finally, the Healer looked down into Andromeda's face and sighed. Andromeda winced. "I really did it this time, didn't I?"

"What happened for you to need to perform so much magic?" the Healer frowned. "Not only did you overload your system, but you exhausted your magic at the same time. Are you trying to kill yourself, Andromeda?"

"I met Sirius," Andromeda muttered. "We got into a duel."

"Sirius Black?" Ted said in alarm.

"The one and only," Andromeda laughed bitterly, wincing. "Well, the only one alive, that is. And he's lucky to be alive after what I did." She saw the worried expression on Ted's face, and said, "I taught him everything he knows, Ted. Sirius is no threat to me."

Ted was looking at her as if she was someone he didn't know at all, and she fearfully watched his face for any sign that he was beginning to hate her. "Teddy," she began, almost whimpering, then clamped her mouth shut before she could start begging. Andromeda Black Tonks would not beg.

"What happened?" Ted asked her softly, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know what's got you so disturbed lately, Dromeda." He brushed her hair off her forehead, then leaned down and pressed a kiss into her black hair. "You know I love you, and would do anything in my power to make you happy."

"Thanks." Andromeda closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

Ted knelt beside the bed, still clasping her hand as he kissed away her tear. "What can I do, Love? Tell me."

Andromeda lay still for several moments, leaving Ted to wonder if she would answer, until she breathed, "Just be there for me. I need you."

He squeezed her hand, an almost adoring expression on his innocent face. "Of course," he promised.

"A potion," the Healer said curtly, "to increase strength. I'll add more when you're asleep."

"I don't want to sleep," Andromeda said stubbornly, and Ted was convinced that his wife thought she was a child again.

"You must, if you want to recover," the Healer replied. "I won't put a Sleeping Ward on you if you'll go to sleep on your own. How's that for a deal?"

The older witch left the room without waiting for a reply, and Andromeda pouted, Ted smiling at her slightly. "You're adorable when you pout," he chuckled. "It's obvious where Dora gets it."

Andromeda couldn't help but smile weakly in return before Ted helped her sit up to drink the potion. "Ted," she bit her lip as he set the glass down, "Where's Dora?"

"She got called in before the Healer Owled me," Ted answered. "Do you want me to—"

"No," said Andromeda quickly, then sighed. "I don't want her to know that I became ill."

"Dromeda," Ted murmured, pushing her hair out of her face again, "your Healer friend said you'd probably be down for at least three days."

She stared at him in indignation. "I will not!"

Ted sighed this time, the Healer returning to the room. "I told her," he said resignedly.

"Andromeda," the Healer said firmly, "you are under my care—you came here of your own accord. I have no idea how you managed to apparate yourself and get here in one piece in the condition you were in— _are_ in. If I say you are to rest, you will rest. And your daughter will have to know sooner or later unless you relish Obliviating her once you get home!"

"Fine," Andromeda spat, turning toward her husband and curling up on her side.

"Rest well," he murmured, pulling the blanket up over her and rubbing her shoulder in a relaxing manner. "I'll be looking out for you while you sleep."

"Thanks," she muttered. "Could you just bring Dora here when she finds out I've disappeared?"

Ted agreed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Of course. Then I'll wait until you wake."

The Healer stepped closer to the bed, and Andromeda glared up at her. "I'm only going to add more Strengthening potion to a ward I'm going to place around the bed," the Healer explained, rolling her eyes at the younger woman. "You needn't try to curse me or anything. I still expect you to go to sleep on your own."

Andromeda didn't reply, raising her hand that clasped her husband's hand and pressing it to her cheek. He squeezed her hand and she closed her eyes, sleep soon taking her.

* * *

"Mum?" whispered a soft voice, and Andromeda forced herself not to groan as she opened her eyes.

"Dora," she sighed, stretching slightly as she saw her daughter's worried face looking down at her. "Dora..."

"Mum, what happened?" Tonks said pleadingly. "Dad won't tell me anything!"

"I—" Andromeda hesitated, knowing Nymphadora's pending Auror status might confuse her opinion of her cousin Sirius. "I'll tell you, but don't react until I'm finished, okay?"

Tonks bit her lip, then nodded, tugging on a strand of her dark purple hair. Andromeda closed her eyes and drew a steadying breath. "I own another home besides ours," Andromeda began, "but it's almost always been abandoned. I visited it this morning so that I would have time alone for me to think and recover from the last few days, but it wasn't to be. I had forgotten that Sirius was allowed into the wards—and he was there."

Nymphadora looked both excited and alarmed, but didn't say a word, and her mother continued her story. "I was furious to see him there, though I know he is innocent of his accused crimes. I cursed him out of the house, but my magic—" Andromeda hesitated again "Something happened to me before I left my family, Dora, and I lost a lot of my magical capacity, my sustaining power. In my simple duel against Sirius, I not only exhausted my weak magic—" the black-haired woman spat this bitterly "but I overloaded on wandless magic."

"What?" Dora said, confused.

"I am very adept at wandless magic," Andromeda smirked up at her daughter. "I almost prefer it to using a wand. It isn't as easy to trace, thank Merlin. I probably did some illegal spells today."

Dora laughed at her mother's joking voice, then asked, "But you'll be okay, right?"

Andromeda nodded. "Once I've recovered my strength, I'll be allowed to go home," she answered. "You can react now if you want to."

Tonks immediately reached out and stroked her mother's hair thoughtfully. "Why is your hair black, Mum?"

"Is it?" Andromeda said in surprise, hiding her shock that Ted hadn't told her. Maybe she'd Obliviated him too well. "My magic must have done that. It was out of control when I got here. I guess I was unconscious too. I don't remember arriving here at all; I just remember trying to disapparate from the house and waking up to see your father."

"You look like all the old pictures of Aunt Bella," Tonks said softly, kissing her mother's forehead. "The relation is easier to see when you've got black hair. But of course it was never entirely hidden when you were yourself. You will be yourself again, right? When your magic gets straightened out?"

"Yes, dear," Andromeda answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "No wonder Sirius ran away scared. Bella never liked him."

Nymphadora laughed. "I like that you can scare Sirius. He needs the fear of something in him—besides Dementors."

Andromeda laughed softly too, then looked up as her husband entered the room. "Ted," she greeted him, and he walked over to her, clasping her hand. "You didn't tell me I look like a Dark witch."

Ted almost smiled. "You're still Andromeda, and that's all that matters."

She squeezed his hand secretly and said, "Okay." She couldn't help grinning to herself as her husband and daughter continued to watch over her in concern.

* * *

To Andromeda's surprise, Ted and Dora didn't make a big deal over her strange illness, not asking any more questions about it. Almost four weeks after she'd sent Sirius away, she sat next to Ted in a small room at the Ministry, watching Dora receive her Auror credentials. She was proud of her daughter, she wouldn't lie, but she wished that Dora hadn't chosen a career that would land her in danger faster than her mother's torn bloodline.

When the ceremony was over, Andromeda waited until Ted had embraced Dora tightly and congratulated her before she stepped forward. She hugged her daughter and whispered, "You've done well, Dora" into her ear, stepping back at the proper time.

Dora was dragged off into conversation with a couple of senior Aurors, and Andromeda suddenly heard someone say gruffly, "No, she's going to her parents' home."

Andromeda looked 'round to see Dora glaring at her mentor, then raised her eyebrows at Ted. "I think we're going to have guests," she said softly to her husband. "Let's go prepare for them."

Dora caught up with them as they were leaving, murmuring to her parents, "MadEye will be joining us. I'm going to stay here for a few more minutes. I didn't know we were—I'll see you at supper."

She hurried back toward the others, and Andromeda left the room, Ted at her side. They both sighed when the lift doors closed before them and they laughed at each other. They returned to the Floo Entrances, Andromeda stiffening when she saw who was heading in their direction.

Lucius Malfoy seemed to have just come through the Floo Network and was walking toward the lifts—toward them. _Still as fabulous as ever_ , Andromeda thought idly before closing her mind quickly, scolding herself for allowing such unguarded thoughts. She ignored him as she walked past, annoyed that there were two or three Ministry employees watching them curiously.

It wasn't until they were safely home that Ted said, "That was your brother-in-law, wasn't it?"

"That was Lucius, whatever he is," Andromeda muttered, banging pots and pans around in the kitchen. "I wonder if Dora will run into him. That would be interesting."

"She'll be fine, Dromeda," Ted said to his wife. "Dora isn't easily intimidated or frightened."

Dora didn't mention any sort of run-in when she arrived with her mentor, and her parents forgot very quickly, the four laughing and talking around the table. Andromeda forgot her discomfort around MadEye Moody until Dora and her father went upstairs to find something and she was alone at the table with him.

"Why did the Ministry choose you, out of all those who could have trained Nymphadora?" Andromeda found herself asking. "They brought you out of retirement, didn't they?"

"They chose me because no one else would take her on," Moody said, his good eye fixed on the brown-haired witch before him. "Said her bloodline—the Blacks—was too Dark to produce a decent Auror. I volunteered, and they gave me the job, with the order to dispatch her if she turned Dark."

Andromeda gave a little gasp, and Moody grunted. "I doubt it will come to that. She's a good witch, Andromeda. You and your husband have done well."

The ex-Black wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mum!" Tonks said, hurrying into the house. "Mother! Father!"

"Dora?" Andromeda asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"Mum," Nymphadora began, then hexed the _Daily Prophet_ out the window. "You need to stop reading that."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Nymphadora, what are you talking about? Stop joking around."

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I'm not joking about anything. Mum, something's happened up at Hogwarts, and I'm going to go see what's going on."

Ted frowned. "Like what?"

"Well, MadEye's in the Hospital Wing," Dora answered first. "A student died, and rumors are the Dark Lord is back."

"Oh." Andromeda stared at her daughter worriedly, then hurried forward and embraced her tightly. "Be careful," she told her sharply. "Come back and let us know what's happening."

"I will," Dora promised, hugging her mother and father before hurrying from the house.

Andromeda watched her leave out the window, then turned to her husband. "This isn't going to end well."

Ted glanced out the window, but Dora had already gone. He slipped over to his wife and put his arm around her, hugging her to his side. "We'll stick together as a family," he promised her. "I love you." He kissed her cheek, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too," she murmured. "I don't want to go through another war. I wonder what the paper said for Dora to tell me not to read it. It's probably controlled by all the wrong people now."

"Patience," Ted answered. "Dora will return and tell us all about it."

* * *

Dora returned after nightfall, stumbling into the house, and her mother immediately stepped to her daughter's side, embracing her firmly. "Dora," her mother murmured as the girl sniffled against her robes. The blonde witch had obviously been crying for a while, and now began to cry again in her mother's arms. "Dora, what happened?" Andromeda asked in concern.

Ted joined the two girls in the hug, Dora slipping an arm around him as well. "Dora?" he asked softly.

"Cedric was killed," Dora sniffed, not looking up. "He was only thirteen when I left—he's seventeen now, but—he's gone! He was everyone's friend: he was the best Hufflepuff there's been in a long time."

"How is everyone else?" Ted questioned.

"One of the old Death Eaters had been impersonating MadEye," Dora said in confusion, shaking her head as she looked up at her parents. "Barty Crouch Jr., who was supposed to be in Azkaban. His father helped him escape, and the boy killed his father. So both Crouches are dead."

"Wait, what?" Ted frowned. "Perhaps we should all sit down and talk about this."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, leading the way to the kitchen. "Junior finally killed his father?" she chuckled. "He'd been threatening to do so before he was sent to Azkaban. What happened to Junior, though? You said they both died?"

Dora nodded, sitting down and taking the cup of tea her mother set before her. "He...was Kissed by a Dementor."

Her parents stared at her in horror, and Andromeda whispered, "He—did you see it?"

"No," Dora shook her head, "but Professor McGonagall did. I guess the Minister didn't feel safe without a Dementor guard, but he lost control of the Dementor and it went after the boy. He was so young—I saw his body taken out. I felt sorry for him, even after what he did to MadEye; he kept MadEye locked in his own trunk for most of the school year!"

Ted looked positively ill, and Andromeda bit her lip, looking away from her daughter. "Poor boy," she finally said. "Moody's okay, isn't he?"

"Of course," Dora said loyally. "He's tough."

"And the Dark Lord has returned?" Andromeda questioned.

"Yes," Nymphadora answered firmly. "Dumbledore made the declaration at Cedric's memorial service tonight—" she looked down, tears springing to her eyes again.

"He'll be calling the rebels back together," Andromeda nodded. "Right away to keep wizards from joining the Dark Lord. It won't help much, but they can try. Also, they'll be needed to protect Potter—if he lets them."

Ted slipped his arm around his daughter. "The Order will be getting back together," he said. "That should be interesting. I wonder if they'll do better this time around."

Andromeda snorted. "I was wondering the same thing."

* * *

The front door slammed, and Andromeda sighed, "Dora, there is no need to slam the door."

"Mum, Mum, I've joined the Order," Nymphadora said quietly, entering the kitchen and looking directly into her mother's face.

"No!" Andromeda dropped the dishpan she'd been holding, the item clattering to the floor. "Dora, you will get yourself killed!"

"Mum, there is no need to drop the dishpan," Dora said indignantly, waving her wand to put the handles back on the pan before setting it gently back onto the sink.

"Dora, you've got to think about this!" Andromeda said urgently, catching her daughter by the wrists and ignoring the girl's wand. "Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters will be escaping Azkaban! You will be facing most of my family alongside the Dark Lord! It's dangerous, Nymphadora: they're all killers—even Lucius!"

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "Even pretty boy Malfoy?"

Andromeda glared at her, shaking the girl slightly. "Yes!" she snapped. "You will get us killed, Dora! We'll be in even more danger from them if you become part of the Order! Everyone will be after you, not just the Dark. If the Ministry learns you've joined Dumbledore—" Andromeda groaned and turned away. "I will never live this down."

"You'll never live down most of your life," Nymphadora mused to her mother's turned back.

"How dare you?" shrieked Andromeda as she whirled around and attacked her daughter.

"Mum!" Dora shouted back in surprise, blocking several of her mother's spells. "What the hell?"

Andromeda didn't reply, finally succeeding in forcing her daughter up against the wall, wandless and white-haired. "You don't understand the severity of the situation, do you?" she breathed, a half-crazed look in her eyes. "Well. Let me give you a warning."

Nymphadora stared in horror as her mother conjured a thin, silver knife, pointing it at her throat. "Mother, you're not in your right mind," Dora breathed, staring wide-eyed at the knife approaching her face. "Mum, don't—" she gritted her teeth as the blade slid from her cheekbone to her jaw, leaving a small red line on her face.

"A warning," Andromeda hissed, stepping back. "There is a knife that looks exactly like this, and it belongs to Bella. If you are taken by any of the Death Eaters, you will meet that knife. This one will just leave a bruise. The real knife will not."

"Mum," Dora breathed, suddenly released from the spell holding her against the wall. She reached up and touched her face, wincing. "My wand?"

"Remember your warning." Andromeda reached out her hand and dropped the wand on the floor. "There it is."

Nymphadora glared at her mother, filled with rage as she retrieved her wand and ran upstairs. Andromeda heard a door open, and her husband's voice asked, "Are you all right, Dora? Your face…."

There was a hesitation, and then Dora answered, "Just hit my face in the office today. I fell."

"Dora, Dora," Ted sighed, chuckling. "As long as you're all right."

"'Hit my face,'" muttered Andromeda with a smirk. "I'm not the only one who doesn't tell Ted everything."

* * *

That evening, Dora walked quietly into the dining room and seated herself, not speaking. Andromeda turned to her daughter and raised an eyebrow. "Dinner isn't ready yet," she said plainly, turning back to the stove.

"I was just going to say that I didn't mean to surprise you earlier," Dora answered, talking to her mother's back again. "And I'm sorry I was so rude."

"Hmph," said Andromeda, turning to frown at her daughter for a moment. "You should know that I only want to protect you, but unfortunately, it's out of my hands now, and you only want to put yourself in danger."

"Mum," Dora said earnestly, turning to face her, "I've got to do my part! I owe it to Dad, and me, and to my other friends that will be endangered. The Weasleys are joining the Order too: Bill's coming back from Egypt."

Andromeda walked over to her daughter and sat down, facing her. "Please, Dora, be very careful," she pleaded with her daughter. "If the Dark Lord wins, we will all be killed. We may all die anyway, but please. Promise me you'll be careful."

Nymphadora nodded. "I promise, Mum," she said. "Now then: the Order needs people to volunteer their homes for safehouses—"

"Nymphadora," her mother hissed sharply, "I am not going to open our home to every shred of filth that Dumbledore picks up for his Order!"

"That's not what they need," Dora replied stubbornly. "They need houses that Order members can flee to if they're on missions and need a place to hide suddenly. The houses will get special wards and everything."

"Sure," Andromeda spat. "Your father and my wards have kept us safe for years!"

"But this is the Dark Lord we're talking about," Dora sighed, looking into her mother's black eyes. "If his followers come out in droves like you're talking about, then no wards will hold, especially if the Death Eaters infiltrate the Ministry!"

Andromeda sighed, reaching out and wandlessly healing the mark she'd made on her daughter's face. "I'll allow it," she said quietly, pushing her daughter's brown hair out of her face, "but I must go with you and hear about it."

Nymphadora leaned closer to her mother, hugging the older witch. "Thanks, Mum, I love you."

"Did you ask your father first?" Andromeda asked suddenly.

"No," Dora shook her head. "I know better now."

Andromeda smirked, holding her daughter close. After a moment, Dora muttered, "Mum, if Bella's any more crazy than you are, it's no wonder you're concerned about me meeting her."

The older woman froze, then pressed her face into her daughter's hair. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered. "But if I must, I don't want Bella to do it. Bella and I...we're both less mentally stable than is safe. And she's been in Azkaban for years now. She's probably much worse now than when I knew her. Just be careful." She kissed her daughter's hair, then got to her feet to finish their supper.

* * *

Feeling very foolish, Andromeda followed her daughter from their home, heading to the Order Headquarters. She'd told Ted what was going to happen, but he'd had to work, and Andromeda thought that was perfectly fine. Her husband was much too fond of Dumbledore anyway.

Nymphadora took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to her mother. "The location," she said simply.

Andromeda took the paper and opened it, silently reading, _Number 12, Grimmauld Place_. A gasp escaped her, and she looked up to see her cousins' old home, the wood and stone House of Black. "This is the Or—" she began in outrage, trembling at the indignation.

"Mum, it'll be okay," Nymphadora promised. "Let's just get inside, and then we can talk. Please. Don't lose your temper or curse anyone. There's a lot of strange people here, including Mudbloods. And do _not_ call them Mudbloods while you're here."

"This was Sirius' idea, wasn't it," Andromeda spat. "I'll get him for this."

"Mum, don't," Dora said nervously. "Just be the silent, watchful Andromeda today."

Andromeda shook her head, then bit her lip as her daughter reached out to the door, seeking entrance from the wards. The many bolts and locks undid themselves, the door opening of its own accord as they entered the dark interior of the house. Staring down the hall, Andromeda was immediately drawn into a memory:

 _Andromeda entered Grimmauld, only to see seven year old Regulus run from the doorway of the kitchen, looking scared. "Regulus?" she said softly, and he ran directly into her, grabbing her around the waist and darting behind her. "What's going on?"_

 _"_ _It's Mum," Regulus breathed. "She's yelling at Sirius again. Dromeda, it's getting bad."_

 _"_ _It's going to be all right," she reassured him. "Just do everything she expects and be glad you aren't Sirius."_

 _Regulus didn't look satisfied, but disentangled himself from his cousin and stood beside her in a more dignified manner as the door to the kitchen burst open again. Sirius stormed out of the room, his mother right after him. "Go to your room!" she shrieked, and Regulus looked as if he wanted to hide again._

 _Andromeda stepped forward quickly. "Aunt Walburga?" she said respectfully, waiting til the woman's angry black eyes had turned to her. "I was sent to go over some history and spells with Sirius. Shall I come back later?"_

 _"_ _No," Walburga snapped. "Both of you can go to his room."_

 _"_ _Okay," Andromeda said, her hand brushing Regulus' shoulder, reminding him not to laugh. "Come along, Sirius."_

 _Sirius ran up the stairs ahead of her, determined never to listen to the women in the family._

"HA!" Andromeda said loudly. She knew how to make him mind, something his mother had never managed.

"Mum!" hissed Nymphadora in horror, but it was too late.

Andromeda jumped in shock as the curtains sprang open on a portrait and Walburga Black's voice echoed through the house. Fury rose in Andromeda as every word she'd ever used to describe filth was said against her. Wand out, Andromeda shrieked back at the portrait, swearing at the witch before cursing the curtains closed, furiously storming down the hall beyond the portrait.

Nymphadora was wide-eyed, hurrying after her mother. "Do you know what you just said?" she gulped, catching up to her mother. "What if they heard you?"

"That's one of my trademark insults," Andromeda smirked, tossing her brown hair. "Anyone who's ever known me should recognize that, especially if you or I said it."

"I'll remember that," Nymphadora sniggered as her mother opened the door to the stairwell.

"Well, don't stand around," Andromeda said to her, disappearing down the stairs. "Come along."

The instant they walked into the room, they found most of the Order staring at them, exactly what Andromeda hadn't wanted to happen. A dark-haired man smirked at the two of them. "' _Suck my dick?'_ " he quoted. "Which one of you said that?"

Nymphadora's face turned pink, but she morphed it away quickly. Andromeda stared at him emotionlessly. "You know I did, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "I never would have thought—"

"Well, maybe you forgot who I am," Andromeda said dangerously.

"The Andromeda doesn't fall far from the tree," smirked Nymphadora, rolling her eyes at Sirius. "Think twice before taunting or teasing her. Better yet, just don't."

Sirius threw back his head and laughed at her words. "So I've noticed, Dora. Remind me to tell you about that."

Andromeda glared at him, and Dumbledore rose from the table, the sight infuriating the brown-haired witch into silence. She hated him. She wanted him gone from her family's old, sacred house. She wanted them all gone, but she had promised Dora that she wouldn't curse anyone, and that she would stay. Andromeda swore inwardly, refusing a seat, instead standing by the door. If she'd known, she definitely would not have set foot in the house.

Dumbledore greeted some of the newer members, then asked, "Nymphadora, you brought your mother?"

"Once does not simply bring her anywhere," Dora rolled her eyes at him, and Andromeda knew her daughter was annoyed at the use of her first name. "Why don't you ask her why she's here?"

"Very well. Madam Tonks, have you come to join us?"

Andromeda turned to look directly at the white-haired, twinkly-eyed wizard. "Not at all. I've come to suggest our home be made an Order safehouse. I have no desire to be involved in anything more."

Sirius scoffed at her. "Come on, Andy!"

"Shut it," she said to him warning, her eyes flashing as she glanced at him.

"We will have a team sent to your house to set it up," Dumbledore informed her. "We thank you for..."

Andromeda tuned him out as he thanked her. She did not want to hear that, although she gathered that Dora would be letting her know when the Order team would arrive. She moved to leave, and Sirius said, "Hey, Dromeda, hang around for a bit. I want a word with you."

Another Order member raised an eyebrow, looking between the two, and said, "Sirius, don't sound so threatening."

"I can handle him," Andromeda told the tall, shabby-looking stranger. "I taught him most everything he knows." She turned and headed up the stairs before they could say another word to her, leaving her daughter to her own folly.

 _Upstairs,_ she thought idly, her footsteps carrying her upstairs toward the first landing, pausing at the door of the room that she had usually stayed in when her parents stayed overnight at Grimmauld. She raised her hand and opened the door, stepping inside and freezing when she saw a young girl lying on her stomach, reading a book.

"Back so soon, Hermione?" the girl with the red hair asked.

"Well, I'm not Hermione, but I'm back," Andromeda smirked at the girl. _Must be a Weasley,_ she thought to herself when the girl sat up, throwing the book aside.

"Who are you?" the girl asked sharply, reaching for her wand on the nightstand.

Andromeda didn't move. "I'm Sirius' cousin Andromeda," she said. "I was disowned for marrying a Mudblood. I came up here to see my old room, but I didn't realise there were others staying here."

The girl stared at her, seeming to be sizing her up. "I'm Ginny," she said finally. "Was this your old room? You didn't live here, right?"

"No," Andromeda answered, glancing around at the completely changed room. "I only stayed here when my parents were visiting. It's changed so much..."

"The drawing room hasn't," Ginny said eagerly. "Mum's told us not to go in there without an adult because she says it might be dangerous. I think you could, though, but it's very dirty. Sirius said no one has lived here in ten years."

"Who would want to?" Andromeda muttered to herself, turning and beginning to leave the room. "Well?" she asked the girl, looking back. "Did you want to see the drawing room? I'd imagine reading your school books is much less interesting than exploring an old house."

Ginny jumped down off the bed, hurrying after her as she strode down the hall to the drawing room door. Andromeda raised her left hand, opening the door and raising her wand as she walked in, immediately choking on the dust. She performed a spell to clear the air, then began to perform different cleaning spells in order to clear the room enough to walk into. She stepped into the room, seeing the old glass case on the side and cleaning it off enough to see through.

She murmured a few soft words, her hand over the glass, and it clicked open, Andromeda marveling that her overriding wards still worked. She reached in and withdrew the gold ring with the Black family crest. She held it in her hand silently, wondering when it had been laid in the case and if Regulus had ever worn it. It would be nothing to Sirius, obviously, but she could not take it from the house, especially with the Weasley girl watching.

Andromeda set the ring back into the case, resealing it. Undoubtedly most of the things would be thrown away as the Order settled into the house. She scowled angrily, whirling around to see the old desk that she and her father and uncle had used to write important letters together. _It's all wrong_ , she thought to herself.

"If you want something for a memory, I won't tell," came the redhead's voice. "Just don't take anything that will hurt you or someone else."

Andromeda shook her head slightly, biting her tongue so she wouldn't snap at the girl. "Thank you, dear," she said finally, turning away from the desk. She saw the tapestry, and felt an urge to break down in tears on the spot. She crossed the room, barely breathing, raising her right hand and cleaning the dirt from the tapestry. Her heart ached at the sight of the room and tapestry so torn up, but then the whole house looked dreadful.

She saw her place on the tapestry, a dark burn mark, and laughed bitterly, the Weasley girl joining her before the wall. "You're not there," Ginny said. "They fired you?"

"Basically," Andromeda answered quietly. "It's the severing of every tie between you and your family. Even the ancient magical ties disappear. It's a horrible feeling."

"But you did it for love?" Ginny asked, looking up at her.

"No," Andromeda said, then sighed. "I did it for my daughter. Nymphadora is the only reason I'm not a Black still."

"You were very noble to do such a thing," Ginny decided. "Was it you that the witch's portrait was shouting at downstairs?"

Andromeda sighed bitterly. "Yes. She and I are a lot alike, but we used to get along much better than we do now. And she surprised me. The portrait has been put up since I left."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully, and Andromeda was grateful when the girl didn't speak again for quite a few minutes. When Andromeda was ready, she went back out into the hall, going up another flight of stairs before asking, "How many other people are staying here?"

"Hermione's rooming with me," Ginny answered, "and Harry will be staying with Ron later in the summer. Fred and George have another room on this floor. They're all my brothers, except Harry, of course. Hermione is Ron's friend. Sirius is staying in his own room, and there's a Hippogryff staying in the master bedroom."

"A what?" Andromeda said in horror, but almost laughing at the same time. "No! Sirius is the worst when it comes to completely disregarding everything sacred and traditional he was ever taught!"

"Mum and Dad are here too, but on the fourth floor, along with Bill, my oldest brother," Ginny answered, tactfully ignoring the older witch's slight against Sirius. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm not sure if that's your business or not," Andromeda mused, still climbing the stairs past the fourth floor.

"Sorry," Ginny said quickly, falling silent again as she followed the woman up the stairs.

It wasn't until they reached the top of the stairs that Andromeda stopped, taking a few deep breaths before turning right and walking down the hall to the only other room on that floor. "What was this room?" Ginny asked curiously, then bit her lip. "Or should I be asking questions?"

Andromeda couldn't help but smirk at the girl. "This was my youngest cousin's room. Regulus lived here, but he died very young. He died before Sirius went to Azkaban, and I've always blamed Sirius for that. Sirius had no reason to run away from his family. Childish disagreements are no reason to leave a situation."

She drew her wand, placing her left hand flat on the door as she drew a rune over her hand with her wand. The rune glowed a bright green, and the wards crackled to nothing, allowing Andromeda to open the door. "I'm going alone," she told Ginny. "Thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes." She entered the room without hesitation, making sure it closed behind her.

The room was strangely clean, organized, and Andromeda sniffled a little, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Regulus?" she whispered to the room. "I'm sorry." There was nothing to be done, or said. She couldn't help but feel that she was the reason there was no answer to her pleadings. Andromeda fought back her tears, jumping up and looking around the room for something to distract herself.

A desk drawer caught her attention, and she walked over to it, pulling it open. To her shock, a framed photograph of her and her little cousin Regulus stared up at her. "Reg," she sniffled, a dry sob escaping her. She gently wiped the dust off of the photograph, tucking it into her pocket. Another picture caught her eye, one of her and her sisters, but she slid the drawer shut. She had more than enough memories to have to steal Regulus' memories.

Composing herself, Andromeda walked out of the room and headed downstairs with the Weasley. Two red-haired boys hurried past them on the stairwell, laughing as they thumped by. "Shhh," Ginny hissed at them.

"The portrait won't wake until I've left the house," Andromeda told her and the boys. "I put an enchantment on it."

"Oh," said one of them, grinning. "Cool! She's quite the bitch—"

"Fred!" Ginny gasped in horror, motioning him to shut up.

Andromeda smirked. "I'm sure she is," she said softly. "Good day."

Ginny gave a little wave, staying on the first landing. "Goodbye. Thanks for letting me join you."

The older witch nodded, then walked down the stairs and out the door. She did remember that her cousin wanted to speak with her, but she didn't live to please Sirius Black. She didn't live to please anyone anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Some time in January, Nymphadora hurried into the house and threw herself onto the couch next to her mother, hugging her tightly. "Bella's back," she said flatly.

Andromeda nodded. "Break out?"

"Yeah," Dora answered, shaking her head. "Mum, you know too much."

"Well, the Dark Lord wouldn't let his favourite rot for _too_ long," Andromeda shrugged. "How many others escaped?"

"Here," Dora said, handing her the _Daily Prophet_. "They're blaming it on Sirius, saying he helped them escape. By the way, he wants to see you. He keeps asking me if he can come over and talk to you."

Andromeda frowned at her daughter, her eyes narrowing. "You can tell him that if he values his freedom, life, and magic, he will never seek my face." She looked back down at the paper, reading about the other escapees and sighing. "Definitely the Dark Lord's doing."

Nymphadora sighed, curling up against her mother's side. "There," she pointed at the screaming picture of Bellatrix in Azkaban. She didn't miss her mother's smile of pride as they looked at the picture together.

"She's still the same Bella," Andromeda mused.

"She looks exactly like you when you're in a rage or in one of those deathly let-me-teach-you-a-lesson moods," Nymphadora said, smirking. "I think you're right, Mum. You're both less sane than is safe."

"Dora," her mother sighed, "you needn't tease about that. It's a sometimes side-effect of growing up in pureblood society. And you know the House of Black is the best."

"Don't you mean worst?" Nymphadora questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Andromeda smirked. "No." Dora shook her head, leaning against her mother's shoulder as the two waited for Ted to return home.

When Ted walked into his house, Dora greeted him, the very image that had been in the paper, and he shouted in surprise before realising it was his own daughter. "Nymphadora!" he said sternly. "Don't do that!"

Nymphadora grinned innocently, morphing herself back to her younger, brown-haired appearance. "Did I scare you?" she grinned. "So you did see the paper?"

"Yes," Ted answered, "and I'm not excited to meet that lot at all."

"Me either," Dora admitted as Andromeda joined them.

"Supper is ready," Andromeda told her husband, welcoming him home with a kiss. The girls moved to the kitchen as Ted hurried to wash up, and Andromeda frowned at her daughter. "If you scare people with your morph, I never knew you," she saw warningly, and Dora nodded in understanding.

* * *

Andromeda sighed as she waited for her daughter to return home, nervous this time for some reason. Ted was already home, sitting with her as she stayed up. To her great irritation, he was not as worried about their daughter as she was, and Andromeda was upset, sure that something had happened to her daughter.

She was not consoled by anything Ted said to her, and jumped in fright at the knock on the door, her hair morphing black before she could stop her magic. She swore under her breath, but Ted caught her by the hand and turned her toward him, reaching out and touching her magic to bring her appearance back to normal. He kissed her quickly, murmuring, "I love you," then got to his feet, walking toward the door.

Andromeda got up and scurried after him, holding him back from opening the door. "Let me," she insisted. He shrugged and she cracked open the door slightly, looking out past the first layers of wards. "Who's there?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror and Order member," answered the man standing twenty feet from the house. "I came to dinner here with MadEye, you, Dora, and your husband last month. During the meal, Nymphadora spat tea across the table because she was laughing at me."

Andromeda winced inwardly. Yes, her daughter had done that. She raised her left hand, allowing him access to the wards, then shut the door and glared at him once he had entered the house. "Where the hell is my daughter?" she demanded of him.

He took a deep breath. "We have reason to believe she is being held captive by the Death Eaters."

Ted's mouth dropped open, but Andromeda's eyes narrowed. "How."

"She was sent out on a mission," Kingsley said straightforwardly. "There was a duel of sorts, and she was taken."

"Where was she taken?" Andromeda demanded.

"We believe she was taken to Malfoy Manor," Kingsley said finally after Andromeda had glared at him for a few seconds. "But our insiders say that she is alive and well for now."

Andromeda drew a deep breath, regaining her calm exterior and said, "Thank you for informing us of this."

The man nodded. "We'll do everything in our power to get your daughter back, Madam Tonks."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, her heart pounding in fear for her daughter. "Keep us up to date."

"Will do," he answered, then let himself out of the house, disappearing into the night.

"Ted," Andromeda whispered, staring at the door, and her husband wrapped his arms around her, guiding her head to his shoulder. "Ted, I'm going to lose her. She'll be killed!"

Andromeda clung to her husband, beginning to weep softly. "She's all I have," she whispered through her tears, and Ted didn't comment, merely kissing her head gently. "I can't lose Nymphadora."

* * *

Three days later, Ted and Andromeda rushed to St. Mungo's, hearing that their daughter had been found and taken there to recover. They were granted entrance to Dora's room, and Andromeda rushed to the girl's bedside, almost immediately in tears again.

Nymphadora lay asleep in the bed, looking very much like she'd been on the receiving end of some Dark torture. Andromeda felt the residual magic, identifying it, beyond a shadow of a doubt, as Bellatrix Lestrange's magic. She clenched her fists in anger, and Ted took her hand in his, reminding her to remain calm so her magic wouldn't betray her.

"Dora," she whispered, finding her emotions so strong that it was very difficult for her to hold them back, even with strangers all around her.

"She's going to be fine," one of the Healers told her. "She's been badly hurt, but she's strong and will recover completely."

"Thank you," Ted told him, knowing Andromeda couldn't speak, and the Healer nodded to them, leaving the room.

Dora didn't wake up for a couple more hours, but the instant she did, she shouted out in shock the second she saw her mother, her magic crackling furiously. Andromeda jumped back, her own magic activating to protect her, and Ted said, "Dora, it's just your mother!"

The black-haired witch lying in the bed closed her eyes, her fists clenched as a tear ran down her face. "Mum."

"Dora," Andromeda sighed, sitting beside her daughter and taking the girl's hand in hers. "Oh, Dora."

"Mum, you were right," Dora breathed, giving a small gasp of pain as she tried to move in the bed. "Bella—"

"Don't talk," Andromeda told her quickly as one of the Healers hurried into the room with some sort of potion. "We can hear about it later."

Nymphadora fell silent, squeezing her mother's hand.

* * *

"They ambushed me in an alley," Dora scowled, looking from her mother to her father. "How stupid is that? Dumbledore had sent me alone, but even though I injured at least two, they still got me! Two Death Eaters took me up to Malfoy Manor, and I was brought to the Dark Lord…." Dora sighed. "Just look at my memory of it, Mum," she told her finally. "It's too long to say, and I don't want to say some of it."

"All right," Andromeda agreed, reaching over and touching her cool hand to Dora's warm forehead.

* * *

Three days prior:

Hurried footsteps sounded inside Malfoy Manor, and Nymphadora stood as tall as she could and still make herself look small and unimportant. The doors were flung open, and her little cousin Draco stood there, his pureblood mask back in place as he said quietly, "You are to take her directly to the Dark Lord. He is in the dining hall."

"Took long enough, Malfoy," the Death Eater growled at him, then swept past the boy, dragging Nymphadora with him.

She tried not to stumble and walked quickly to keep up without being dragged in an undignified way. Dora wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was very sorry that she was at Malfoy Manor. The look on Draco's face when he'd seen her was quite enough to convince her that the poor boy was just as uncomfortable as she was, and she wished she wasn't causing more trouble for the Malfoys. Having her there must be embarrassing!

Her mother's younger sister was standing just outside the door to the dining room when Dora and the Death Eater walked up together. She saw Narcissa's eyes widen, then narrow in disdain, the blonde witch doing the same once-over of her that she'd seen her mother do to "filth."

The door burst open, and the Death Eater motioned her to walk before him. Nymphadora sighed and walked before him into the room full of Death Eaters, remembering her mother's training and holding her head high despite her nervousness. Various hisses and boos escaped some of the men in the room, but the only other witch in the room looked away from her Dark Lord to the prisoner and began to laugh raucously. Narcissa and Draco slipped into the room to Nymphadora's right, both watching the Dark Lord intently.

"Well, what do we have here," the Dark Lord said, seeming slightly amused. "A relation of yours, Bella? Narcissa?"

The black-haired witch opened her mouth furiously, her eyes burning madly as her magic crackled. "Never, my Lord," hissed Bellatrix. "She is no relation to Cissy and me!"

The Dark Lord looked straight at Nymphadora, and she took a breath, then turned to Narcissa impulsively, remembering her mother's firm loyalty to the younger sister. "I'm not here of my own will and I apologize for my intrusion." She turned straight back to the Dark Lord and said, "No relation." A slight smile crossed her lips as her hair fell in front of her shoulders and she realised that her hair was black with red ends.

"You were not alone," the Dark Lord addressed the Death Eater with his wand still focused on Nymphadora.

"She...did something to him," the man said uncomfortably.

Nymphadora started giggling, probably because of her nerves, and because she remembered that Dolohov screamed like a little girl, and Voldemort turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Come, take a seat, Nymphadora," he invited her. "Tell us what you did to one of my faithful Death Eaters."

She walked down the length of the table past many of the Death Eaters and sat on the left hand of the Dark Lord, across from her deranged Aunt Bellatrix. "Unless he got help, Dolohov's lying out on the walk caterwauling because I put the Curse of the Bogeys on him. So he's here, just not with us."

"Do you have her wand?" the Dark Lord asked the Death Eater who had brought her in.

"Yes—" began the wizard, but Nymphadora interrupted.

"No," she said in a "duh" voice. "Dolohov has my wand. He snitched it off you before he disapparated, so it's out on the walk somewhere."

The Dark Lord chuckled, then said, "Bellatrix...take her to the dungeons—Selwyn, fetch Dolohov and make sure to bring us Nymphadora's wand."

Bellatrix was immediately around the table, wrenching the black- and red-haired girl from the chair. As Dora was marched from the room, she looked back at them all around the table, and supposed she looked pathetic with bloodstains on her face. Nymphadora smirked at the frowning Death Eaters, then turned back toward Bellatrix and attempted to keep pace with her as she was practically dragged to the dungeons.

"I'll be back," Bellatrix hissed, digging her wand into the girl's ribs. "I will do whatever I wish to you, Nymphadora."

"Send whatever's left back to Mum," Nymphadora agreed, nodding her head.

A Crucio ripped through her body for the second time that day, and she gritted her teeth against the pain. "Goodbye, Nymphie," Bellatrix giggled, and gave her a push down the dungeon steps.

* * *

Dora woke to complete darkness, biting back a groan at the pain in her head. She must have hit her head on her shortcut down the stairs. She struggled to sit up, and found herself untied, taking a deep breath and wincing. Might have hurt a rib as well.

Sighing, she carefully moved around in the darkness until she discovered she was in a small cell. "How fitting," she said to herself. "But how does one get thrown down stairs and land in a locked and warded cell?"

A burst of laughter made her jump, and a bright light from a wand made her shield her eyes for a few moments. "Well, Nymphadora," came a male voice, which she had not expected from the insane female laughter, "Dolohov tells us you cursed him wandlessly. The Dark Lord didn't want to take any chances with you, especially with your mother's history."

"You're a high security prisoner!" Bellatrix shrieked with laughter, Tonks able to see her face now that the light was closer. "How fitting!"

"Who are you?" she said to the man, who laughed with Bellatrix at the question.

"Oh, didn't I introduce you?" Bellatrix giggled. "How rude of me! This is my husband, Rodolphus. His brother wouldn't come down to see you, but you'll meet him soon enough. We're supposed to take you to the Dark Lord."

"Seems he's decided against letting Bella play with you for the time being," Rodolphus shrugged, forcing Nymphadora to her feet. "She's not pleased about it, but she'll be more than glad to straighten you out if you misbehave—Nymphie."

Nymphadora swayed, dizzy as she got to her feet, then almost fell against her uncle, grabbing him to keep from falling down. The Death Eater pushed her off him, slapping her full across the face as Bellatrix took the girl's other arm. Dora felt ill as a spell from Bella's hands crept through her body, weakening her. "Bitch," she hissed at her aunt.

Bellatrix merely grinned. "Shall we go now?" she said brightly. "Let's not keep the Dark Lord waiting!"

The two Death Eaters marched her up the steps, dragging her with them when she tripped and couldn't get her feet under her again. Finally, Rodolphus hissed, "Bella, reverse that spell! Do you want the Dark Lord angry with you?"

"I didn't torture her," Bellatrix complained. "It isn't fair that he changed his mind—"

"Tell _your master_ that," the man snapped at her. "I doubt he'd change his mind _again_ if you disobeyed him."

"He'd punish me," Bellatrix nodded with a giggle, then scowled and hissed an incantation, the feeling of illness leaving Nymphadora. "I will take care of you later," she promised Nymphadora, her claw-like hand gripping the girl's elbow, her wand digging into the girl's side. "After the Dark Lord has what he wants from you."

Rodolphus smirked. "The Dark Lord might find a new toy in this one—" He squeezed her arm meaningfully, smirking as Nymphadora tensed at the suggestion.

Bellatrix hissed angrily. "Then I will torture _you_!" she snapped.

Nymphadora shook her head slightly. "You two need counseling."

The two Lestranges laughed uproariously, and Rodolphus answered, "Happy families have no need of that, Nymphie. We're perfectly happy with our lives."

They led her directly into the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor, straight through the middle of the hall to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix released the girl, and her husband threw Nymphadora to her knees before the Dark Lord, Nymphadora forcing herself not to cry out in pain, though her head was spinning.

The girl forced herself to get to her feet, trying not to become dizzy as the room spun around her. She looked up into the face of the Dark Lord, who was watching her almost curiously. "What do you want from me?" she said evenly.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he said thoughtfully, walking toward her, and she stood her ground, focusing her gaze on the clasp of his black cloak.

She contemplated saying, "My Lord?" but decided against it. After all, he wasn't, and someone was sure to point it out.

"You could call me Master, as Bella does," he suggested, touching her cheek and speaking softly.

"I call no man Master," she said before she could stop herself, and immediately felt his Legilimency on her mind. He saw her fight the Death Eaters before she finally succumbed to their spells, witnessed her journey to Malfoy Manor, and all that had happened since she'd arrived.

"No man?" the Dark Lord murmured. "Not even Dumbledore?"

Nymphadora laughed easily, an image of her mother's ranting about Dumbledore running through her mind. "I call him many things, but 'Master' isn't one of them."

The Dark Lord laughed. "I see, my little Auror."

"I am not yours," Nymphadora reminded him, and Bellatrix hissed in disapproval.

"But there is so much more you could be if you were," the Dark Lord mused. "You do not know the extent of your powers, or you could have escaped the dungeons last night."

"I was unconscious all night because dear Aunt Bella Cursed me down the stairs," Nymphadora replied indignantly. "And I couldn't get out of the wards anyway. Why would I try to run?"

"You could be one of us," the Dark Lord murmured for her ears only. "I will teach you as I taught Bellatrix."

"I would never belong," Nymphadora muttered. "The others—I could never measure up."

* * *

At this point, the memory went completely white, and Andromeda frowned at Nymphadora. "What did he say to you after that?"

"He asked me if my being a half-blood had given me an inferiority complex," she answered, not looking at her parents. "I told him yes."

"What happened then?" Ted asked, glancing at his wife to warn her to keep calm.

Dora sighed. "He proposed a duel."

* * *

"Who shall we have Nymphadora duel?" he said, looking at several of the Death Eaters thoughtfully. Most of them were still laughing at the question the Dark Lord had asked her rather loudly, and Nymphadora's face was threatening to turn bright red, the girl struggling to keep her morph under control.

"Avery," said the Dark Lord, seeming to be amused at his choice. "Why don't you and Nymphadora have a go at each other?"

Bellatrix was giggling madly to herself, bouncing up and down on her toes as she watched the two take their places in the circle, the Dark Lord moving back out of the way. "No Killing Curses," the Dark Lord said. "That will be all."

Nymphadora sighed as the Dark Lord tossed her wand back to her. "I don't want to."

"The choice isn't yours," smirked the Death Eater across from her, "little bitch."

"Dammit," said Dora, then moved from the spot she had been, the first few spells barely missing those that had been standing behind her. She raised her wand, feeling it nearly roar to life, more than willing the fight the man across from her. Her flurry of spells matched his, and she grinned excitedly, missing a Curse by mere inches and laughing at him, her hair morphing black in her amusement.

Nymphadora morphed herself to the very image of Bellatrix that stood to the side, darting away from Avery, suddenly deciding on a plan. When she'd lost sight of him among the pillars in the hall, she darted back around the pillars, standing right beside Bellatrix, looking like the female Death Eater's twin.

The instant Avery appeared around the pillars after her, Dora shrieked, "How dare you—" and winged a curse at the real Bellatrix.

Bellatrix jumped into the circle with a shriek of surprise, having been grinning at Nymphadora and the Death Eater seconds before. Avery turned on her, curses flying in her direction, and Bellatrix shrieked again, this time in anger, sending her own Curses back at her fellow Death Eater.

"Stop." The Dark Lord was looking between his Death Eaters and shaking his head. "Nymphadora, come here."

"Don't call me Nymphadora," pouted the second Bellatrix as she obediently skipped over to the Dark Lord, grinning at the two that were now glaring at her.

"Bella, return to the circle," the Dark Lord commanded, and Nymphadora was facing Avery once again, sighing with a shrug. "Nice trick, Nymphadora."

"Thank you," she smirked, attacking Avery before he had a chance to think. Nymphadora was laughing at his astonished expression, practically dancing around the circle as she tried to curse him. She was playing off her appearance, trying to unnerve him so she could get his guard down, but suddenly jumped in surprise when her wand seemed suddenly hot in her fingers, and she morphed yet again to a younger form of her mother.

Avery looked very startled, especially when the morph of Andromeda started laughing maniacally. "Very funny, Nymphadora," he hissed.

She continued laughing, disappearing behind a pillar to reappear and shoot a curse right past his ear from behind him. "Ha, ha, ha!" she giggled, winging two or three curses at him carelessly. "Pay attention, Marshall!"

Dora returned to her brown-haired self only when she'd struck the wizard in the chest with a fierce curse she'd used as a last resort. His shouts made her raise an eyebrow curiously at her own spell.

"How do you know that spell?" Bellatrix shrieked angrily, storming forward.

"Answer her," the Dark Lord prompted the breathless girl, and Dora rolled her eyes.

"I saw Mum use it," she answered.

"That's from the Black grimoires and you should not know that, you _filthy half-blood_!" Bellatrix nearly screamed at her. "Did Andromeda show you any other of those spells?"

Dora shook her head, shocked at Bella's reaction. "No, I watched her do it to Sirius when I was four," she answered. "Mum kind of refused to teach me anything for fear I'd go Dark. She left my education up to Hogwarts, basically."

Bellatrix was shaking with rage, glaring at her niece, and Dora glanced at the wizard on the floor. "I don't even know what it did," she admitted. "I just did it."

The Dark Lord was laughing at her, and Dora wished they would just send her back to the dungeons until her execution. "You can't deny she has potential, Bellatrix," he told the older witch, then turned to Nymphadora after silencing Avery. "Join me, Nymphadora. Take my Mark, and I will teach you to be as effective as Bella."

"I can't," Nymphadora said very quietly, though her voice carried across the entire hall, and the Death Eaters hissed and booed at her. "Because I'm a Metamorphagus, I can't allow any major changes to my magic or I will lose my powers and weaken my magic."

"Is that your final answer?" the Dark Lord asked, tilting her head up with a long, pointed finger. "Join me, Nymphadora."

"I cannot," she answered firmly, looking straight into his red eyes. "I would rather be a filthy half-blood than a false pureblood bootlicker."

There were angered shouts and pleadings to let them torture and kill her, but the Dark Lord held up his hand for silence. "Bellatrix, you will have your fun, after all." He disarmed Nymphadora, pocketing her wand, then smiled at her. " **Crucio**!"

Nymphadora drew a painful, gasping breath, clenching her fists as she curled in on herself, slowly dying inside. It intensified, her dizziness returning full force so that she collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony, though she bit her lips to keep from screaming from the pain.

After far too long, the Curse was released and the Dark Lord said carelessly, "Take her back to the dungeon, Bella, and don't be too nice."

"Thank you, My Lord!" Bellatrix said excitedly, scurrying over to Nymphadora and levitating her out of the room. "We'll have lots of fun," she giggled to Nymphadora, heading down the dungeons steps with practised ease. "I'm very resourceful when it comes to these things."

"I'm sure," Nymphadora breathed, aching from the Dark Lord's Curse. She was unceremoniously dropped on the stone floor and finally gave a cry of pain.

"Oh, do you hurt _already_?" Bella giggled. "Shame. We have so much catching up to do…." She plopped herself down next to her niece and stroked her hair back out of her face, smiling at her. Nymphadora turned away, but Bellatrix grabbed her and pulled her halfway onto her lap, cradling her in her arms, her wand in the girl's side. Agony emanated from her side, Nymphadora writhing from the silent Curse, Bellatrix patting the girl's shoulder as she struggled.

"There, there," she crooned as a cry escaped Nymphadora, her Curse intensifying as she moved her wand across the young witch's torso. "It hurts, doesn't it? Everyone always says that by the end, but we shall see. You'll be stronger, definitely, but I've broken many strong wizards. And I can always have the boys join us. Then we can have a foursome!" Bellatrix giggled at her own joke, but Nymphadora did not.

"I don't think Rabastan would like you," Bella decided, "but Rodolphus is mine. Well, that's okay. I'd rather break you on my own, anyway."

Nymphadora was gasping for breath when her breath was completely cut off by another Curse, and she reached up to her throat, clawing at it desperately as tears of terror began to stream down her face. The feeling of being strangled had always terrified her as a child when she'd heard that one of her father's Muggle cousins had been strangled to death.

Bellatrix stopped, regarding the girl for a moment before gently wiping her tears away. "Don't cry," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead. "It's okay, Nymphie."

Dora turned her face away from her torturer, and Bellatrix stabbed her wand at the girl's ribs. Dora shrieked in pain, hearing her own rib crack under the force of the spell. She cried out in pain as Bella did it twice more, choosing the bones carefully. Dora struggled to contain her pain, but for all her training, nothing had prepared her for the tortures of her insane aunt.

"Didn't your nasty, filthy blood-traitor mother warn you about your Auntie Bellatrix?" the woman hissed in her ear as she shuddered in pain, crying out when her broken ribs were disturbed. "She's been remiss in her duty if she didn't teach you better than this. After all, she used to be just as good at torture."

"I don't believe you!" Dora shrieked, trying to get away from Bellatrix, but she cried out with the pain again. Bellatrix certainly knew how to cripple a victim.

"Filthy Dora's mum was a bad girl," Bellatrix giggled, sing-songing as if about to tell a story. "She's done things with the boys and me, and she used to know more Dark curses than I—but the Dark Lord changed that."

"Shut up!" Dora told her, but Bellatrix pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't make me hurt you," she scolded. "Listen to Aunt Bella."

Dora glared at her. "I won't!" she shouted. "You're a liar and a bitch!"

Bella grinned. "One, but not the other," she agreed. "Now, shhh, little Nymphie. You know that Mudblood of your mother's isn't even your father? She just wants you to think that. She wants him to think so too, but it isn't true!"

Nymphadora reached out and grabbed the woman's wrist, the two suddenly grappling for Bella's wand as Dora cried out in agony, Bellatrix ruthlessly targeting the poor girl's broken ribs. Dora was thrown to the floor, crying out in pain and freezing on the spot, trying to calm her nerves.

"Nymphadora needs to learn how to behave," Bellatrix sighed, pointing her wand at the girl's body.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" shrieked the girl, and Bella paused from Cursing her.

"What would we call you, then, brat?" she asked. "You're not a Tonks. As if I'd ever call you that filth name anyway. You're Nymphie, sweet little Nymphie."

"I am Nymphadora Tonks," the young witch breathed in agony. "You will not take that away from me, Bellatrix."

"No?" Bella said softly, once again kneeling by the girl's side. "Well. Let me send a message to your mother. She'll know what I mean."

Nymphadora screamed as the witch flipped her over onto her stomach, drawing her silver knife and beginning to carve a living message into her flesh. Through the struggle, Nymphadora sobbed bitterly until she finally gave up, allowing Bellatrix to do it, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe she was so weak, but….

Bellatrix sat back, looking at her handiwork. "It'll do," she decided, mending the girl's robes and flipping her back over. She'd let Nymphadora pass out as she'd worked, but debated enervating her now.

* * *

Andromeda looked down at her daughter in horror, tears filling her eyes. "Dora," she breathed. "I'm so sorry you had to face her like that."

"I was too weak to stand against her," Dora whispered. "How can anyone do it, Mum?"

"Dora," Andromeda murmured, reaching down and touching her daughter's shoulder. "It's just a resistance that has to be built up. May I see the incisions?"

"Okay," she gasped, turning enough so that her mother could pull back her robe a little.

"Oh, Dora," breathed Andromeda in horror, guilt pouring over her.

Intricately carved into Nymphadora's left shoulder were the words: _Not Your Father._


	23. Chapter 23

**News: So I've launched out into a new enterprise: I'm co-writing a story with The Purple Black under the profile Dora and Bella. Our story is called _The Purest Black_ , and is obvious to do with Bella, Dora, Cissa, Andy, and other members of their family. It's going to be fun, so follow _The Purest Black_ to join us: the first chapter went up today!**

 **This chapter was a bit tedious to write, so it is quite a lot shorter. Do enjoy reading and review!**

* * *

Dora winced as she lay back in the bed to look up at her mother. "What—what does it say?"

Andromeda reached down, brushing her daughter's hair back from her forehead as she tried to work out what to say to her. Ted sighed. "It says 'Toujour Pur,' Dora."

Shock raced through Andromeda, once again amazed at her sister's creativity. Her initial reaction to Ted's words, however, was an offended, "That's _Toujour Pur_."

"It sounds the same to me," Dora sighed. "What does it mean, again?

"'Always pure,'" Andromeda muttered finally, the only one who could translate it. "I'm sorry, Dora..."

"I'll just morph it away," Dora said decisively.

"Don't," Andromeda said quickly, placing a hand on her daughter's arm. "I mean, not now. You've got to let the scars heal and your magic recover before that. She'll have made it so you can't morph it away otherwise."

Dora rolled her eyes at her mother. "You would know."

Andromeda sighed. "I know Bella," she said quietly. "Bella would do that. If you want to keep it hidden, let yourself heal first."

"But then I couldn't hide it!" Dora protested.

"Keep your robe on," Andromeda shrugged, making Ted burst out laughing.

"Mum..." Dora rolled her eyes again, then sat up slightly, Andromeda putting her arms around the girl and letting her lie across her lap.

"Be careful," Andromeda whispered. "Please."

"I'll do my best," Nymphadora replied softly, looking up her mother.

Andromeda looked down at her daughter, then promptly got up and almost ran from the room. Ted sighed, scooting closer to his daughter on her bed. Dora looked up at her father and said clearly, "She thinks I'm going to die, doesn't she?"

Ted bit his lip, then sighed. "Her subtly is decreasing more and more as you grow up," he said.

"I think you mean her sanity," Nymphadora answered softly. "Tell me: you have noticed that, haven't you?"

"Dora, it's that you understand her more, and it scares her," Ted told his daughter. "She doesn't want you to be like her, but she doesn't want you to die, either."

"I'll stay alive just to spite her," Dora promised her father, her hair morphing brown like her mother's. "I may understand her more, but she's still that Black I don't know. She's just as crazy as Bellatrix."

Ted sighed, patting his daughter's hand. "Get some rest, Dora. We'll be back to see you. I love you."

Dora nodded. "Love you too. Goodnight."

Ted found Andromeda staring into the fireplace from her seat on the couch. "Andromeda?" he murmured softly, sitting down and putting his arm around her.

She curled up against him, the two lying on the couch together. "Just hold me," she whispered as she stared into the flames, her head against his chest. "Please, Teddy."

He slid his arms around her carefully, holding her to himself protectively. He kissed the top of her head wordlessly before relaxing into sleep. Andromeda didn't want anyone to talk to her: Ted had learned that she craved his warm, gentle embrace more than any soothing words he could speak. She just wanted him to be there for her, and he was. Ted Tonks loved his half-sane wife.

A couple days later, Nymphadora came home, greeting her mother pleasantly before hurrying straight up the stairs to her room. She warded the room, then pulled her robe off, turning to look in the mirror at her scars. _Toujour Pur._ Her father had been right, although her mother had had a strange reaction to his words...Dora frowned at the scars. _Always pure,_ the brown-haired girl mused to herself.

 _How about "never pure"? That would seem more fitting for my situation,_ Dora thought bitterly. But then, why had her mother run off after seeing the words? Shouldn't she be upset that her daughter had to wear the Black family motto on her back for the rest of her life? But then, her mother had never left her family's ideals, even though she denied it. Dora knew better: her mother loved one Mudblood, but that was it. Andromeda would not put up with any other label of filth, and it exasperated Nymphadora, although her father told her not to worry about it.

Nymphadora angrily wondered how her mother had found herself a Mudblood husband if she was still so obviously supremist. She must have Imperiused him. Dora laughed harshly at her own thoughts, knowing her mother was more than capable—and willing—to the deed.

A residual twinge of pain in her shoulder made her wince, looking back at the scar. Nymphadora closed her eyes and morphed away the scar, but she knew there was something different about it. Opening her eyes, she saw that the scar had gone and only smooth, untouched skin remained in its place, but Dora felt that the scar would always show in her mind, no matter what.

Dora stared at herself in the mirror, her hair turning dark, dark brown before it finally turned black. She didn't stop morphing her face and her body until she was the perfect image of her torturing Aunt Bellatrix.

She glared at herself in the mirror, Summoning her robe and putting it back on, her wand in her hand. "This isn't over, Bellatrix," she hissed, as much to herself as to the real Bellatrix. "I will bring you to justice; you just wait."

* * *

 **Hahaha Dora is amusing. Review if you wish, and don't forget to check out _The Purest Black_!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This update took way too long, but I must say I was well distracted.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

During supper a few months later, Ted and Andromeda were shocked to seeing a lynx Patronus enter their dining room, stopping before their daughter. It looked to her urgently, saying, "Tonks: some students—including Potter—have been lured to the Ministry by Death Eaters. Please report to headquarters immediately."

"How can you lure students to the Ministry?" Dora nearly choked on her food. "With candy?" She jumped up from the table, seeing her mother's instantly worried expression. "Be back later," she said quickly, slipping her arm around her mother for a quick hug. "I love you, Mum."

"Dora," her mother murmured, watching her go. "Ted—"

"Dromeda, she'll be okay," Ted told his wife, reaching over and taking her hand. "Dora's strong."

Andromeda pushed her plate away, no longer hungry. "That doesn't help me," she said sharply, and left Ted alone to clear off the table.

Just as Andromeda had feared, she and Ted were called to St. Mungo's once again to see their daughter. To their surprise, however, they found someone already talking to their daughter.

"Dora," her father murmured, seeing her smile and laugh slightly at something the man in the room had said.

"Your parents?" the man questioned, shooting the two a polite smile before looking back to the black-haired young witch.

Nymphadora nodded, looking up at her parents with a weak smile. "Mum, Dad—all the Death Eaters that were there were captured, except Bella!"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "And how did the Order fare?"

The man and Dora shared a looked before the man finally sighed, "Everyone is all right...except your cousin."

"Sirius is dead," Nymphadora said flatly, then immediately covered her face with her hands.

The man placed his hand on Dora's shoulder, then withdrew it when Andromeda glared at him. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Remus Lupin—Sirius was one of my best friends at school."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, looking over him again, and Nymphadora raged, "Mother, if you want to be a bitch, you can just _leave_!"

Ted sighed and moved closer to Dora. "What happened to Sirius?" he asked.

"Bellatrix got him," Dora bit her lip, glancing between her parents. "She hit him with a wicked-looking curse that pushed him through the Veil of Death in the Department of Ministries. There was no body...Dumbledore's trying to get him acquitted—"

"That won't help him now," Andromeda glared. "Why didn't the old man try that _before_?"

"If no one believed Lord Voldemort had returned, no one would believe that Sirius was innocent," Remus answered, not missing Andromeda's expression as he spoke the Dark Lord's name.

Andromeda just stood next to her husband silently, looking down at her daughter blankly. Remus excused himself to Nymphadora and left the room, Dora glaring up at her mother, her hair red in fury. "How dare you look at Remus that way?" she practically shouted at the witch. "He is my friend and my colleague, and I think as much of him as I do anyone, and probably more, too!"

Ted tried to stop them from arguing, but finally stepped back and left the room as the two witches glared at each other. "Mother," Nymphadora said angrily, "if you've got to be a blood-traitor, you should go all out instead of walking both sides of the fence! I am thoroughly sickened by your actions toward my friends and my chosen comrades. If you want to be a snotty little supremist then you should have stayed with your family and not been an idiot!"

Andromeda remained silent for a moment, then answered, "I left for you. Otherwise I'd still be there, Nymphadora. I've told you that over and over. Goodbye." She walked out of the room, passing the werewolf outside the door. _He'd heard every word_. Andromeda almost winced, but hurried to get out of St. Mungo's before she could finish what she was sure Bellatrix had attempted to do to her daughter.

* * *

"Dad," Dora whispered, leaning into his side two or three months after the incident at St. Mungo's, "Mum will be furious."

"What have you done?" Ted raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Fallen in love," Dora whispered. "Dad, I—I love Remus."

Ted stared over at his pink-haired daughter, and she blushed severely, not hiding it. "Oh, dear," he sighed. "She will have quite the shock, won't she? Just remind her that she told you that you could choose your own husband."

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I have to convince Remus that being loved is a good thing first," she sighed, and Ted frowned more deeply.

"Dora, be careful," he told her. "Your mother will be very upset."

"I love him!" Nymphadora glared at her father. "I will make him see that I love him, and he can love himself too! I know he cares for me: he just denies it!"

Ted sighed and nodded. "I love you, Dora. Let me know before you announce this to your mother, do you understand?" Dora agreed, then curled into her father's side, closing her eyes and relaxing.

* * *

Dora ran into the house two or three weeks later, slamming the door before tossing her cloak toward the rack and stormed straight into the sitting room to her mother. The black-haired girl threw herself down on the couch beside her mother and clung to the woman tightly.

Andromeda slipped her arm around the girl, asking, "Did something happen at work?"

"I was on duty for the Order," Dora muttered. "Mum, I hate everything."

"What's wrong?"

"I—I like one of the men in the Order," Dora sighed reluctantly. "But he denies that he likes me too, and I really just want to curse him. Can I curse him, Mum?"

"If you really love him, you won't curse him," Andromeda said, almost chuckling. "You might shake him, though. Or slam him against a wall."

Nymphadora put her head in her hands. "I'd rather just curse him, but he's cursed enough already."

Andromeda frowned in realisation. "That werewolf, Dora?" Dora nodded silently, not looking up. Andromeda sighed, secretly grateful that the man seemed to think about as much of himself as she thought of him. "Well, if he turns you down, Dora, he doesn't understand what a prize has been offered him, and he doesn't deserve you," Andromeda said firmly.

"Thanks," Dora muttered. "But I will convince him. I want him, Mother; I love him."

"Of course, dear," Andromeda agreed, kissing her daughter's head. She hoped that her daughter was just talking, but feared that she was destined to receive one Remus John Lupin for a son-in-law.

* * *

Christmas 1996 found the Tonks family sitting in the living room silently, listening to the radio. Andromeda looked across the room at her brown-haired daughter: the girl had told her that the Order was having a small celebration at the Burrow, but Dora refused to attend. Andromeda knew that her daughter was very upset with the man she professed to love, for Dora had barely eaten any of their Christmas dinner.

Ted wrapped his arm around his daughter as she leaned into his side. "I don't know what to do," Dora murmured to him, and he squeezed her gently.

"Be yourself," came Andromeda's voice. "Don't change for anyone."

"But...it hurts," Dora whispered, and Ted hugged her.

"Love does hurt, Dora," Andromeda sighed. "But it's worth it in the end—usually."

Both Ted and Dora looked at her, wondering what she meant, but she offered no explain, continuing to watch the fire crackle in the fireplace.

* * *

One evening, Dora arrived home very late, tears on her face, Remus at her side. "Dora?" Andromeda asked, seeing the stricken look on both their faces. "What has happened?"

Dora sniffed a little, then said, "Death Eaters got into the castle: Dumbledore—he's dead."

"Severus did it," Remus said, a low growl in his voice, and Dora glanced up at him, rubbing her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I can't believe he betrayed Dumbledore—after everything Dumbledore did for him," Nymphadora muttered angrily. "We only put up with him for the Headmaster's sake, and now we know that he was never on our side—Mum, you were right. Dumbledore really is blind behind those spectacles."

Remus looked quite surprised, but Ted gave him a warning look and the other man kept quiet. "Well," Andromeda sighed, "I've kept dinner warm. Are you two hungry?"

They nodded, both sighing, and the four sat together in the dining room, Dora and Remus telling as much as they knew. "Harry wouldn't really talk about it," Remus shook his head. "We don't know exactly what all went on...there was a ward that only Death Eaters could enter placed on the base of the tower."

"Everyone else is okay," Dora sighed. "I don't understand—Harry wouldn't even tell us where he and Dumbledore had been."

"He couldn't," Remus frowned. "He promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell anyone—poor boy."

"He's too young for that much responsibility," Dora fumed, glaring at the stew as if it had offended her. "I can't imagine why Dumbledore would do half the things he's done—Mum, I sound like you. I don't understand any of this."

"His memorial service will be at Hogwarts in two days," Remus muttered, shaking his head slightly. "You're welcome to go—they're expecting a large crowd."

Dora frowned. "Mum, may I talk to you?" she asked, motioning her mother to the doorway. Andromeda got to her feet and followed her daughter upstairs to her room. "It was bad," she finally admitted to her mother. "It was confusing, and we were fighting Death Eaters all along the corridors as they tried to get out of the castle. There were students there, fighting and trying to help. It was awful."

Andromeda sighed, "I'm glad you're all right, Dora."

"The young Malfoy was confirmed as a Death Eater today—Harry saw his Dark Mark," Dora shook her head. "He's only seventeen! How stupid can you be!"

"You began Auror training at seventeen, Nymphadora," Andromeda said sharply. "And don't forget: the poor boy has no father. He has no one to guide him, and feels he must fill his father's place—will he will never be able to do."

"We're expecting a huge celebration from the Death Eaters—"

"Petty raids on Muggles and such," Andromeda interrupted. "And another escape from Azkaban."

Dora shook her head at her mother. "That's what Kingsley said," she sighed. "We all know it."

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, the two men shook hands. "Just one thing," Ted said, and the other man looked a little nervous. "Don't make her ask the question, Remus."

Remus gave a tiny smile and nodded, both men looking up as Nymphadora and her mother came down the stairs. They joined the men, Dora's hair morphing pink as she reached Remus' side. "Well, I should be leaving," Remus muttered, and Dora immediately followed him from the room.

"Ted," sighed Andromeda.

"Andromeda," Ted sighed at the same time, and the two gave each other a weak smile, Andromeda going to the window to look out at her daughter.

Ted's arm slipped around his wife as they watched the younger couple speak softly. The moment Remus turned to leave, Dora grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. He moved as if he would push her away, but she tightened her grasp on his hair and robes, not going to allow it. Remus seemed to settle for letting his hands rest on Dora's waist as they kissed, and Ted grinned at the two.

"Aren't they sweet, Andromeda?" he asked, then looked up. "Andromeda?" The older witch was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm really looking forward to my next chapter, hahahahaha you'll understand why at the end of this one. Enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Ted found his wife staring at the wall in their room, her hair black as midnight. He didn't say a word, going to her side and making sure she'd seen him before taking her hand in his. The witch leaned into his side slightly, her head on his shoulder.

"Ted," she murmured, "I gave her her own choice, but—a werewolf? I wanted so much more for her…."

The man didn't answer, waiting for a long time before Andromeda finally requested that he put her hair to rights again. He helped her, then held her close as she refused to go to sleep. "Dromeda," he sighed, rubbing her back gently, "your hair is black again."

Andromeda pressed her face into his robe. "Leave it, then. It just means my magic isn't relaxed yet."

Ted knew it meant she hadn't calmed down from whyever she was upset. He couldn't understand why Andromeda thought it was so horrible that their daughter had fallen in love and had pursued her chosen lover to secure his affection. Ted himself thought it was wonderful and loved his daughter for her determination.

The black-haired witch lay there silently for hours, even after her husband had fallen asleep. She couldn't bring herself to accept that her pureblood daughter was going to throw herself away—for no good reason—on a werewolf. There was nothing she could do to stop it: she'd promised Nymphadora her own choice. Andromeda closed her eyes as the sun began to rise, exhaustion overtaking her.

* * *

A month later, Nymphadora announced to her parents that she and Remus were to be married, the man blushing furiously, but Dora merely grinned at her dad, then noticed something. "Where did Mum go?" she demanded, a frown appearing on her face.

"She...probably went upstairs," Ted said truthfully. "I honestly don't know what her trouble is, but it's not because you're a werewolf—" he shot a reproving look at Remus "—more like she can't believe her baby girl fell in love, or something."

"Well, I did," Dora said stubbornly. "And she can just accept it." Remus seemed to smile slightly, but still seemed quite nervous.

Ted entertained the two for a little while before Remus excused himself to back to his flat. Dora saw him out, then returned, frowning suspiciously at her father. "What is her problem?" Dora hissed. "I will _hurt_ her if she so much as speaks a disparaging word to my fiance—!"

The word made Ted sigh and shake his head, reaching out to hug his daughter. "We're both happy for you," he said softly. "But I think it will take your mother a few weeks to get used to the idea that you will soon no longer belong to her and me."

Nymphadora sighed, her hair morphing pink. "I love him," she whispered, and her father smiled. "I will not let Mother stop me, no matter what."

"She won't try," Ted told his daughter. "She told you it was your choice. She finds it hard to believe you're all grown up already."

"Oh, Dad," Dora muttered, and he hugged her with a small laugh. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he answered. "And try not to blame your mother too much for her reactions, all right? She means well."

Dora nodded and promised to be understanding, watching her father walk away toward his room to see exactly what Andromeda was doing.

* * *

Andromeda turned upon her husband's entrance into their room. "I heard everything," she informed him.

"And?" he couldn't help asking.

"She could do so much better," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head. "She could have anyone!"

"But she chose Remus," Ted nodded. "He'll be good for her: he's steady."

The witch shook her head. "He'll be no more steady than a badly-twigged broom," she said firmly. "Mark my words."

Ted frowned. "Andromeda, you need to give him a chance."

"GIVE HIM A CHANCE?" Andromeda shouted, her eyes suddenly black, and Ted took an involuntary step backward. "This is my _daughter_ , Ted. MINE! To give her to him is something I cannot simply do without a single worry!"

"Yes," Ted agreed simply. "But you've got to make sure you don't cause them to think you disapprove—"

"What if I _do_?" the woman demanded, her eyes flashing angrily. "What if I don't want her wasting her life on an old werewolf—"

"I think she is old enough to make her own choices, Andromeda, and you should not be talking about them that way," Ted said, escaping the room to avoid the woman's repercussions. He'd sleep on the couch and hope his wife was better in the morning.

* * *

Andromeda stood silently at her husband's side during her daughter's wedding. She had dreaded the day, but no more than her own wedding day—to Ted, or Marshall, for that matter. Her daughter was holding to Remus' arm firmly, her hair happily pink as she spoke her vows with confidence, looking into the man's eyes as she smiled proudly.

Tears threatened to spill from Andromeda's eyes; the wedding was beautiful, and Dora shone far above everything, her simple dress and ring complimenting her highly natural features. The girl was barefoot, despite her mother's protests, and Dora was suddenly Nymphadora Lupin, her husband kissing her passionately in front of the few people present.

The parents of the bride congratulated the two before leaving them to go to their own home. It wasn't until Andromeda was safely in her room that she broke down in tears, her hands over her face. Ted was very surprised, turning and immediately taking her into his arms, sitting on the bed with her on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked softly. "It's okay, Andromeda."

"She loves him," Andromeda sobbed. "And he loves her! It's beautiful!"

"Of course they do," Ted murmured, kissing his wife's head. She sobbed more deeply, Ted hugging her close and wondering why her daughter's new found happiness meant so much to her.

Andromeda wept, wondering why she'd ever been against her daughter's marriage to the man she'd chosen to love. All that mattered was that Dora was happy and safe. Dora had found all that in Remus, and Andromeda sobbed at another bittersweet thought: such beauty would never shroud her own marriage.

* * *

"Mum!" Dora said excitedly, grabbing her hand one evening a few weeks later when she and her mother were alone in her old room. "Mum—" she blushed furiously, then said, "Mum, I'm going to have a baby."

"Dora!" her mother stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time that day. "No!"

"Mum!" Dora said again, keeping a hold of her mother's hand. "You sound like Remus."

"We're in the middle of a war!" Andromeda sighed, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Dear Merlin, I'm going to be a grandmother. I feel old."

Nymphadora threw her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly. "I know the timing isn't the best, but I'm so excited for this child, Mum. I want to name him after his father—"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "And if it's a girl?"

"It isn't," Dora said. "There's a new spell out to check the gender, and I chose it. He's a boy." She placed her hand over the slight curve of her stomach. "It's really soon, and it's not the best time, but he's going to be born, and that's that."

"Oh, Dora!" her mother hugged her tightly, and Nymphadora felt for the first time, that her mother was truly excited for her. "Dora, congratulations!" Andromeda breathed, her eyes sparkling when she drew back from her daughter.

"I'm so excited!" Dora gushed, grinning as she sat on the bed, almost bouncing up and down in her excitement. "I just—I hope I can be a decent mother to the poor child."

"You'll be perfect," Andromeda said, regarding her pink-haired daughter. _She can still morph_ , Andromeda thought, stunned. Her daughter was past the unstable years of being a Metamorphagus, then, and her powers had matured enough to withstand tests on her magic. The baby would not harm her. "You'll be an amazing mother, Nymphadora."

The girl looked at her mother for a moment, then nodded, looking down at her hands. "You'll have to help me," she muttered. "Merlin knows I couldn't do it alone—I don't have that much experience with children."

Andromeda smiled. "You'll learn. Now, Dora, you'll have to let me go baby shopping with you, of course."

"Yes, of course," Dora grinned, and the two began to make plans excitedly.

* * *

It was the morning of August 1st, 1997, when Nymphadora and Remus said goodbye to the Tonkses to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. Andromeda smiled and waved them off, Ted grinning at the two proudly. "It's all so beautiful," Ted sighed. "Too bad we're at war."

Andromeda completely agreed, and the two went back to their sitting room, Andromeda sensing some sort of danger around, unable to shake the feeling. She stayed curled against her husband's side, waiting for her daughter and son-in-law to return home. She knew the wedding at the Weasley home must be quite a party, especially with all the protections necessary to make it safe from Death Eaters. Since the second escape from Azkaban, practically nowhere was safe: everyone was recommended to stay inside their wards and ask any visitors safety questions.

Ted wrapped his arms around her, the two snuggling on the couch for some moments, Andromeda smiling happily as he kissed her. "I love you, Ted," she murmured as they held each other close.

As he drew her closer, Andromeda suddenly shoved him away and jumped to her feet, her wand in her hand. Her face drained of colour as she realised the wards had gone down. She hissed to Ted to stand by her side, facing the door as they heard someone shout, "Hey, _Tonks_!"

"Death Eaters," Andromeda muttered, preparing herself to fight. "Don't tell them anything, Ted." Her husband nodded, his own wand out, and Andromeda could have laughed at the contrast the two of them made. She saw the first three burst into the room and immediately attacked them, Ted scrambling to hold his own.

"Andy, bitch," laughed one of the men. "It's been _years_." It was Marshall Avery.


	26. Chapter 26

**I decided to update this story faster because I intrigued MYSELF as to how the this chapter would go! :D Do have fun reading, though it may be a little suggestive and blah, blah, blah.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda fought valiantly, Ted at her side, but she counted five Death Eaters, and she had no protection. Two of the Death Eaters fell under her harsh spells before one of the remaining three struck her husband with a curse, knocking him to the floor. He was immediately bound and set aside, the three concentrating all on the now black-haired witch.

"You haven't changed much," one of the Death Eaters sneered at her. "Your spell vocabulary is still the same."

Andromeda ignored his taunts, fighting to keep herself free and safe. She had defeated another of the three when a spell struck her in the back and she stumbled forward, her grip on her wand loosened. "Andy," she heard someone whisper as her vision darkened. "Oh, don't go. Selwyn, what did you do?"

The one who had cursed her reached out and took her wand from her hand, Andromeda in too much pain to stop him. "Ah, there we go," Selwyn said. "I can reverse it whenever I want. It only causes extreme pain without having to do a prolonged torture session."

"That's no fun!" disagreed the other conscious Death Eater. "Avery says she'd be fun to play with."

"If she's anything like Bellatrix," smirked Selwyn at the woman kneeling on the floor, "she'll be excellent for our ideas."

Andromeda's mind filled with horror at what she knew they were thinking, and thanked Merlin that Ted was unconscious. Avery flicked his wand, ropes wrapping around the witch's wrists. "I want a word with her first," he said, and the others disagreed. "No, I'll wait for all of you, but I have a personal score to settle with her. Selwyn, undo that spell, if you please."

Andromeda looked up at her daughter's father, then got to her feet as he grabbed her, marching her into the guest room and forcing her up against the wall, her hands bound to either side of her, the man removing his mask and tossing back his hood. "Marshall," she murmured, staring into his eyes. She couldn't help being grateful that Nymphadora didn't look a thing like the man.

He slapped her across the face, and she merely looked at him blankly. "How dare you run from your duty to me?" he asked her coldly. "You shamed your House, and mine!"

"You are the shame of your House," Andromeda answered haughtily, her eyes flashing angrily. "I was not about to live under your abuse: I'd had quite enough of that already in my young life."

"Well, it would have been easier if you had gone along with it," Avery smirked, his face inches from hers. "I told you that, Andy."

She swallowed hard, feeling his fingertips touch her hips, his hands soon resting there, though singing with magic. "I would never accept such things from a man who was sworn to love and protect me as his wife," she answered. "I'm not a dreamer, but I do expect certain things. And I'd rather have a Mudblood than an abusive pureblood husband."

A _Crucio_ ran through her, beginning from his fingertips and coursing through her as he kissed her harshly. "Bitch," he chuckled upon drawing back, slipping off his outer robe, "you thought I was bad. Well, I and most of those waiting outside that door have been in Azkaban for nearly a year, and we need to release some tension."

"Since when did you learn to share?" Andromeda glared at him, and he laughed coldly.

"Andy, Andy," he chuckled, his hand stroking her thigh as she bit her lip slightly. "Tell me you don't want it, darling. Tell us the Mudblood has been able to satisfy you." The door opened and the three of the other four Death Eaters entered the room, all leering at her.

"I—I—love him," Andromeda said softly, a _Crucio_ racing through her body as the men reached out, seeking to fulfill their fantasies.

Avery laughed. "That's not what I told you to say," he murmured, as she drew a sharp breath, feeling herself being moved to the bed. "Punish her, boys."

Andromeda couldn't believe what was happening: she thought she'd escaped it all when she'd left her father's house. She wouldn't plead for mercy, though; she knew how to play and she would, though she hoped no one would ever find out.

Her body was broken, bruised, the witch trembling from the pain of their Curses by the time they had finished. She had refused to shed a tear, her breathing uneven as she gasped and moaned in her suffering. Avery had been the last to toy with her, still sitting beside her on the bed after the others had gone. "Think of all you could have had," he told her.

"I hate you," Andromeda whispered, her voice filled with loathing. "If I ever have the chance, I will kill you."

"I know you would," he chuckled, leaning down and kissing her softly. "But not today. I wish you would have stayed, Andromeda. I just didn't want to wait for you."

Andromeda didn't reply, having difficulty keeping her tears back. He walked away and was nearly out of the room when she breathed, "Marshall?" He turned back, and she stared at him, the most startling expression in her brown eyes. "Nymphadora is your daughter," she whispered.

Avery regarded her for a moment, frowning, and Andromeda breathed, "I conceived her the night you forced yourself on me—I've only ever told Cissa, and she told Bellatrix. No one else knows."

He stared at her for a minute or two, then said, "You should have stayed, Andromeda. It would have all worked out."

"No," Andromeda said. "No. I would never—"

"You will lose everything," he said coldly. "I will see to it." Then the man was gone.

Andromeda lay there for mere seconds before curling up in the bed and sobbing heartbrokenly. Her body ached from the men's repeated abuse, and she couldn't believe she'd been subjected to their designs. She cried hysterically, her arms wrapped around her stomach, which was aching horribly. It was like a nightmare from her childhood, after her father had realised that she was a woman.

The witch shrieked, writhing on the bed in disbelief, falling to pieces as her mind couldn't handle what had just happened to her. She was broken. She was a mess. Andromeda cried for her sisters, wishing that they were still with her to help her through the terrible experience so like the ones she used to have. The woman cried herself dry, staring at the wall with empty eyes.

She couldn't walk out of the room. She couldn't face her husband, or her daughter or son-in-law. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened that day, but Andromeda was unable to bring herself to face reality. She found her wand on the floor near the door and picked it up, studying it carefully. Andromeda put several charms on herself so that she could hide from anyone who might still be in the house, then stepped out into the hall, staring around in fear.

The witch ignored her husband's unconscious body, hurrying up the stairs and going straight to the bath, Summoning fresh robes. She soaked in the hot water for as long as she could stand it, then dried off and dressed herself, looking in the mirror. She needed Ted to set her morph right.

Fear shot through her again: she did not want anyone to touch her, physically or magically. She hated everyone. Andromeda walked down the stairs, finding Ted awake, but unable to move for the curses on him.

"Hold still," she said curtly, trying to heal him as he moaned, writhing slightly. "You weren't _that_ badly cursed."

"Are you okay?" he breathed, looking up at her. "Dromeda…."

"I'm fine," she muttered, not looking into his eyes. "They tortured me, but I have high tolerance for such things."

He sighed when Andromeda was finished with her healing spells, reaching out to draw her into his arms. She jumped away from him, her wand pointed at his heart. "Andromeda," he began uncomfortably, "it's just me, Ted. Your husband?"

She refused to go to him. "Leave me alone," she commanded him, backing away and sitting on the couch, still clutching her wand tightly. "Don't you dare come near me or I will hurt you."

Ted stared at his white-faced, black-haired wife and shook his head slightly. Whatever they had done to her, they had surely broken her trust in him. He took a deep breath, then waved his wand: " **Expecto Patronum**."

"Dora, our home is absolutely unprotected: Death Eaters smashed the wards," Ted began, glancing at Andromeda, who was staring blankly at the wall, her wand held tightly in her hand. "We've both been tortured—but we're okay…."

 _I'm not,_ Andromeda thought, staring numbly at the broken door. _We should get out of here_.

The Patronus was gone, but Andromeda didn't act on her thoughts, too numb from everything that had happened. Minutes passed, but Ted didn't want to leave his wife and she wouldn't talk to him, retreating into her own little world. Finally, they heard two pops of apparition, and Andromeda jumped to her feet, the look of a killer in her eyes.

"Dromeda, don't," Ted pleaded with her, very much frightened by her behaviour.

"Mother?" cried a young woman's voice. "Mum, it's me and Remus. Are you still here? Dad?"

"Dora, we're in the sitting room," Ted called back, standing between his half-crazed wife and the door. "Be careful."

The moment Nymphadora walked into the room, she stopped short, staring at her mother. "Mum," she breathed. "Mum, what happened? Merlin you look like Bellatrix…."

Andromeda stared at her daughter, whose hair had suddenly gone white as Dora had realised her mother was ready to kill. "Dora," she whispered, then shot a glare over her daughter's head at Remus, who looked even more startled.

"Mum, let's you and I go to the kitchen," Dora said softly. "Remus, stay back—something's very wrong." She held her hand up firmly to her husband, silencing his protests. "Mum, come on. The two of you see about that door and try to examine the wards."

Andromeda walked off to the kitchen quickly after seeing the two men turn away. Nymphadora entered the room after her and watched her for a moment before saying, "Mum, your hair—your magic is at it again. Or did they do that to you? Mum?"

The woman stared at her daughter, tears filling her eyes. Nymphadora immediately went to her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman. "I couldn't stop them," Andromeda gasped, burying her face in her daughter's hair. "Dora, oh Dora, my daughter!"

"Mum," Dora murmured, holding the older witch and rocking her gently in her arms. "Mum, I'm so sorry."

"I hate him," Andromeda whispered furiously. "I swear one day I will kill him—I will be avenged."

"Who?" Dora said, her own anger kindled against whoever had sent her mother into such a state.

"One of the Death Eaters—I knew him when I was a Black," Andromeda sniffed, drawing back and looking at her daughter, tears trickling down her face. "He—he—"

"You haven't got to tell me," Nymphadora told her mother firmly. "You're my mother, and I love you no matter what."

Andromeda looked away from her daughter, her tears raining down faster. "Promise?"

Nymphadora nodded earnestly. "Promise." She hugged her mother again, the older witch clinging to her tightly.

"I hate men," Andromeda whispered after a few minutes of the two standing there together.

"But you won't hate your grandson, will you?" Dora pouted, drawing back from her mother slightly to rub her hand over her stomach. "Mum, he adores you already."

"Dora—" Andromeda reached out and placed her hand over her daughter's "I could never hate your children. It—I just need time."

Nymphadora looked into her mother's haunted eyes, sighing, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

Andromeda glared at her daughter. "I'm glad you weren't," she sighed. "I wouldn't want you to go through any of that—Death Eaters are ruthless enough in dueling, but they're severely depraved in many other things, Dora."

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I'm going to have us all put up the wards together," she said firmly. "We'll decide on special words that we'll have to speak before entering the house."

"How about 'I hate men,'" Andromeda suggested bitterly.

"Mum," Dora smiled at her, "I love you."

"Thanks," whispered Andromeda. "I—I love you too."

* * *

Days later, Andromeda and Ted each sat on their own side of their bed, glancing at each other every so often. Andromeda had refused to stay in the same room with him for nearly two weeks, and he'd walked into their room that evening, prepared to sleep alone once again, but found his wife sitting on the bed, waiting for him. For quite a few minutes, he'd stared at her, then sat down beside her, wanting to hold her and tell her no harm would come to her again. He didn't dare attempt such things, however; she wouldn't let him and he knew everything wouldn't be all right.

Dora had been staying with them to keep her mother company, the two women rooming together. Ted hadn't been able to get Dora to tell him what was wrong, but he had a sneaking suspicion that his wife had been used in the worst way possible while he'd been powerless to stop it.

Something touched his hand, and he looked down to see his wife's fingers grasping onto his. She squeezed his hand tightly, and he returned the squeeze, thrilled at the gesture, though he could feel her magic crackling unstably in her hand. Andromeda was forcefully keeping her magic back, or she would have Cursed him something awful.

"Ted," she breathed, catching her breath sharply. She couldn't go on, and he sat there silently, holding her hand in his. After some minutes, she scooted closer to him and leant against him slightly, panic filling her mind as she nearly began to hyperventilate. She couldn't run away this time: she needed him, even if he caused her to have a severe panic attack.

"Dromeda," he murmured, sensing her terror. "Andromeda…."

"Don't hurt me," she gasped before she could stop herself. Tears filled her eyes as she sobbed involuntarily. "Please, Ted."

"Never," he said softly. "I would never hurt you, Andromeda."

The woman cried, trying to keep herself quiet, but as her entire body shook with sobs, Andromeda finally threw away all caution and flung herself into her husband's arms. She cringed against him, sobbing wildly as he shifted his position on the bed. To her relief, he did not stroke or pet her, but merely held her firmly as she almost shrieked with fear and horror.

Ted did not speak through her storm of emotion, waiting until she was crying quietly to press his cheek against her black hair. "I love you," he whispered. "No matter what."

"Teddy," Andromeda whimpered, not daring to look up at him. "Teddy, I'm sorry."

"Nothing that happened to you is your fault," he told her gently, never loosening his hold on her. "I love you no matter what, Andromeda."

"Dora told me that you were leaving," she wept afresh. "Don't leave because of me. Please."

"It's not you," Ted said, startled. "She wasn't supposed to—darling, there's a Mudblood registration committee, and I don't want to register. I would never leave you: you'd have to leave me!"

Andromeda stared at him. "There's a _what?_ "

Ted sighed. "A Mudblood registration committee," he told her. "We're all supposed to register with the Ministry, and if we don't, we get put in Azkaban—that is, if we don't get sent there for being a Mudblood in the first place."

The witch looked pained. "Ted, no!"

"Andromeda…I will not register," he said softly. "It's a matter of principle, and I won't do it."

"You'll be killed," Andromeda whimpered. "Ted, I can't lose you—I'll go mad."

"Don't say that," Ted murmured, kissing her head as she made a small sound of surprise. "You'll have to help Dora and Remus raise our grandson, and make sure that Dora becomes the wonderful mother—and wife—that you have been to her and me."

"I haven't," said Andromeda in a small voice.

Ted drew back and gave her a serious look. "Yes, you have, and I want you to know, Andromeda: you've done a great job."

She looked down, and her husband squeezed her hands. "I love you, Andromeda."

The witch curled up against her husband, the two lying back against their pillows. She was still sniffing a little, but as Ted held her close, she knew she would do what he said: she would live for Dora and her son. "Thank you," she whispered in reply, and Ted hugged her gently.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then returned to lying safely in his arms. Andromeda closed her eyes to the thought that marrying Ted Tonks was the best choice she'd ever made.


	27. Chapter 27

Tears ran freely down Andromeda's cheeks as she clung onto her husband. "Shhh, Andromeda," he murmured, kissing her face gently. "We'll be together again soon."

A sob escaped her, and he cradled her in his arms. "Teddy," she wept bitterly as he kissed her hair, hugging her to himself.

"Andromeda," he murmured, holding her firmly until her body quit shaking. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Edward," she choked, clinging onto his robe, "please—I've done horrible things to you—you don't know—"

"I don't need to know about that," Ted said, putting his finger across her mouth, and Andromeda choked back her tears, staring at him. "All I want is for you to know that I love you and forgive for every single difficult moment we've ever gone through, and I hope you'll forgive me as well."

Tears streamed down her face as she watched him, unable to respond as he kissed her lips. "I love you, Andromeda," he breathed in her ear before releasing her.

She cried out, sobs choking her once more as she reached for him, but Ted turned and left the house, disapparating from the home they had had together. "Ted!" she cried hysterically, collapsing to the floor. She couldn't take it—she wanted him to stay, she wanted to go with him, but she couldn't. "Ted!" she sobbed frantically, wrapping her arms around herself. He had wanted her to be strong, to live for their daughter and grandson, but for now she just couldn't cope.

Andromeda stayed hidden away in her home for days, mourning her loss. Nymphadora had come over and cried with her, but it wasn't the same. Andromeda did not want to open up to anyone, including her own daughter, about her feelings in the situation.

* * *

Several weeks after Ted had left, Andromeda was in her room when she felt someone crash into the wards of the house. She jumped to her feet, her wand in her hand, furious at the interruption. If it was Death Eaters, she would kill them very slowly and painfully, and she didn't care what happened to herself.

She came down the stairs, a deadly look in her eyes when she heard the sound of a woman sobbing. Suspiciously, she hurried to the sitting room and saw Remus and Dora standing there, Remus with his arms crossed, tears streaming down Dora's face as she stared at him. "Please," she whimpered. "Please, Remus."

The man glanced up at Andromeda, then wrenched his arm from Nymphadora's grip and left the house, hastily brushing past Andromeda. "Remus!" screamed Nymphadora, and Andromeda ran to the girl, taking her into her arms as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Dora, what's happened?" Andromeda demanded, holding her pregnant daughter securely. "What is going on?"

"Mummy!" Dora sobbed, burying her face in her mother's robes. "Mum, Remus is leaving me because of our baby!"

"What?" Andromeda gasped in surprise. "Why?"

"Because he's afraid it'll be like—like him," Dora sobbed. "But I don't care, and he _won't listen_!" She ended her sentence with a shriek.

Andromeda cradled her daughter close, hissing in indignation. "Because he's afraid he'll pass on his plague?" she spat. "Dora, he should have thought of that before he decided to get married!"

Nymphadora cringed in her mother's arms. "He said he didn't love me and that I should get rid of the child and—" she sobbed bitterly "—and that he should have never married me. Mum, he's gone, just when I need him the most!"

"Dora, I'm so sorry," Andromeda breathed, kissing the girl's head. She knew exactly how it felt to be abandoned, though not nearly in the same way her daughter had been dumped on her doorstep.

"After everything I did!" Dora cried, her hair a limp brown. "After I told him I didn't need anything but him! He's gone."

Andromeda hugged her daughter tightly as the girl cried hysterically. "I swear," she murmured in the girl's ear, "next time I see him, I will curse him within an inch of his life."

Nymphadora made no protest, simply weeping in her mother's arms for a long while.

* * *

Andromeda sighed, taking a tray of food upstairs to her daughter. It had been three weeks since Remus had gone and Nymphadora had stopped eating, merely lying in bed most of the time. Andromeda entered the girl's room with a frown, seeing the girl sitting on the bed, caressing the bump of her stomach thoughtfully.

"Dora, supper," Andromeda said softly.

"I'm not hungry."

"You must eat, Nymphadora," her mother frowned.

"No!" snapped the girl, her hair morphing red as she looked to her mother. "I don't want food!"

The brown-haired witch glared at her daughter. "You have refused to eat for four days, Nymphadora. I will not allow this to continue! You will eat something if I have to _Imperio_ you! You have a responsibility to that child you carry to bring it to life, and I will not stand by while you starve yourself and your unborn baby to death!"

Andromeda glared at her daughter fiercely, the younger witch glaring back just as fiercely before breaking down into tears. The old witch sighed, going to her daughter and hugging her close for several minutes before helping Dora eat her supper. She shook her head slightly, then got to her feet and left the room when Dora was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Two months later, Andromeda was suddenly awakened from a sound sleep, sitting up in complete darkness. "It's always the wards," she groaned, dragging herself from her too large bed before she grasped her wand and went downstairs to check the area around the house. She was just crossing the entryway to the windows when she heard voices from the sitting room and frowned.

Looking cautiously around the corner, Andromeda was infuriated to see her daughter sitting on Remus Lupin's lap, _smiling_. She stormed into the room, raging, "HOW _DARE_ YOU COME BACK HERE AS IF YOU DESERVE MY DAUGHTER!"

Dora jumped in shock, Remus' arms holding her firmly. "Mum, he's my husband!"

"He left you!" Andromeda shrieked at the two of them. "Get off him! I'm going to kill him!"

"No, you're not," Dora rolled her eyes as Remus started in alarm, "or you'll lose me and your grandson. You wouldn't want that, now, would you, Mum?"

Andromeda glared at the old werewolf, anger burning in her Black eyes. "You _dare_ to do such a thing to my daughter—or anything similar, Lupin—I will hunt you down and torture you to death so that Bellatrix will come ask me to give her lessons!"

Nymphadora raised both eyebrows, clearly trying to keep between her husband and her mother. Remus seemed to choke slightly, then nodded at his mother-in-law. "I wouldn't," he muttered. "I was very wrong—I won't be running away again." His hand caressed his wife's swollen stomach tenderly. "I won't run away from any of my family anymore."

"See to it that you don't!" Andromeda hissed, then left the room, forcing herself to stay in her natural form even though her complete rage begged her to morph. She could not—Dora could not know what her mother had been before Dora had come along.

* * *

Nymphadora insisted on staying with her mother until the birth of her child, and Andromeda was secretly grateful that the girl wanted to be near her. Another reason she didn't want Remus around was that she didn't want him to take Dora away from her. Andromeda often missed her husband, especially when she received the news that he'd been killed by Snatchers.

Andromeda and her daughter had clung together and cried, but at the end of the day, Dora had Remus, and Andromeda had no one. The witch busied herself in caring for her daughter and making sure that Remus stayed in line: she found it very amusing that the man seemed to be slightly afraid of her. No matter how Dora asked her not to be so sharp with him, she loved to make him stutter and turn red.

She really began to appreciate the time Dora and her husband spent with her, though, for it kept her mind off the war. Andromeda shuddered when Dora excitedly told her that the Potter boy had broken into the Lestrange vault and stolen something before riding away on a Gringotts dragon. _Just the thing Sirius would have liked to do_ , she thought with a sigh. "Idiot boy," she said out loud, and earned a hug from her daughter.

Nymphadora gave birth to her baby boy on April 25th, Andromeda having to tell Remus that Dora hadn't meant all the things she'd said to him during the birth. "I daresay you would deserve it if she had meant it," Andromeda muttered, rolling her eyes at the man as he stared down at his tiny son.

"Mum!" Dora suddenly cried. "Mum, look! His hair's blue! He's a Metamorphagus, just like me!"

"Teddy," murmured Remus, leaning down to kiss his son's blue curls.

"What?" Andromeda started, wondering at what Remus had just said.

Dora smiled up at her mother tiredly. "Oh. I guess we didn't tell you. We decided to name our son after Dad. Edward Remus Lupin."

Andromeda was stunned, looking down at the little boy. Dora offered him up, and she took her grandson into her arms, cradling him in her expert hands. "Teddy," she murmured, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "He's perfect, Dora. You've done well."

Nymphadora smiled, watching her mother interact with her son. Remus reached over and squeezed her hand, Andromeda not noticing any of it. She was focused on her grandson.

 _I can live for him like you wanted, Ted,_ she thought to herself. _I'm sorry you never got to meet him._

"Thank you," Andromeda murmured finally, giving the child back to his mother. She left the room to gather her thoughts, unable to think straight in a room so loaded with emotions. She would center herself, then return to the family scene if she was needed. _Edward Remus Lupin._ Andromeda sighed softly. Dora really did know how to comfort her—she was honoured that Dora would name her son after the man who had raised her. Andromeda bit her lip, sighing again. Dora still had no idea that the man was not her father.

* * *

 **And there we go! Teddy is here! Battle of Hogwarts coming up next! Thank you for reading!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	28. Chapter 28: Battle of Hogwarts

**This chapter is basically a parallel of the beginning of Always, except from Andromeda's point of view. I did add and change some parts of the scenes and some lines, however. Enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda cradled her sleeping grandson in her arms, rocking him as she sat in the living room. It had been some moments since Remus had arrived back at their house and gone straight up to his and Dora's room without speaking.

"Teddy," Andromeda sighed, kissing the boy's head before smoothing back the child's short brown locks. "I hope you grow up to be a good man like your grandfather...I'm still not sure about your father."

She sighed a little. "Well, Ted's not even your—oh dear," Andromeda muttered to herself. "Well, you can still be like him; at least, don't ever run away from your family, Teddy."

The baby stirred and Andromeda held him closer, protectively. "I love you," she whispered to him, then looked up, hearing footsteps.

Remus came down the stairs quickly, his wand in his hand. "Andromeda," he said, then stopped and sighed. "Teddy." The man hurried over to them, taking the child into his arms. "I love you," he murmured to the child.

Andromeda frowned worriedly. "Is something happening, Remus?" she asked softly.

"There's going to be a battle at Hogwarts," Remus said, "and I'm going to fight."

"Dora," Andromeda began.

"No," Remus said harshly. "I have told her to stay here—Andromeda, please keep her here. She'll have to raise Teddy if anything happens to me…."

Andromeda drew a deep breath, standing and facing her son-in-law. "Be careful," she told him, then grabbed him in a hug, surprising both of them. "If you leave her again..."

"I assure you, I won't do it willingly," Remus murmured against the witch's dark hair as he embraced her. "Thank you, Andromeda. Goodbye." He gave Teddy back to her and hurried away.

Not too much later, Nymphadora hurried down the stairs, her face very pale. "He's gone? Oh, Mum—!" She carefully sat down next to her and curled into her side. "Teddy," she whispered, looking at her baby over her mother's shoulder. "Baby, your father is such a brave man—he's doing this for us, you know."

Andromeda leaned her head against the back of the couch after she gave Teddy to his mother. Dora held her tiny baby closer. "Mother," she whispered, "how could I explain to him why I stayed here if his father doesn't—if Remus—" Dora gasped out a sob of horror and turned to her mother.

"I have to go; I have to fight with Remus for us and you and Teddy," Dora said firmly.

"No." Andromeda glared at her, refusing to take the baby back from her daughter. "I won't lose you too, Dora."

"Mum—" Dora's brown eyes filled with tears. "I have to go help. Please. You know I can't sit idle!"

Andromeda numbly took Teddy again, her daughter hugging her tightly. "Be careful," Andromeda breathed. "I love you."

Nymphadora nodded, pulling herself together and drawing her wand. "I'll be back." She left the house without looking back, and Andromeda was left to hold Teddy and hope that everything would turn out all right.

* * *

After four or five hours with no report, Andromeda reached a decision. Teddy had awaken, so she gave him his bottle and waited for him to fall asleep once more before she took him up to her room. Laying him in the middle of her bed, she thickly warded the bed with curses and anything she could think of, slicing her finger and adding the protection of her blood to the ward. Andromeda dressed for war, then left her home, apparating directly into one of the courtyards and finding her guess that the Death Eaters would bring down the wards to be correct. She ducked a few spells, several students shrieking at her sudden appearance.

Andromeda realised that they thought she was Bellatrix, and fled down the hallway, transfiguring her face slightly so that she wouldn't look so much like her older sister. She battled her way through the school, trying to keep out of the way most of the time. It annoyed her how much the students thought she was a Death Eater. Thankfully, they were running away from her in fear instead of trying to detain her.

She was nearly despairing of finding her daughter when she entered a courtyard and saw her daughter, brown-haired, kneeling by a body. "Oh no," she breathed, hurrying to the girl. "Nymphadora!"

"Mum!" Dora sobbed, looking up as her mother embraced her tightly. She indicated her husband's body on the ground, the man clearly dead.

"I know, I know," Andromeda murmured, holding her sobbing daughter tightly before drawing her to her feet. "Come, Dora. Let's go to the Great Hall. I think we're all supposed to meet there."

"Where's Teddy?" Nymphadora demanded, looking straight into her mother's eyes.

"He's safe," Andromeda promised firmly, her eyes darkening slightly. "Let's go." She led the wall toward the Great Hall, Nymphadora silently walking beside her.

They were passing a group of bound prisoners, and Andromeda was startled to see her sister's husband, Rodolphus, and the man's younger brother Rabastan both watching them closely. Nymphadora pulled her arm away from her mother. "I'll be there in a minute," she said. "Go on, then."

Andromeda frowned. "All right, if you're sure." She continued into the Great Hall, which was as battle-marked as any part of the school she'd seen so far. She frowned when she saw several teachers and Ministry officials gathered around Harry Potter and his close friends, then drew a deep breath when she saw her own sister standing on the other side of the hall with her husband and their son.

She stood back in the shadows, merely wanting to watch as she wondered what had happened to all the Death Eaters. Andromeda had half expected Bellatrix to pop out of the shadows and _Crucio_ her as a thank you for attending the massacre. Bellatrix would be there, would still be fighting if nothing had happened to her. Andromeda felt sick as she looked around, stopping as her daughter walked into the room, her face streaked with tears and her eyes fiercely black.

"Dora," she murmured, but the girl didn't go to her, hurrying to the window and looking back out to the courtyard, no doubt to watch her husband's body. She saw two young witches join her daughter at the window, one of them taking Dora's hand. Undoubtedly the one was a Weasley—Andromeda recognised her as the girl who had been at Grimmauld when she'd visited.

There was a lot of murmuring as two prisoners were led into the room, Andromeda catching her breath sharply once again as she recognised Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. The two men were led to one of the House tables, and Andromeda held back a gasp of horror as she finally saw the body of her older sister Bellatrix laid out on the table.

"No..." Andromeda whispered in disbelief, fighting back her emotion. She would not cry in front of the survivors of the battle. She watched her sister's husband sit beside her body, taking the dead witch's hand in his before he closed his eyes in inward pain. Rabastan sat on the other side of the body, seeming to be keeping watch even though both brothers wore chains and magical restraints.

"Narcissa Malfoy saved my life," Andromeda heard Harry say. "She lied directly to the Dark Lord—" Harry lowered his voice "—in front of Bellatrix, too. Told them all that I was dead—when she definitely knew I wasn't. That's the only reason we won today."

Andromeda watched the Malfoys speak to the others before catching a glimpse of Nymphadora's freshly tear-streaked face. It wasn't until someone suggested that the Lestrange brothers be turned over to the Dementors that Nymphadora shook off the two girls by her side and stepped forward. Andromeda was astonished to hear her daughter plead for the lives and souls of the two Death Eaters, and was even more surprised when the others agreed to send the brothers to the prison until they could get everything straightened out.

With the brothers removed, Nymphadora joined in the talking with the others, still sniffing a little. Andromeda slipped over to her sister's still body, almost holding her breath at the feeling of sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her. "Bella," she whispered, "I'm sorry. I should have stayed; I should have protected you. This shouldn't have happened—you were so strong, so powerful."

She stroked her sister's black hair out of her face and gently closed her eyes. "I love you," Andromeda whispered, a tear trickling down her face as she pressed a kiss to the witch's forehead. "I failed you: I'm sorry." A sob threatened to burst from her and she pressed a hand to her mouth, staring down at her lifeless sister.

Andromeda struggled for some minutes to keep her composure, then turned as someone demanded, "What are you doing?"

She saw one of her daughter's colleagues glaring at her and glared right back in all her Black fury. "Speaking my last words to my sister," she hissed, her eyes flashing black. Andromeda didn't care anymore if her eyes were black: she focused on keeping her magic under control as she turned to the others. "When will her body be released for burial?"

Ron smirked. "We're going to stuff her and hang her on the wall," he said.

Anger filled Andromeda, and she hissed, "You've been at headquarters for too long, Weasley. Your lofty state of honour is declining."

"Did you want the body?" one of the professors asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Andromeda answered, her eyes cold and dark. "It should be released to the Malfoys: especially Narcissa, so that Bellatrix can be buried in the family cemetery as befits her name and blood. If nothing else, she should be laid to rest with honour."

"She doesn't deserve—"

"Ron, shut up," said Ginny firmly. "Do you have a death wish?" The red-haired girl turned to the others. "It's the last rites of a pureblood witch: she should be properly buried, or released to the Elementals. Whatever her next of kin decides."

The Ministry officials all looked at each other, then back at Harry, Ginny, and Andromeda before looking over at Narcissa, who was standing there alone, the two Malfoy men having left. "It would be better for you to take the body now," Kingsley said kindly. "It will be more difficult to obtain later."

Narcissa Malfoy eyed him for a moment, then said, "Thank you, sir." She walked away to do as he'd said, and Andromeda watched her little sister cover Bellatrix with a sheet before grasping the body and disapparating.

Andromeda realised that her daughter had already left, and quickly disapparated to her own home. "Dora?" she called out, hurrying upstairs as her charm told her the younger witch was in her room with Teddy. "Dora?"

A sob answered Andromeda's call, and she entered her room to find Nymphadora staring at her baby boy and sobbing bitterly. "Mummy, he's _gone_!" Dora sobbed in anguish. "What will I do? How will I raise Teddy alone? How can I ever explain to Teddy that I was too slow to save his father? Oh, Mum!"

The brown-haired witch wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly as she finally allowed herself to shed tears. "We'll stick together," she promised her daughter. "I'll help you with Teddy. We'll worry about explaining when it's time for that." She held her daughter close, sitting down on the bed after she'd brought down her wards.

Nymphadora gathered her son into her arms, crying heartbrokenly. "Teddy," she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Three reviews already for the last chapter! Wow! So inspire me, then. :) Here's another chapter for you, and I'm very surprised at myself for writing so much today. Two Scrapbook chapters, two Purest Black chapters, and now another NYF chapter. Dear Merlin I must have borrowed tomorrow's inspiration to use today. Anyway, thank you for all the support during the twenty eight chapters so far. It's been great!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

 **PS: Replies to recent guest reviews at the end**

* * *

Andromeda was shocked and horrified to hear, a week later, that the Lestrange brothers had been released from Azkaban due to her daughter's speaking for them. "I don't understand you," she told her daughter. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd gone mad with grief."

"Well, you don't know better," Nymphadora said firmly, looking down at her baby boy. "They lost Bellatrix, and I lost Remus. I saw what Rodolphus felt, Mum. I had to do something to help him—them. He's lost without her, and—I couldn't let the Dementors have him. I just couldn't."

"I wonder what they think of their freedom," Andromeda mused, almost smirking.

"When I released Rodolphus from his chains, he looked up at me and said, 'Girl, you're an angel.' It's a miracle they could only dream of, come true," she sighed, looking down at Teddy again. "I love you," she told her son, kissing his soft cheek. "Your father was so proud of you. He loves you too, you know."

The child's hair flashed pink for a moment as he gave a demanding cry. "Pink hair?" Dora smiled slightly, morphing her hair pink.

Andromeda saw that it was only pink for a few moments before it faded to brown and shortened. Nymphadora crumbled as her baby began to cry unhappily. "I'm sorry," Dora whispered. "I can't keep it pink: I'm _not_ happy, Teddy. Please don't cry! I didn't do it on purpose."

Teddy cried louder and Andromeda took him from his mother, showing him her shiny necklace. Nymphadora escaped the room as her hair turned black on its own. Andromeda rocked the child to sleep before going to find her daughter, Dora locked away in her room.

"Dora?" Andromeda asked tentatively, knocking on the door, which swung open on its own. "Dora, are you all right?"

The girl sat in a chair, her hands over her face. "Mum," she breathed, "it feels like being hit with _Crucio_ over and over—I can't live like this. I miss Remus so much—I can't do it."

Andromeda sighed and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Everything reminds you of him, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" cried Dora, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. "Mum—!"

"I'm sorry," Andromeda murmured. "I love you, Dora."

"Remus!" Dora sobbed, and Andromeda sighed, holding the girl close. There was nothing else she could do for the bereaved witch.

* * *

Andromeda began to worry about her daughter, who seemed to be closeting herself away with Teddy, not speaking to her friends or anyone else, especially after her visit to the Burrow. Dora had come home in a rage and wouldn't tell her mother what had happened.

One evening after Dora had come home and gone straight to the nursery to be with Teddy, Andromeda decided that she needed to do something about her daughter's state of mind.

She was walking past the nursery when she heard Dora say, "I guess my sense of humor isn't the most innocent. It's that Black blood...so hard to overcome—"

"Dora, what are you telling the poor innocent child?" Andromeda sighed, entering the room and stopping before her daughter.

"Mum!" Dora complained, before withdrawing her wand from her mother's neck. "Aren't you the one who always told me not to listen at doors?"

"Yeah, and did you ever listen?" Andromeda rolled her eyes. "No."

"Of course not," Dora smirked, looking down at Teddy.

Andromeda shook her head slightly. "Don't fill the poor child's head with nonsense about his ancestry," she told her daughter.

Nymphadora grinned. "I'm gonna teach him to be proud of his blood," she said seriously. "He's gonna walk like he owns the world—"

"Don't say 'gonna,'" Andromeda sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Unrefined speech does not become my daughter."

"She ignored what I said," Dora sang happily. "Teddy's gonna—going to—"

"Going to make me dizzy if he keeps doing that," Andromeda sighed, nodding to the child. Teddy was rapidly morphing his hair from strange colour to strange colour until he finally settled on black, just like his mother.

"You want to be like Mummy, don't you?" Dora cooed down at him. "My hair isn't usually black, though; it'll probably change again soon."

Andromeda giggled at the innocent look in Teddy's wide, brown eyes. "He pulls off the look of innocence too well, Dora," she laughed. "That Black blood _is_ hard to overcome!"

Nymphadora looked up and smiled at her mother, who almost gasped at the resemblance between Dora and her Aunt Bellatrix. "Dora, do you plan on keeping your hair black?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Dora answered. "That's what my magic seems to prefer at the moment."

"Because—" Andromeda Black Tonks looked away from her dark-haired daughter, her voice strained and tired "because you look like Bellatrix."

"Do I, now?"

Andromeda looked back up at the girl to find that Nymphadora had morphed herself to entirely look like Bellatrix. "Nymphadora," her mother snapped, "just because I know who you really are doesn't mean I won't curse you for the satisfaction of it!"

Dora smirked. "How dare you—" Andromeda whipped out her wand, pointing it straight at her daughter's nose. "Surely you wouldn't curse your own sister," she grinned.

Fury was rising in Andromeda: fury that her daughter would even think of playing such a part to her. "Nymphadora," growled her mother dangerously, "come out of it _right now_."

Dora pouted, then obeyed, suddenly becoming her own father. Andromeda stared at the man's lopsided grin before crying out, fleeing from the room. "Mum, I'm sorry," Dora called after her, but it was too late.

Andromeda held back a sob as she hurried down the stairs. She thought she'd gotten over losing Ted, but undoubtedly she hadn't. Clutching her wand still, she walked into the kitchen and grasped the counter to keep herself steady. She ached all over at seeing the image of her husband: she missed him.

"Mummy," came Dora's voice after a few minutes, and Andromeda felt her daughter put her arm around her.

The older witch turned and clung to her daughter, burying her face in her shoulder as she wept heartbrokenly. When she was more calm, she whispered, "I said goodbye, and he went on the run. I never saw him again—never even got to see his body. You're blessed, Dora. You were with your husband."

Nymphadora squeezed her mother tightly, and Andromeda continued, words spilling from a wound deep in her soul, "I miss them all so much. Your father, Sirius, Remus—even Bellatrix. I miss my entire family." Her face blanched. "I had hoped that Narcissa had changed, would speak to me now that the war is over, but I was wrong. She still won't talk to me."

"Perhaps her wounds run deep as well," Dora said softly, and Andromeda flinched.

"I hurt her when I left," Andromeda whispered, shaking her head slightly. "She begged me not to leave—to do anything but leave, and Cissa never begged for anything. I couldn't stay because I was pregnant with you, and couldn't keep your father's and my marriage a secret any longer. I told Cissa about you—she was thrilled and horrified, and said quite a lot of things that Bella would have said if she'd been there. Narcissa cried, also something she doesn't do, and told me she loved me. She called me sister, Dora, for the last time."

Andromeda's body shook with a sob and Nymphadora sniffed as she held her mother tightly. "I secretly packed my things before I told my parents and Bellatrix what I had done. Narcissa played her part perfectly and pretended to know nothing about it. Bellatrix Cursed me, and I was distracted by the pain until she screamed at me that I was filth and shouldn't be allowed to live. All sorts of things I'm sure she's told you as well."

Dora nodded, remembering her acquiring the family motto on her back. Andromeda gave her a weak smile. "She showed us her Dark Mark and screamed that she and Rodolphus had joined the Dark Lord to destroy filth like me. She tried to curse me again, and Mother and Father were so shocked at her secret and my secret that they didn't even interfere in our duel."

"She wasn't supposed to be a Death Eater?" Nymphadora asked in surprise.

"No," Andromeda sighed. "Father believed that as a girl, Bellatrix had no business fighting wars. He was wrong about her constantly, as he was about a lot of things. That's why they were so angry: they found they had _two_ disobedient daughters instead of one. Bellatrix tried to curse me again, and I ran, disapparating once I remembered that I knew how. I left and didn't look back."

Dora hugged her mother reassuringly. "You were very brave, Mother," she said softly. "It takes courage to defy tradition like you did."

Andromeda held back tears of regret. _You don't understand, Dora!_ "I—many times after that, I felt very unsure," she sighed, stepping back and looking at her daughter. "I wondered if I made the right choice to leave my family instead of to stay with them and try to repair the damage I had done, as Narcissa suggested."

Her face grew stern as she remembered that it would have entailed explaining to her father that she was carrying Avery's child. "But I couldn't," she said firmly. "I came to your father, and I was with him until he had to leave." Andromeda looked away, dashing a couple tears away.

"He loved you very much, Mum," the brown-haired girl told her with a smile. "He once told me that he loved you even more because you made a huge sacrifice for him." Tears ran fresh down Andromeda's face, but Dora continued, "And I love you too, of course. Even if we drive each other mad sometimes, I'm glad that you've been here for both me and Dad."

Andromeda nodded, then bit her lip, thinking of something. "I heard today that the Lestranges have been getting attacked for the sole purpose of getting them thrown back in Azkaban. Is that true?"

Nymphadora's hair turned black again, and she sighed, nodding. "We've been watching them to keep them out of trouble, but there are so many people that they've hurt—whose families they've hurt...but the boys have been holding up well so far." A smirk of pride crept onto her face.

"So Narcissa and Lucius aren't sheltering them anymore?" Andromeda asked, trying not to grin at the expression on Dora's face.

"No," she answered. "I really think that Lucius wanted nothing more to do with Bellatrix and the brothers, so he turned them away. We don't know why they aren't at Malfoy Manor, but it might be that with Bella gone, they're not considered family."

"Do you know where they're staying, then?" Andromeda couldn't help questioning her daughter about the ex-incarcerates.

Dora shrugged. "Don't know. There's got to be a ton of Death Eater hangouts that they could access that we know nothing about, and I know they have a mansion somewhere. I heard one of the other Death Eaters mention how the Lestranges bragged about running Muggles out of it—I wouldn't brag about running Muggles out of the family house, but I haven't been in prison for 14 years either. Anyway, they might have gone to their mansion, but I don't know for sure."

Andromeda laughed slightly, then looked at her daughter seriously. "What if, next time we see one of them, we invite them to stay here? I mean, not forever, but just until they're not being hunted by their haters anymore."

The black-haired witch stared, then reached up and touched her mother's forehead. "Call the medi-wizards," she teased. "Mum's delirious with fever!"

"I mean it," Andromeda protested. "Merlin knows you've got _me_ feeling sorry for them now."

"I know," Nymphadora said proudly, throwing her arms around her mother before dancing away toward the stairs. "It's the best and craziest idea I've heard in a long time!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this bit! Lestranges joining in next chapter, hopefully! :D**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

 **Guest: Dora will be finding o** **ut her real father after a while, though, not too soon. Everyone will know eventually, but it won't be for several years until everyone knows. Thank you for your reviews and all!**

 **Lilmisadiva: Thanks for your compliment! It really encourages me to hear that you've enjoyed the story! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Another Not Your Father chapter! I've been on a roll this weekend, and it's a good thing. I have the worst work schedule for this next week, so I'll have no life until Saturday. :/**

 **But anyway, enjoy this most recent update!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda was washing her lunch plate when she felt a disturbance in the wards. As she drew her wand as a caution, she saw her daughter appear—along with two men. A slight scream escaped her as she pointed her wand at the witch who looked exactly like Bellatrix.

"You won't hurt her." Rodolphus stepped in front of Nymphadora, glaring at Andromeda and brandishing his wand.

Dora placed her hand on the man's shoulder, her brown hair making an appearance. "Mum, I've just stopped some...Death Eater trolls from killing them. But anyway, Rabastan is injured." She pointed to the man who was slumped against the wall, bleeding onto the tile floor. "Can you heal him?"

The man looked up at the witch, stifling a groan, and Andromeda sighed. "I'm going to levitate you," she warned him, but in spite of her trying to be careful, the man lost consciousness on the way up the stairs.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora followed them, Andromeda examining the younger wizard before commanding Dora to bring her a healing plant. Dora hurried away without a word, bringing the bitter-smelling weed back as quickly as she could.

Andromeda took it and ground it up, pressing it to Rabastan's arm as she muttered a binding charm and cast a complicated ward. Rabastan cried out, and she told him, "Try not to disturb it. I know it stings worse because the wound is deep, but the poultice should keep it from scarring so badly."

A second later, Andromeda realised that Rodolphus was no longer in the room and said, "Dora, go see what he's doing. I don't want him running wild in the house because there's no telling what he'll do."

"He's gonna burn it down," Rabastan slurred with a goofy grin, already effected by Andromeda's sleeping spell.

"See, Mum, he says 'gonna' too," Dora smirked, then hurried off as her mother dismissed her.

Rabastan fell asleep quickly and Andromeda sighed. She was now sheltering two dangerous Death Eaters in her home, and there was no telling what either of them would do. Leaving the room, she looked around for her daughter and Rodolphus. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, preparing to cast a search charm when Dora appeared at the top of the steps. "Where did you go?" she scolded the girl. "I thought I told you—"

"I did," Dora sighed, carefully walking down the stairs.

"Are you going back to the Office, or are you done for today?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah," Dora sighed. "I forgot. I have to go back...thanks for reminding me."

Rodolphus smirked at his niece from his seat on the couch. "You're going to get sacked for skiving off your Death Eater catching."

Dora whirled on him. "I'm going to get thrown in Azkaban for turning into Bellatrix and protecting you! Especially since there were _three_ witnesses!"

She slammed the door on her way out, and Rodolphus called after her, "Careful, Nymphadora! You don't want to do accidental magic!" Andromeda shook her head at the two as Dora returned to work.

* * *

A while later, Andromeda re-entered the living room and found Dora leaning over a sleeping Rodolphus, a feathered quill in her hand. "Don't!" she hissed at her daughter. "He only just got to sleep, Dora! He was tired, more than he knew."

"Didn't you tell him he could have one of the guest rooms?" Dora frowned, putting the feather back. Andromeda shook her head, and Dora said, "I guess I will then."

"Be careful," Andromeda sighed. "Careful, Dora. I want to talk to you afterward, though."

Dora sighed, and Andromeda went to the kitchen to wait for the younger witch. When Nymphadora entered the room, she sat down at the kitchen table and clutched at her black hair. "Mum, the world is mad," she whispered.

"Don't pull your hair, Dora," her mother sighed, reaching over to stop the girl. "Tell me: what happened at work for you to bring home the boys?"

"I—I yelled at the new Head of the Auror Office," Dora sighed, groaning at the memory. "Then I was sent out with three other Aurors to protect the Lestrange brothers from their trolls. I got carried away and morphed to Bellatrix, and in my playing I said some things that had been better left unsaid." Dora put her head in her hands. "I've been suspended from the Auror Office for a week."

"A week, hmm?" Andromeda said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you need to refrain from making yourself appear as Bellatrix in public."

"Probably," Dora agreed with a sigh, "but I don't know if I'll still have a job when the week is up."

"Oh, please," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You're a war hero, and the Ministry can't get rid of you without protest from the people you've protected and helped. Everything is going to be fine."

Nymphadora nodded, then looked over at her mother as if she was thinking hard about something. "I'll be gone when you get back from the store in two days. I have an errand to run that night," Dora said finally.

Andromeda nodded. "Just be careful—it will be the full moon, you know." Dora agreed silently, then got up and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Andromeda slept in for an hour or two before getting up to check on Rabastan before going downstairs. She met Rodolphus coming up the stairs, and stepped to the side to let him pass when she saw the angry expression on his face. She knew from what Bella had said years ago that his anger was nothing to be taken lightly.

Andromeda found her daughter in the kitchen, talking to herself and her baby boy. "...he makes me so angry, and he thinks he knows exactly what I need to do when he _doesn't_!"

"Who does?" Andromeda asked, walking into the kitchen. "Rodolphus? What did you do to him? He seemed quite upset when I passed him on the staircase."

"He was being nosy and I told him to mind his own business," Dora said firmly. "He wasn't pleased, but he left me alone."

"I noticed the two of you aren't thrilled to be around each other: I think you might get along as well as he and Bella did," Andromeda said drily. "Not that I ever expected you to be best mates…."

"Mum! Never!" Nymphadora said in horror, and Teddy squawked in protest as she accidentally jerked his bottle out of reach. "Sorry," she told the baby, adjusting her hold on him and the bottle.

Andromeda watched the two, then smiled. "I know. Just be on guard around Rodolphus: he still acts slightly off-colour."

Nymphadora shook her head thoughtfully. "Of course, Mum," she agreed.

* * *

Andromeda took her grandson from his mother and cuddled the child close. "I still wish you would keep him tonight so I could shop faster."

"I can't," Dora sighed. "I can't take small children with me…."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't go—" Andromeda stopped at the look on her daughter's face and sighed. "Just be careful. Always be careful."

"Constant vigilance," Dora muttered. "Thanks, Mum. I'll be careful."

Andromeda hugged her daughter, who squeezed her back so tightly she was afraid she'd drop Teddy if Dora didn't let go. "See you later tonight, Dora."

Dora nodded, then waved her mother out the door. Andromeda sighed as she disapparated with Teddy: her daughter was up to something, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Later that evening, when Andromeda returned home, Nymphadora wasn't back yet, and Rodolphus was also gone. Not giving any of it much thought, she took care of Teddy and put him to bed before returning to her own room to rest.

Andromeda woke in the morning, feeling unusually on edge. She dressed quickly and hurried downstairs, looking around before heading into the kitchen to find herself some breakfast. Andromeda was just finished up her meal when she heard the sound of her daughter crying. "Dora," she frowned worriedly, drawing her wand when she heard Rodolphus' voice as well.

Her eyes darkened with anger. If the man had hurt her daughter, she would kill him. Glancing through the doorway as the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Andromeda was horrified to see blood on Nymphadora's robes, her hair gray, and tears streaming down her face.

Rodolphus had placed his hand on Dora's other hip to steady her when Andromeda burst out of the kitchen, pointing her wand at his heart. "What the hell have you done to my daughter, Lestrange?" she screeched in fury.

"He didn't!" Dora cried out, cringing in pain as she jumped in fright at her mother's sudden appearance. "I—I was being stupid, and got—got mauled by a werewolf."

"No!" Andromeda gasped, staring at her daughter in horror.

"We're on our way to St. Mungo's, if you don't mind," Rodolphus interrupted her authoritatively. "She's been bitten."

Andromeda became very pale, staring into her daughter's eyes to see tears once again begin to fall. "Yes, I'm a werewolf," whispered Nymphadora. "All last night…."

The older witch could see that Rodolphus was reassuring the girl with his touch, the girl sighing and leaning closer to him, her tears dripping onto the front of his robes. Andromeda was about to speak when the man interrupted. "We'll be going now," he said, and assisted Dora toward the door.

"Mum, you need to go with us," Nymphadora said, choking back her tears. "They'll have a very bad reaction to Rodolphus bringing me in like this. Please...come with me."

"All right," Andromeda muttered, stunned at her daughter's condition. "Let me take care of Teddy; I'll be right down." She hurried upstairs to make sure Teddy would be all right, and to make sure that Rabastan knew he would be home along. Hurrying back downstairs, she joined her daughter and Rodolphus outside.

He held out his hand to her, and she glared at him, offended. "It's better if we all arrive together," he said pointedly. "Let's go, Andromeda." Irritated, she slapped her hand into his, and he disapparated.

Nymphadora was immediately ill from the pain of apparating with her injuries, but positioned herself in front of Rodolphus to keep him from being cursed. "He...he's with us," Andromeda sighed, glaring at one of the Healers who seemed almost happy to curse Rodolphus.

The two witches had to shield Rodolphus as it was, and Dora was gasping with pain as Rodolphus refused to let go of her because she would have fallen. "Listen, idiots," Andromeda said sharply, "my daughter has been injured! Leave the man alone and attend to my daughter!"

The healers took Nymphadora, and Andromeda followed, very annoyed that Rodolphus stuck very close by her. Once they got to the room, however, the healers refused to allow Rodolphus into the room, telling him he had to stay outside the door. Dora and her mother walked through the door, the two healers immediately removing Dora's robe and beginning to clean her wounds before casting healing spells on them.

One of them gave her a potion, and the other looked at the first carefully before shrugging slightly. They helped her into a St. Mungo's robe before saying, "Lestrange is still outside the door if you want him to enter now."

Nymphadora nodded without even glancing at her mother, and Andromeda was annoyed by her daughter's lack of fear or concern toward the man. She turned away from the girl lying in the bed and walked to the door, opening it slightly and motioning Rodolphus to enter the room.

"Rodolphus?" Dora asked when the door shut, watching him as he quickly walked to her. She sighed. "I didn't want them to do anything until you came, but they insisted that since you aren't exactly family—well, they took my robe off, and—"

"Nymphadora!" her mother screeched in horror and disbelief as Rodolphus tried to hold back his laughter, though his smirk gave away his amusement. "Didn't I teach you any better than to make crude jokes?" she demanded of her daughter, whose smirk was quivering, threatening to break into laughter.

"They treated the more...ah, private injuries before they let you in. They hadn't treated my shoulder yet, for the scratches or the bite," Dora grinned, then sniggered, making Andromeda look over toward them again.

The two healers entered the room again, one telling Rodolphus that he was in the way. Dora quickly motioned him to the other side of her bed, and he obeyed immediately, sitting down beside her.

"Ever seen a werewolf victim treated?" one of the healers asked Rodolphus.

"Quite a few times," Rodolphus replied. "One of Greyback's pack would attack one of us, and we'd have to find a healer that would treat Death Eaters…." His voice trailed off.

The healer nodded understandingly, then said, "Mrs. Lupin, you are the worst werewolf case we've see this full moon. You were lucky to come in right now: you can be treated immediately. Our werewolf expert will come in right after we're finished with the scratches."

Andromeda watched as the healers began to work on the scratches on Nymphadora's shoulder, not missing the Dark wizard's taking Dora's hand in him, squeezing it tightly as he looked into her eyes for a moment, then back at the healers. Andromeda Black Tonks had a very bad feeling about the two before her, wondering if it had been wise on her part to allow the two brothers into her home.

After several moments, the healers pronounced their work good, and said, "The incisions should heal to only one or two minor scars. They'll be tender for a while, too. Our werewolf specialist will see you in a few minutes." The female healer looked down at the witch lying on the bed. "I suggest you get up and move around for a little bit, Mrs. Lupin. It'll help through this next part."

They left the room and Dora sighed in relief. "I'm not getting up," she told the ceiling, then turned to look at Rodolphus when he let go of her hand.

"Yes, you are," he told her. "You need to stretch before they start working on you again, Dora."

"Why?" began Dora crossly. "If it's just taking care of the bite—"

"Because they always restrain the victim at this part," Rodolphus told her sharply, and Andromeda bit her lip, knowing exactly what her daughter's reaction would be to that. "Held down, unable to rise. I suggest you get up, and perhaps go look out the window."

Dora bit her lip. "Tied down?" she whispered. "I _hate_ being tied down!"

Rodolphus sighed. "Up, Nymphadora," he ordered her again.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she snapped at him, sitting up and glaring at him. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she suddenly felt a little dizzy and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she realized that Rodolphus had moved closer to her. "I'm not helpless," she told him. "I can stand on my own now."

And she did, although she was quite shaky. As Tonks began to move toward the window, she groaned, "I feel so _old_! I'm so stiff!"

Andromeda watched her daughter stand at the window and look out at the city. She knew that Nymphadora was terrified of being tied down, held down, or restrained at all. She wondered how well her daughter would take "this next part."

When Nymphadora turned back to the bed, she stumbled and landed against Rodolphus, who was smirking as he caught her against himself. She punched him, and Andromeda smirked inwardly. "You were waiting for me to fall!" Nymphadora accused the man, glaring into his eyes as he held her.

"Guilty," he smiled. "Couldn't have you hurt yourself anymore." He blocked another blow from her and added, "But you're such a stubborn witch, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she shrieked at him. "Why must you insist—"

"Because I want to," the man hissed, stopping and holding her still in the middle of the room. "It's a beautiful name. It's a lovely name. It's a _noble_ name. And I decided last night that I will _not_ call you Tonks."

She scowled at him, then spat, "Then call me bitch!"

Rodolphus lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "No," he said simply. "You are Nymphadora."

Andromeda saw her daughter's furious blush and her heart sank. She was about to speak when another healer entered the room, stealing their attention. "Mrs. Lupin? A new werewolf, I heard?"

"Yes, and I'm gonna eat you," she promised, her eyes black. Rodolphus grinned and the girl giggled at the healer's expression.

"Well, we're going to see if we can keep you from remaining a werewolf. This is a tricky process, and there are very important procedures to follow." The healer glanced between Rodolphus and Andromeda. "Only one extra person besides the healers can be in the room when it takes place. Mrs. Tonks, Lestrange—choose who it will be."

Rodolphus looked across the younger witch at Andromeda. "You do it," he said. "She's your daughter."

Andromeda turned to her daughter. "Whom do you want to stay with you?"

"Well," she began sheepishly, and Andromeda knew what the girl's answer would be. "Please don't be upset, Mum, but—if he knows what's going to happen to me, I'd rather have him stay with me. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Andromeda told her, a slightly relieved expression on her face. "I'd rather not see you in pain." She shuffled up to the bed and bent to kiss her daughter's head. "I love you," she whispered before hurrying from the room.

Andromeda was very worried about Dora, but she didn't want to be there if Nymphadora reacted badly to being restrained. She disapparated home and went directly to Teddy, taking the baby into her arms.

"Teddy," she sighed, "both your parents are werewolves, and your mother is falling prey to Rodolphus Lestrange."

The child cooed at her for a moment before he cried out, his hair turning brown. Andromeda cradled him in her arms as she walked downstairs to get a bottle for the child. Once the child was happily sucking at the bottle, Andromeda walked into the living room.

Rabastan looked at her in annoyance. "Where has everyone been? Are Rod and your brat still gone?"

"Her name is Nymphadora," Andromeda said haughtily. "And get your feet _off my couch_. Yes, Rod and Dora are still at St. Mungo's. She was bitten my a werewolf last night and Rodolphus stayed to help her through the cure."

"He has a history of such things," Rabastan rolled his eyes, sitting up properly on the couch. "I'm just saying…." for Andromeda was still glaring at him.

She sat down in the rocking chair with Teddy and sighed. She would go back to St. Mungo's in the morning and bring Dora home—perhaps by then Rodolphus would have cured Nymphadora of hating her name. The brown-haired witch looked down at Teddy to hide her amusement, then started in horror.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored him. _What if Rodolphus_ _knew_ _that Dora wasn't the half-blood that she believed herself to be? What if Bellatrix had told him the truth about her "half-blood niece"? What if Rodolphus was after Nymphadora for her young, pure blood?_

Andromeda glared across the room at the pictures on the mantle. Any such plans must fail: she would see to it—she was more than capable of it. If Rodolphus wanted to use Nymphadora for his own selfish reasons, he had picked the wrong witch's daughter.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Andromeda went back to St. Mungo's to collect her daughter home again. She walked quietly down the hall to Dora's room and entered silently, stopping short at the sight before her. Rodolphus lay on the bed asleep, and Andromeda didn't see Nymphadora until she'd walked closer.

Nymphadora was lying halfway on top of the man, her dark-haired head pillow on his chest, his arm around her back. As Andromeda watched, Rodolphus stirred, his arms tightening around the young woman beside him.

Andromeda was across the room in seconds, her wand stuck into his neck. Let him wake: she would make him see that he wasn't to mess with her family. Rodolphus stirred once more, and his eyes flew open, the man staring up at Andromeda. "Get up," she hissed at him.

"You know," he smirked, "if you had black hair, you'd like one very angry Bellatrix."

"Get away from my daughter, _Lestrange_!" she seethed, amazed her hair wasn't black, or even red.

He nodded stiffly after a moment, and she smirked at the singe mark her wand had made in his neck, moving back from him. Rodolphus carefully slipped his arms around Dora and rolled her off of him, touching her reassuringly when she stirred. "It's all right," he whispered. "No need to wake yet."

Andromeda wanted to kill him. "Now!" she demanded.

"I'm going; I'm going," the man sighed, not taking his eyes off of Nymphadora. He slid off the bed, careful not to shake it, and stepped away from the bed.

The witch cursed him without hesitation, one of the most painful legal curses she knew. Rodolphus fell to his knees, gasping and looking to her. "I didn't do anything!" he protested. "I was only—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Rodolphus Lestrange," she snarled at him, fairly glowing with fury. "If this ever happens again, you'd better hope for the sake of your soul that it does not!" With satisfaction, she saw the man pale and spat, "Get yourself over to that corner and do not move until I tell you." Andromeda pointed the way with her wand, glaring at the man.

Rodolphus obeyed immediately, looking shaken and quite terrified. The brown-haired witch went to her daughter and smoothed the girl's hair away from her face, horrified that it was the darkest black she'd ever seen on Nymphadora. "Dora, wake up," Andromeda said softly, cursing inwardly as her voice trembled. "Wake up!" She touched the girl's shoulder, stroking her arm lightly.

After a moment, Dora stirred and glanced up, sighing, "Mum? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She shifted to curl up on her side, a sleepy smile of contentment coming over her face. "I had such a wonderful dream about Remus, Mum."

Nymphadora closed her eyes, missing the look of horror Andromeda was sure she had on her face. "I'm sure," Andromeda murmured, biting her lip slightly. "How did it go, with the treatments?"

"It hurt," Dora whispered, cringing in remembrance. "It hurt a lot. Rodolphus helped me, but then he left and wouldn't come back to me! Mum, where was he? He was supposed to help me because he knew what was going to happen!"

"Ask him yourself," Andromeda smirked, motioning to the very dejected-looking Rodolphus sitting in the corner, his head resting on his knees, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Mum, what did you do to him?" Dora asked, frowning in disapproval. "He looks like Sirius always did when he'd had a bad reaction to dementors, or remembered something nasty, or something."

"Ask him," Andromeda shrugged, motioning Dora to Rodolphus.

Dora looked over at the man again. "Rodolphus, are you all right?" she asked softly, biting her lip in concern. "I'm sorry if my screaming last night bothered you. I—I couldn't help it."

Rodolphus was shaking his head a little and mumbled, "Didn't bother me...I'm used to it."

Nymphadora smiled at the man's words, and Andromeda clenched her left fist, her magic bubbling fiercely as she struggled to keep from allowing her magic to change her, or to hurt her daughter or Rodolphus. "Yes, I suppose so," Dora agreed. "Why—why wouldn't you come back to me, when I asked you to?"

"Couldn't," the man whispered. "The healers told me to stay away."

"Well, come over here now, then," she said, and Andromeda glared at her daughter.

Rodolphus shook his head again, his face paling still more, and without a word, he put his head back down on his knees. Nymphadora sat up, pulling her robe into place, and Andromeda moved to stop her immediately. "Don't go to him."

Nymphadora glared at her. "Why not? You did do something to him, didn't you? What have you done?" Andromeda stared at her daughter, unmoving, and Dora stood. "You're so stubborn, Mother," she snapped, shakily making her way toward Rodolphus.

The man cringed away from her. "Go away," he whispered.

"I won't," she said firmly. "What did Mum do to you?"

"Don't," Rodolphus pleaded, hiding his face from her.

"Rodolphus," she whispered, taking his hand in hers gently. "I want to help you." Andromeda clenched her teeth in fury, and Nymphadora turned to her. "You cursed him! What in Merlin's name did you do that for? Are you jealous I chose him over you?"

Two healers entered the room just as Andromeda was about to reply, addressing Nymphadora. "Your DNA is clean, and the venom has all been removed," one said. "You are being released to go home."

Dora ignored them, drawing her wand. Rodolphus drew his breath sharply and Dora placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," she said softly, then removed her mother's curse.

"Mrs. Tonks," said one of the healers, "we watched them all night, and nothing happened between them."

Andromeda looked at them all, especially her daughter, who was now whispering in Rodolphus' ear. Nymphadora suddenly turned to her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked coldly, and her mother looked away.

One of the healers sighed and explained, "When your mother arrived this morning, you were asleep, with Lestrange as a pillow. You fell asleep in his arms last night after the cure."

"That—that was you?" Dora gasped, lifting Rodolphus' face with her hands and looking into his dark, haunted eyes. "I—I thought that you left!"

 _No_ , Andromeda thought, a sick feeling in her stomach. _She isn't supposed to care for him like this._ _Dora can't be falling in love with him...I can't let this happen!_

Rodolphus looked up at Nymphadora, drawing a ragged breath. "Many things I am, but unfaithful I am not."

Dora's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," she whispered, putting her arms around him and squeezing him gently.

Andromeda stared in horror, then stepped forward to tear them away from each other when one of the healers stepped between them. "We heard your threat as well, Mrs. Tonks. Threats—especially of that kind—are disapproved of here...you would do well to remember that you are under the jurisdiction of the healers."

"She threatened to send you back, didn't she?" Nymphadora gasped, and Rodolphus shuddered violently, his face hidden in her robe. "Mum, how could you?" she cried, cradling the broken man against herself. She murmured a few words to him, then stepped forward, morphing.

Andromeda's mouth opened slightly as she saw the very image of her older sister before her, black eyes sparking in fury. "You," the witch hissed at her. "You will _not_ threaten Rodolphus anymore, _Tonks_."

Andromeda felt tears coming to her eyes, helpless to do anything to save her daughter from what she was sure Rodolphus was forcing the girl to do. The black-haired witch didn't stop. "You're no better than the rest of us, you know, although you hide it so well. You're so **prejudiced**."

A gasp came from Andromeda as she tried to think of something to tell her angry daughter, to explain why she had cursed Rodolphus. Of course she thought his staying with her was noble, but she hadn't known the man as Andromeda had. "Nymphadora," she whispered, hurt raw in her voice, but the girl raised her wand and pointed it at her.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" the dark-haired witch shrieked angrily.

"Bella," came Rodolphus' voice from the corner, "don't."

Dora didn't even look at him. "Get out of here, _Andy_."

Andromeda gave a small cry as she heard her daughter call her her childhood nickname. She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran from the room as she lost control of her emotions, tears beginning to stream down her face. Andromeda had never seen her daughter in light of her true father, but Dora had never seemed more like Marshall Avery than in the moment she sneered her mother's name in derision.

Disapparating home, Andromeda fell to her knees in the living room, a gasping sob escaping her as she hit the floor. "Dora!" she cried, shaking uncontrollably. "Please! I've done everything I could!"

Someone entered the room, and Andromeda screamed for him to go away. "Geez, Andromeda," sighed Rabastan. "It's just me."

"Go away!" she screamed, magic crackling in her hands. "Leave me alone!"

"Well, it's obvious you and Bellatrix were sisters," Rabastan mused. "You're acting just like her." He walked toward her, and she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth as she cried hysterically, sobs escaping her from time to time. "Only problem is, I don't know how Rodolphus manages to bring her out of her hysterics…."

He knelt next to her, hesitating before slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Dromeda, what's happened?"

Andromeda only sobbed in reply, her body shaking uncontrollably, and he frowned. "There's no curse on you, and you're not hurt...did someone say something? What happened? Did _Rodolphus_ make you angry—why the hell is your hair black? And why—"

"Shut the hell up!" Andromeda shrieked in fury, and Rabastan jumped, holding Andromeda closer so that she couldn't strike out at him.

"Dromeda," he sighed, falling silent as he held her uncomfortably.

"D—don't tell anyone," she whispered after she'd become much calmer, her storm of emotions over. "I don't want Dora to—to know."

"Your hair," Rabastan murmured, looking at her carefully. "Why did it change?"

Andromeda bit her lip and looked him in the eye. "I have...Metamorphagus tendencies, but I don't change unless I'm angry or frightened," she said finally. "Could you—could you change me back? I can't do it myself."

Rabastan smirked, running his fingers through her dark black locks. "I like it."

The witch glared at him. "My daughter may fall for your brother, but I will never fall for you, Lestrange!"

He looked at her in surprise, his eyes narrowing when he realised what she meant. "No. Andromeda, Nymphadora is—"

"Don't!" hissed Andromeda. "She is much more than you understand! But I too agree: she and Rodolphus are not fit for each other, but—I fear it is out of my control."

"How could she be more?" Rabastan frowned at the witch. "She's a filthy half-blood, and Rod is an idiot if he doesn't leave her alone."

"She isn't," Andromeda muttered, and Rabastan forced her to look at him.

"What do you mean 'she's not'?" he said softly. "Andromeda, are you still keeping deep dark secrets from your family?"

Andromeda's face grew pale once again. "Dora is—Dora is a pureblood," she whispered. "She's—she's not Ted's daughter."

Rabastan stared at her for a moment, then said, "Whose is she, pray tell, Andy darling?"

"Don't call me Andy!" the woman shrieked, flinching slightly.

"Who is the father of your daughter?" Rabastan asked. "Or is she even your daughter?"

"She—she's Lauren's older sister," Andromeda stammered. "Lauren Avery's."

Rabastan's mouth opened slightly in shock, and he finally breathed, "That's Marshall's daughter? Dora is Marshall Avery's daughter?"

Andromeda closed her eyes in shame and nodded, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks once again. "He forced me, when we were betrothed," she choked. "But he didn't know Nymphadora was his daughter until last year. I left my family because of him: I was destroyed—I didn't want her to be raised as his."

"This must be why Bellatrix and Narcissa hated the man so much," Rabastan said in dawning understanding. "They detested him...Bellatrix delighted in making a fool of him—as if he needed any help."

"Ha!" Andromeda cackled with laughter, then grabbed Rabastan, forcing him to the floor, her wand in his neck. "Dora must not know," she said, her eyes glowing with a slight madness. "She cannot know that she is a pureblood—she will become a different person."

"Of course not," Rabastan agreed, looking up at Andromeda Tonks nervously. "If Rod's fallen in love with her, it's got to be because he loves her and not her blood. He can't learn it until something comes of their...infatuation."

Andromeda drew a deep breath, then said softly, "He does not know then, that she is a pureblood?"

Rabastan shook his head. "He has no idea...he believes, just as I have, that she was a half-blood, that you ran away from home with the Mudblood because he'd got you pregnant." Rabastan spat in distaste even though the witch's wandtip was pressed into his neck.

"No," Andromeda said matter-of-factly, "I would never bear children for a Mudblood, though he believed Dora was his. He never knew the truth—well, he never remembered the truth. I left to escape my father, mother, and Bellatrix, and then Marshall as well. I had planned to marry him and deny him an heir, but that plan failed because of his actions, and so I ran away. I didn't want to leave."

The witch sat back on the floor with a sigh, lowering her wand. Telling the truth was exhausting. "I didn't want to disappoint my family, but I couldn't live with a man like that, and raise his child—the shame, Rabastan. Father would have been furious, and I was terrified of what Bellatrix would say if she knew."

Rabastan frowned. "But she did know! She had to have known, and doesn't Narcissa know?"

"I told her," Andromeda breathed in realisation. "I told Cissa the day I left: that I was done being used and that Avery had overstepped his bounds with me. She must have been the one to tell Bellatrix, because I didn't dare. Bella would have made fun of me for not being the proper pureblood I usually was."

"You really haven't changed much," Rabastan said thoughtfully. "It's too bad—that you're disowned, I mean. Why the Mudblood, then, Dromeda?"

"He was the reason I needed," Andromeda sighed. "The reason for Dora, and my escape. Otherwise, my family would have tracked me down and brought me back, I have no doubt. I couldn't have escaped them if I hadn't shamed myself with a Mudblood. But Ted swore up and down that he loved me, and he did, til the day he died."

She looked down sadly, and Rabastan made a face. "You loved him, you little bitch."

Andromeda nodded. "I learned to. I hated to see him go...but Dora had Remus by then, so she didn't feel the loss as much…."

Rabastan frowned. "What will happen to Teddy if Rodolphus and Nymphadora do decide they're 'in love'?"

"Dora won't stand for any sort of favoritism," Andromeda shook her head. "She's a Hufflepuff, the worst kind. She'll keep Rodolphus from making a marked difference between their children—oh." Andromeda shuddered at her own words. "Gross."

"Yeah," Rabastan made a face in agreement. "I've seen a lot in my life, but the idea of those two...that's too much."

"Now," Andromeda said briskly, dragging herself to her feet, "we don't talk about this to anyone, and you change my hair back to brown. Okay?"

"Or what?"

"Or you become what Bellatrix always threatened Rodolphus to become," Andromeda shrugged. "Not that it makes a huge difference where you're concerned."

Rabastan gaped at her, highly insulted. "Bitch," he smirked, "wouldn't you like to know. Come here." He followed her into the kitchen, sitting down next to her at the table. Placing his hand on her chest, he smirked at her reaction as his magic slowly crept through her body.

Andromeda forced herself to keep silent, though she wanted to reach out and strangle him—he was close enough. Finally, he touched her magic with his, and she returned to her normal appearance. Rabastan grinned at her. "Even if you don't fall for me, and not I for you, we could make a deal," he smirked. "Just say the word." He left her sitting alone at the table, still shivering from the feeling of his magic controlling hers.

* * *

A little while later, Andromeda heard an apparition and felt two persons with Dark magic entering the wards. She was shocked to recognize their signatures as Nymphadora and Rodolphus, but didn't speak as her daughter walked into the dining room and stopped in the doorway. "Mum?" Dora asked, but Andromeda didn't move. "Oh, Mum," she sighed. "I'm sorry about what I did. I messed up again. I shouldn't have said what I did—I'm sorry. It was horrible of me."

Andromeda looked down, recalling the words of her daughter, and Nymphadora came closer, placing her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Oh, don't cry," she begged her mother. "Please don't. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did; it's just—Rodolphus was so noble to stay there with me, and you just—I was—"

"Angry," Andromeda finished. "I know. You're protective of him, but I hadn't realised how—how much." She bit her lip. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered. "You and Teddy are all I have left!"

"You won't," Dora promised, wrapping her arm around her mother's shoulders. "I love you, Mum."

Andromeda held back a sob, a tear running down her face as she closed her eyes. "And what do you feel for Rodolphus?"

Nymphadora gasped, her face and ears turning red in spite of her trying to keep the colour from showing through her morph. "Mum!" she said in surprise, then hid her face in her hands. "Don't ask me that, please! I don't know. I haven't thought on it much. I'm...fascinated with him, but…" she sighed. "I just don't know. I'm confused about him, especially when he calls me Bella."

The older witch sighed. "Did he come home with you?"

"Yes," Dora replied. "I was released almost as soon as you had gone, but I—I didn't want to come home immediately." She looked down in shame, then said, "I took Rodolphus to...that place Daddy showed me a few years ago. Rodolphus created a windstorm there, and it was wonderful!"

"Is that why I felt two Dark magics when you came home?" Andromeda smirked. "His magic is all over you, girl. In your hair, and your robes...I assume it's because he accented the windstorm with his magic?"

Nymphadora nodded, suddenly worried. "It will wear off, right?"

Andromeda smiled wryly. "After a while," she replied. "But don't go near Dark Wizard sensors for a while, or you'll have to explain why Rodolphus Lestrange's magic is all over you—the Ministry will know, of course."

Dora nodded with a grin, and Andromeda shook her head as Dora described how horrified her colleagues would be. "Dora, I mean it!" Andromeda sighed. "You have to straighten up, or you'll get yourself in big trouble, and then who'll protect Rodolphus for you?"

Nymphadora glared at her mother before turning as Rodolphus walked into the room. He motioned Dora to leave and she obeyed quickly. Andromeda frowned at him as he looked straight into her eyes. "Andromeda," he began, and she interrupted.

"You don't have to apologize, Rodolphus."

"Yes, I do!" he hissed at her. "I should have left Nymphadora alone at St. Mungo's after the cure, but I didn't. I didn't mean to step out of line, or be improper."

"The healers said you weren't," Andromeda challenged him.

"But you didn't really believe them," he snapped at her, his eyes blazing, then turning cold suddenly. "Nymphadora had no idea that I'd even been there with her—she'd been incoherent with pain—she had no idea what you were accusing us of!"

Andromeda pressed her lips together, then exhaled with a huff. "I'll let it go this time," she warned him, "but if you, Rodolphus Lestrange, are anything other than a gentleman to her, there will be a stiff price to pay."

Rodolphus nodded to her formally, then turned and left the room. Andromeda put her head in her hands, laughing slightly to herself. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake in allowing Rodolphus and Nymphadora to run blindly toward falling in love.

* * *

 **So there we are! Rabastan knows about Dora's true blood! Will he tell Rod or Dora? Anyone's guess!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	32. Chapter 32: Rabastan

**Updating, finally! I've been so stressed with work that it's been difficult to focus on writing, but management is changing, so hopefully that will help with my stress and writing. I don't have writer's block; I just can't focus because I have too much else on my mind. And I also haven't had inspiration to clean my room for WEEKS. Imagine that.**

 **Anyway...trigger warning for this chapter? A little bit? hehehe I love playing with these characters. Do enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

That evening, Andromeda reminded her daughter that they were to join others at the Burrow, and the expression on Rodolphus' face was of pure disgust. He and Nymphadora were seated on the floor, playing with Teddy. Rabastan glanced at the others and returned to ignoring them all.

"Please be ready to leave within the hour," Andromeda told her daughter firmly. "You know I abhor being late."

"Yes, Mum," Dora sighed, and Andromeda left the room with a sound of exasperation.

Thirty minutes later, Andromeda and Nymphadora disapparated with Teddy, crossing the ward boundaries of the Burrow and walking toward the second layer of wards. Dora held the blue-haired boy closer as they heard people moving around inside the house.

The door burst open, a red-haired girl and a red-haired boy collapsed scuffling in the doorway. "Up, children!" Molly scolded. "Ginny! George!" She finally waved them aside with her wand. "Please come in," she told Andromeda and Nymphadora.

"Got it!" Ginny shrieked, darting away from her brother and escaping up the stairs with something in her hand.

"Ah...welcome," George said to the Tonkses. "Nice hair, Tonks. Haven't seen that one before."

"Thanks," said Nymphadora with a slight grin. "It's new. I woke up with it two days ago. Been playing with it since." She shook her hair over her shoulders and Teddy grabbed a white-grey lock, tugging on it and cooing.

George glanced at the baby, then said, "Dad and the others are out back, and you know Ginny's upstairs...I've got to take care of something. I'll be back later."

Andromeda stepped into the Burrow and Nymphadora shut the door behind them. Molly smiled at them in greeting. "I'm pleased you've come, Nymphadora, even though you set off our Dark Wizard sensors."

Dora nodded, looking down at Teddy, and Andromeda froze, readying herself for whatever needed to be done to protect Dora and her son. "I—I ran into a Dark magically-enhanced windstorm, and ended up being stuck with hints of it in my own magic. It should wear off eventually."

"I see," Molly said, turning back to a pot on the stove. "I should warn you that the others have seen your article in the _Daily Prophet_ , and a couple of them were very disturbed."

"Hermione," Dora said, looking upset and angry. "And Ron, perhaps?"

"Hmph," said Molly. "Yes. And I was not thrilled that you had a hand in setting the Lestranges free, but at least you're all right. I thought you'd lost it."

Nymphadora shook her head. "I'm fine. As long as I don't get fired."

"Plead insanity," Ginny said, jumping down the last few steps.

"Nonsense," said a business-like voice as another redhead strode into the kitchen. "Pleading insanity makes others think you were dead guilty in the first place. Oh, hello, Nymphadora," he greeted her. "Who's guilty?"

"I am, Weatherby," Dora said with a grin.

He winced. "How do you know about that?"

Tonks indicated Ginny, and the girl grinned sheepishly. "I guess I was ranting about you and told her more than I thought I did. Sorry, Percy."

The taller Weasley boy draped his arm across Ginny's shoulders and said to Dora, "I invite you to join us in the garden, but I warn you that we have some out there that have been ranting about events concerning you."

"Wonderful," Dora sighed, and Andromeda saw her hair flicker to black before Dora decisively turned it a light brown. "Do you think it'll be better to see them sooner, or later?"

"Now," Andromeda told her daughter, who looked extremely reluctant. "I'll have your back. I promise. Whatever happens." A look passed between the two until Dora smirked slightly, matching her mother's expression.

George bounded down the stairs, and after a slight argument with Ginny about a certain ring, stormed off into the garden. Nymphadora frowned at Ginny and said, "Goodness, Ginny, are you so against having a sister-in-law?"

Ginny shrugged. "No, but I needed to get something from him, so I filched the ring."

"He seems a little stressed," Tonks commented. "Don't annoy him too much."

"I'll be careful," Ginny promised. "Come outside with me, please, Tonks?"

"All right," Dora sighed, and handed her baby to Andromeda, who took Teddy and followed the two young witches toward the back door.

The door burst open and Ron barreled in, almost knocking his sister over. "Are they here here?" he demanded. "The grilling is almost done!"

The boy stopped short at the sight of Dora next to his sister, and Andromeda glared straight into the boy's eyes, daring him to comment. He turned around and ran outside again, and Nymphadora growled under her breath in fury. They walked outside, and found everyone to be focused on them.

"Zee girl haz Dark magic!" hissed a voice, and Andromeda turned, seeing a beautiful woman who was all too obviously a Veela seated by one of the older Weasley brothers.

"Tonks," another boy greeted her with a high five. "You set off the Dark Wizard sensors! Wicked!"

Hermione and Ron were holding hands and frowning at Dora as Harry watched her as well, nothing accusatory in his gaze. Arthur Weasley turned from the grill and waved. "We told the Ministry not to worry about answering complaints from our sensors tonight, so you're safe. But I am curious as to what happened to you."

"I—I've done a lot of stupid things recently, but my magic—I just got caught in a windstorm fueled by Dark magic," Dora answered.

"Perhaps you should tell us the whole story so we don't have to make it up?" Bill Weasley looked straight at her, and Nymphadora scowled, shredding a blade of grass with her fingernail.

"Fine." Nymphadora glared at the ground, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She was glad that Ginny was seated by her side, though. "I don't know why I wanted the boys to be set free, but I've done it. But at the battle, I—I took Remus' body home and hid it—I didn't burn it—" she drew a deep breath, and glanced at her mother.

Andromeda held Teddy close and gave Dora a small nod, her throat dry. Dora continued, "I stayed with him last night, the night of the final transformation. I was bitten, and Rodolphus found me: he and Mum took me to St. Mungo's after the wolf was burned...I had killed him when I was a werewolf." Tears trickled down her face and she dashed them away as Ginny reached over and placed an arm around her. "I was so selfish," Dora whispered. "After St. Mungo's I took Rodolphus to a place that Dad showed me a few years ago, and—"

Andromeda couldn't believe her ears, not hearing the rest of Dora's explanation. Her daughter had been bitten by an undead werewolf that she had willingly kept hidden in her house. This was why Dora had been so heartbroken the night she had to be taken to St. Mungo's. Andromeda could not keep the shock off her face, sure that everyone now knew that Dora hadn't told her the werewolf had been Remus.

Hermione laughed at Dora's explanation of the storm, and everyone seemed to relax. Andromeda glanced sideways at her daughter, then squeezed her hand a little. "You did very well," she whispered. "Let me know when you're ready to leave." Dora nodded and looked away.

* * *

After arriving home, Andromeda gave Teddy back to his mother, who took the sleeping baby to the nursery to put him to bed. Andromeda hung up her traveling cloak in the entry closet, the proceeded to start up the stairs, chancing to see the boys in the living room. Dora passed her on the stairs, and Andromeda smiled. "Don't stay up too late," she told the girl.

Nymphadora nodded, then hurried down the stairs, and Andromeda silently stood near the top of the stairs, listening just out of view. She could hear a murmur of voices, and then Rodolphus commanded, "Rabastan, leave us!"

Andromeda's heart jumped in surprise, and she frowned as she heard Rabastan say, "Therefore, you answer to me for anything you do to my brother." There was a moment of silence, and then Rabastan laughed, "Don't forget to be a gentleman, Rodolphus!"

She frowned at the younger Lestrange's words, then listened more closely, though it was nearly useless. After a few minutes, Andromeda sighed and stood from leaning against the wall. She moved to walk to her room, but let out a stifled cry when she saw Rabastan standing directly in front of her.

"You eavesdropping, Andy?" he smirked. "Are you one of those stair-listeners too?"

"Don't call me _Andy_ ," she snapped at him in fury, and Rabastan reached out his hand, Andromeda moving out of the way. "Don't touch me!"

"Your hair is black," Rabastan pointed out kindly. "Do you want me to fix it?"

Andromeda stumbled backward, staring at the man, who merely watched her. "I—I—" she breathed, and Rabastan walked forward, motioning her into his room. She hesitated, but as they heard a sound from downstairs, she stepped into his room, the door swinging shut behind her.

Rabastan looked at her for a moment, then said, "You really do look like Bellatrix with black hair, Andromeda."

"Shut up," she snapped at him, her arms crossed in front of her. "Just do it, please. I don't want to be here all night."

"I wouldn't mind," Rabastan murmured, and Andromeda felt his arm slip around her back, then man leaning close to kiss her cheek. She reacted furiously, and he said, "Ah, ah, Andromeda. I haven't fixed your hair yet...though I believe last time I did tell you it is beautiful."

"Just shut up and do it," Andromeda sighed, drawing a shallow breath as the man slid his arm around her once again, his other hand on her chest. She gave a small gasp as his magic searched through hers, hot and fierce as it twisted through her, almost making her dizzy.

He frowned as he reached for her magical core, Andromeda gasping at the feeling and closing her eyes. Rabastan immediately forced her across the room, shoving her up against the wall, and as she tried to scream, he touched her magical core. She moaned, feeling herself beginning to panic, but he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Andromeda shuddered at his touch and his kisses, terrified to move because of the hold he had on her. _He could kill me_ , she thought, panic rising in her. _He could do anything to me._

"P—please," she choked when he had to breathe after a moment. "Rab, don't—" Tears were trickling down her face as she thought of what had already happened to her in her life. _Do I wear a "Please abuse me" sign_? she thought as the man leaned in again, his hand sliding down her body as he continued to threaten her life and magic.

"Andromeda," he breathed, kissing her again before pressing kisses along her neck as wards went up on his room. She was trembling at his touch, her chest heaving with her emotion, and he slipped both arms around her as a sob escaped her.

"Please," she begged, half hysterically. "Don't hurt me. Not you too."

"I won't hurt you," Rabastan promised, and willed her to return to her natural form. He released his hold on her magic, pulling her closer and beginning to kiss her heatedly once again when she burst into hysterical sobs, fighting him with all her might.

"No!" she screamed as he bound her magic. "Noooooo!" Andromeda slid down the wall, shrieking in horror as Rabastan stayed with her, forcing her to remain with him. She flung out her arms and kicked at him, but he managed to avoid her, keeping her under control until she went limp against the wall, sobbing hopelessly as she tried to come to terms with the inevitable.

He stepped back from her and stared down at the broken woman. "Andromeda…."

Andromeda sat there, waiting for him to take advantage of her weakness, of her helplessness. She drew a sobbing breath as he knelt at her side: he was going to do it. The witch shifted her position on the floor, preparing for it, as she couldn't stop him—she had learned in the past how to make it hurt less.

He placed his hand on her knee, and she bit back a sob, glancing down at his hand before back up to his face. Rabastan pushed her legs together, looking directly into her eyes. Andromeda's body shook with sobs as she refused to imagine what he would want to do to her instead. "No," she whimpered pleadingly. "Rab, please! Oh!"

He levitated her to his bed, the woman sobbing in horror as she clutched at the sheets, wanting it all to be over. "Andromeda," he muttered, sounding unsure of himself.

"Just do it!" she cried, pulling at her hair in her terror. "Get it over with! I can't—I can't handle it!"

"I wanted to," he said over her terrified cries and shrieks, "but I don't want to anymore. Andromeda, don't—"

Her body writhed as she screamed out in horror, tears streaming down her face. Rabastan watched her in shock as the woman lost control, her magic crackling erratically around her as she struck out in her blind panic. Her drawn out screams made his hair stand on end, and he clenched his teeth as he stood there, listening and watching, helpless to do anything for her.

Finally she lay still, panting in exhaustion as tears slid down her face into the sheets. A hand touched her back, and she remembered how a long time ago, Cissa would comfort her after she'd been harmed by their father. It couldn't be Cissa: the woman didn't speak to her anymore—and the hand was too clumsy, too rough.

"I'm sorry," came Rabastan's subdued voice. "I'm sorry, Andromeda. I didn't know."

"Go away," she breathed, unable to tell him anything more. She was still scared, but she was too tired to fight: her madness had destroyed her strength.

"Not until I'm sure you're all right," Rabastan said softly, rubbing the witch's back as carefully as he could. "I didn't mean to make you hysterical...I wanted you to want me too."

Andromeda closed her eyes. "I'm not like that."

Rabastan sighed. "I found that out. But what's happened to you? For you to react like that—I couldn't get any intelligent response from you!"

She sniffed, then whispered, "My—my father abused me, sexually and mentally. My fiance, Avery—I told you that he's Dora's father. I never meant for her to be conceived: I was raped. And then a few months ago, after I'd been safe for so long, Avery came back and brought friends." Andromeda shuddered from head to toe and Rabastan frowned. "Yes, he did it again. And so did his friends."

"But you never screamed at the Mudblood like this?" Rabastan said, confused.

"He was always sweet," Andromeda whispered forlornly. "And kind to me, even when I lied to him all those years..." tears were trickling down her face again. "He was the only one that ever truly loved me. I miss him so much!" She was crying earnestly, and Rabastan sighed, sitting down next to her as he stroked her back gently.

"I'm sorry," Rabastan told her again. "I—I won't do that again. I didn't realize that it would remind you of things best left in the darkest corner of your mind."

Andromeda blew out her breath in what might have been a mirthless laugh. "I hate you."

Rabastan sighed, then asked, "Do you want me to help you to your room? I mean, to the doorway of your room?"

She struggled to sit up, and he helped her, pulling her into a standing position as he half-carried her toward the door. Andromeda caught sight of herself in the mirror and gasped, "I have white hair!"

"Yes...in your screaming and all, your hair morphed again," Rabastan said reluctantly.

"Change it back?" Andromeda asked, her eyes growing wide with fear again as she looked to him. His hand touched her back for mere seconds before he had touched her magic and accomplished his purpose, withdrawing his hand. "Oh," she breathed in relief, seeing her dark brown locks hanging down over her shoulders.

"Rod and Nymphadora already went to their rooms," Rabastan said softly. "There should be no one out there."

Andromeda took a deep breath, then nodded. He supported her carefully down the hall to her room, Andromeda pulling away from him and leaning against the door. "Leave me," she hissed. "Now."

Rabastan backed away from her, his face twisted in guilt. "Dromeda, I didn't know," he said. "I thought you would like it, if I pressed the matter a little. I didn't mean to traumatize you so much."

She shivered as she looked at him, then replied, "You should have, after what I told you the other day. Now get away from me!" She clenched her fists, a hysterical note in her voice.

The man rapidly backed away and disappeared into his room, Andromeda stumbling into her room as she was overwhelmed with relief to be alone. The first second her tears were clear, she began putting any kind of ward she could think of up on her room. Rabastan would never get to her again: she would see to it.

Andromeda crept over to her bed, stripping off her dress and collapsing onto the cool sheets, pressing her fevered forehead against the pillow. "Ted!" she wept, summoning one of his old robes and clinging to it as she cried for her dead husband. "Ted, I need you—I miss you so much!" Andromeda lay there, clinging to the old robe until she'd cried herself into much-needed sleep.

* * *

 **I just felt that Andromeda would definitely be different from how Rabastan would remember her, and that he would be very, very surprised to find out that she isn't that much more sane than Bellatrix.**

 **Trixie**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bit more of Rabastan in this chapter XD He's such fun. Do enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Monday morning, Andromeda was bringing breakfast to the table when Nymphadora clattered down the stairs with a shout. "I haven't done that in weeks!" Nymphadora shrieked in fury, and Andromeda sighed, shaking her head.

Rabastan smirked and shouted a reply to Dora, who yelled for him to shut up before storming into the room and glaring at him. Both Lestranges choked on their oatmeal, and Nymphadora sank into a chair, scowling. "Oh, goodness," she growled. "Sorry."

Andromeda finally realised that it was Dora's Auror robes that had shocked the brothers. Rodolphus looked up at Dora. "It's all right," he said generously. "We forgive you."

"Good morning," Rabastan finally greeted Nymphadora. "Off to catch some nasty Dark Wizard this morning?"

"I don't want to go," Dora moaned, burying her face in her arms, the brothers glancing at each other carefully.

Rabastan looked at her thoughtfully. "Is something wrong?"

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Didn't you hear anything I told you the other evening? She was disciplined for pretending to be Bellatrix."

"Oh, yeah!" Rabastan smirked. "Did a great job, too."

"Are you going to eat?" Andromeda interrupted, asking her daughter.

Dora shook her head. "I'm too nervous," she said, biting her lip. "It'll make me sick, and I have to leave here in a minute anyway."

Minutes later, she got up to leave and Rodolphus looked up at her and said, "Come back in one piece."

"Of course," she murmured, hurrying over to him and slipping her arm around him, her cheek against his forehead. "See you later." With a final squeeze, she released him and hurried from the house, disapparating.

"Does she really fancy him?" Rabastan asked Andromeda curiously as Rodolphus stared at his breakfast silently. "Or does she just think he's some half-insane, pitiful creature that needs her help?"

"Thanks," Rodolphus muttered to his brother, getting up from the table and leaving the room.

Andromeda looked over at Rabastan. "I know you want to tease them, but don't do it now. And she's showing all the signs of being more than curious about your brother."

Rabastan smirked, finishing his breakfast. "Rod's going to be shocked when he finds out about the girl."

"If you dare to even _think_ of telling him before the proper time," Andromeda hissed, flicking her wand and whisking all the dishes back to the kitchen, "I will not be pleased!"

"You're never pleased," Rabastan scowled at her.

"Ted pleased me," Andromeda smirked at the man before tossing her hair as she retreated to the kitchen, leaving him sitting alone in the room. She could hear him swearing and chuckled to herself. She could play with the younger Lestrange just enough to entertain herself and force him to keep his distance: it was time for her to test her wiles against the man who'd decided he wanted her.

* * *

Andromeda was cradling Teddy in her arms, rocking him to sleep when she realised that Nymphadora had arrived home. The boys seemed to have felt it too, Rodolphus getting to his feet and going out to the entrance hall. To their surprised, they heard a burst of swearing from the man before Rodolphus had retreated up the stairs into hiding.

It became clear why when Nymphadora entered the sitting room, the one and only Harry Potter trailing behind her. Andromeda held back a laugh as Rabastan smacked himself in the face with his book, then went back to reading as if nothing had happened. She looked straight at the boy her daughter had brought home. "Potter...congratulations on your achievement," she said, seeing the crest of the Auror Office on his robe. "Welcome back, I suppose, to my home."

His ears turned red and he replied, "Thank you, Ma'am."

Dora sat down on the floor after taking her son from Andromeda, and Rabastan finally shot a smirk at Potter. "Well, sit down, Potter," he said. "'Welcome back' doesn't mean stand around and look uncomfortable."

He sat down, and Rabastan promptly informed him that he and his brother didn't approve of Dora bringing him home. "When I go to greet my best friend at the door," Rabastan said, half-confidentially, "I don't walk into the entryway expecting to see one Auror Harry James Potter laughing with her. I'm amazed he didn't try to curse you—you must either be very impressive, or Rodolphus is so pissed that he forgot he's a wizard."

"He wouldn't!" Dora protested.

"It's a manner of speech," Rabastan told her with a longsuffering sigh. "Don't be so serious."

"Sirius?" And Nymphadora morphed before their eyes, Teddy shrieking in horror at the person that had used to be his mother.

Rabastan roared with laughter, but Andromeda caught her breath sharply, Harry looking downright heartsick. Nymphadora returned to her brown-haired appearance, kissing Teddy's head. "I'm sorry," she told him between giggles. "The look on your face was priceless—Rabastan, quit laughing."

The man threw back his head and laughed harder. Andromeda couldn't help cracking a small smile, though Harry still did not look impressed. Nymphadora got to her feet as Teddy continued to cry loudly and began to walk the floor with him.

"I'm sorry," the witch whispered to the child, cuddling him against her shoulder the way Rodolphus always did with the child. Teddy did not calm for several minutes, and finally, Andromeda got to her feet, walking toward the doorway.

"I'm going to check on supper," she told them. "Nymphadora, would you join me? I might need your help."

"Okay, Mum!" Nymphadora called willingly, and hurrying after her mother.

After nearly half an hour, Andromeda pronounced their supper ready. "Go tell the boys that we are ready to eat," she said to Dora. "And see if you can get Rodolphus to come down."

Nymphadora sighed slightly. "He won't."

"Then he doesn't get supper," Andromeda said firmly, and her daughter nodded.

"I know." Nymphadora hurried from the room, Teddy looking around curiously. When Nymphadora returned, she sat down beside Harry and reported, "He's not coming."

Andromeda nodded, asking, "Where's Teddy, then?"

"Rodolphus is taking care of him for me while we have supper," Dora answered, looking directly into her mother's eyes.

"You trust him with _Teddy_?" Harry said in shock, staring at the young witch.

"Yes," Nymphadora replied, a warning in her voice. "He and Teddy get along very well. For some reason, holding Teddy seems to comfort Rodolphus in a way that nothing else can."

"Well, his children are dead, you know."

Andromeda dropped her fork with a clatter, staring at Rabastan. "What?"

Harry chimed in at the same time: "Children?"

Rabastan nodded. "Twins," he announced, and Andromeda shook her head slightly in shock. "Twin boys," Rabastan continued. "They didn't survive the harsh conditions of Azkaban: Bellatrix miscarried them."

"He hadn't even known that he'd had children until she told him that they'd died," Dora whispered, looking down at her plate. "Dead thirteen years, and he had no idea that they'd even existed. They're buried out on the Island, I suppose."

"Yes," Rabastan said with a shiver. "She didn't even care anymore by the time we escaped. Rodolphus mourned alone, and it hardened him."

"I—I had two other nephews," Andromeda said softly, trying to understand, but Rabastan shook his head.

"Don't think on it too much," he warned them. "And don't mention it to Rod—he hates talking about it."

Nymphadora nodded with a sigh. "That's why Teddy is so special to him," she explained. "It comforts his heart when Teddy cuddles up against him, at peace. Teddy trusts him."

Andromeda looked into her daughter's eyes. "You never told me any of that. How did you know about the twins?"

"He told me," she said softly, "but there was an understanding between us that I wouldn't tell anyone. And I didn't."

"Twins..." Andromeda muttered, silently wondering what it must have been like for Bellatrix to lose her babies while suffering in Azkaban. She forced herself not to think of it and continued her meal.

Later that evening, after Harry had gone, Nymphadora went upstairs and her mother followed several minutes later, giving the two time for whatever they needed to argue over. Rabastan smirked as she started up the stairs. "It only makes sense, Andromeda," he said to her. "Rod and Dora, you and me."

She turned and glared at him, but he shrugged. "You can't argue with the fact that we're both lonely," he told her. "And single. You're beautiful, and I'm—"

"Going to get yourself cursed," Andromeda said to him fiercely, though she did feel lonely, very lonely in fact.

"No," Rabastan chuckled. "I was going to say...pleasing. You won't even give me a chance."

"You don't deserve one, you filthy pervert," Andromeda glared at him, and he laughed.

"You are too," Rabastan said softly. "You just don't want to claim that part of you. I can teach you to embrace it…." He stepped up the two steps and pressed his lips to her cheek, breathing softly, "You know I want you, Andromeda. I'm waiting for you to say the word."

Andromeda bit back a sound of desire as her body decided she liked what she was hearing. The witch drew herself away from him and hurried on up the stairs, cursing herself for reacting like she had. It was only because he was a man and she was a woman, but she _needed_ a man...didn't she? She was about to go lock herself in her room when she heard voices coming from the nursery, and stepped to the doorway.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora stood before Teddy's crib with their arms around each other, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Andromeda held back a gasp as Nymphadora leaned up and kissed the corner of the man's mouth.

"Nymphadora!" Rodolphus breathed, and Andromeda's heart pounded as she watched the man lift her daughter's face with his hand, the girl blushing furiously. He brushed her hair out of her face, then leaned in to kiss her.

" _Ahem_!" Andromeda slipped into the room nonchalantly, the two jumping apart and turning to stare at Andromeda

"Mum," whispered Nymphadora, blushing a deeper pink. "Did—did you want something?"

"I was just wondering if Teddy was asleep," Andromeda replied, ignoring Rodolphus and Nymphadora's awkward glances at each other. "Or if he was watching your display..." she added before she turned and left the room.

"Mum!" she heard Dora moan to herself, and smirked.

She jumped in shock when she saw Rabastan leaning against the wall opposite her room. "Don't be jealous," Rabastan chuckled. "Leave them to themselves. You could have that, and more."

Andromeda glared at him. "If I only dared fall prey to your pathetic advances—"

"Don't be so loud," Rabastan scolded her. "They'll hear you. Let's go to my room: I'm really good at sound wards."

"Ha!" said Andromeda, and Rabastan grinned at her boyishly.

"Let's do it," he said softly.

Andromeda backed away from him into her room, her heart pounding furiously. She couldn't help being tempted by his offer—she needed to remember the terror that he'd brought over her, the uncaring way he'd put his hands on her, almost raped her. No, she would not make her bed with Rabastan Lestrange.

The witch crawled into her bed, loneliness striking her like never before, and she cried at the feeling of it, though softly. She sniffed, thinking of her late husband. She wouldn't be counted unfaithful for feeling this way because Ted was gone, but she still felt guilty. She forced her feelings away, curling up beneath her blanket as she struggled to sleep.

* * *

When Nymphadora returned home from the Auror Office the next day, Rodolphus frowned, saying, "Are you all right? You've been cursed, haven't you?" For Dora had winced painfully as she'd sat down at his side.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Got hit with a _Crucio_. I don't even know who it was, but it was during the capture of this one Death Eater today. I have no idea who it would have been, so I can't point fingers...it might even have been someone who was behind us fighting. I don't remember where the spell came from, but I don't remember that it was _really_ weak at first. Kind of embarrassing."

Andromeda shook her head and the brothers laughed. Dora grinned, "When I told Harry the curse had been weak at first, and that I'd had time to gather my thoughts before it really kicked in, he told me that his Cruciatus had been the same way—and laughed like an idiot!"

"True," Rodolphus chuckled. "Bellatrix gave him an impromptu lesson about _Crucio_ when we were up at the Ministry—apparently he had one of the worst she'd ever seen."

Nymphadora laughed, wincing, and Andromeda came over, taking Teddy from her. "Perhaps you should go lie down, Nymphadora," she told the girl.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said as Rodolphus squeezed her arm gently. "It's just my back at the moment. I don't know why the Curse had to focus on my back." She leaned forward as Rodolphus began to rub her back carefully, massaging her aching bones and muscles.

After a moment, Nymphadora shifted to lie across the man's lap so he could rub her back with both hands as she relaxed. Rodolphus looked down at the girl, rubbing his fingers between her shoulder blades and her backbone, and she moaned. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to be more gentle.

"I'm not your footstool," Rabastan frowned, looking down at the girl's feet on his lap. "And I hate feet. Get off me."

"Deal with it," mumbled the girl, sighing in relief at Rodolphus' touch.

"You're such a hard taskmaster, brat," Rabastan told her.

"Just be thankful I'm not the Dark Lord," she retorted.

Andromeda gasped. "Nymphadora! The things that escape your lips astound me!"

Rabastan pinched the girl's ankle and she kicked at him. "You have the same blood-status."

Andromeda snorted with laughter, but Rodolphus shot a warning looking at his brother, clearly concerned for what the man had said. Turning her head toward Rabastan, Dora snapped, "I'll have you know that _both_ Wizarding Wars were because of half-bloods like me, Lestrange. Voldemort was a half-blood, Harry's a half-blood—it seems to me that the half-bloods are controlling the world, and that the Mudbloods are being ruthlessly hunted down—what are you purebloods doing? Being lackeys for one side or the other?"

"Nymphadora Tonks!" her mother said in horror as Rodolphus let the girl slide from his lap to the floor at his feet.

"It just...slipped out," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I was...angry." She struggled to her feet and stumbled off, wincing in pain.

Andromeda glared at the two brothers. "What have you done to her?" she demanded. "She never says things like that!"

"I didn't do anything," hissed Rodolphus, glaring back at her. "But she's not your perfect daughter anymore, is she?"

"Like mother, like daughter," Rabastan added, supporting his brother.

Her eyes opened wide as she understood what he meant. Shocked and horrified, Andromeda stared at them, her eyes narrowing. "She's not like that," she told them, her perfectly even voice betraying her anger. "She just loses herself sometimes, and acts very strange when she does."

Rabastan nodded. "I like her that way. She's cute when she's angry."

Andromeda glared at him. "Don't encourage it! She needs to keep hold of her temper, or she could destroy everything she's worked so hard for," she snapped at the two. "I don't want to hear anything about you two encouraging her to become like Bellatrix in any way. Don't you dare take advantage of her, in _any_ way. Do you two understand?"

The younger man nodded first, Rodolphus agreeing sullenly. Andromeda turned and walked from the room, Teddy in her arms. For nearly two hours she played with and cared for her small grandson, the boy morphing his hair to light blue and cooing at her. She smiled down at him, kissing his head before getting up to begin preparing their evening meal.

She was stirring a pot on the stove, holding Teddy against her shoulder, when she felt a hand on her waist and turned, whacking Rabastan upside the head with the spoon. "Ouch!" he cried, brushing the food from the side of his face. "That's hot!"

"Get out of my kitchen!"

"Andy!" pouted Rabastan, even though she was glaring at him, the spoon still pointed in his direction.

"Don't call me _Andy_!" she hissed through her teeth as she advanced on him. "Get out!"

Rabastan sighed. "I'm bored," he complained. "Rodolphus hasn't returned from talking to Nymphie and I think the two might have gotten distracted."

Andromeda paused in her fury against the man. "Where are they?"

"Don't know," Rabastan admitted. "But not in Rod's room, because the wards aren't reinforced."

"Find them," Andromeda commanded him. "Call me, if need be. I will rip him to shreds if he has harmed my daughter…."

Rabastan looked concerned, turning and leaving the kitchen. Andromeda shook her head, turning back to the sink and washing off the spoon. Would the man never give up?

Andromeda was preparing to call them all for supper, standing at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a door open near the top of the stairs and Rodolphus and Nymphadora came into view, Rabastan grinning at them wickedly. "Rodolphus teaching you to please him?" he chuckled. "You must be a slow learner, Dora."

Her face turned red, and Andromeda gasped in horror, everyone turning to see her at the bottom of the stairs. "Mum!" cried Nymphadora, her face flushing with embarrassment, "no! We didn't, I swear it!" She lunged at Rabastan, slapping him full across the face. "You're vile!" she snarled at him in fury.

Rodolphus grabbed her by the arms, pulling her away from his brother as she moved to slap him again. "Let me hit him!" she cried, struggling against the man. "He deserves it!" He murmured something in her ear and she froze, the anger seeming to leave her.

He led her down the stairs, Dora seeming much subdued. Andromeda gave them a very searching look, and Rodolphus met her gaze, unblinking. Finally, she sighed. "Come on," she said, then called up the stairs, "Rabastan, if your lip is bleeding, act the wizard and fix it! Don't drip blood all over the hall, or you'll have to scrub it up before you get any supper!"

Nymphadora giggled, Rodolphus drawing her to a seat at his side as the two spoke softly. When Andromeda returned to the table, both of them fell silent before her. "I expect Rabastan is teasing?" she said sternly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Rodolphus replied, and Andromeda didn't miss the movement of Dora's hand toward the man under the table. Rodolphus squeezed the girl's hand less than discretely. "His humour is quite crude; I will speak to him about it."

"Ha," said Andromeda. She knew Rabastan's sense of humour, and it wasn't about to change.

* * *

The next evening when Nymphadora arrived home, everyone looked up when she walked into the living room. Rodolphus held out his hand to her and she went to him, curling into his side. Pressing his face into her black hair, he murmured, "You smell like the Fire _Crucio_ , Nymphadora."

"I feel like it, too," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well, lie down and I'll see what I can do to help you," he told her. Rabastan jumped up out of the way, Rodolphus assisting Dora in lying down across his lap again. He took out his wand and ran it along her backbone, murmuring an incantation.

"What are y' doin'?" she asked him with a groan.

Rodolphus ran his hand down her back. "Healing spell," he said, and Dora started laughing painfully. "Honest!" he protested. "I don't remember whose idea it was, but it does take away some of the pain."

Rabastan shook his head. "How'd you get yourself Cursed this time?"

"Asked for it," Dora replied.

"What?" Rabastan said in surprise. "Why? And who did it?"

"Same idiot that did it yesterday," Nymphadora answered with a groan as Rodolphus rubbed her back firmly. "Reanne told me who had done it in front of everyone, and said that, to keep the issue in the Office, they felt that I should have a chance to return the favour. But he was still angry, so I told him to try his Curse again because if he was stupid enough to attempt an Unforgivable in the first place, he should at least do it right. So he did it again."

Rabastan shook his head. "So, did you return the 'favour'?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Nymphadora turned her head toward him and grinned. "Well, it _is_ more blessed to give than to receive."

Rodolphus sat her up, and she realised that he had her wand in his hand. She reached for it with a yelp, but he pushed her back and she sighed, leaning against the couch. Touching his wand tip to her wand tip, he performed the _Priori Incantatum_ spell, and Dora watched as the different shapes formed from her wand.

Andromeda stared in shock as Nymphadora's wand described the painful Curse she had used on her fellow Auror. Rabastan whooped with laughter, coming over to give Nymphadora a high five. "Way to go, little Auror!" he praised her, making her grin up at him. "You made him sing!"

Wrapping his arm around her, Rodolphus smiled at her proudly, handing her wand back to her. "Very good, Nymphadora," he told her. "How much practise have you had with _Crucio_?"

"As I told Reanne," Dora began, closing her eyes again, "that was the first time in recent years that I've used it on a human with full intent to hurt."

The brothers exchanged glances, and Rabastan said, "Wow. Either you don't like that Auror very much, or you have an aptitude for this kind of spell."

Nymphadora grinned slightly. "No, I just—"

"Don't praise her for using the Cruciatus!" Andromeda snapped at the Lestranges. "It's bad enough that they asked her to, but don't congratulate her for it!"

"Andromeda, your daughter doesn't even understand the extent of her power," Rabastan protested. "How could you hide from her who she really is—how much power she actually holds?"

"Because we wanted to shelter her from the Dark!" Andromeda hissed, not looking at her daughter. "Power is dangerous, Rabastan; it is an entrapment. You may not be able to see it because you walked headlong into it, but—"

Rodolphus tensed in anger. "Shut up, Andromeda," he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Nymphadora grabbed his hand, attempting to calm him. "Rodolphus, please," she whispered.

"Don't you dare encourage _my daughter_ in the Dark Arts," Andromeda snapped at Rodolphus. "You know, it's a mercy your sons died young, otherwise you would have ruined their lives with the Dark Arts as well!"

"Mother!" shrieked Nymphadora, and Andromeda saw Rodolphus' face drain of colour, the man pulling away from Nymphadora as he looked at her, betrayed.

"You told," Rodolphus whispered to Dora, then turned and walked out of the room.

"No, I—" she gasped, and they all felt Rodolphus leave the house, the door slamming behind him before he disapparated. "Rodolphus!" screamed Nymphadora, collapsing to the floor.

Rabastan rushed forward, kneeling beside the girl and cradling her as she sobbed his brother's named. Andromeda grabbed Teddy and hurried for the stairs, her hair morphing black before she could stop herself. Nymphadora was doubled over in grief, her arms wrapped around herself as Rabastan held her.

The man looked over the girl's head at her mother. "Go to your room, or mine," he said softly in French. "I'll be back to sort you out after I've got Rodolphus and Nymphadora put right. Go, before Dora sees you."

Andromeda turned and hurried up the stairs, her feet leading her straight to the man's room. She stepped into the room, seeing herself in the mirror. She sighed, taking Teddy to the nursery and warding him into his cradle. "I'll be back," she promised the sleepy child, charming the cradle to rock Teddy to sleep.

Returning to Rabastan's room, Andromeda sat down on the bed, waiting for the man to find her. Her heart pounded nervously, but she forced herself to sit still. She needed Rabastan to put her hair right, and then she could leave. It would be all right.


	34. Chapter 34: No Means No

**I posted this chapter last night, but took down it down because I was displeased with it. It has undergone some major editing, and I'm reposting it now.**

 **Also, some parts will seem familiar to you all if you've read my other story, Always, though Not Your Father is supposed to be Andromeda's PoV. It will not be sticking to the same storyline, especially next chapter. I'm hoping to introduce another character back into Andromeda's life. :D**

 **I do feel a lot better about this chapter now: I shouldn't have put it up last night when I was half asleep, but it should be good now. Do enjoy reading, or re-reading, if you're that unlucky and kind. :D**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Rabastan returned nearly an hour and a half later, finding Andromeda curled up on his bed. "Dromeda," he sighed, shaking his head, and she sat up, straightening her robes. "Here. Feel this." He held out his hand to her.

Andromeda looked up at him for a few moments, then reached out and grasped his hand. Her eyes widened as she felt both her daughter's magic and Rodolphus' magic on Rabastan's hand. "What did they do?"

"Created a storm," Rabastan smirked. "Their engagement storm, I suppose. He asked her to marry him tonight."

"No," Andromeda whispered, staring up at the man as she let her hand fall back to her side. "It's so soon…."

Rabastan nodded, sitting down next to the black-haired witch as she let her gaze fall to her hands. She twisted her own wedding band around her finger, and Rabastan frowned as he watched her. "Dromeda," he began softly, but she didn't seem to be listening as she suddenly pulled the ring off her finger, staring down at it. "Dromeda, don't." He reached over to her, taking the ring and grasping her hand firmly.

She drew a ragged breath, and whispered, "It's over."

"There's a price to pay, isn't there?" Rabastan murmured softly, turning her hand over and placing the ring in her hand. "Keep the ring, even if you don't wear it anymore."

"It hurts," Andromeda breathed. "And I loved him." She looked straight into Rabastan's face. "I don't want your brother to hurt my daughter: I don't trust him. After what I've seen him do to Bellatrix, and the things I've heard—she might love him, but he doesn't know a thing about real love!"

"That's why you're here," Rabastan said softly. "To guide her and help her. You couldn't hold her back, and if you tried, she'd run off with him, I swear she would. She's just like you."

"No!" Andromeda cried as if wounded. "I don't want her to be like me! I didn't!" She looked crushed, and Rabastan regarded her a moment before slipping his arm around her waist and squeezing her cautiously. "I've failed at everything," Andromeda breathed, closing her eyes. "Nothing has gone right."

Rabastan paused for a moment, then turned slightly, drawing the witch to lean against him. "You're raised a strong-willed, kind, and beautiful daughter," he said with a small grin. "You also have an adorable grandson who is a blessing to your home—in fact, that you have a home at all and are still alive is an accomplishment. Bellatrix had sworn to kill you and your family."

Andromeda cringed slightly. "I know." She allowed the man to draw her closer, pressing her face into his shoulder. She was halfway on his lap and didn't care, wanting to take whatever comfort he would give her.

"You're not a failure, Andromeda Black," Rabastan murmured in her ear. "You've done well, in spite of everything."

She slipped her arm around him as he hugged her reassuringly, and wondered if he really meant what he was saying, or if he was playing to get to her. Seconds later, he lay back on the bed, drawing the witch to lie with her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. She sighed in relief as Rabastan's strong hands rubbed her carefully, relaxing as she lay halfway on top of him.

Rabastan smirked to himself as she shifted her position, one of her legs slipping between his as they lay there. He allowed his hands to rub her back, sliding down her sides and brushing her hips softly before returning to her back.

Andromeda barely moved, though her fist tightened on his robe as she lay in his embrace. She knew Rabastan's intentions toward her and did not approve.

Moments later, Rabastan sighed, "Well, I think I should set your hair right so you can go meet Rod and Dora when they come in."

Andromeda lifted her head from his chest, looking into his eyes as his face flushed slightly. She didn't know what he was on about until she realised that he was staring at the neckline of her dress, being just at the right angle to give him the full view. Her cheeks flushed with shame, but he couldn't seem to stop staring.

"You like that, don't you?" Andromeda smirked, unable to keep from taunting him as she placed a hand on his chest, propping herself up. "Too bad. Little brother doesn't get the girl."

"Dromeda," he moaned, reaching to pull her back to himself. She was kneeling over him, a wicked smirk on her features, and he wanted her more than ever.

"You like me," she giggled, leaning in and kissing him heatedly, the man's hands gripping her hips and pulling her firmly to himself. "Ah, but I don't like you. See, _you_ don't know what true love is either."

Rabastan pulled her back to himself, kissing her passionately, but she pulled away again. "Dromeda, let me love you," he breathed hoarsely. "Please."

Andromeda looked down at him coldly. "I don't want your loving, Lestrange. All you want from me is to take your pleasure. I won't have it."

"You would enjoy it!" Rabastan shot back, glaring at the woman as she crawled off him, slapping his hands away from her. "You like playing me enough as it is—you've already shown that you know exactly how!"

"I don't like being played," Andromeda hissed at him, her hair bright red now. "But I see you do. I shall enjoy the time we spend alone, Rabastan."

"Dromeda," he pleaded, "don't go yet."

Andromeda waited for him to walk over to her, pressing her against the wall as he placed his right hand on her chest. "You're so beautiful," Rabastan whispered in her ear as his magic crackled through his hand, searching for her core. "You certainly know how to use that to your advantage. Just remember, Andromeda: I told you we could work something out. If you only want to tease me, that's fine. Just remember, though, I have a limit, and then I do not hold back."

Rabastan willed Andromeda to return to her natural form and stepped back from her. "Don't get yourself hurt," he said. "I'm more than willing to please you too...right now."

She stared at him for a moment, then turned and rushed from the room, not looking back. Rabastan did know how to play her, too, and she had lied. She loved every minute of it.

* * *

Andromeda met Nymphadora in the entrance hall when the girl returned and stood, staring at her daughter as the girl giggled uncontrollably, water dripping off her. It wasn't until Rodolphus came down the stairs that he said, "Nymphadora, do what I told you! Levitate something with your wand!"

Dora obeyed him after a moment, shaking her head slightly to clear it. "What happened to me?" she asked them.

"You've been doing wandless magic—a lot of it," Andromeda frowned at her. "And—what is it with you two? I know you've been in a storm again: what were you doing with it? Nymphadora—" the older witch sighed, seeing her daughter blush and smile at the man. "You know, I always wondered how Narcissa felt, having Death Eaters come in from their raids and missions, absolutely giddy with wandless magic," Andromeda said drily. "Now I know."

"I'm not giddy," protested Dora. "I didn't do anything wrong! All we did was create a storm—"

Rodolphus grinned. "Not _all_ ," he said, and for a moment, he stepped in front of Nymphadora, blocking Andromeda's view. Andromeda was sure that she'd seen him kiss Dora before he was gone, going into the living room.

Andromeda stared at the chain around her daughter's neck. She reached out and touched it, then looked directly into Nymphadora's black eyes. "Do you know what this is?" she whispered. "What it means?"

"Well," said Nymphadora, glancing down at the emblem resting against her white skin, "I think it's the crest of the Lestrange family, isn't it?"

"Yes," Andromeda said, her heart pounding worriedly. "It's the very necklace that's supposed to be worn by the Lady of the family. Bellatrix used to wear it. He gave it to her at their wedding, and she wore it until the day she died." Andromeda took a deep breath. "By placing it on you, he claimed you as his, Nymphadora."

"Mum," Nymphadora whispered, blushing, "he—Rodolphus asked me to marry him a little while before we came home. I—I told him yes." Andromeda gave her a reproachful look, and Dora said, "Don't, Mum. It's okay. I won't be leaving you alone."

Andromeda stepped forward, slipping her arms around her daughter. "I was worried that this would happen," she sighed deeply. "My only child marrying a pardoned Death Eater. My daughter, a Lestrange, a Dark witch."

"I'm not," Dora said softly, reaching to wipe away her mother's tear before it fell. "Becoming a Lestrange doesn't mean I've turned Dark. You haven't failed in raising me, believe me. You've protected me, and taught me so much—you've helped me be strong through my whole life, Mum. I love you."

"And you love Rodolphus?" Andromeda whispered, catching Nymphadora by the arms and looking intently into her eyes.

"Yes," whispered the girl, tears coming to her eyes and one escaping down her cheek. "I love him."

The older witch enfolded her daughter in a hug. "I won't interfere with your and Rodolphus' decision, Nymphadora," she said softly, "but just know that you can always come home to me if you need to."

Nymphadora sniffed, "Thanks, Mum. I'm not sure when—when it'll be, because we haven't talked about that yet. I don't even know if we'll have our own flat. There's a lot to be done."

Handing the girl a handkerchief, Andromeda nodded. "I'm here to help if you want me to," she said, and Nymphadora smiled.

"Mum, you're a jewel," she said, giving her a quick hug before hurrying off into the living room.

As Andromeda turned to go back upstairs, she heard Rabastan whistle at her daughter and sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

The next morning, Andromeda was cooking breakfast when Nymphadora came down the stairs with Teddy in her arms, grinning at her mother. "Good morning, Mum," she greeted the witch happily.

Andromeda shook her head at her grandson. "First pink hair, then blue hair," she sighed. "What next, Dora? Purple?"

Nymphadora laughed and kissed her son's turquoise hair. "He's happy, Mum," she said. "And it's not that bad. It could be orange, or puce, or teal, or—"

"I get it," Andromeda interrupted, looking away. "Oh. Good morning, Rabastan."

"Woah," he grinned. "Baby's got blue hair!" Nymphadora laughed and faced him, the man yelping. "Ahhh! The eyes! They're killing me!" He clapped his hand over his own eyes and turned away.

"Oh, shut up, you drama queen—I mean, king," Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him. "Drama _King_."

Rabastan made a face at her, and Nymphadora morphed her upper lip away, revealing her teeth and gums as she snarled at him. "For mercy's sakes, Nymphadora stop it!" he cried in horror. "Sorry!"

Nymphadora laughed at him and walked to the table as Rodolphus entered the room, asking, "What's she doing?" Dora's face turned to normal, and Rabastan protested, "If you'd seen it—she made her lip disappear! She looked like a grinning skeleton, for Merlin's sake." He shook his head.

The couple sat down together, and Rodolphus murmured a few words to Dora, Rabastan making fun of them. A second later, Rabastan dove out of the way of a hex from his brother, standing and pointing his wand at the two of them.

"Sit down," Andromeda told Rabastan disapprovingly, levitating a platter to the table.

"Pancakes!" cheered Nymphadora, and Rodolphus grinned at her enthusiasm. Andromeda turned and went back to the kitchen. Upon her return, she found her daughter getting up from the table, her plate empty. "Sorry, Mum. Got to run. Apparently I'm on a special assignment and I'm needed early. See you tonight."

Andromeda gave her daughter a quick hug and murmured, "Good luck. Be careful."

"Always," Nymphadora replied. She hurried to her fiance and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. "See you later," she said softly, then smiled at her son in the man's arms. "And you, Teddy. Bye."

Rodolphus merely squeezed her arm in reply, and the girl left the house. Minutes later, Rodolphus left the room with Teddy, taking him into the living room to play, but Rabastan remained in the kitchen, claiming he would help clean up.

Andromeda did not believe him, but didn't say anything as she continued to clear the table and clean up. Rabastan did help some, but he tended to get in the way more often, and Andromeda soon came to the conclusion that he just wanted to distract her. She was placing some plates away in a cupboard when Rabastan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck teasingly.

She gasped, fighting off his grasp, but when she turned, he pinned her against the counter and smirked into her eyes. "Let's play." He leaned her back on the counter, kissing her passionately and laughing softly as she fought not to respond to his kisses. "It's okay," he murmured, his lips just brushing hers. "I'll be careful with you…."

He gasped as she threw him to the floor with a wandless curse, lying there writhing for a few moments before she released her spell. "I don't want to be attacked," she hissed as he got to his feet.

"Andy, that was a _Crucio_ ," he scolded her. "Do you want me to tell Nymphie about her naughty, naughty mother? I'm sure the girl would be thrilled to know that you're just as bad as you tell her not to be."

"Rabastan—" she glared at him, not knowing what to say. "Stop it. I've got to clean up in here." The man flicked his wand and the dishes began to wash themselves, drying themselves on a towel, and flying to their respective cupboards. He looked at her pointedly.

"I—" she began, and his hands were on her sides, the man drawing her toward himself. She was fully pressed against him, his face inches from hers. "Rab," she protested, trying to push him away, and he smiled down at her.

"Shhh," he shushed her. "Rodolphus will hear you." He smirked as he squeezed her tightly against himself before pressing her against the counter again.

She was angry now, and as he leant her backward against the counter, she reached up and grasped the hair at the back of his neck, her other hand on his back. As he leant in to kiss her, she allowed another _Crucio_ to sizzle from both her hands into the man, Rabastan jolting suddenly and gritting his teeth as his grip tightened on her.

"You want me," she whispered as he writhed against her, distracted from his intentions. "I've told you no, and I mean no, Rabastan Lestrange."

"Andromeda!" he moaned, shuddering from her curse.

She smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. "When Andromeda says no," she said softly, "that means no. It won't matter what she has to do to stop you."

Rabastan looked up at her, drawing a ragged breath. "I see," he said hoarsely, feeling her curse lift. "Be my Bellatrix?"

Andromeda threw him to the floor and drew her wand, standing over him in fury at his request. "Idiot!" she hissed. "Have you not seen your brother suffer enough in that kind of relationship? I want nothing to do with you, filthy, despicable man! Get your carcass out of my kitchen before I kill you. NOW!"

Rabastan scrambled to get away, hardly daring to make sure he grabbed his book from the table.

Andromeda glared after him, gripping her wand tightly. She would have to be on guard against the man: he was definitely just as thick-headed as his brother.

* * *

Andromeda looked up from Teddy when her daughter's magic touched the wards of the house. The brown-haired witch shook her head slightly as Rodolphus went to welcome Dora home.

After a few moments, the two came into the room, Dora taking Teddy into her arms and kissing his head before sitting down next to Rodolphus. "Are you cold?" Rodolphus asked her as she shivered. She shook her head, and he asked, "Are you sure?"

Nymphadora nodded and yawned. "Sorry," she giggled. "I'm tired out tonight."

Andromeda frowned at her daughter. The girl was lying, whether Rodolphus knew it or not...she wondered if he could tell she wasn't speaking the truth.

"As long as you're not going into _Crucio_ tremors," quipped Rabastan, making Andromeda smirk and Nymphadora laugh. "That's not exactly supposed to be hilarious," he added when she continued giggling at the thought. "I mean, the tremors start when you're bordering on mental damage…."

Andromeda mostly ignored them as they started discussing the different versions of the Cruciatus: she knew all that. She had done three versions to Rabastan already that day. Nymphadora finally told the brothers to hush for Teddy's sake, and Rodolphus concluded, "We've done them all, separately and distinctly."

Nymphadora looked up at him thoughtfully, then smirked and said, "You're so good at being bad."

Rabastan shot a smirk in Andromeda's direction, but she turned from him, pretending not to notice. As the boys laughed, Teddy reached up toward Rodolphus and Nymphadora handed the child over without a word. "You do make a cute family," Rabastan told them. "But what happened to the blue eyes you had earlier, Nymphadora?"

"I was questioning someone and accidentally morphed my eyes black," Dora answered. "I couldn't get them back without a mirror, so I left them alone."

"It's okay," Rabastan sniggered. "I'm sure Rod thinks your black eyes look just as good as the blue ones." Dora grinned, turning to watch Rodolphus with her son, and Rabastan teased, "Rod, she can't stop watching you…" Rodolphus shot his brother a dirty look before returning his attention to Teddy. "Honest?" Rabastan said. "It's not my fault she's smitten. And you're lucky that you get Nymphadora. Now _I_ have to go off and find a pureblood girl—"

"You shouldn't have to," Nymphadora told him.

Andromeda's heart nearly stopped at Rabastan's and Dora's words. Was that why Rabastan wanted her? To be the pureblood mother of his children? Dear Merlin, she was old, definitely past the prime child-bearing age. She would have a painful conversation with the man if that turned out to be the case. _Be my Bellatrix, indeed._ It was uncanny how much she had turned out like her older sister.

"Actually, he does," Rodolphus corrected Dora softly, looking up from Teddy. "To keep the Lestrange family going. We had thought that Bella and I…but no. Now, it's definitely not going to happen, and the fate of our line rests on Rabastan. And _he_ never wanted to get married in the first place!"

Dora looked hurt slightly, but bit her lip and murmured, "I'm sorry our engagement puts you in this position."

"It's all right," Rabastan rolled his eyes. "It's just that I was never the one who received the lectures about continuing the family from father. And now, I'm getting them from Rodolphus, which is not fun."

Nymphadora looked up at Rodolphus and said softly, "Rodolphus? I'm sorry."

Andromeda quietly slipped from the room to see about making a quick supper for them all. It didn't take her long to whip up some dinner, quickly setting the table before heading back to the sitting room. "Supper is ready, you—Nymphadora Tonks, get off his lap!" shrieked Andromeda, spotting her daughter wrapped in her fiance's embrace, both clinging to each other tightly.

Rabastan sat to the side, awkwardly holding Teddy in his arms. Nymphadora looked up at her horrified mother indignantly. "I wasn't sitting on his lap," she said. "If you would really like to see what that looks like—"

Unable to stop himself, Rabastan burst out laughing, and Andromeda snapped, "Don't you even, Nymphadora! Get in here: it's time to eat." Andromeda stormed out of the room before them, angrily muttering to herself about how much trouble the Lestrange brothers had turned out to be.

When they were seated at the table eating, Andromeda asked the couple, "Do you know when you'll be announcing your engagement?" she asked them. "And do you have a date for the wedding yet?"

"January the fifteenth," Rodolphus answered firmly.

"That's the wedding day," Dora clarified. "I'm not sure when we'll announce the engagement, or even how we'll do it."

"Put a line in the _Prophet_ ," Rabastan grinned. "That'll _really_ get the news out."

Dora rolled her eyes at him. "I do not want everyone I know to find out by reading it in the paper," she said. "I don't want to be killed in my sleep." She tilted her head thoughtfully and sighed. "I do need to let Molly and Ginny know before everyone else learns of our plans," she warned the boys and her mother. "I don't think we need Molly Weasley on the warpath again."

Rodolphus scowled in agreement. "Are you planning to go over there tonight?"

"I probably should," Dora said, biting her lip. "I told Neville today, and he's really close to their family. Yes, I should go tonight."

"Well, don't eat too much here," Andromeda cautioned her daughter. "Heaven knows Molly will insist you eat something at the Burrow, too."

"Unless I scandalized her too much and she throws me out," Nymphadora laughed.

"You have to be careful about this, Dora, because Molly has all those children to protect," Andromeda warned Nymphadora.

"I'll be careful," Dora rolled her eyes. "What colour hair should I wear tonight?"

Rabastan looked up from his plate. "Go as your natural form."

Nymphadora sighed. "She has black hair, but I never do that...I've never felt comfortable with black hair until recently." She smirked. "Her face looks different, and she's built different, too. If I went as my natural self, I'd definitely get cursed. I don't think they've ever seen my natural form."

She morphed her hair brown and shoulder length. "Better," she grinned at Teddy, who squawked at her in delight. "Now then—" she softened her facial features and turned her eyes brown. "That good?" she asked her mother. "I think that'll be all right—as long as I don't unwittingly change anything."

Rodolphus pulled her into his side, hugging her tightly and murmuring, "Come back in one piece."

"I will," she said, smiling at him, and he chuckled, "Your eyes just turned black." She pouted and turned her eyes a vivid green. The man laughed softly, taking Teddy from her. "Go on then," he said softly. "Good luck."

"Bye!" she called over her shoulder, waving to them all before she disapparated.

Rabastan glanced at the other two adults. "Want to bet on the rate of survival?"


	35. Chapter 35: Returning to Family

Andromeda sighed as she gathered Teddy into her arms, the baby boy clean and dressed to go with her to Diagon Alley. His mother was out at work, and the Lestranges were Merlin-knew-where. Andromeda left her home, disapparating to Diagon and taking a second to balance herself. She patted Teddy's back gently as the child gave a small cry, stepping out on the street and walking toward the first shop.

She had a small list of things to buy, hoping that she would be back to her home before dark. Holding Teddy up against her shoulder, Andromeda browsed through the parchment section of a small shop. It only took her a few moments to choose what she needed, and she was on her way to pay for it. Andromeda walked down the street to the more expensive dress shop, memories hitting her as she walked through the door.

 _Twelve year old Narcissa Black stepped out of the dressing room wearing the pale blue dress she'd decided to try on. Bellatrix smirked. "I don't see why you want to be all grown up already," she said, rolling her eyes at the younger witch._

 _Andromeda smiled at the two. "You didn't do your corset right; let me help you," she said to her younger sister. Their parents had given them a few moments alone in the store, and the girls were glad to be there alone, giggling to each other, but acting proper whenever they were being watched._

 _"_ _I did so!" Narcissa protested. "Bella—!"_

 _"_ _No, Cissa," Bella grinned. "It is wrong. You do look a bit funny. Here: I'll fix it."_

 _"_ _No!" Andromeda stepped between the two. "You'll faint twice in a minute if Bella does it. She still can't do it for anyone else besides herself." Andromeda fixed Narcissa's corset, shaking her head. "You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up, Cissy," the fourteen year old told her sister softly. "You only have a few more years of freedom, and then you'll have_ duties _and_ responsibilities _. Take advantage of the time you have now."_

 _Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the two, the sixteen year old impatient to leave. "Get the dress tailored. We'll get it. We need to get back or Mother will be angry with us."_

 _Andromeda looked up, motioning the seamstress over to them. "My sister needs to have this dress altered to fit her." The older witch motioned Narcissa to step onto the stool, and the older two Black sisters watched as their sister stood still, looking at them._

 _The seamstress smiled slightly as she set the corset aside to measure the girl without it. "Which one of you tied that?"_

 _"_ _Dromeda did," Narcissa said promptly._

 _"_ _It was better done than most young witches can do," she said, smiling at Andromeda._

 _The brown-haired witch managed a modest smile, not missing the glare Bellatrix shot her._

Andromeda gave a sad smile. They hadn't changed as long as she'd known them, but she was sure they'd changed by now. She looked up just in time to keep from running into someone.

"Watch where you're going, filth," came a haughty voice.

Andromeda knew that voice. She looked up immediately, holding Teddy close as she looked into her younger sister's eyes. Narcissa's eyes widened. "Dromeda," she breathed, almost silently. The witch swept past her, leaving the shop, and Andromeda stared after her until Narcissa was out of sight.

Walking on into the shop, Andromeda felt her heart pounding, stepping behind a rack of dress and pretending to look through them as she forced herself to calm down and slowly regained control. She finally picked out three or four dresses once she'd calmed enough to concentrate, and motioned to the seamstress.

"Do I know you?" the seamstress said, slightly awkwardly. "I'm sure I should, but I can't place your face."

"I am Andromeda Black Tonks," the witch answered, seeing the startled expression on the other woman's face. "I know: you haven't seen me for years."

"It's good to see you return here," the second witch nodded. "Shall I fit you for those dresses?"

Andromeda smiled slightly. "Yes, thank you."

Another worker hurried over and offered to take Teddy while it was being done. Andromeda frowned at her, then allowed her to take her grandson for the few minutes it took to get herself measured. She stepped down from the stool moments later, taking Teddy back quickly. He grinned at her and reached up to tug her hair, his turning blue happily.

She smiled slightly at the child, and the two women nearby gasped. "He shares your powers," the first woman whispered, and the second looked astonished. Andromeda shot a furious glare at the one woman, and she gulped. "I mean, her mother's powers. That is your daughter's child, is it not?"

Andromeda agreed with a slight nod, then motioned that she was finished, paying the women and leaving the place. She breathed a sigh of relief, though she was excited to have some new dresses, though for the life of her she didn't know why she needed four more. It wasn't as if the ones she had were unwearable, but...maybe her old life was taking her over. Andromeda sighed. If she turned to Rabastan, as the man clearly wanted, she would become that witch she never wanted to be, unless Rabastan was nothing like she thought he was.

Dragging her thoughts away from him, she walked on to the apothecary: she was also running low on supplies to make the healing potions she had to use for Dora's regular injuries. She gathered up the supplies she needed and took them to the counter, preparing to pay for her things.

As she stood there, two or three men passed close behind her, one muttering, "I saw her here earlier: I know she's here."

"She might be anywhere! She could have gone home!" hissed the second man. "You should have kept a better eye on her!"

"I'm not going to follow Bellatrix's sister into a dress shop," said the first man, and their voices grew quieter as the men moved away from them.

Andromeda's heart pounded. She wondered if they meant her, or Narcissa, as she had her hood up, and they couldn't have known who she was by the back of her. She had to make sure they didn't get to Narcissa: she could have sworn she'd heard an old acquaintance's voice, and refused to let anyone get to her only remaining sister, if the witch really was in danger.

She left the apothecary as soon as she could, placing a sleeping spell on Teddy so he wouldn't cry for anything, then conjured a carrier and strapped her grandson to the front of her so she would have both arms free. It didn't take her long to find the men, one of whom she knew had been a fierce, blood-thirsty Death Eater.

"She must pay!" the one hissed. "She lied to the Dark Lord, and caused his downfall: she must suffer the consequences, whatever happens to us!"

"There," said the third. "She is walking toward Knockturn."

"She wouldn't go there," disagreed another as they all, including Andromeda, watched Narcissa walk toward Knockturn.

Andromeda knew where Narcissa was headed, but it took the three men a bit longer to realise it. "She's heading toward the apparition point!" the first one said in anger. "No! She cannot get away again!"

The three men moved quickly and stealthily forward, two of them throwing spells at the blonde witch's back from the shadow of a building. Narcissa whirled around, magic crackling in her hands as she blocked wandlessly, her wand flying to her hand in the next second. "Malfoy!" hissed the second man. "You lied to the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa glared at the three of them. "I protected my family."

"You caused your own sister's death," the first man laughed at her. "Caused the war to continue just long enough to destroy your family. Not that there's much left of the House of Malfoy."

"How dare you," Narcissa hissed, blocking two more spells.

Andromeda drew her wand, slipping around them all in the shadows until she sent spells at the three men from the shadow of a building until she stepped out into the light to face them. She struck the second man with a ruthless hex, the man yelling in pain for a few seconds before he crumpled to the ground.

Narcissa stood at her side, the two witches dueling the two remaining wizards until Andromeda hit the third one with a careless Cruciatus Curse. The man yelled out, blood running from his mouth, and Andromeda held back a giggle. She needed more intent to hurt, and less intent to get revenge: her Curse wasn't having her desired effect.

Finally, the man writhed on the ground, screaming silently as Andromeda had placed a silencing spell on him. She couldn't have him be screaming at the apparition point by Knockturn Alley. Finally, Andromeda shook back her hood, walking forward to duel the last man standing. "You could leave," she said. "I dare you to leave."

The man chuckled. "You. Haven't seen you in years. Haven't changed much now, have you, Andromeda?"

Andromeda replied with a series of furious curses that drove the man back, nearly against the wall of the nearest shop. She glared at him, holding his back to the wall as she sent curse after curse at the man. She managed to get a spell in on him, his wand clattering to the ground as his body seized uncontrollably, writhing against the wall. Andromeda was walking toward him, reaching out to make her Curse wandless, when she heard voices and looked around at the very pale blonde witch.

Narcissa hissed, "You've got to get out of here! Now! Go!"

Andromeda strode back to her sister, realising that people were coming to investigate the sounds of dueling. She gripped Narcissa's arm tightly and disapparated without waiting for a reaction or a word from the witch.

The two appeared in the shade of some trees near Andromeda's house, and Narcissa drew a sharp breath, staring at the brown-haired witch. "Not here," she hissed, reaching out and taking Andromeda by the wrist. She disapparated.

The two appeared again, this time beside a bubbling fountain, and Andromeda's mouth opened slightly as she recognized the much-changed garden of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa didn't wait for Andromeda to respond, grasping her hand and pulling her straight down the path toward the Manor. The blonde witch motioned for Andromeda to be silent, leading her straight through the entrance hall and down the hall to a room Andromeda recognized as Narcissa's private sitting room.

Narcissa waved the door closed behind them, then turned to Andromeda, looking at her silently. The older witch didn't speak, the silence unbearable between them. Finally, Narcissa whispered, "You should have known better than to use those spells."

"They won't come after me," Andromeda muttered. "My magic isn't on record, and hasn't been for years. That is why it was better that I disapparate with you: they would be able to pinpoint you."

"How do you know they don't have it?" Narcissa hissed. "It's been over twenty years since you knew that for sure!"

"I have made sure of it," Andromeda replied softly. "And I know, because I don't trip the Dark Wizard sensors." Andromeda self-consciously looked down at herself, catching her sister's stares. "Oh." She took Teddy from the carrier and held him in her arms as she vanished the carrier.

"Is—is that your grandson?" Narcissa asked, looking at the child carefully.

Andromeda gave a small nod as the boy woke when she lifted the sleeping spell. "Shh, Teddy," she murmured softly, and Narcissa looked startled. "Dora named him after...after Ted," Andromeda explained to the witch uncomfortably.

Narcissa sighed and nodded, then stared at the child when he reached for her, his hair morphing into beautiful blonde curls. "Oh! He—he's like you...and Nymphadora."

"I hope he's more like his mother," Andromeda sighed, pressing a kiss to the child's blonde hair. Teddy cried out in protest, reaching out for Narcissa again. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked, half doubtfully. "He seems to be fascinated with you."

"I...okay," Narcissa said finally, holding her arms out for the child. She looked down at the baby, then stepped backward to the couch and sat down, cradling Teddy in her arms. "Nymphadora and...the werewolf?"

"Remus," Andromeda nodded. "Lupin. The two were married less than a year."

Narcissa frowned at the child. "Two half-blood parents, then?"

Andromeda's gaze snapped to her sister's face. "My daughter is _not_ a half-blood, Narcissa!"

The blonde witch frowned slightly before she gave a small nod. "I had forgotten. Does she not know, then?"

"No, she does not," Andromeda replied, seating herself at her sister's bidding. "I would not have her know for some time, especially with the things taking place at my home."

"The Lestranges," Narcissa said, her eyes widening. "Are they truly living in your home?"

"Yes," Andromeda replied. "Yes, I am sheltering them...Nymphadora brought them home from work one day, and I had to heal Rabastan's injuries."

"They are not safe," Narcissa warned the older witch. "They are no better than savage beasts, Andromeda, and I mean that in all fairness to what they've been through."

Andromeda sighed slightly. "I understand," she said. "That being said, though, the two did need help. Nymphadora seems to have Rodolphus wrapped around her finger, though I'm not at all sure how it's happened. I'd sooner trust Rodolphus than Rabastan: little brother is severely perverted."

Narcissa shook her head, lifting Teddy up against her shoulder. "Both of them, Andromeda—you've no idea—the things I've seen them do to each other, to Bellatrix—I do not understand why your daughter saw fit to have them freed. Merlin knows how she managed it. I had dearly hoped never to have to concern myself with them again."

"She felt sorry for them," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Somehow, she felt sorry for them losing Bella and decided having them free would somehow make their lives better. All I know is Rodolphus seems to have taken a fancy to Nymphadora—"

"Do _not_ say such things!" Narcissa half cried in horror. "No! You can't be so blind as to risk your daughter's safety, and no one knows the truth about your daughter's blood-status—it will ruin the House of Lestrange!"

"Not that there's much left to ruin after Bellatrix was finished with it," Andromeda chuckled wryly.

"Do not speak so against our sister," Narcissa glared at the brown-haired witch. "Bellatrix did her best." Andromeda raised an eyebrow, and Narcissa sighed. "She wasn't meant to be a showcase pureblood wife for someone, Dromeda. She couldn't ever be happy in that, as I am in my marriage. Bellatrix has her faults, as we both know, but she did her best—even conceiving twins, though she miscarried them after she went to Azkaban."

Andromeda nodded. "Rabastan told us. Apparently Rodolphus had already told Dora, when they were talking about Teddy one day. When did you find out?"

Narcissa frowned. "When Bellatrix found out, she told me," she said softly. "But it was soon after the fall of the Dark Lord, and she was sent to Azkaban before she'd even told her husband. The man never knew until afterward—dear Merlin—he hated her for that. She said something about their children that infuriated him, but she would never tell me anything else about it. I think she was somehow bound not to speak of it."

"Enough of other things," Andromeda said, reaching out to touch her sister's hand. "Narcissa...why did you bring me here?"

"I..." the younger witch was about to reply when the door opened, her husband stepping into the room.

"Narcissa," the man began, then looked twice at the second witch seated on the couch, staring in shock. "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded of both women.

His wife handed Teddy over to Andromeda, jumping to her feet and nearly falling in her haste. "Lucius," she breathed, "please—"

He stared from one to the other in disbelief. "Do not tell me you bought her in Diagon, Narcissa."

Andromeda smirked slightly, looking down at Teddy. She could not be bought—not for any price. Narcissa was struggling to come up with a reply for her husband, her face flushing, the most disturbed that Andromeda had seen her since they'd been both living at Ravensden. "We ran into each other there," Andromeda supplied, not looking up as she cradled Teddy, shushing him softly as he gave a disappointed cry at Cissa's giving him up. "Narcissa was attacked."

"Attacked?!" Lucius glared at Andromeda. "What are you going on about, _Tonks_?" He spat the word, and Andromeda glared back at him before Narcissa stepped between them.

"No, stop," Narcissa pleaded with them. "Lucius, it was Death Eaters—they came after me because I had lied to the Dark Lord at the last battle. Andromeda stopped them; she badly injured all three of them before removing me from the situation."

"Remove her from my home."

Narcissa stared at her husband, hesitating before rushing back to her sister. Andromeda got to her feet and followed the witch from the room, Narcissa gripping her wrist tightly as she pulled her sister along. Finally, they stopped before the gates of the Manor, Narcissa waving the gates to open as she turned to Andromeda, a dry sob escaping her. "Dromeda," she whispered, pain in her expression.

Andromeda stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister, Teddy strapped to her safely once again. "I love you, sister," she whispered in the witch's ear. She felt Narcissa grasp her dress tightly, and wondered how much the war had truly harmed her younger sister as well.

"I can't do this again," Narcissa sniffed, a small sob escaping her. "Andromeda, I wouldn't—"

"Shhh," Andromeda soothed her gently, hugging her sister reassuringly. "I understand. You must do what your husband wishes."

"Oh!" gasped the younger witch. "You're all the family I have left—I must be able to see you. I must!"

Andromeda glanced over her sister's shoulder to see a young blonde man enter the room, the man hurrying toward them. "Mother," he said softly, "Mum, don't—" he glared at Andromeda, who stepped back as he put his arm around Narcissa.

Narcissa looked up at her sister, tears trickling down her face as she slipped her arm around her son. "Draco, this is—"

"I know," Draco said quickly, blushing slightly because of his interruption. "I've seen her around. Look: we have a better chance of reasoning with Father if someone who looks too much like Aunt Bellatrix weren't standing in our entrance hall."

"True," Andromeda admitted, and they all looked at each other, hearing someone coming down the hall. Andromeda turned and strode through the gates out of the Manor, heading straight down the walk toward the end of the drive so she could disapparate. She couldn't help hearing Narcissa sniffing behind her, and forced back her own emotion until she could be home in solitude.

She walked into her home, a small spark of hope and a large feeling of dread. She hoped she hadn't made her sister's husband angry with them: Andromeda never wanted to be a bother to her family. She walked by the sitting room, and was immediately pounced upon by Rabastan. "Your hair is grey," he said, raising an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"Then change it back, and leave me alone," Andromeda hissed. "I am not in the mood for your foolishness!"

Rabastan seemed to take her seriously, touching her shoulder for an instant before nodding to her and rolling his eyes as she walked haughtily away from him, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36: Just Friends

One evening, when Andromeda was just bringing supper to the table, Rabastan stormed into the dining room and sat down, glaring up at the woman. "Your daughter is a little _bitch_ ," he said in frustration.

"Ha," said Andromeda, a proud smirk gracing her lips. "What is it now, Rabastan? Did she tell you off as well—though I would hope that you'd leave her to her engagement with your brother."

"She—" Rabastan began angrily, ignoring Andromeda's comment, then stopped. "I'll tell you later."

Rabastan fell silent as his brother entered the room with said bitch. The couple were holding hands, Nymphadora leaning into her fiance's side. Andromeda immediately understood part of Rabastan's frustration: she would curse the two herself for being so happy if Dora weren't her daughter. Andromeda turned away from the two, wondering what else annoyed Rabastan about Dora.

It wasn't until the meal was over and Dora and Rod had gone upstairs that Rabastan volunteered any clarification about his annoyance. "Andromeda, do you have any idea—this is bad." Rabastan shook his head slightly, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him before walking off into the kitchen. He followed her, leaning against the counter. "I mean, it's good too, but—Rodolphus is going to flip out."

"Why? What's going on?" Andromeda frowned.

"Nymphadora says—if she is to be trusted on this—that she has met Rodolphus' twin sons," Rabastan said finally. "I do not know what to think of this."

"What?" Andromeda said in shock. "What did she say specifically?"

Rabastan sighed, then answered, "She said they were at the tavern, when I went to rescue Rod and Dora from each other, the night they were engaged. I guess they were the twin boys that fought with me—we had a riot on our hands. She questioned them the next day at the Ministry, and they told her about them, Dora said. She's afraid to tell Rodolphus for fear that he'll leave her."

Andromeda drew a deep breath, then swore, making Rabastan raise an eyebrow at her. "I would gladly," he began, but she glared at him, and he laughed. "You shouldn't say such things, then, Dromeda."

The witch turned away from him, going to wash off the table. "Do you know if it was indeed the truth?" she asked.

"She cried like it was," Rabastan shrugged. "Like it hurt her deeply to tell me. I guess it was because the boys didn't take kindly to her."

"Poor Dora," sighed Andromeda. "If it's true, that Rodolphus' sons are alive, do you think he will cut off the engagement?"

"I don't know," Rabastan answered. "I do want him to stop telling me that I need to find a suitable pureblood wife. I definitely have no intentions of the sort anymore, if I ever did."

"Not the one woman man, are you?" Andromeda asked, turning to smirk at him.

Rabastan merely smirked back at her. "Haven't found a woman that could make me a one woman man," he answered. "You'd be the closest."

Andromeda scoffed at him. "What? I keep you down to three women, do I? How nice."

"I wouldn't know," Rabastan shrugged. "I don't...know you well enough."

"Ha," said Andromeda, though she couldn't help wondering if she had the ability to keep him faithful to herself alone, as Bella had done Rodolphus. She shivered slightly. What on earth was she thinking?

"I just want Nymphadora to tell Rodolphus the truth so that he will stop putting pressure on me to marry and produce children," Rabastan told Andromeda. "I don't want a bunch of children in my home—Rodolphus is more that type."

"You just want a well-trained wife," Andromeda snorted. "By your design, surely."

Rabastan smiled. "Well, I'd rather not have a woman like Bellatrix."

Andromeda scowled at him. "Then why do you want me?!"

"You're not like her," Rabastan sighed, looking into Andromeda's brown eyes. "You're playful, but not in a deadly way—at least, unless someone tries to hurt you, or your family. To be sure, though, you're as mad as Bellatrix ever was."

"Surely," Andromeda smirked, then froze as Rabastan reached out and stroked her brown hair out of her face.

"You're kinder," he said matter-of-factly. "In spite of your temper. You're definitely more proper, too. That's a plus."

She couldn't help wrinkling her nose at him, and he chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Andromeda could not keep herself from stepping forward as Rabastan took her arm, the man pulling her closer and kissing her freely on the mouth. She clung to him for some moments, pressing herself to him tightly as she returned his kisses needfully.

When they drew back, still holding onto each other, Rabastan looked into her eyes once more. "You don't want to be told this, I'm sure, but you're just pretending you don't like me," he said softly, and she bit her lip slightly. "I know you're nervous, Dromeda. Just give me a chance."

"I gave you all I can today," she whispered. "Now leave me alone. Please."

"All right," he nodded, then turned and left the room.

Andromeda placed her hand over her chest as Rabastan left, feeling her heart thudding fiercely. She would not deny that she had wanted his touch right then, that she had nearly grabbed him and kissed him first. Andromeda sighed softly, turning back to cleaning up the kitchen. She was too lonely for her own good.

It was with a knowing look at breakfast a couple days later that Andromeda said to the other three adults, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"You don't know about Shaul and Mordor, do you?" Rodolphus said quietly, then shifted uncomfortably, Dora leaning closer to brush her arm against his. "Last night, Nymphadora told me that my twin sons are alive, contrary to what Bellatrix told me almost three years ago."

Nymphadora smiled proudly at Rodolphus, then turned back to her mother to explain. "They're sixteen, almost seventeen, and they'll begin their final year of Hogwarts in the fall. Slytherins, of course." Then she added as an afterthought, "Oh, yes, and—they were Junior Death Eaters."

"But you see, I had absolutely no influence on them," Rodolphus told Andromeda with a smirk.

"Right," Nymphadora agreed and turned to the brothers. "One of the twins said that when you were caught after the fiasco over the Prophecy, Bellatrix demanded that they join the Dark side in your places. But when you came back, they were sent off to play with the other younger Death Eaters. For some reason, the two of them seemed to despise Draco—"

"That's probably from Bellatrix as well," Rabastan said. "She disapproved of how easy Narcissa was on him. Several times, Bellatrix said that she'd gladly offer her sons to the Dark Lord."

"She wouldn't have if she'd seen them grow up," Andromeda said, but Rodolphus shook his head.

"She would have done it as her duty to the Dark Lord, I have no doubt," he said softly. "She would count it as a great honour to have her sons—our sons—join us in the Dark Lord's service."

Rabastan nodded his agreement. "She would have been overjoyed—I'm sure she was."

Rodolphus looked down at the table. "I'm sure I've seen at least one of them before."

"You've seen both," Dora said softly. "They were the ones that helped Rabastan duel in the tavern the night we ended up in Knockturn."

Rodolphus started slightly, then muttered, "They have her eyes."

Dora leaned her head against his shoulder, holding Teddy closer as Rodolphus slipped his arm around her, drawing her into his side.

An owl landed on the windowsill, tapping the window with its beak. Andromeda began to rise from the table to go open the window when Rabastan waved her to sit down, waving the window open easily. "You're a witch, Andromeda," he reminded her. "Act like it."

She couldn't help but turn red slightly as the owl landed on the table before Nymphadora, the girl asking Rodolphus to open the letter for her. "Weasley," the man muttered darkly before holding the letter out to Nymphadora.

Dora read silently for a few moments before looking to them all in shock. "We're all invited to the Burrow Friday night! All of us!"

"She thinks we'd deign to attend?" Rabastan sneered. "Never!"

"I...will, if I must," Rodolphus sighed, sounding as if his death warrant had just been signed.

Nymphadora glanced over at him. "I won't make you. Either of you."

Rodolphus frowned. "They're your friends…."

"Not so much now," Dora said, biting her lip. "They're afraid of me. You don't even have to pretend to get along with them. Even I disagree with them sometimes."

"Don't make excuses," Rodolphus muttered. "You know I'd love to stay away from them."

"All right," Dora nodded.

Rodolphus glanced at his brother. "You should go too."

Rabastan smirked. "Want company?"

"It would look better if you both went," Dora sighed. "They might think you haven't changed—"

"I haven't," Rabastan said sharply, and Andromeda laughed at him, drawing a glare from the man. "And I won't."

"You don't want to solidify their opinions that you're dangerous, mad criminals—"

"But Dora," Rodolphus chuckled, "we are."

She turned to frown at him, then leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering, "I don't believe you." She glanced down at Teddy, then said, "Would you take Teddy? I've got to go, or I'll be late."

Rodolphus took the child into his arms, cuddling the child close as his mother smiled at both of them. He watched Dora leave, not glancing back to Teddy until the witch had disapparated to the Ministry.

Later that evening, Andromeda frowned when she felt a disturbance in the wards, muttering threats and curses under her breath if she found one more person telling her her daughter was injured. To her surprise, it wasn't any Auror, but just Arthur Weasley.

Andromeda bit her lip, then motioned both brothers to leave her alone at the door. "It's Arthur Weasley," she sighed. "Go upstairs, or something. I have no idea what he's here about."

Rodolphus retreated to the sitting room, but Rabastan headed up the stairs, not the slightest bit curious about what was going to happen. Andromeda opened the door, greeting Arthur politely, "Hello, Arthur. What brings you here today?"

"Um," the man began uncomfortably, "hello, Madam Tonks…is Dora here?"

"Not yet," Andromeda replied. "She should be off work soon, though. You wish to speak to her?"

"Yes, and not at the Office," Arthur said with a firm nod. "Shall I come back later?"

"She should be home any time," Andromeda answered. "You can come in and sit with us if you want to wait a few minutes for her."

Arthur finally agreed and followed her to the sitting room, taking a seat opposite them in an arm chair. Rodolphus did not speak to him, and the Weasley did not attempt speaking to the man seated next to Andromeda.

It was only when Andromeda felt Dora's magic against the wards that she got to her feet, walking toward the entrance hall. "Nymphadora," she began. "Arthur is here to—Merlin preserve us!" Andromeda reached for her wand, seeing the very image of her older sister standing in the doorway.

Bellatrix seemed to grin at her, and then Andromeda was brushed aside as someone darted forward to the black-haired witch. Rodolphus had seen her. Andromeda stared at the two as Rodolphus grabbed Nymphadora, pulling her to himself and kissing her roughly for a few moments, his practised hands stroking her body before he drew her tightly against himself, both of them breathless.

"If you're _quite_ done," came Andromeda's sharp and pained voice, " _do_ let her go so that she can speak to us _without_ interruption."

Dora slipped her arms around Rodolphus and laid her head against his chest, looking over at Arthur and Andromeda. "Oh, Rodolphus," she said, her eyes twinkling, "I do think we've scandalized Mr. Weasley."

"Ooops," said Rodolphus mildly. "Scandalized the patriarch of the Weasley clan. Too bad."

"Rodolphus!" snapped Andromeda, her ears turning red for the shame of it all. "Do _not_ tarnish my daughter's reputation with your uncouth habits!"

Rodolphus only smirked proudly, but the young witch blushed a little. "Mum, you were explaining why Arthur is here?" she reminded her.

"He came to talk to you and is staying to supper, which is ready right now," Andromeda replied, quite flustered. "Go wash up, let Rabastan know that supper's ready, and bring Teddy downstairs, please. We will talk further at supper."

"Okay," said Nymphadora cheerfully, still looking exactly like Bellatrix, and hurried off upstairs, Rodolphus bounding after her despite Andromeda's shouts for him to remain downstairs.

Andromeda finally bit her tongue to keep herself from shouting again, wanting to scream and _Crucio_ her future son-in-law into the next century. She could not believe he'd done such a thing in front of a guest. Truly, the man had no sense of propriety when it came to Bellatrix.

When Andromeda, Rabastan, and their guest had sat down at the table, Rabastan muttered, "Well, we should probably go ahead. There's no telling when they could be down...they're fighting now. She should know better, Andromeda...perhaps you should have a talk with her."

Andromeda bit back a sarcastic reply, deciding not to answer at all, beginning to serve supper to the two men at the table. They ate in silence until Rodolphus and Nymphadora entered the room, the man's arm around the witch, Teddy held in his mother's arms. Dora was back to her brown-haired, more subdued self, and Andromeda shot a glare at the man next to her.

They sat down and Rodolphus began to serve himself and Dora their supper, Rabastan looking up and jeering at his brother in French: "Finally tried her out to see if she can _be_ Bella? Did she pass the test?"

"I would not," Rodolphus hissed in their shared language, Andromeda catching her breath softly. "She is a good girl, and I will not shame her in any way, before anyone."

"Sure you wouldn't," Rabastan laughed mockingly. "Just as you would never hurt Bellatrix."

"Nymphadora is different!" Rodolphus snapped, his eyes angry as he glared at his brother.

"Not a few minutes ago," Rabastan smirked. "You will make her just as mad as you made Bella, I have no doubt."

Rodolphus was beginning to reply when Andromeda yelled out, "Enough!"

Rabastan turned to stare at her, saying, "I didn't know you knew French!"

"I grew up in a Pureblood House, idiot!" Andromeda practically growled at him before switching to English. "Keep your malicious comments to yourself. I don't care if you bite your tongue off, or burst into flames. Do not speak so of my daughter, Lestrange."

Rabastan did not reply, Andromeda turning to the redhead at the table. "You had something to discuss with us, Arthur?" she asked politely.

Arthur glanced over at Nymphadora, then gave her an apologetic smile. "I accidentally let it slip at the Ministry about you and...him." Arthur motioned to Rodolphus.

"And the news about our impending marriage," said Tonks airily, grinning first at Rodolphus and then around the table, "will be in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow."

"How did you know?" Arthur asked in surprise and relief, and both Rabastan and Andromeda choked into their teacups.

"Popped by St. Mungo's on the way home," Tonks replied. "The receptionist told me it was all over the Ministry, and that it had originated with a Weasley. That's why they were all assuming it was true. I told her it was."

"You confirmed it," Rodolphus chuckled. "The whole world will know tomorrow." He looked over at Dora, suddenly becoming solemn. "The whole world will know tomorrow," he said again softly.

She squeezed his hand, then leaned closer to him. "I'm more than ready for this," she said firmly.

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "To be hated by everyone," he muttered. "Welcome to the family."

"Why thank you," Dora smirked at the man.

"Thank you for coming to warn us," Rodolphus told Arthur Weasley, keeping his blank expression.

Arthur seemed surprised, but nodded. "I thought the two of you might want to know before it gets out," he replied. "And I wanted to ask you if you'd gotten the letter that Molly sent. Did you get it?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered for them. "We had begun to discuss it before Nymphadora left for work this morning, but we did not finish."

"Oh, all right," Arthur said. "Molly just needs to know who's coming so she can make preparations."

"Yes," said Rabastan sarcastically, "ward the brats in tightly so we can't get to them."

Arthur ignored his rudeness and said, "So you are coming?"

Rabastan glared at the Weasley. "I make no promise."

"Well, then," said Arthur pleasantly, "I bid you all good evening. Thank you for supper, Andromeda; it was wonderful." Andromeda nodded, then rose to see Arthur out the door.

The two were standing in the doorway as Arthur looked straight into the witch's eyes and asked, "Is Nymphadora all right, Andromeda? I'm worried about her."

"She—" Andromeda began, then paused. "She has discovered her other half."

He gave her a strange look, then nodded, turned, and left the Tonks house. Andromeda shook her head slightly before returning to the dining room. _Yes,_ the witch thought, eyeing her daughter with her fiance for a moment. _Dora has found her Dark side._

"We should decide what we're going to do about Friday night," Andromeda said, holding back a small smirk of pride at her thoughts toward Dora.

"Already done," Rodolphus told her with a frown. "We're all going, even Rabastan."

"Oh." Andromeda glanced at the younger Lestrange, then sat down to finish her tea. "How was work this morning, Dora?"

"Captured three Death Eaters," the black-haired witch shrugged. "And then I almost died."

"What?!" Andromeda gasped. "What happened?"

Dora sighed slightly. "I tripped over Neville when I was dueling and fell," she said. "And Rowle fired the Killing Curse at me, and—" she stopped, grinning at the horrified look on her mother's face.

"What happened?" Andromeda gasped. "How did you survive?"

"Er," Nymphadora said, seeming to hesitate for some reason. "Well," she continued, decided to get on with it, "Draco stepped between us and conjured a black shield that swallowed the Killing Curse and spat out three streaks of pure magical power in return. Rowle fell, and Draco helped me defeat the third Death Eater."

The brothers stared at Dora, and Andromeda let out a small squeak of horror. Teddy cooed softly and Nymphadora looked down at the child. "If it weren't for Draco Malfoy, darling, you'd be an orphan."

Andromeda couldn't help that her eyes filled with tears at that moment. "Nymphadora, it's not a joke!" the witch cried. "You can't play around with Death Eaters! War is not a game, and even though the Dark Lord is gone, the war is _not_ over! You're going to wind up dead yet if you don't take things seriously!"

"I'm not playing around!" Dora protested. "I stepped backward and tripped over Neville—"

"That's not funny!" Andromeda half yelled at Rabastan, who was now laughing openly at the mental imagine of Nymphadora falling over Neville.

Rodolphus waved a hand, removing his brother's mouth, and Rabastan glared at his brother the best he could before choking with laughter, nearly suffocating in his hilarity. A few moments later, Rodolphus removed the spell, and Rabastan spluttered with laughter, "Is that why you went by St. Mungo's on the way home? To help Longbottom out? He did seem a bit off when you got here...hugtackling you indeed!"

"Rabastan Lestrange," Nymphadora snarled, and Andromeda realised that Rodolphus had drawn away from her daughter, "if you don't shut up this instant, I swear I'll make you regret that I saved you from the dementors!"

Rabastan clammed up immediately, staring at Nymphadora in horror. "You wouldn't."

"I would," she growled furiously. "Just try me."

The man looked at her, his eyes suddenly looking much more haunted than Nymphadora had ever seen before. Without a word, he slowly rose from the table and left the room.

Andromeda bit her lip, watching him go. "Do you think it was wise to say that to him?" she asked Nymphadora in a worried undertone.

"I don't know," Dora gave a small groan. "But I have to gain at least a grudging respect from him. He doesn't think too highly of me, and I don't care, but I really wish he wouldn't outright laugh at me, and I definitely want him to respect my friends."

The older Lestrange sat silently, staring at his plate until Teddy gave a cry. Nymphadora held her son closer as Rodolphus looked sideways at the child, frowning. "He's just hungry," Dora said defensively. "I'll take him up to the nursery and feed him. If I don't see you before you go to bed, then good night." Standing up, she turned to walk away, then turned back and put her hand on Rodolphus' shoulder. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, leaning down to him. Rodolphus didn't move, and Dora turned away dejectedly.

After she left the room, Andromeda sighed, resting her head in her hands as she stared at her own plate. A few minutes later, she looked up to see Rodolphus gritting his teeth, an angry look on his face. "Rodolphus," she said softly. "Rodolphus." He didn't respond, and she sighed.

"Lestrange," she snapped, her voice icy. He immediately looked up, his eyes flashing fire. "If you're worried about what your brother said, then go talk to her," Andromeda told him quietly. "Go on. She basically invited you to."

Rodolphus got up and walked away, heading up the stairs, and Andromeda drew a deep breath, hoping nothing went horribly wrong between her daughter and the man.

A little while later, as Andromeda had just finished tidying up, there was a sharp knock on the door. She muttered a curse under her breath and drew her wand cautiously before she opened the door, looking out. "What do you want?" she demanded of the four Aurors she saw outside her home. "Oh, Potter...what's going on?"

"We've come to investigate one of the Lestranges' sensors going off," Harry sighed. "Sensor registered that he did _Crucio_."

Andromeda frowned at the two, fear creeping into her heart that the man had harmed her daughter. "Very well," she nodded, opening the door. "They will be upstairs, in the nursery, most likely."

She held herself back from following them, attempting to keep back her panic that Rodolphus had attacked Dora. _He should know better,_ Andromeda thought desperately. _He wouldn't hurt her just because of something Rabastan said…._

Minutes later, the Aurors returned, without either Lestrange or Nymphadora. "Ah, good day," said the oldest one, and the four escaped the house without another word.

Andromeda glared after them, locking the door and creeping upstairs to see if her daughter and the brothers had all killed each other. She found Rodolphus holding Nymphadora close on the floor of the nursery, Teddy in her arms. Dora was sniffing as she clung to the man, most likely heartbroken at the thought of losing him. Andromeda rolled her eyes, then drew a small breath as Rodolphus chuckled, "I think I've discouraged my brother from attacking you...he shouldn't attempt it again or I'll hurt him. I'll find a spell that doesn't bring the Aurors running to me."

Nymphadora laughed softly as Rodolphus chuckled, then kissed her, the man getting to his feet and helping Dora up. "I've got to go to Malfoy Manor," Rodolphus told her, "to let Narcissa know about our engagement. I don't want them to find out through the _Prophet_. That's indecent."

The brown-haired witch in the doorway did not wait to here anything more before she hurried down the hall, pausing before a door and biting her lip slightly. Finally, she touched the wards on the room with her magic, then cracked the door open, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind her. "Rabastan, you idiot," she said to him, and he grinned at her painfully.

Andromeda sighed and crossed the room to look down at him where he lay on the bed. "What did you do?"

"I...lost my mind and attacked Nymphadora," Rabastan rolled his eyes. "Nothing deserving of a _Crucio_..."

"Ha," said Andromeda, reaching out and touching the man's shoulder, deciphering how badly he was injured and what needed to be done. "Lestrange, you had best be thankful it was not I that caught you—I have no sensor."

"Yeah," Rabastan grinned slightly, then groaned in complaint when Andromeda flipped him onto his stomach.

"Shut up," she ordered him, then reached down, placing her hand on his back, a healing spell crackling through her hand into Rabastan's body.

The man almost immediately relaxed under her hand, whispering, "Dromeda, your magic feels so _good_!"

Andromeda gave a small smirk as she continued her spell to help him. She was slightly proud that he reacted so strongly to her weakened, torn magic, and couldn't help the emotions rising in her as she remembered all that she had used to be. Andromeda recalled the power she had held, how she had had most everyone she knew at her command—everything had changed because of her unexpected pregnancy.

He turned his head to look at her when she was finished, and frowned in concern. "Andromeda, what is it? What's wrong?" Rabastan sat up slowly, then reached out to the witch as a tear ran down her cheek. "Did I say something wrong again?"

Andromeda brushed her tear away, but couldn't stop another from trickling down her cheek. "I've been so much more in my past," Andromeda whispered, regret in her voice.. "I...I don't miss most of it, but I was powerful, and vibrant, like Nymphadora. She really is a lot like me, Rab."

Rabastan slipped his arm around Andromeda and cautiously drew her into his side, kissing her head softly. "Well, I don't remember your past, and I like you as you are," he told her firmly. "And I prefer you to Dora anyway, contrary to what I may have portrayed to Rodolphus."

"Thanks," Andromeda sniffed, laughing slightly through her tears. "Thank you, Rab."

"Of course," he said, and rubbed his hand over her arm, hugging her carefully to himself. She wrapped her arms around him, and he shifted his position to pull her onto his lap. "Don't be nervous," he said when she looked up in concern. "I just…" Rabastan smirked at her expression as he allowed his magic to trickle down over her shoulder, the witch shivering slightly.

His magic was hot and fierce, but not painfully so. Andromeda felt her magic crackle in response to his and bit back a moan of longing. It had been decades since she had shared her magic with anyone...her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in, kissing her softly as he allowed his magic to play over her gently. "We're more than compatible," Rabastan murmured against her lips before looking into her eyes. "Would you share your magic with me, Andromeda?"

Andromeda groaned softly as Rabastan shifted them to lie down on the bed, the man leaning over her and looking down at her questioningly. She reached up, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt and pressing her lips to his, closing her eyes to relish the warmth and strength of his kiss. She finally slipped an arm around Rabastan's neck and allowed her magic to run over the man's shoulders and back as their magic combined, crackling around them.

"Your magic is so unusual," Rabastan breathed, concentrating for a moment as he pressed his face into the front of her dress. "Dromeda, you have so much power in reserve—anyone else would have destroyed the world if they had that."

"Rab," she moaned as his magic warmed her to her core, his arms wrapping around her firmly as he looked down into her eyes before kissing her firmly. Andromeda loved the warmth, the strength of his embrace, and held him to herself tightly, grateful for the weight of his body on hers. She gave a small sound of pleassure as he kissed her neck in the heat of their magical passion.

Without a thought, the witch arched her back, pressing her hips against his as she gave a small groan of longing against his lips. The man responded just as Andromeda had supposed he would, pressing her firmly down into the bed as his hands quickly removed her corset, tossing it aside. Rabastan drew back to look at the witch for a second, and Andromeda stared into his face, their eyes dark with passion and desire. "Dromeda," he said huskily, but he didn't have to finish.

Andromeda reached up, speaking quietly but firmly as she surely unfastened each button on the man's shirt. "I want you." Her heart was pounding as she pulled his shirt off and threw it from them, rubbing her hands over his bare chest.

Rabastan leaned down and pressed a kiss between her breasts, looking up to her face with a smirk. "You're blessed," he whispered, his lips brushing her soft skin, and she shivered slightly in delight.

She reached down and began to undo the belt on his trousers as his hand reached down to the skirts of her dress. He smirked at her, kissing her firmly before easily taking the dress off her and throwing it from them. Andromeda shivered slightly to half realize what danger she could be in, but ignored her fears that he'd be too rough.

It was when she heard Rabastan's soft groan of longing that she caught her breath and looked into his eyes. "Dromeda, are you sure?" he breathed raggedly. "I...I won't stop once...you know."

She stared intensely into his eyes before breathing, "I want it, Rab. Go on, please."

Rabastan nodded once, and in a matter of seconds, Andromeda cried out in shock and pleasure as the man began to make love to her. She writhed in pleasure beneath him as he fulfilled his desires, Andromeda shifting her position and shrieking with delight when he touched her in just the right places.

She cried out his name, tugging at his hair as he pressed kisses to her neck, her throat, and her collarbone. Andromeda couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all her emotions, and as they finished, Rabastan collapsing to the sheets beside her, she found herself fighting back tears.

They lay in each other arms, both breathless, their passion spent as they clung together. "Andromeda," Rabastan whispered, his lips against her cheek as he kissed away her one tear that had fallen. "That was amazing."

Andromeda shot him a small smirk, unable to resist, and she finally said, "It was. You are _so good_." She swatted away his hand as he placed his hand on her hip. "Naughty boy."

Rabastan couldn't help laughing as he kissed the woman's head yet again. "Dromeda, you're such a pretender."

She pouted at him, then laid her head on his chest with a yawn. "You've gone and tired me out," she complained, rubbing away the rest of her tears. Andromeda sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her naked form close to himself, pulling the sheets of his bed over them.

Andromeda gave a sigh, curling into his side as she felt his hand rubbing her bare back. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her arm across the man as she rested in his arms.

It wasn't but a minute or two later that Rabastan said, "Dromeda, what does it mean when your hair is purple?"

"What?" Andromeda asked, startling back from her half-asleep state. She looked slightly surprised, then blushed. "It means I'm happy," she murmured. "I guess I like being here with you." She returned to her place in his arms and closed her eyes, content to stay with him for the night. Perhaps Rabastan would be okay for her after all, though she still didn't want to openly have a relationship with him. The man was right: she was a pretender, but pretend she would. He could see right through her most of the time anyway….


	37. Chapter 37: Choices

Early the next morning, Andromeda woke, confused at the warm body by her side, the strong arm wrapped around her, holding her possessively. She thought for a few fleeting seconds of Ted, but immediately pushed away the idea. She glanced up to the man sleeping beside her and couldn't decide whether to smirk or to cringe.  
Andromeda scooted closer to him and leaned up, softly pressing her lips to his. She allowed her lips to linger on his until he stirred, his arms tightening around her. "Rab," she whispered against his cheek before pressing her face into his neck.  
He shivered as her breath tickled him, and his hand slid down her back to rest on her thigh, pulling her closer to him. The man embraced her sleepily and she smiled slightly as he kissed her head. "Dromeda?" he murmured, his eyes flickering open. "Merlin, witch...you're so beautiful...come here."  
The woman willingly leaned into his kiss as he pulled her firmly against him, his eyes shadowed from his mussed up hair. She was lying half on, half beside him as they kissed, but it wasn't long before Rabastan sat up and pushed Andromeda to lie on her back in his bed. "Rabastan," she groaned softly as she pulled him down to her.  
"So willing now," he smirked slightly as he allowed his weight to press her into the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she drew him closer. "Why did you wait so long?"  
"Shhh," Andromeda smirked. "I'm pretending." She giggled when Rabastan leaned in to kiss her heatedly, returning his kisses with fervor. Andromeda gasped at his touch several minutes later, finally unable to ignore her desires. She pressed her hips against his and groaned at the feelings she received in return. "Please," she whispered when he finally took a breath between kisses.  
Rabastan looked into her eyes, then kissed her softly before trailing his hand down her side. Andromeda writhed with the anticipation, and he smirked at the sound of longing that came from her lips. "Rab," she gasped, closing her eyes at the emotions racing through her. "Rab—"  
He kissed her firmly, his hand caressing her intimately. "You found the best way to wake me up."  
"Rabastan, I—I can't do this," Andromeda squeezed her eyes shut, unable to make the feelings stop, and helpless to tell him to leave her alone. "We can't." She wanted it more than anything, but she felt so shameful in the midst of her pleasure.  
"I can," Rabastan told her, eyebrow raised. "And you like it, beautiful. I know I do. Now." He frowned down at her when she grasped his hand, pulling it away from her thigh.  
"But...it doesn't mean anything." Andromeda lay back on the pillows, turning to look at her lover. "It's just a physical attraction. We don't care for each other."  
"Then let's make this the last time for a couple days," Rabastan said convincingly. "We'll only allow it to go this far when we both feel like it. It doesn't have to be an every day thing."  
Andromeda leaned her head against his shoulder, letting her hair hide her face. "I don't want to be used."  
Rabastan sat up, frowning more deeply. "How can you feel used when you enjoyed and initiated it?" he demanded of her. "You wanted this to happen, Andromeda. You're the one who told me you were ready for sex, the one who kissed me awake."  
She bowed her head. "I'm lonely."  
He sighed. "I can't promise you love, Andromeda, but I can give you companionship and fill your physical needs. It's not being used if you want and allow it—I would never try to harm you, especially after you went mad on me last time."  
"Promise?" Andromeda said, looking up and grasping his forearms.  
"I'll do my best," Rabastan replied seriously, then allowed his eyes to glance over her naked body. Reaching out, he pushed her flat onto her back and leaned in to kiss her. "My very best," he smirked, and she giggled as she pulled him closer….  
The two lay breathless with pleasure in each other's arms, Andromeda sighing in fulfillment as Rabastan stroked her back gently. "I don't understand how such a beautiful woman like you could fall for a Mudblood."  
"Rab, it isn't how I look that made me love Ted," she sighed. "It was how caring, and loving he was to me. He was so gently, so kind—you couldn't understand. Beauty is deadly, anyway, and I'd honestly be better off without it."  
"Ha," said Rabastan, allowing his eyes to sweep over her body again.  
"Stop doing that!" she snapped at him, diving for her clothes.  
He smirked as he watched her lazily from the bed. "Ah, but you didn't care about that a few minutes ago, Dromeda darling," he chuckled.  
She turned from him, pulling her dress over her head, and was shocked to feel his hands tugging her dress down into place, lingering on her hips as he gave her a small smirk. "What's the plan for today?" he asked. Andromeda didn't reply, and Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't mean to stay in bed all day. I mean, I wouldn't mind—"  
"Rabastan!" Andromeda exclaimed in indignation. "I can't do that. I need to go start breakfast right now."  
"Shall I keep you company?" Rabastan asked her, sliding his arms around her from behind and holding her loosely.  
"Yes," Andromeda said, then immediately said, "No."  
"Oh, come on," Rabastan smirked, pressing a kiss to her neck as he glanced into the mirror. "Don't we look like a married couple?"  
Andromeda shuddered. "Merlin, no. What a thought. I'd definitely be mad or probably dead by now. Can you imagine what that would be like?"  
Rabastan grinned. "I'm glad we're not held to all those rules," he agreed. "Glad that no one knows."  
She twisted in his arms, slipping one arm around his neck as she kissed him for a few moments. "Later," she murmured. "Though I don't know when."  
He grinned and kissed her quickly. "Promise?" he teased.  
Andromeda pouted at him, then darted out of his room before he could come after her and hurried down the hall. She was grateful, for once, to hear her grandson crying, and hurried off to the nursery, taking the child into her arms. She was turning to leave the room with him when she met Rodolphus in the doorway.  
The man awkwardly looked from her to the child to the bottle in his own hand. "Here," he said, holding it out to her.  
"Oh. Thank you," Andromeda said. "Why don't you take care of Teddy while I go start breakfast."  
Rodolphus nodded and carefully took the baby from Andromeda, cradling the child close. Andromeda heard Teddy's hungry cries quiet as she left the room, half smirking at the image of Rodolphus Lestrange taking care of a baby. She hurried down to the kitchen and barely started the oatmeal when she felt someone's magic against the wards of the house.  
Andromeda went to the front door to see who was coming toward the house and scowled to realise that it was Harry and Neville. She opened the door, frowning at them as she stood in the doorway. "What is your business here?" she asked them.  
"Um, it's out, about Nymphadora's engagement," Harry muttered sheepishly. "And...there are protesters at the Ministry. We've come to escort her to work. Just to make sure nothing happens."  
"We shall see if she desires your company," Andromeda said, allowing them into the house. Almost at that moment, Rodolphus came down the stairs and looked between the two Aurors before wandlessly vanishing the bottle he was holding.  
"What's going on?" Rodolphus frowned at the three.  
The witch turned to him. "They are here to escort Nymphadora to work, since there are protesters at the Ministry angry about her engagement to you. If you would go up and tell Dora that?"  
Rodolphus turned and left them, heading up the stairs to do her bidding. Andromeda turned back to the boys. "Take a seat, and serve yourself breakfast if you're hungry. There's plenty to go around."  
Rabastan entered the dining room moments later and looked around at them. "Potter, are you lost?"  
"Yeah, got out at the wrong Floo again," Neville chuckled. He grunted as Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Oh, you're here about Nymphie," he chuckled. "She's fine. Probably still asleep, though. Likes to do things last minute."  
"I sent your brother to wake her," Andromeda said with a frown. "She will be here shortly."  
In a few minutes, Rodolphus and Nymphadora came down the stairs, the witch holding Teddy in her arms. Dora grinned at the two in Auror robes. "Hello, Neville, Harry," she said. "So why is it that I need an escort?"  
"There's a more or less controlled riot going on at the Ministry," Neville told her. "Participants are protesting the news that came out in the Prophet this morning."  
"They're lying in wait for you," Harry shrugged. "Thought you should know."  
"Great," Dora sighed.  
"This is just the beginning," Andromeda told her, and received a glare, as she had known she would. "Well, go on and eat your breakfast. The sooner you leave, the fewer people you'll have to deal with."  
Nymphadora rolled her eyes and sat down to eat, handing her son off to Harry. "Here, hold your godson."  
Harry looked shocked, and Neville laughed, beginning to tease him about not knowing how to hold a baby. "Shut up," Harry muttered, looking down at the child.  
Teddy reached up and touched the scar on Harry's forehead, the older boy sighing. "Wonderful. Even Teddy knows who I am."  
"Oh, he won't know what it means," Dora said immediately. "He probably just thinks it's a strange decoration for someone's forehead."  
"Ha!" Rabastan laughed.  
"Thanks, Tonks," Harry muttered.  
Nymphadora couldn't help giggling and Andromeda hid a smirk as Teddy slapped his small fist against Harry's nose, receiving a yelp of surprise.  
Andromeda looked away from them as Rodolphus pulled Nymphadora into his side for a moment before the two quickly finished eating. "Shall we go, then?" she asked the boys after a moment.  
"Yeah," the two said together.  
"Give Teddy to me," Andromeda told them, and the two boys continued to stare at Teddy awkwardly rather than watch Rodolphus and Nymphadora said goodbye. "I love you," Dora said, then got to her feet. "Bye. I'll be back." She winked at him, then led the way from the house, both younger Aurors following her.  
Andromeda cradled Teddy as she heard the three disapparate, Rodolphus staring at the table once more. Rabastan looked to his brother, smirking. "The whole world will know by tonight," he chuckled. "You're really going to get it now."  
The brown-haired witch glared at the younger Lestrange. "Leave him alone, Rabastan, or you'll regret it."  
Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to."  
She got to her feet and waved her wand, clearing the table and started the dishes to washing. Rodolphus finally looked up at her and said, "I was supposed to tell you that Narcissa wants to see you, and that she'll possibly be visiting here soon."  
"You spoke to her?" Andromeda said quickly. "When? What exactly did she say?"  
"I went to Malfoy Manor last night to tell Narcissa and Lucius of my engagement to your daughter before they learned of it from the paper," Rodolphus answered. "Nymphadora invited Narcissa to your home a little while ago when the two bumped into each other. Narcissa said that she would visit, but wasn't sure when it would be."  
Andromeda nodded, looking down at her blue-haired grandson. "Understood." She wondered if her sister had managed to convince Lucius that she wanted to talk to the only sister she had left. Andromeda walked from the room, heading up the stairs into the nursery. "Here," Andromeda said to the child, kissing his brightly-coloured hair. "Stay here for a moment."  
The second Andromeda put the child down, he began to cry and reach out for her. "Teddy," she sighed, taking him up again. "Shhh," she shushed him, her lips against his cheek. "It's okay. I guess I'll keep you with me, then. Shhh, Teddy Bear."  
Teddy quieted very quickly, wrapping one small arm around his grandmum's neck and looking around him. Andromeda sighed and sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery, holding the child in her arms. "I wish you would take a nap," she told him.  
The door opened and Rabastan entered, immediately closing the door behind him. Andromeda looked up and frowned at him. "You should not be in here," she hissed. "What if your brother wanted to see Teddy and walked in here?"  
"We are merely talking of going to the Burrow Friday," Rabastan informed her. "He will think nothing of it. He's naive, believe me."  
"So what are we talking about?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Well," Rabastan smirked, "I'm sure you thought otherwise, but I meant it about the Burrow."  
Andromeda looked down at Teddy to hide her annoyance. "What about it? We'll probably eat outside, and there will be Weasleys everywhere. As well as a few of their friends, and maybe an in-law or two."  
Rabastan nodded, leaning against the wall as he looked over at Andromeda and Teddy. "I really don't want to go."  
"It's not you who will be under scrutiny," Andromeda told him. "It's Rodolphus and Nymphadora that are going to have the spotlight."  
"It's always Rodolphus," Rabastan muttered.  
"Not with me," Andromeda said, and the man looked up to see her smirking at him.  
Rabastan raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk coming to his lips. "Good," he said softly.  
Andromeda watched him for a moment, but he said nothing more. She sighed and continued to cuddle her grandson, saying after a moment, "Just stay silent if you can't keep calm." She gave him a small smile. "We shouldn't be there too long, just enough time for dinner. I doubt they'll want to keep us."  
The man nodded. "I can't deny that I wish I weren't going."  
She nodded in agreement. "It's not as peaceful as it used to be when we go over there," she said. "I guess that's what happens in war time. I was never close to them; it was Dora, because of the Order."  
"Have they turned against you?" Rabastan asked her quietly.  
"No...they think that Dora is out of her mind," Andromeda shook her head slightly. "That your brother is controlling her, or something equally as stupid."  
"What do you think now that they're engaged?" Rabastan mused.  
Andromeda looked at the man, then down at the floor. "I know it was their choice," she muttered. "I'm worried about Dora, but I told her to make her own decisions. If she has to get away from him, she can always come home to me, and I will protect her."  
Rabastan nodded. "I can see you standing against my infuriated brother just fine."  
She glared at him. "Thanks. I hope that never happens though. I want them to be happy with each other—I'm just concerned."  
"And you should be," Rabastan said simply. "We are dangerous men."  
"Ha!" Andromeda laughed at him, surprising Teddy. She patted the child's back, reassuring him. "I'm not afraid of either of you, Rabastan Lestrange."  
"I'm glad," he chuckled, smirking at her as he walked toward her. "That would be unfortunate."  
She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as she watched him. He stood next to her chair for a moment, her dark eyes staring into his, before he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her lips. Andromeda leaned into the kiss for a few moments, closing her eyes as she felt her magic crackle softly.  
Rabastan kissed her more firmly, tangling his hand in her hair and allowing his magic to touch hers. Andromeda made a small sound of delight before she pulled away from him and turned her face away. "No, I can't," she said. "I have responsibilities. I've got to take care of Teddy." She wouldn't look at him.  
After a few moments of silence, Rabastan left the room and Andromeda clutched her grandson to herself, fighting back her emotions. She didn't know why she felt that she shouldn't play around with Rabastan, but desperately wanted his attentions at the same time. She sniffed a little, blaming her feelings on her loneliness; she wished Ted was still with her. 


	38. Chapter 38

The night they were to go to the Burrow, Andromeda found her daughter and the two Lestranges gathered in the sitting room of her home, Teddy held in his mother's arms. "Ready?" she asked them with a small smirk.

"No," Rabastan glared, kicking at the floor. "Of course not."

"Yes," Dora sighed, slipping closer to her fiance. "Just stay close to me. Both of you boys."

"I'm not a boy," Rabastan scowled. "I'm a man."

"Act like it," Dora shrugged, and Andromeda sniggered before she could stop herself. Nymphadora looked at her mother in surprise, but Andromeda pretended like she hadn't made a sound at all.

As Nymphadora and Rodolphus led the way out of the house, Rabastan made a threatening gesture at the brown-haired witch who was now smirking at him. "You wouldn't," Andromeda whispered, slipping closer to him. "After all...I know personally that you're not a _little_ boy."

He couldn't help his eyes widening at her words and she was suddenly right in front of him, pressing her lips to his quickly. "Behave for me at dinner, okay?" she murmured. "I would be...pleased if tonight went smoothly."

Rabastan reached out for her, but he had only held her for a few seconds when she pulled away from his kiss. "Come," she said. "We don't want to lag behind."

He gave a sound of frustration as he followed her, and she felt his hand on her hip. "We'll talk about this later," he murmured.

"Talk?" she smirked, and he groaned as they walked out of the house.

"I don't like you," he told her.

Andromeda gave him a scornful look, then held out her hand to her daughter. "Come along, then, you two." When they were all holding hands, Andromeda disapparated to the Burrow, her family in tow.

To their surprise, as they approached the inner wards, they could hear two of the younger Weasleys arguing about whether they should actually let the Lestranges into the house. "They don't know who's here, Ginny," the boy hissed. "They can't be trusted—there's no telling what they'll do!"

"Stand down," came the girl's stern reply. "I trust Tonks: she's my friend. Now get away from the door, or I'll hex you."

"You wouldn't—ah!" There was a crunch of a body falling against the door, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow, Nymphadora shaking her head slightly.

The door to the Burrow opened, and a red-haired girl stood there. Rodolphus glared at her. "Hi, Tonks," said the girl, nudging her brother's leg out of the way so she could open the door further. "Glad you could make it."

Nymphadora smiled at her. "Ginny, you look at least three years older than the last time I saw you."

"Well, I decided being the only underaged one in the house doesn't mean anything," Ginny replied, glancing at her brother and removing his silencing charm and her hex. "I don't stand for any nonsense anymore."

Ron scrambled to his feet, darting nervous glances at Andromeda and the two Lestranges. Rabastan sneered at him. "Never stay on the floor, Weasley. A fight isn't over til you're dead, you know."

Ginny motioned for him to hush. "You do not want Mum to hear you," she said sternly. "Now come along to the garden. I believe Tonks has sufficiently warned you of the other visitors."

Both men nodded, and Ron stared at his sister in wonder as she led the newcomers through the house and out into the garden. Andromeda could feel the hostile stares from three or four of the wizards and witches already seated on various chair in the backyard and cautiously fell into step next to Rabastan in case she needed to protect him.

Neville waved at her and Dora and Teddy, and Luna looked up at the Lestranges, focusing in on Rodolphus. "The shadow is gone," she told him, peering at him dreamily. "Do not fall back."

Rabastan looked slightly amused at his brother's news. "Do I still have those things flying around my head, girl?"

"Yes," she replied softly, "there are more of them now."

"Splendid," Rabastan said, rolling his eyes. "Why _is_ it that they're attracted to me?"

The girl was interrupted from replying, and Rodolphus focused on the brown-haired girl that had stopped her. "You must be the Granger girl."

Ron bristled angrily, ready to shout at him if he so much as said one word wrong against Hermione. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the boy: he would be trouble in the future, she knew. "I am," said the Mudblood, fidgeting with her sleeve as she tried to hide the scar on her arm.

Andromeda knew exactly where the girl had gotten that scar: Bellatrix's knife. She wondered very curiously what had happened during that torture session, and barely kept herself from delving into the girl's memory. Finally, they took seats near two of the older brothers, Percy and George, and Ginny sat down on the grass near Tonks, taking Teddy into her arms and grinning as he played with her dark red locks.

Rabastan looked over at George, who addressed him, "Lestrange. Want a Canary Cream?" He held out the treat to the man and Andromeda almost held her breath in anticipation.

The dark-haired man held out his palm toward the treat, then withdrew his hand. "No thanks," he said, and Andromeda knew he must have realised it was more than just a treat. "Yellow is not really my colour, if you know what I mean."

"Ah," said George. "Perhaps something black or grey?"

"Got anything red to make me fit in?" Rabastan smirked, speaking in a low tone.

George thought for a moment, then replied, "Nosebleed Nougat?"

Rabastan laughed. "I'd like to keep my blood in my nose if it's all the same to you."

"Try this," Neville suggested, tossing another treat at the man.

Rabastan grinned, investigated it, then unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. Nymphadora bit her lip slightly, and the Mudblood seemed a little worried about what would happen. Andromeda smirked as with a pop Rabastan became a large, sleek-looking dark grey dog.

Rodolphus stared at his brother in shock, but Nymphadora giggled, "He looks like a wolf."

"Not to worry," George said. "The Puppy Puff will only last for a minute."

"Not that one," Ginny grinned over Teddy's head. "I enhanced it to last at least five."

"You what?" George said in shock. "You tested it on him!?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I tested a different one on myself first," she said. "It worked fine. Turns out I'm a grey wolf."

Nymphadora grinned at Neville and the girl. "May I try one?"

He tossed her one, and Dora quickly swallowed it, grinning for an instant before she disappeared into a snow white wolf with a grey dorsal stripe and grey on her ears. The darker wolf immediately lifted its nose and turned toward her, giving a small bark of greeting, the she-wolf turning to face him cautiously.

He bounded forward, sniffing her nose, and she nipped at him, growling fiercely. He jumped back and whined, pawing at his bitten nose. She half growled at him in amusement, then turned and bounded away toward the garden, the dark wolf right after her, yipping playfully.

Andromeda did not speak, wondering if she needed to go after the two, though after a moment, they both returned, laughing and looking a little awkward. "Um," said Dora, "never bite a garden gnome."

Rabastan let out a burst of laughter, and Dora grinned in embarrassment. "Did you really?" Ginny said in shock.

"Yeah," Dora said, looking sheepishly from Rabastan to the girl. "I actually tore it to shreds…."

"Zat is gross!" said another one of the girls, and both Lestranges looked up at the familiar accent.

Andromeda saw a look of anger cross Rodolphus' face, and a look of disdain come to Rabastan's dark features. "I took care of it," Rabastan told them. "We got carried away in the chase."

The door to the house opened, and Molly stood there in the doorway. "Set up the tables, Bill, Percy. Supper is nearly ready."

They all sat down at the tables when they were ready, Dora taking Teddy back from Ginny. Andromeda took her seat next to Nymphadora, Rabastan seated on her other side. As they began to eat, she listened to her daughter speak with the other young people about how the world had reacted to the news of Dora's engagement to Rodolphus.

Andromeda was well distracted by listening to their conversation and eating when she felt a warm hand on her leg. She half froze in her eating, realising what it meant. They were all seated close enough together that she and Rabastan were already shoulder to shoulder, though now it seemed that it wasn't enough for him.

A small smirk came to the man's face as he rested his hand on her thigh under the table, carrying on a conversation with George and Ginny about Dragon Breath Mints. She didn't know what to do, continuing to eat as his hand remained still. Her heart was pounding nervously and she could feel herself anticipating him doing much more to her than he currently was.

She found that she was right, as his hand moved whenever he wasn't speaking, Andromeda barely able to keep herself from reacting to his touch, and really, really wanted to hurt the man for what he was doing in so public an area. Finally, he withdrew his hand as Rodolphus got up from the table and walked back to the house without anyone else noticing.

Andromeda drew a deep breath and tried to calm herself, planning how she would hurt Rabastan when they arrived home. Only a few moments later, however, Molly realised that her own daughter had gone into the house before Rodolphus, and sent Nymphadora to find him. Her face flushed with anger and shame, Nymphadora stormed up to the house from the garden, Andromeda keeping Teddy for her.

A few moments later, Rabastan turned to Andromeda and said softly, "I'm going to the joke shop with George. I'll be home later."

"Fine," Andromeda said distantly, turning away from him. She skillfully kicked him in the shin just when he moved to get up and smirked at his expression of pain and his limp as he walked away. Others began to leave, and Andromeda sighed, cuddling Teddy close as she kept quiet, waiting for her daughter and Rodolphus.

"Um, Mrs. Tonks," came Bill's voice a little awkwardly, "Rodolphus and your daughter have already left...just so you know."

"Thank you," she replied, getting to her feet and lifting Teddy in her arms. "I'll—"

At that moment, Nymphadora's werewolf Patronus skidded to a halt in front of her, and she stared at it for a moment before it spoke. "Mother, we have visitors. Well, you do. You should get here as soon as possible."

Bill frowned in confusion, but Andromeda did not enlighten any of them. She strode to the edge of the apparition wards and immediately disapparated to her home.

The instant Andromeda walked into her home, she saw Narcissa seated on the couch, speaking to Rodolphus and Nymphadora as if they were allowable acquaintances. _My sister_ , she thought in pain and relief, though she dreaded the conversations she knew she must eventually have with the witch.

Walking forward, Andromeda stood in the doorway until her daughter finally realised what the other two were looking at and stopped talking. Rodolphus took Dora by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "We'll leave you to talk," he said, taking Teddy from Andromeda before marching the young witch away up the stairs.

Andromeda stared at the blonde witch, not sure what to say as they just looked at each other for a few moments. Finally, Narcissa set down her glass and got to her feet. "Andromeda," she said, then hesitated. She sighed, then crossed the room and put her arms around the brown-haired witch.

"Cissa," Andromeda whispered, hugging her sister firmly. "Does Lucius know you're here?"

"...yes," came the response. Narcissa drew back and looked into her older sister's face. "I couldn't be here otherwise."

"So...what happened?" Andromeda asked hesitantly, looking at her sister worriedly.

Narcissa returned to her seat on the couch, Andromeda sitting down next to her. "No one outside our families—and the Lestranges—can know of our meeting," she said simply. "At least, for now."

Andromeda breathed a small sigh of relief. "I'm...hopeful we can at least try to bridge what I've done to you and the rest of our family."

The younger witch glanced to the pictures above the mantle and sighed at some of the old pictures Andromeda seemed to have taken from their childhood home. "Let us build a friendship to begin," Narcissa said, taking a deep breath. "It's been a long time."

Andromeda nodded, looking down at her hands. "Since I was pregnant with Nymphadora," she said softly. "Twenty six years ago."

"She's that old?" Narcissa said in surprise. "I wasn't keeping track." She sighed, reaching out and taking her glass up again. "Draco has just turned nineteen, and I'm glad to finally have him home to stay."

"Yes," Andromeda smiled slightly. "Has he found himself a wife yet?"

"He currently has his eye on a young witch," Narcissa answered with a frown. "I am not sure if I approve of her yet...her family is doubtful at best. There would be complications, and Lucius does not know of this at all."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "I see," she mused. "Cissa's grown sneaky."

Narcissa glared at her sister. "It has been necessary in recent years, I assure you."

"Of course," Andromeda agreed immediately. "I just never saw you that way. It was always Bella and I that would do underhanded things like that."

"It's not—it's not like that," Narcissa sighed, shaking her head wearily. "If you knew who it was, you would understand why Draco is hesitant to spring the news on his father so soon."

"The Weasley girl?" Andromeda said in astonishment, keeping her voice hushed. " _Really?!_ "

"You know too much," Narcissa told her. "You always knew too much."

Andromeda scowled. "It wasn't my fault I was born with special powers," she hissed. "And I would _never_ use my knowledge against you, Narcissa."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "It didn't stop you from harming Bellatrix. Or making her a target for our father. Or from forcing her to marry Rodolphus—you _knew_ —"

"I had to!" Andromeda cried out before she could stop herself. "Cissa, Father would have tortured me—there was nothing else to be done. I told you I knew I'd ruined her life, and Rodolphus' life, but I couldn't help it!"

"Sometimes, I can't blame her for hating you," Narcissa said quietly. "She had more than enough reason, even though I tried to convince her otherwise. And she didn't even know half of what you did."

"Cissa," Andromeda whispered, filled with hurt. "Don't. Please. I know I failed her, but I couldn't stop them—I couldn't keep both of us safe. And I had to protect my daughter—I had to keep her safe. I didn't mean to abandon you and Bella."

Tears came to the witch's eyes and she shook slightly, fighting back her emotions. She couldn't believe her sister's visit had taken such a turn—but she couldn't deny that she deserved the blame Narcissa placed on her. "I'm sorry," Andromeda whispered. "Sorry."

A warm arm slipped around Andromeda's shaking shoulders and Narcissa pressed a tissue into her hand. "I _begged_ you not to leave," the blonde woman whispered. "I cried for weeks after you walked away from us. Lucius didn't know what to do with me because I couldn't think of you without crying. I know you had to protect your child, but there had to have been other ways."

"No," Andromeda wept. "I couldn't let her be used like I was. I couldn't, Cissa. I'd failed myself, and both of you. I wasn't about to let my daughter—my accidentally conceived daughter—suffer the same things I had."

"I told Bellatrix why you had really left, and she was furious," Narcissa sighed, hugging her sister close. "She wanted to kill Avery that night, but I kept her from leaving the house. You know, she told me that she understood why you would leave, but that she would never accept that you had actually left."

"She knew, then!" Andromeda cried. "She knew that Dora was a pureblood, and she still—!"

Narcissa gave the distraught witch a calculating look. "She would not even think about taking the Mark," the blonde witch told Andromeda. "She insulted the Dark Lord _to his face_ in front of the Inner Circle _after_ she'd cursed Avery with a spell from the Black grimoires—one she said she'd seen you do to Sirius! I don't know how you managed it, but there seemed to be no doubt in her mind that being a Death Eater was nothing she wanted. She was turned over to Bellatrix, and the Dark Lord told Bella not to be 'kind.' Bellatrix had been curious about the girl, and wanted to know if she would be compatible with her and the brothers, but her hopes were dashed in Nymphadora's defiance."

Andromeda shook her head. "I wouldn't have blamed her if she'd joined up," she whispered. "I half expected her to: she'd been really rebellious all through her teen years. She hated me for the longest time, even though her reasons would have meant nothing if she'd known the truth."

"She loves you, and the Mudblood," Narcissa said softly. "I could see that, and I've never even spoken to her."

"They don't know about Dora's true father," Andromeda breathed. "I couldn't bear to tell them. I just couldn't—Dora would hate me even more, and Ted—I couldn't lose him, Cissa. He kept me sane…." A sob escaped her, and Narcissa drew Andromeda to cry against her shoulder. "I didn't love him at first, but I grew to love him, and then it was all over. And now I'm alone—I don't know what to do. I know I'm losing it, Cissa."

"You and Bella are quite the pair," Narcissa nodded.

Andromeda gave a little half laugh, half sob. "We always were. But I hope I hold myself together better—and I'm not hopelessly obsessed with the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord."

Narcissa shuddered slightly. "Please, let's not talk about that. Dromeda, you're my sister, and I want to regain as much of our past friendship as we can."

"I—I do too," Andromeda sniffed. "I just can't help wishing that everything was different."

"Well, it's not," Narcissa said, reaching out and taking her sister's hand in hers. "But we can talk out what we need to, though I know it will hurt both of us. I love you, Andromeda." She withdrew her hands and got to her feet. "I think we've said enough for today," she said softly, seeing the hopeful look on her estranged sister's face. "You should come for tea on Thursday. No one else will be there, and we can have a time of peace together. I have something to show you, as well."

Andromeda got to her feet and walked forward. "Okay," she whispered, and the two witches embraced for a moment. "Thank you for being willing to talk, Cissa."

Narcissa sniffed slightly. "I—I've missed you," she murmured, then hurried from the house without another word.

The brown-haired witch turned and leaned weakly against the wall, tears trickling down her face. She had missed her sister too.

Andromeda was still sitting on the couch alone when Rabastan arrived back at the house, Andromeda waving the door open for him. "Dromeda?" he said softly, seeing the tears on her face. "What is it?"

"Cissa was here," she whispered. "Just go away. I need to be alone."

To her shock, the man obeyed, and she forced herself to calm down enough to walk upstairs and check on Teddy before she went to her room. She saw Rodolphus and Nymphadora talking about her and Narcissa and rushed off to her room before she could hear something she would regret.

Andromeda pulled on a pale green nightgown and climbed into bed, but she couldn't get comfortable, tears leaking out of her eyes and running down into the pillows. She sat up, shivering a little as the blanket slipped from her shoulders, barely able to keep herself together as she sniffed and stared at the wall in the darkness.

Finally, the witch slid from the bed, shivering as she walked softly from her room down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on another door and allowed her magic to override the wards. She entered the room and approached the bed as the figure sat up, staring at her in shock and half anger.

"Andromeda?" came Rabastan's confused voice. "What are you doing here?"

She stood near the foot of his bed, watching him wordlessly as tears spilled down her cheeks. He pushed the blankets away from himself, and she realised that he was hardly wearing a thing, though as he walked toward her, she only watched his face. "Rabastan," she sobbed brokenly, and he slipped his arms around her, holding her firmly to himself as she cried desperately, forlornly.

He cradled her in his arms, his face pressed against her hair as he held her close. She cried against his bare shoulder, her arms wrapped around him, her hands clenched in fists behind his back. Her entire body was trembling with the force of her emotion, and Rabastan finally murmured, "Did she hurt you, Dromeda?"

Andromeda couldn't speak, couldn't get any sound to come out except for her sobs. She buried her face in his neck and refused to speak as she continued to cry. She felt him move her toward the bed and allowed him to sit down and pull her to sit sideways on his lap. His arms held her securely as she wept against his shoulder.

She clung to him as he held her tightly, understanding that she needed to feel that he was there for her, that she was safe in his arms. He kissed her head reassuringly, frowning slightly at whatever had caused Andromeda to be so torn apart emotionally. "You're shivering," he said softly, and was going to Summon the blanket for her when she sat up and shook her head.

"Hold me," she wept, staring into his dark eyes.

He didn't know what she meant until she had slipped beneath the covers and held out her hand to him. Rabastan immediately slipped beneath the covers and put his arms around the crying witch again. Andromeda clung to him, feeling reassured in his arms, in the warmth of their bodies beneath the blankets.

Rabastan felt her move halfway on top of him, her head resting on his chest as she dashed away some of her tears. "Andromeda, I'd try to help you if I could," he said softly, rubbing her back reassuringly.

Andromeda merely held to him more tightly, one hand resting on his bare chest as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. He sighed and pulled the blanket up further so that they were cozy warm. "Thank—you," Andromeda sniffed, gasping for breath though her sobs had died down. Her body was still shaking, but she was much quieter.

"Of course, Andromeda," he murmured, hugging her gently. He kissed her head again, and was surprised when she spoke.

"Cissa and I are talking now," she sniffed. "It's just...there's so many memories, and I miss her and Bella, and I've made such a terrible mess of everything and the lives of everyone I love—I just couldn't handle all of it today."

Rabastan stroked her hair and back thoughtfully, then said, "You've done better than you give yourself credit for. I only wish that your past hadn't scarred you so much...though I do like you the way you are."

Andromeda closed her eyes, sniffing a little. "But you...you can help me in the present," she said. "You just proved it."

"Well, I can try," the man told her. "You scared me, Dromeda. You're always so strong, and I never expected to see you that upset when it wasn't my fault."

A small laugh escaped the witch, and she sighed deeply, snuggling closer to the man. "Thanks," she murmured. "Just don't ever touch me in public again—or I will have to hurt you."

Rabastan chuckled softly and squeezed her again. "Okay. Now shhh, Andromeda. You need to go to sleep."

"Fine," she muttered, then yawned. He kissed her head, hugging her carefully before relaxing back into the pillows. Andromeda sighed, closing her eyes again and relaxed into sleep.

* * *

 **I really need to move this story line along now that I've reunited Narcissa with Andromeda. Sort of.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	39. Chapter 39

**So, as I was loading my Scrapbook chapter today, I realised that I forgot to put up this chapter, and I'm now ready to begin the next chapter. *sigh* I apologise for forgetting. Anyhoo, do enjoy. :)**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Mid morning on Thursday, Andromeda prepared to go to her sister's house as Narcissa had suggested. Andromeda was nervous, but kept herself busy making sure she would look presentable if she ran into any pureblood acquaintance of the Malfoys. She selected one of her new dresses, a shade darker than sky blue. Smirking slightly at the neckline on the dress, she couldn't help beginning to plan how she could avoid meeting Rabastan on the way out.

After tightening her corset, Andromeda turned sideways in the mirror and grinned at herself before scowling at her completely untamed hair. She sighed and resigned herself to tame her hair with magic, not wanting to deal with brushing out her long curls. Finally, she put on her black cloak and left her room, hurrying down the stairs toward the front door.

Andromeda was slightly concerned to see Rodolphus and Nymphadora sitting on the couch together, though she determined to leave quickly and not be stuck talking to them. Rodolphus looked up and almost immediately raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are _you_ going, fancy?"

Nymphadora giggled, and Andromeda shot her a glare. "I am going to tea with Narcissa. Okay?"

"Fine, fine," Rodolphus nodded, but Nymphadora's expression changed to one of understanding.

"Have a good time, Mum," Dora said encouragingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dora," Andromeda sighed, then quickly left, hearing footsteps behind her on the stairs. She was glad that her daughter was there to distract Rodolphus from teasing or taunting her about her past, and disapparated as soon as she reached the ward boundaries of her home.

Andromeda appeared next to the elemental fountain in the garden of Malfoy Manor and turned around slowly, looking toward the Manor as she felt the wards around her. She allowed her magic to feel the wards for a moment before she realised with a jolt that whoever had formed the wards could feel what she was doing. She immediately stopped, walking up toward the house with a sigh. She'd forgotten how to be a decent guest, and would probably be scolded for her rudeness.

As she turned a corner, she found Narcissa standing before her, Draco walking up behind his mother. "Why did you do that?" Draco asked her sharply without a greeting.

"Draco," his mother said, placing a hand on his arm.

"It's a habit," Andromeda replied. "I do it to any wards I enter. You can learn a lot from them."

The boy was still frowning, though didn't say anything more. Narcissa sighed softly and motioned for Andromeda to follow her, the young man remaining in the garden. "We'll be taking tea in my private room," Narcissa said quietly. "No one should disturb us, though I'm sure Lucius or Draco may find some reason for checking on us."

Andromeda nodded slightly, half amused. She walked with her sister into the manor, following her up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to her personal sitting room. They sat down together, Narcissa looking to her sister and asking, "Do you still take your tea extra strong with milk and three sugar cubes?"

The brown-haired witch gaped slightly before nodding with a small laugh. "I can't believe you remember that," she said happily.

Narcissa smiled too. "It's been a long time," she said. "I don't take mine as sweet as I used to, but I still stir it seven times both ways before drinking."

Andromeda smiled as her sister summoned a house elf and commanded it to bring their refreshments. Moments later, the two sisters had finished preparing their tea and both carefully picked up their cups. They were both about to drink when their eyes met and Narcissa said, "No! Andromeda!"

"Yes," Andromeda giggled. "It's tradition."

"Fine," Narcissa sighed, though a small grin crept onto her lips as they raised their cups again.

Both sisters burst into giggles at the sound of each other blowing bubbles in their tea, and quickly set down their cups in case they spilled their tea. "You were such a naughty child," Narcissa told her, laughing. "So secretly wicked."

Andromeda smirked. "Only when mother wasn't looking," she agreed. "I was a bad influence."

"You were fun," Narcissa said, still smiling slightly. "Though Bella never saw as much of your playful side as I did."

"Father made me hurt her," Andromeda shuddered. "She hated my powers—Merlin, I hated my powers, and hated myself! But I'll never forget when we all did that at the same time to mother and Aunt Walburga when they entered the dining room at Grimmauld."

"Oh, yes," Narcissa agreed, her eyes sparkling. "Even the boys joined in, though you couldn't stop laughing. Did you get in trouble for that? I forgot."

"No," Andromeda answered, leaning back against the cushions of her chair. "I managed to talk Mother and Walburga out of their embarrassment and anger. I didn't even blame it on Bella that time. I told them that it was something I'd started, and that we only did it when we were alone as family. They let me off with a warning, and then I went and had a laugh with the boys. I don't remember where you and Bella had gone off to."

Narcissa smiled. "Bella was distracted by a new book in the library, and I was trying to get her away from it," she told her sister. "I didn't succeed."

Andromeda laughed wryly. "There was never any use in trying to convince her to stay away from those books. Though...I did know them by heart at one time in my life."

"You didn't ever teach them to your daughter, did you?" Narcissa asked hesitantly.

"No," Andromeda shook her head. "She has too much an affinity to such things. I was afraid...afraid I'd lose her if I taught her those spells. She was entitled to them, but I just didn't think it was wise for her to learn them. It would have caused...complications."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed. "Bella was infuriated by the possibility that she might have learned some of them from you—she did use one of the spells from the grimoires on Avery." A smirk graced the blonde witch's lips. "Bellatrix and I were...amused, to say the least, though she was upset that Dora knew the spell."

Andromeda nodded. "I've seen Dora's memory of it. It was...interesting."

"Then you know that she said she saw you do the spell to Sirius. When was that?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"When Dora was five or six," sighed the brown-haired witch. "It had to have been before he went to Azkaban. Sirius used to come around all the time, so I had to keep him from influencing Dora too much. Consequently, I cursed him a few times."

"I see," Narcissa laughed.

"I almost killed him myself one day, after he escaped from prison," Andromeda muttered. "I ran across him in one of the old vacation homes and attacked him."

Narcissa seemed surprised. "I thought you would know he'd been innocent!"

Andromeda gave a small sigh. "I ran into him right after a huge fight I had with Ted. I was angry and terrified, and I took it all out on Sirius, tried to kill him. I yelled at him about everything, and kicked him out of the house where he was hiding. I went mad for a few moments, and overloaded my magic because I did too much. I ended up going to our family Healer, though I don't even remember apparating there. It wasn't good." Andromeda looked down. "I never spoke to Sirius again after that."

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said softly, reaching over to place her hand over her sister's. "I know that you had a good friendship with both Sirius and Regulus. That's why I sent you the news about Regulus, and tried to keep you up to date."

"What happened?" Andromeda asked, remembering the horrible night she'd received the news that Regulus was dead.

"He disappeared one afternoon, ignored the Dark Lord's summons," Narcissa said uncomfortably. "Bellatrix went to the Dark Lord to help find him, but Regulus' magical signature completely disappeared when they were looking for him. No magic in his Dark Mark, and he was pronounced dead." Narcissa turned away slightly, and both witches were silent for a moment.

"I shouldn't have pushed Sirius away like I did," Andromeda muttered. "I was always the only one that could help him. But he turned his old home into headquarters for the Order, and destroyed so much of the history that was in the house—though I didn't know that at the time."

"Well, it's over now," Narcissa said softly. "We can only move on."

"I regret so much," Andromeda whispered. "Of everything I've done to everyone. You know I only left you and Bella in order to protect Nymphadora and myself. I didn't love Ted, not at first."

"But you grew to love him?" Narcissa frowned slightly at the words she said.

Andromeda nodded, staring down into her teacup. "He—he was kind, and gentle," she told Narcissa, unable to look at her sister. "He loved me, Cissa; he told me so all the time, and I _know_ he meant it with all his heart." She looked up for a moment, then shook her head. "I used him so badly," she whispered. "He found out Dora wasn't his, and I had to Obliviate him because I was so terrified that he would hate me, or reject Dora, or even leave me and my daughter by ourselves. I couldn't bear the idea of rejection from him. I—I loved him." She flinched as she spoke the truth, afraid of Narcissa's reaction.

Narcissa's voice finally broke the silence. "I am glad you found someone who would love you unconditionally, Dromeda," she said softly. "I am sorry that you had to leave us, but I know now that there was no other way. You deserved to have a good, loving husband, though I can only wish that you could have found one in our circle."

Sniffing a little, Andromeda said, "He did. He loved me in spite of all the times I yelled at him, or hurt him, or showed my madness. And I'm sorry too."

Narcissa took a deep breath, then said, "Well, I want to build our families back, Andromeda. I want our families to be able to associate openly—I know that will take time, but we're sisters. We should stick together."

"That means Nymphadora has to learn her true blood, doesn't it?" Andromeda chilled in sudden terror.

"Eventually," Narcissa said, holding out her hand to the witch. "Come. Let us walk together in the garden for a few moments." Andromeda accepted her sister's hand, getting to her feet and following the younger woman from the room. "We will prepare Dora to learn of it, and not spring it on her all at once," she told her sister once they were outside in the fresh air. "Though I'm sure there's no easy way to learn that Marshall Avery is your father."

Andromeda laughed darkly, and added, "But she cannot know of her blood—neither can the Lestranges—until Rodolphus and Nymphadora are married."

Narcissa sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I would say that isn't a good idea, but I don't know your daughter. Since Nymphadora's blood is pure, she would take the place of Bellatrix as Lady Lestrange, and be able to continue the House of Lestrange—"

"Stop," said Andromeda, holding up her hands. "Stop. Rodolphus is expecting to leave his family because of his marriage to Nymphadora, though…Rabastan knows the truth about Nymphadora. I believe I can get him to excuse the marriage long enough for Rod and Dora to learn the truth."

"How does Rabastan know if his brother doesn't?" Narcissa said, surprised.

"I...went mad on him one day and told him," Andromeda sighed. "But he's been quiet about it all. He even knows I have Metamorphagus tendencies, though he doesn't know I _was_ one. I should be able to convince him that his brother needs to stay on as Head of his family, though with the twins…."

"You know about the twins!" Narcissa almost yelped in shock. "You're full of surprises, sister."

Andromeda smiled. "All of us know now, though only Dora has seen them recently. She questioned them up at the Ministry a few days ago."

Narcissa sighed. "Those boys are so much like their mother. Especially Mordor, the older one. Shaul is far more peaceful, but he still has dark tendencies. And both of them have the Dark Mark."

Andromeda glanced up at the sound of running water and realised she'd forgotten the stream that ran through the gardens of Malfoy Manor. "Yes," she said. "I really do want to meet them, but—well, they already hate their father. I can only assume that they hate me too."

"Oh, hush," said Narcissa firmly. "We'll work all these things out as we go, but it will take time." She turned to face her sister as they walked up to the elemental fountain. "Shall I see you next Thursday?"

"Yes," Andromeda smiled, then laughed as Narcissa hugged her tightly, returning her little sister's embrace. "See you then." She pulled away from the blonde witch, stepped back into her little place in the wards, then disapparated from the Manor.

* * *

Andromeda walked into her house with a smile on her face, and couldn't help grinning as Rabastan came into the entryway and walked toward her, chuckling at her expression. "Happy about something, Dromeda?" he smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He was only surprised for an instant before he returned her kisses, pulling her closer. She finally drew back to breathe, half laughing as they stood there, her forehead against his.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," he smirked into her eyes, and she gave a small laugh, leaning up to kiss him again.

They stood there for a few moments, kissing as if there were no one else in the house, and it was only when they pulled apart, laughing, that they realised Rodolphus was standing in the doorway of the sitting room, staring at them. Rabastan immediately held the witch closer, Andromeda seeing the expression of shock on the man's face. "Rabastan!" the man said, looking between the two. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Rabastan glanced at the woman in his arms, then said, "Welcoming Andromeda home. Is that bad?"

"It's the _how_ you were doing it," Rodolphus hissed.

"Shut it, both of you," Andromeda glared at them. "If Nymphadora hears you—"

"Why doesn't she know?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "Afraid of what she'd say?"

"It...happened by accident," Rabastan sighed. "We were just kind of...lonely, and together, at the same time. So we decided to be a couple. At least, for some things."

Rodolphus shook his head as he looked from his brother to the witch in his brother's arms. "Rabastan, you have a _duty_ —"

Rabastan glared at his brother. "I don't want anyone else!" he snapped. "I'm satisfied with Andromeda. She's not your typical pureblood fallout, Rodolphus. She's different. She's infinitely better!"

Andromeda couldn't think of anything to say as the two brothers glared at each other, Rabastan still holding her close, his arm wrapped around her, her heart beating against his in worry. Rodolphus glared at the two of them, then turned and left the room without another word. "Rab," Andromeda breathed, and the man embraced her gently.

"Shhh," he murmured. "Come join me in my room tonight. I'm almost certain he won't tell Dora what he saw. We can talk in my room later."

"No," Andromeda said, looking up at him. "Come to my room. I'll be waiting, Rabastan. The wards will be open to you."

"Wow," he smirked, then gave her a last, lingering kiss before he released her and left the room.

Andromeda took a deep breath, then hurried off to find her daughter. Locating Nymphadora with Teddy in the nursery, she entered the room quietly and smiled, seeing Teddy sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Nymphadora smiled up at her mother. "How was it?" she asked softly. "I guess you went to see Narcissa?"

The brown-haired witch nodded slightly, sighing softly as she approached her daughter and grandson. "It's so good to be able to speak to her...I thought she'd never want to see me again. I've missed her so much. Her willingness to mend things between us means so much to me, Dora."

"I'm glad," Nymphadora said, then bit her lip. "Just don't forget about me."

"Dora!" her mother said in surprise. "I couldn't forget my rainbow child."

"Ha," Dora smirked, and Andromeda grinned.

"You and Teddy are what I live for," Andromeda told her daughter. "Even if I do have my sister back, and our families grow into friendship, I would never abandon you."

Nymphadora smiled, then held out her son to her mother, who took the child gratefully. She sighed, "Dora, he's so perfect. You have a beautiful child."

The witch looked down, then murmured, "Mum, what if Rodolphus and I have children? Would you be upset?"

"Upset?" Andromeda said, looking questioningly at her daughter. "No, child. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well—" Nymphadora bit her lip slightly. "I mean, I know I'm not the perfect daughter, and I want children, but—would you disapprove if—"

"If your blood influenced the Lestrange line?" Andromeda asked softly, turning to place Teddy in his crib. She turned back to see Dora's face fall, the girl hiding her face in her hands. "Dora, don't cry," she sighed, hurrying to place her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I almost expect it of you, truthfully. If Rodolphus is not against it, then go for it. The man deserves a cooperative wife for once."

Dora gave a small laugh, though she sniffed, looking up at her mother. "I'm going to ruin everything for Rodolphus," she whispered. "And I love him so much!"

Andromeda sighed again, hugging her daughter carefully. "And that's how you know he loves you, if he'd leave his family for you. One day, you will know that it was all worth it."

"He—he has to give Mordor the heir blessing before our wedding," Dora sniffed, her face against her mother's dress. "He's angry at Rabastan for some reason, and the twins injured him the other night when he went to talk to them about family matters. I feel so helpless, Mum."

"Every heir ever is a little mad," Andromeda smiled. "Lestranges happened to be one of the worst. But it's going to all work out. Just have faith."

Nymphadora looked up into her mother's eyes, then nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

Andromeda squeezed her daughter's hand, then left the room, going to her own room. She smiled as changed into a house dress before walking down to the kitchen to prepare lunch for her family. Her and Narcissa's hopes were looking more and more like reality.


	40. Chapter 40

**Yay! Glad for this chapter, 'cause things are really going to get interesting now. :)**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

A evening or two later, Andromeda came across her daughter sitting in the nursery, holding Teddy and crying softly. "Dora?" Andromeda asked softly, walking toward the young woman. "What's happened?"

Nymphadora sniffed slightly, then said, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"I know," Andromeda answered, "but you're crying. There's always a reason behind that."

"Rodolphus and I—we were—I wasn't careful enough—" Dora sniffed, more tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

"Did he hurt you?" Andromeda asked in a low voice.

"No!" Nymphadora looked up at her mother fiercely. "He would never hurt me on purpose, Mother. I—I—stayed in his room last night."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, and the girl blushed. "Not like that," Dora sighed, "but we got too close, according to Rodolphus. He...he won't talk to me anymore. He's avoided me all day."

The older witch sighed. "I noticed he hadn't been at meals."

Fresh tears ran down the girl's face. "Rabastan told me about how his brother used to treat Bellatrix," she whispered, shaking her head in slight horror. "He's so kind to me, though...I—I scared myself this morning with how much I want to know him...I told him we should be more careful. And then he told me he'd work on it and walked away. He hasn't spoken to me since, and Rabastan—Rabastan said that his brother has done his best to respect me, but that I didn't think it was good enough. Mum...what do I do? I love him!"

Andromeda sighed, reaching down and brushing the girl's dark locks out of her face. "Be patient," she said softly. "He'll come back to you. He's probably trying to balance his feelings for you with his needs while dealing with his madness. It's not easy for him, Dora."

"You don't sound like yourself," Dora frowned.

"Well, I've been talking to Rabastan," Andromeda smiled slightly. "I understand the boys better now, especially their hangovers from Azkaban. Rodolphus won't leave you over this. Just give him time."

Nymphadora sniffed and dashed away some of her tears before holding her son closer. "Okay. Thanks." Andromeda nodded and began to walk away when her daughter said, "Mum? Do you and Rabastan have a...thing?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, turning to her daughter. "If by 'thing' you mean a relationship, then I have an answer. Otherwise, I do not know what you're talking about."

The girl blushed. "A relationship. Yes."

"He and I have been...talking," Andromeda sighed, sitting down on the footstool of the rocking chair. "Why do you ask?"

"The way he looks at you," Dora said immediately. "He likes you. I said something to Rodolphus about it, but he wouldn't talk about that, either."

"Well, Rodolphus saw Rabastan and I...embracing two or three days ago," Andromeda sighed. "It's not a conventional relationship, and Rodolphus is angry because he expects his brother to fill his place as the Lestrange heir, at least until his sons have grown and taken their places in the House of Lestrange."

"You're in the same situation I am," Dora said with a grin.

Andromeda shook her head in alarm. "No, Dora. I...I regret to say—well, our relationship—"

Nymphadora nodded in understanding. "—is one of convenience," she finished.

The older witch winced. "That sounds awful." She bit her lip, then sighed, "But it's true. He and I just...he was there when I needed him. And then we just...decided that we could be useful to each other."

"So you are a couple," Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Mum."

"Dora," sighed Andromeda, and was surprised by a hug from the younger witch.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you," Nymphadora said firmly. "I don't need to know anything else but that you're safe and happy. If Rabastan puts one toe out of line, or harms a hair of your head, I will kill him."

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "If he hurt me, Dora, there would be nothing left for you to kill."

Nymphadora giggled at the thought, then nodded. "Thanks, Mum," she said. "Now go. Play with your boyfriend."

Andromeda frowned. "You need to keep from mentioning this to Rodolphus, unless you want to have a loud, angry conversation with him. He doesn't like the idea. He wants his brother to find a pureblood witch and settle down. Rodolphus hates the idea of me and his brother being a couple."

"Oh." Nymphadora bit her lip. "I hated the idea too, at one point. But he's funny, and I think you would be good together. And you _are_ pureblood, Mother."

"That didn't impress Rodolphus," Andromeda shrugged. "He still complained about my being a blood-traitor, and my being disowned. And told his brother to stay away from me."

"Will he?" Dora smirked. "I doubt he can resist you _now_."

A wicked giggle escaped Andromeda as she jumped up from the footstool and hurried from the room. She knew that Rabastan had no such intention, and as she entered the man's room, he jumped in shock, sliding beneath the blanket on his bed. "Rabastan," she grinned, walking toward the bed, seeing his face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, don't hide. It's just me."

He didn't move as she stood next to the bed, then yanked back the covers, raising her eyebrows at pieces of parchment he'd been trying to hide. " **Incendio** ," she said, burning them up before looking down at the man. "I assure you," she murmured as she leaned over him, touching his face, "that making memories is better than reliving them, and the real me is better than a memory. I don't want to see that again, do you understand, Rabastan?"

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. "Sorry."

Andromeda shook her head slightly as he closed his eyes, not moving. She slid herself onto his bed, her fingers trailing across his bare chest as she murmured, "It's only natural to feel lonely. You don't have to be ashamed, Rabastan. Believe me, I understand the fears."

Rabastan reached out, placing a hand on her hip and taking a deep breath. "You've avoided me for days, except for kisses in the hallway. Do you do it on purpose?"

"I told you to come to me," Andromeda pouted, and he groaned, reaching out to pull her down to himself.

"I wasn't sure if you meant it," he breathed as she crawled on top of him, leaning in and kissing him senseless. "Oh, Andromeda!" He couldn't resist the beautiful, dangerous witch now splayed on top of him, giggling as his hands found the laces of her corset and began to undo them.

"You know there's one way to find out," she whispered to him as the layers of material quickly fell away from them.

He chuckled softly, pulling her closer, and they found no more reason for talking.

* * *

In the morning, Andromeda woke in the man's arms, yawning tiredly and grinning as he squeezed her gently. She looked at his face and found him to be awake. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

Rabastan laughed and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful."

Andromeda blushed, and he laughed again, drawing her closer as he kissed her lips. "Good morning, Rabastan," she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder happily. "I love waking up to you."

"Well," the man shrugged, pulling the blanket back over them, "you could move in with me."

"I couldn't," Andromeda said in shock, then realised she'd hurt the man. "I mean, it would be nice not to have to run down the hall in my nightgown…."

"I don't care if you streak in the hall," Rabastan smirked against her hair, and Andromeda giggled. "But I know you wouldn't. I wouldn't want you to."

"You just said you wouldn't care!" Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

Rabastan rested one hand on her bare hip and grinned. "As long as you get here without interruption, and no one bothers you."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around the man, feeling content to lie there in his arms without worrying about anything. "Well, Dora won't," she said. "We talked about us: she realised that something was going on. Apparently she mentioned us to Rodolphus, and he wouldn't talk about it, but Nymphadora doesn't mind us."

Rabastan's grin widened. "Good," he said as her fingers traced circles on his back. "I don't mind either."

She laughed, then pressed her lips to his. "That's obvious," she smirked. "Now. I want you to come find me whenever you're lonely, okay? No more pictures of me—or of anyone else."

"Sorry," the man muttered, his lips against her cheek. "I just...I thought you might have decided that loving me was a bad decision."

"Rabastan," Andromeda sighed, leaning back to look at him, "I do care for you. I'm not going to start avoiding you. If the idea ever crossed my mind, I would make sure you knew so that I'd be within my rights to curse you if you came after me."

"You do care for me?" Rabastan half sat up and looked down at her. "Really?"

Andromeda swallowed hard, biting her lip nervously. "I—I—yes, but I don't know if it's love. Please—don't read anything into what I said."

Rabastan hugged her tightly, silent for several minutes before he said, "No woman ever loved me except for Mother. And that doesn't count."

She drew a quick breath, then murmured, "Rab, please. I can't say I love you, but I'm beginning to care for you more and more." She could feel his heart pounding against hers, and wondered how he felt, though she was definitely too afraid of the answer to ask.

"It's a start," he murmured, then released her and got out of bed. Andromeda was nearly dressed when Rabastan went to leave, turning back to Andromeda. "By the way," he said quietly, looking into her brown eyes, "I care for you too." He hurried from the room before she could react.

"Oh dear," Andromeda sighed, leaning against his wardrobe for a moment before finishing dressing herself. "Who knew this would grow into something more? Probably the reason I didn't like him in the first place. Why do I do this to myself?"

Andromeda looked around the room until she found where Rabastan had thrown her corset the night before. Shaking her head, she Summoned it, biting her lip as she tied it on quickly. She hurried downstairs to the kitchen to find Rabastan in the pantry. "What are you doing, Lestrange?" she sighed, and he turned to her, an innocent look on his face.

"I'm starting breakfast for you," he answered.

"You are not," Andromeda told him. "Do get out of my kitchen."

"Whyyy?" Rabastan whined. "I just want to help."

Andromeda slipped her arm around him and pulled him away from the pantry. "The kitchen is mine," she said firmly. "It's off limits to you, and the others. Even Dora isn't allowed to help me cook. Now stop acting two years old, Rabastan. You can set the table if you want to."

Rabastan grinned happily, and Andromeda rolled her eyes at him, pushing him away. She motioned him to the dish cupboard. "There," she pointed. "Glasses and plates. The silverware is in the drawer across from the fridge."

He obeyed, setting the table as she directed him before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, smirking as he pressed hot, gentle kisses to her neck. "Rabastan," she protested, though she giggled as he held her more tightly. "Stop! If someone saw us! What's gotten into you this morning?"

Laughing, Rabastan turned her to face him and said, "Well, I know that they're distracted in Rod's room for a few moments, anyway. Live a little, Andromeda." He caught one of her hands in his, pulling her to himself again as he danced her around the kitchen.

Breathlessly, she clung to him when he stopped, holding her against his chest. "You're crazy," she told him.

The man chuckled softly, kissing her head before he let her go. "I'm not alone in that," he warned her. "I've got you." She feigned insult, and he grinned innocently. "I've got to leave right after breakfast," he said, finally talking seriously to her.

"Why?" Andromeda asked. "Something important to do?"

"Places to be, people to torture—" Rabastan jumped back at the look on her face. "No, of course not, Andromeda. I'd hardly do that _now_ : I have no motive."

"I'd believe you if you said you didn't need a motive," she replied, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'll be good, I promise," Rabastan sighed. "I don't need a babysitter, Andromeda. I'm a grown man."

Andromeda smirked at him. "When you prove that, I'll believe you."

Rabastan rolled his eyes at her. "I am going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The one twin offered me a job. I still can't remember which one he is, though I know the other's dead. I don't dare ask them, either."

"A...what?" Andromeda looked at him in wonder, confused at what she'd just heard.

"A job," Rabastan muttered, suddenly looking down. "It's such a weird idea—whoa!" He staggered backward as Andromeda tackled him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear. "But I still think you're crazy."

He smiled and hugged the witch back. "Shall we fix breakfast?" he asked, laughing slightly. "I don't want to go hungry today."

Andromeda leaned up and kissed his cheek before pulling away and decidedly pulling out the items she needed to make their breakfast. "Go interrupt Rodolphus and Nymphadora," she told Rabastan. "Ask them if they want to miss breakfast."

Rabastan left without another word, and Andromeda shook her head in surprise that he would actually want to make an honest living instead of living off the Lestrange family's money. She wondered what Rodolphus thought of it all, and sighed. She hoped that her daughter and Rodolphus could straighten things out, because only then could she hope to tell them why Rodolphus didn't have to worry about her and Rabastan's relationship.

To Andromeda's relief, Rodolphus and Nymphadora both came to breakfast, although the girl was visibly distraught. When Dora went to leave the house, Rodolphus followed her from the room, and Andromeda looked at her plate thoughtfully. "When are you going to tell them the truth about your daughter?" Rabastan said quietly.

"Later," Andromeda hissed, shushing him. She chilled slightly, and Rabastan reached over to squeeze her hand, but she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," he muttered, then stood up to leave. "Look, I'll see you later."

"Bye," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Rab."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, shushing her. "You're fine."

Andromeda looked down, then said, "I might go out this afternoon. I have some shopping to do."

"Okay. Be careful," he told her, then hurried away quickly.

"Rab," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head. She put herself to work cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen before taking Teddy into her arms and preparing to feed him.

Rodolphus entered the dining room a few moments later, sitting down and beginning to finish his now cold breakfast. Andromeda sat down, holding Teddy on her lap as she showed him the bottle. The child grinned, reaching out for it, and she smiled too, allowing him to drink from the bottle.

The man looked across the table at Andromeda for a moment, then said, "You don't have to stay with me."

"I...I just know that I don't like eating alone," Andromeda said. "I'll leave if you really want me to."

"Andromeda," Rodolphus said slowly after watching Teddy for a moment, "would you—?" He paused, then shook his head and wouldn't finish his sentence.

She wondered what he'd been going to say, but remained quiet, smiling down at Teddy from time to time. Finally, he looked at her again and said, "Why did you seduce my brother?"

"Seduce—" Andromeda frowned at the man. "I did no such thing. It was your brother who was constantly after me, Rodolphus. I even Cursed him, tried to keep him away, but he wouldn't leave me alone."

"He has a duty, Andromeda," Rodolphus said quietly, his eyes narrowing as he watched her. "A duty to his family, his House. You must know, and understand this."

"I—" Andromeda began, but he wasn't finished.

"You cannot play around with him. Do not...encourage him." Rodolphus frowned as she held Teddy closer, the child sleepy now that he'd been fed. "You distract him too much, Andromeda. Rabastan must find a pureblood wife among those that do not have your shameful past. If you do not leave him alone, I will take him, your daughter, and your grandson, and leave."

Andromeda stared at the man in shock, but he got up and left the room, leaving her to tremble with emotion. She was too close to tears to be able to go out in public, but she wanted to get out of the house. Andromeda fled to her room, putting her sleepy grandson in a crib that she conjured before she sat down on her bed, sniffing back tears.

He wouldn't. He couldn't. She would be destroyed without what remained of her family. Andromeda pressed her fist against her mouth to keep back a sob as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. He couldn't make Nymphadora abandon her, could he? "No," Andromeda breathed. "No!"

She wanted to tell her daughter the truth, wanted it to be clear between them, but she was too terrified of what the girl would say. She didn't even know if it would change Rodolphus' mind. Andromeda stared at the wall bleakly as she continued to cry, almost angry that such slurs on her past still hurt so much. She couldn't just tell Rabastan to leave her alone: he wouldn't understand. Rabastan would be angry, and rightly so.

More tears ran down her cheeks, Andromeda curling up on her bed as she wept softly, her body shaking as she forced herself to be quiet. She felt herself falling apart again, becoming unstable once more as hurt and loneliness took over. "I'm sorry," Andromeda wept, her hands clenched into fists as she curled in on herself. "It wasn't my fault. Any of it. I—I couldn't stop them."

Andromeda didn't know how long later that the door to her room opened and someone gasped in shock, hurrying to her side. "Andromeda," came Rabastan's worried voice. "What happened to you? Oh, Dromeda…."

"Leave me alone," Andromeda wept, her eyes wide as she choked out each word. "Please. Please, Rab."

"Andromeda," he murmured, then nodded. "I'll get Nymphadora." He turned and left quickly, and Andromeda sobbed, feeling guilty that she'd told him off.

Quite a few minutes later, the door opened again, and Nymphadora walked in hesitantly. "Mum? Mum, what happened to you?" The girl was at her side in a moment, taking her mother's hand in hers. "Did someone hurt you?"

Andromeda struggled to sit up, clenching her teeth as she tried to hush her sobs. She was embarrassed for her daughter to see her so distraught, so weak. "Dora," she choked, her body trembling as she couldn't go on.

Nymphadora reached out and took the older witch into her arms, holding her firmly against herself as she stroked her mother's hair. "Come on, Mum," Dora whispered, burying her face in her hair as she embraced her. "You need to tell me what's wrong." The girl sighed, pulling away to look at her mother firmly, her brows furrowed. "You don't look like someone physically hurt you—so who was mean to you? Which of the boys needs a good scolding? I have time...I'm home from work early."

The witch clung to her daughter, breathing, "No, Dora. You can't—there's nothing to be done."

"Mother," Dora sighed, "remember what you told me? You are crying, and there is always a reason for that. Now what happened, so that I can do something to help."

Andromeda sniffed, drawing back to look into her daughter's eyes, fighting back her emotion as she thought of the girl's real father. "Rodolphus spoke to me about my relationship with Rabastan," she whispered, hurt coming back to her brown eyes. "He—he said if I don't stay away from his brother, he'll—he'll take you, and Teddy, and Rabastan—and leave me here alone."

Nymphadora squeezed her mother's hand, the older woman's eyes bright with tears. "You wouldn't leave me, would you, Dora? I mean, I know I left my family, but—"

"I'm sure our reasons would be different," Dora said quietly. "I would not let Rodolphus punish you that way. He has two sons anyway, to carry on his name; it's not like he needs his brother too."

"He shouldn't have to worry about any of that!" Andromeda said, reaching out and grasping Dora's other hand. "He has you."

"What—what do you mean?" Dora said uncomfortably. "Mum, Rodolphus and I have already discussed that our family will have no part of the House of Lestrange. I couldn't be that one witch that destroyed a pureblood line."

"Nymphadora," Andromeda whispered, staring into her daughter's face, "you wouldn't be destroying it. You could rebuild the House of Lestrange."

The young witch pulled away from her mother uncomfortably. "Mum, you're not making any sense," she said. "I am a half-blood. Any of my children will be less than pureblood, no matter the father. Only a pureblood witch could rebuild the house of Lestrange, and—" She stopped short as her mother raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I know you are, but—"

Andromeda sighed heavily. "Dora, I know you because you are my daughter. I know my blood, and I know yours. You will bless the House of Lestrange, I have no doubt."

Nymphadora stared at her, still confused. "I couldn't, Mother! I'm not a pureblood!"

Andromeda just looked at her, then sighed, Summoning a box from a drawer of her nightstand. "Here," she said. "In this is the answer to your questions. Just—" her face fell as tears shone in her eyes again "don't hate me, Dora."

"I could never hate you," Dora sighed, pulling her mother into a hug as she took the box from her. "Thank you. I'll make sure that Rodolphus doesn't do what he threatened. Good night."

"Good night," Andromeda whispered, then looked down at her hands as her daughter left the room. She'd done it, set in motion the sequence that would reveal to Nymphadora her true father.


	41. Chapter 41: Family Ties

**Finally an update! :D Though I am very excited about this chapter, as the end of this story is very near! :D**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Through the next three weeks, Andromeda was constantly afraid of what would happen when Nymphadora finally learned the truth about her father. She told Rabastan what Rodolphus had said, asking the man not to tell his brother that he knew. Andromeda only felt safe going to Rabastan in the dead of night, sometimes waking him from a sound sleep, though she often found that he didn't mind. Rabastan seemed to love having Andromeda join him in his room, and she found that she needed to be held, as she knew that she could be losing everything when her daughter opened the box and discovered her real blood.

Early in the morning one day, Andromeda woke to the feeling of Rabastan's hand gently rubbing her back and sighed, settling more into the man's arms. She felt him kiss her head before he continued to stroke her body, relaxing her once again as they lay there silently for a moment.

When they were more awake, Rabastan sighed and asked, "So what's on today's schedule, Dromeda?"

"I'm going to see Narcissa again," the witch said first. "After I make sure everyone's all up and off to work."

"And fed?" Rabastan asked teasingly.

"Have I _ever_ made you go hungry?" Andromeda retorted haughtily, raising her head to stare him in the eye.

Rabastan leaned up to kiss her hotly and muttered, "You make me hungry…."

She made a mild protest, worried that it was too late in the morning, but his touch convinced her that she wanted him, and she shifted her position beneath him, throwing her head back on the pillows as he kissed her neck. He soon threw off their blankets, moving her to the middle of the bed as she giggled, pulling him back to herself.

Andromeda cried out in pleasure as the man made love to her, sighs and groans escaping her at his passionate touch. Rabastan smirked at her, kissing her strongly as she writhed beneath him.

Both of them jumped in shock when they heard Rodolphus' voice: "Having fun, Rab?"

"Oh—Rab!" Andromeda cried, unable to hold back her cry as he ceased touching her, drawing away and throwing the blanket over her naked body.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Rabastan yelled in fury, facing his brother, his face flushed with rage and passion at the same time. His wand flew to his hand, the man throwing curses at his brother without hesitation. "NOW!"

Rodolphus shielded all his brother's curses, sneering, "I knew you hadn't left her alone. Are you so desperate for a woman's touch that you would turn to the likes of Andromeda Tonks? In the face of your family's destruction?"

Andromeda clutched the blanket, staring over it at the two men in shame and horror. Rabastan forced his brother out of the room with a wandless burst of magic, the entire room shuddering with the power of the spell. He warded the door, cursing his brother angrily before turning back to Andromeda, who was still staring at him.

"Rabastan," Andromeda breathed almost silently. "Rab—"

"Shh," he said sharply, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Andromeda, I'm so sorry—I didn't think to ward the room—I didn't know he would just come in here like that."

She motioned him to lie by her side, though her eyes were filling with tears as he shook his head. "Please," she sniffed, half sitting up and grasping his hand in hers. "At least hold me."

Rabastan sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Your hair is black. When did that happen?"

"I—I don't know," Andromeda mumbled into his shoulder as she clung to him.

"Do you want me to change it back?" he asked.

"I don't care," she said, and he embraced her firmly, the witch clinging to him more tightly. "Maybe," she whispered, "maybe we shouldn't do this anymore—you—you should have a proper pureblood wife. Not someone like me."

He stared at her, but she refused to look up. "You don't mean that, do you?" he questioned, his heart rate quickening once again. "Dromeda—"

Andromeda clenched her fists around his back as she whispered, her voice full of tears, "I'm not worth losing your brother over. I can't—I can't tear apart any more families."

"I lost him years ago, when we went to Azkaban," Rabastan snapped. "He hasn't been the same. And you could hardly do more harm to our family than Bellatrix did." He grasped her by the shoulders and held her away, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Regardless of what my brother says, I want you, Andromeda Black."

Her breath caught in her throat, but a sob escaped her as she pulled away from him. "I am a Tonks, Rabastan. I can't change my past, but I will not destroy your future."

Rabastan sat stunned as she gathered her clothes, beginning to dress herself. "I have no future, Andy," he said coldly. "There is nothing left of me or for me that you could take away. Go on. Be a bitch. See if I care."

Andromeda stared at him, tears trickling down her face. "DON'T CALL ME ANDY!" she screamed at him before storming from the room in rage and hurt. She struggled to keep silent as she hurried down the hall, lashing out at Rodolphus with her magic when she saw him at the top of the stairs. His yell of pain made her happier, and she concentrated a Curse, throwing him against the hallway wall.

"You," she hissed, as she walked toward him, "have no idea what you're dealing with!"

"That's what everyone says," Rodolphus glared at her through the pain of her Curse. "I have more than an idea, Andromeda. I married your sister!"

"Yes, you did," Andromeda said softly, her magic surging powerfully through her as she held him against the wall, reaching out to place her hand on his chest before walking right up to him and looking him in the eyes. "Though you do not know that it was I who approved your match to her—Father had been out of town, and told me to keep everything under control in his absence. He was shocked upon his return to find out that his eldest daughter was betrothed—to you. But there was nothing he could do."

"But—" Rodolphus struggled against her magic, and Andromeda smirked proudly at her power over him. "You couldn't _be_ him," he gasped, groaning at the pain, though he reached out and grasped her by her hips, pulling her closer.

"I was," Andromeda whispered, her lips mere centimetres from his cheek. "I used to be a Metamorphagus just like Nymphadora, though it was her conception that caused my powers to go dormant. I gave my sister to you and ruined your life." She smiled, though the smile did not reach her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Rodolphus groaned again, and Andromeda laughed softly. "Does it hurt?" she asked in her baby voice, and was highly satisfied at his response.

"Bella," he breathed, his grip tightening on her as he turned his head quickly and kissed her roughly, holding her even though she tried to pull away. "Ha!" he laughed at her, feeling her Curse had gone. "Come on: let's play."

"No," Andromeda said sharply, her eyes wide with excitement as she knew she had the man very, very confused.

He slapped her before she knew he was going to, and as she reeled from the blow, shocked that he would do such a thing, he kissed her again. She writhed against him after a moment, tasting blood because he had bit through her bottom lip. She gasped as he slammed her against the wall, though she immediately summoned her magic to her hands and forced him away from her.

He stared at her for a moment, confused, and she gasped, "Rodolphus, it's me, Andromeda. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dromeda?" he said hoarsely, rubbing his hand over his face. "Did I hurt you—oh, Merlin—I'm so sorry!"

"Don't touch me!" she hissed as he reached out, wanting to heal her face. "I don't want to _play_."

The man's eyes widened as he heard her speak, seeing angry tears splash down her cheeks. "Andromeda, I never meant to harm you," he groaned. "I don't even remember what happened!"

Andromeda backed away from him, her arm wrapped around herself protectively as she reached for her wand. "Perhaps you should get help," she said coldly. "And Merlin help you convince Nymphadora that you meant me no harm."

Rodolphus fell back against the wall, and Andromeda could see the man was crumbling inside. Satisfied, she turned and left him there, going downstairs to the dining room. He would suffer for trying to take her lover from her, for insulting her past, for doubting her powers. She would have him know that she was not to be messed with.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Nymphadora hurried into the room and asked, "Mum, what happened to Rodolphus? Something is wrong, and he can't seem to bring himself to tell me!"

"How should I know what he did?" Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Mother," Nymphadora said sternly, "your magical signature is on him, and you did _Crucio_. Now spill."

"He grabbed me in the hallway," Andromeda sighed, looking back at her breakfast. "So I Cursed him to make him leave me alone."

Nymphadora grabbed her mother's arm, turning the witch toward her. "He said that you told him you used to be a Metamorphagus like me, and then he started mumbling something about Bellatrix, and your father, and Rodolphus made no sense whatsoever. _What did you do_ to him?"

Andromeda stared into her daughter's eyes, seeing the girl's real concern for her fiance. "He walked in on me and Rabastan this morning," she said flatly. "So I found him after I left Rab so that I could punish him. It turned out that his mind tricked him into thinking I was Bella, and I used that against him."

"Mother!" Dora said, pained. "I can't believe you would do such a thing! Rodolphus is lying curled up in my bed, unable to talk clearly because of what you've done. He's torn apart inside!"

"Then go comfort him," Andromeda said callously. "He was extremely rude to look in on us like he did."

"I can't believe you!" Dora snapped at her mother before leaving the room, and Andromeda bit her lip, turning back toward her breakfast.

Andromeda sniffed a little, knowing that Nymphadora was right, that she'd been harsh, but she couldn't help feeling that the man deserved it, that it was the only way he would learn. She had just sat down at the table alone when Rabastan entered the room, going immediately to her side and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Dromeda," he murmured, "what did you do to Rod and Dora? It seems they're having quite an argument."

"I Cursed Rodolphus because of what he did," Andromeda said stiffly. "And no, I did not mean what I said about leaving you. I just needed to create the emotion I needed to go after Rodolphus."

"No matter how much of an idiot he is, Dromeda," Rabastan said quietly, leaning down to look straight into her eyes, "he is my brother. Don't ever play him like that again, do you understand?"

She looked down, then nodded. Rabastan sighed and sat down next to her. "I could have snapped and hurt you, and Rodolphus could severely injure Nymphadora if he isn't careful. I know he's having trouble staying in control right now. I could hear the panic in his voice. If you don't want to destroy anymore families, Madam Tonks, I suggest you start with your own."

Andromeda drew a sharp breath, raising her head to meet his piercing gaze. "I—I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was too angry...remembered all the times in the past that I've done things like that." The black-haired witch shivered. "I'm not an innocent witch, Rab," she murmured. "I snap sometimes too."

Rabastan reached out and took her hand in his. "And I am willing to deal with that," he told her. "Just let me handle Rodolphus, okay? I'm sure you don't want him to hurt Dora."

Andromeda shook her head, agreeing with him. "No," she breathed. "Dora wouldn't be able to bear the kind of abuse Bellatrix suffered from him."

"There, you see?" Rabastan said. "Leave him to me." She nodded, and he leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Love you," he said simply. "I'll see you later: I've got to be at work early today."

"You had no breakfast!" Andromeda said, surprised.

"I'll be fine," he shrugged. "I couldn't eat now, anyway. Good day. Have fun at Malfoy Manor."

"Good day," she murmured, pulling him down to kiss his lips. "I will."

He was gone quickly, and Andromeda sighed, finishing her food quickly. She had to go check on Teddy, as it seemed his mother was far too distracted. Teddy was wide awake, playing in his crib when she walked into the nursery. "Teddy Bear," she called softly, smiling at him. "Come here, you." Andromeda took him into her arms, kissing his blue hair. "Good morning. Are you hungry?"

The boy grinned at her, and she smiled slightly, taking him from the room to get him a snack. Teddy happily chattered to her in his own way as he ate, Andromeda smiling at the child in amusement.

Time crept closer for Nymphadora to leave for work, but she did not come downstairs until it was nearly time for Andromeda to meet her sister. "Here," Andromeda said, motioning her daughter to the child playing on the floor of the sitting room. "Take him. I'm supposed to leave soon."

"You take him," Nymphadora retorted. "It's the least you can do after what you did to Rodolphus."

"Did he hurt you?" Andromeda asked suddenly, seeing a bruise on her daughter's cheek.

"If he did, it's your fault," Dora said sharply. "Now, you can take Teddy with you. I'm staying home from work to make sure Rodolphus is okay." Andromeda went to say something, and Nymphadora glared at her. "I won't hear any argument," she said, then went into the kitchen, most likely to find something for her and Rodolphus to eat.

Teddy looked after his mother and seemed to call out for her, though Andromeda sighed and picked up the boy again. "Mumma's mad at Grandmum," she told him as she reluctantly took him upstairs to her room so she could watch him as she got ready to leave. "I hurt her precious Rodolphus...and he hurt her." Andromeda sighed, setting the child down on her bed. "Now stay there while I get ready."

Andromeda quickly pulled a dress from her closet, changing quickly before looking into the mirror and sighing at her black hair. She bit her lip, then closed her eyes, willing her hair to turn brown as magic rushed through her body. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smirk at her appearance. Her perfect dark brown hair hung in waves down her back, and she reached up to touch it, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

She was tempted to try morphing her entire body, though she decided that a little at a time was good until she was sure her magic was strong enough to sustain a full morph. She turned back to Teddy, who was watching her curiously. "Mum?"

"No, Teddy," she laughed softly, going to him and lifting him into her arms. "Just Grandmum. Let's go see Aunt Cissa, shall we?"

Teddy giggled as she wrinkled her nose at him, then carried him from the room, ready to leave. She disapparated from her home, appearing next to the Elemental fountain at Malfoy Manor. Teddy stared around in surprise, and Andromeda stepped away from the fountain so he wouldn't try to touch it.

True to her word, Narcissa was waiting at the entrance to the Manor, though she glanced to the child in her sister's arms with a frown. "Dora couldn't handle Rodolphus and Teddy at the same time," Andromeda explained with a sigh, smoothing the child's blue hair. "So I brought him with me."

Narcissa didn't comment, leading the way into her home, and Andromeda followed silently. Teddy cooed, talking to himself in nonsense syllables as he took in his new surroundings. He pointed toward a portrait of an older-looking blonde wizard, giggling, and Andromeda shushed him as the portrait looked down its nose at the child.

The two witches settled for tea with Teddy sitting on the floor, playing as they talked. Andromeda was just about to tell Narcissa about the box she'd given Nymphadora when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Narcissa called, rising from her chair when she realised that Draco wasn't alone.

Andromeda stared at the young blonde woman behind Draco and breathed, "Lauren."

The woman looked at her, slightly nervous, though she followed Draco into the room without a word. Draco looked from his mother to Andromeda and said, "She knew you were here, Andromeda. Said she needed to talk to you."

"I went to see if you were at your home," the girl said, "but your daughter told me you were here. I need to speak with you...about father."

Narcissa and Andromeda shared a look before Narcissa said, "Have a seat, dear. We're just taking tea together." She nodded to Draco, who left as Lauren avoided the child on the floor and sat down closer to Narcissa.

"What about him?" Andromeda asked the witch without hesitation.

Narcissa shot her sister a warning look, though Lauren didn't notice, looking at the brown-haired witch awkwardly. "I know you were engaged to my father at one time," she said to Andromeda. "Though...he recently told me some...questionable things I have not been able to get out of my mind."

Andromeda frowned. "Involving me?" she prompted the younger woman.

"Yes...and your daughter." Lauren seemed to be forcing herself to speak, though Andromeda was sure the girl was desperate to know the truth of whatever Marshall had told her.

"Ms. Avery," Andromeda sighed, "I am sure whatever he told you must have been half true. When he and I were betrothed, he was too young, too selfish, and too impatient to wait for our marriage—he forced himself on me when we were alone in my room at Black Manor. It was then that I became pregnant with my one daughter, and that I began to make plans to leave my family to protect that child from everyone who would harm her, including her own father. Marshall is Nymphadora's father."

"So it is true," Lauren whispered, and Narcissa glanced at the girl, who brushed her hand across her face in disbelief.

Andromeda scowled down at the rug in the room. "What _I_ said is true. I would never trust Marshall's word on anything."

Lauren looked up, her face troubled. "Your daughter—Nymphadora—is my sister?"

"Yes," Narcissa said softly.

"Well, if you're sure _you_ 're your father's daughter," Andromeda said coldly.

"Andromeda," Narcissa said sternly. "It is not her fault."

Lauren and Andromeda looked at each other, the girl seeming disturbed. "Oh, I know," Andromeda said softly. "We're supposed to look up to our fathers, not think of them as uncouth animals, though I honestly don't see a difference."

Narcissa shook her head slightly, watching Teddy instead of her sister and the Avery girl, who seemed to be in shock. She finally managed to ask, "She—she doesn't know? She doesn't know she isn't the Mudblood's daughter?"

"No," Andromeda said, looking away from the girl as well. "Nymphadora knows nothing of this, though...she will learn of it soon. I have given her a box containing her birth certificate that is blood-warded, and when she opens that box, she will learn the truth."

"What will she do?" Lauren asked, reaching down to stop Teddy from playing with the hem of her dress.

"She'll be crushed," Andromeda said, biting her lip slightly. "If she had known from the beginning, she would have been a completely different witch. I don't know where she'd be now."

"Isn't she engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange?" Lauren asked hesitantly. "Does he know?"

Andromeda bit her lip, shaking her head. "He has no idea. Though his brother knows, and will manage the Lestrange family until Rodolphus and Nymphadora find out the truth."

Lauren frowned. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell her?" Andromeda said dangerously, catching Narcissa's warning look. " _No one_ knew, Lauren. No one except me and Narcissa until she told Bella. Ted never knew: I made sure he always thought Dora was his. I could not risk her knowing because I did not want to lose her."

"Then why now?" Lauren asked sharply.

"She needs to know," Andromeda hissed. "Even if I lose her and Teddy, Dora must know the truth. Especially if she is to become Lady Lestrange. I will not withhold her full potential from her any longer."

"How long?" Lauren breathed.

"Until she opens that box," Andromeda answered. "I just have to give her or Rodolphus a hint, and it will be done in a day or two."

Lauren swallowed hard and shook her head. "I almost can't believe it, though...from what I've heard him say, I know it's true. He's implied things down through the years—I never wanted to think about him that way, as you said."

Andromeda nodded, sighing and hurrying to pick up Teddy before he annoyed Lauren any further. "I am sorry to destroy that image of the perfect father, but he never was any kind of perfect."

The girl seemed to let the words pass, looking at Teddy as she said, "The child—he's my nephew?"

"Only if you want him to be," Andromeda said. "He's the only truly tainted one, the poor child."

"May I hold him?" the blonde girl asked, and Andromeda handed Teddy to her after a moment.

She held the child close, looking down into his face. "Teddy," she murmured, smoothing his hair back as he looked up at her curiously. "He is a Metamorphagus, like his mother?"

Andromeda nodded. "And me."

"You?" Lauren said in shock, looking up at the witch.

"My powers were dormant for years because I conceived Dora too young," Andromeda explained. "But they are returning."

"But surely someone knew," Lauren said, still surprised.

"Only my parents, sisters, and the boys," Andromeda said. "No one outside the family has known. They threatened to destroy me if I revealed my powers, though I was destroyed anyway, so I didn't need them after all."

"And Nymphadora doesn't know that, either?" Lauren sighed. "She's going to have a lot to deal with, isn't she?"

Andromeda nodded, and Narcissa said, "But we won't let her suffer through it alone. As long as she wants to come to us about it, we'll help her."

Lauren looked at the two sisters. "I'll do what I can to help her, though I'm sure she will not want her half-sister to convince her that she'll be fine."

Narcissa smiled slightly. "Thank you, Lauren. I know this must be a great shock to you."

"Tell me," Andromeda said thoughtfully. "Did he merely volunteer this information?"

"I...needed to convince him of something," Lauren confessed. "So I gave him drinks. I don't know if he meant to tell me all that or not."

Andromeda laughed, unable to help it, and Lauren cracked a smile, Teddy giggling at the sound of his grandmum's laugh. "Dear, you are brilliant," Andromeda told her. "I do hope that everything goes all right for you when he realises what he has divulged."

Lauren smiled, getting to her feet with Teddy in her arms. "I am good at staying out of his way, I assure you," she told Andromeda. "And I am engaged to be married soon, so I will be fine."

Narcissa smiled, both she and her sister rising as she said, "Congratulations! Who is it?"

"Alvin Nott," she blushed. "We've been sweethearts since Hogwarts, though we were unsure if our fathers would agree to it."

"Congratulations," Andromeda said to the girl, who blushed a deeper pink and focused on Teddy.

Narcissa led the way from the room, Andromeda and Lauren walking side by side down the hall to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. "Thank you for telling me the truth," Lauren told the older witch as she gave Teddy back to her. "When Dora finds out the truth—if you can—will you tell her that I want to meet her...as her sister?"

Andromeda looked into her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you, dear," she said quietly. "For being understanding about this."

"Well," the girl sighed, "there isn't anything that can be done about it. Thank you for not blaming me."

"Of course not," Andromeda said, then reached out and gave the girl a small hug. "Take care of yourself, and good luck with your husband."

Lauren smiled. "Thanks. I will." She disapparated, and Andromeda turned to Narcissa, looking stricken.

Narcissa quickly stepped forward, her arm around her sister's waist. "You did fine," Narcissa encouraged her. "It went well."

"I hate remembering," Andromeda breathed. "I hate him. I hate it all."

"Shh," Narcissa said softly, hugging her sister carefully. "It will be all right in the end, Andromeda. No matter what, you will not lose me again."

"Thanks," Andromeda whispered. "Thank you, Cissa."

Narcissa sighed as Andromeda pulled away, walking through the gates with her grandson in her arms and disapparating to her home. The blonde witch turned and walked back into her house, troubled about her sister's future.


	42. Chapter 42: Truth Be Told

**So excited! This is super close to done and I can't wait! :D Do enjoy this chapter, as we probably have maybe 2 or 3 chapters left of this story.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

A few days later, Dora curiously asked her mother, "Did the Avery girl ever find you to talk to you? She seemed to really want to see you for some reason."

"She followed me up to Malfoy Manor," Andromeda answered. "So she and Cissa and I talked together."

"What did she want?" Nymphadora frowned, glancing at Teddy, who was playing on the floor near her.

"Not much," Andromeda said evasively.

"Mother," the younger witch said with a sigh, "no proud pureblood witch except Narcissa would ever come to our house to seek you out."

"Well, you're wrong," Andromeda retorted stubbornly.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "So what did she want?"

Andromeda looked away from her daughter. "I told you how to find the answers to your questions, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" the girl hissed, her hair flashing red. "I wish you would just talk to me instead of being so secretive!"

"Dora, I can't." Andromeda got to her feet and left the room, hearing her daughter growl in frustration.

She sighed as she walked toward her room, wanting to curl up and read alone, though she ran into Rodolphus in the hall. "Hello," she greeted him, though she moved to walk past him.

Rodolphus stopped her, his arm out before her. "You are hiding things from Nymphadora, Andromeda," he said quietly. "I sense it now, though I didn't before. She's worried about it. If she can know, she should know."

Andromeda looked up at the man, then breathed, "I gave her the key. There is a box I gave her that contains the answers to most of her questions. It is warded shut, though she should be able to open it."

"What wards?" Rodolphus questioned.

"Blood ward," Andromeda replied. "Only Dora and perhaps a couple others could open it."

"Oh?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, and the witch shook her head.

"I will not do it for her," Andromeda said firmly. "And you will not be able to, either, though you probably will understand the ward better."

Rodolphus frowned, then let her pass him, the witch continuing down the hall as Rodolphus walked downstairs. Andromeda was nearly to her room when another door opened and Rabastan looked out of his room. "Dromeda," he hissed, then motioned her to his room, winking at her.

Andromeda bit her lip. "Rab, I'm not in the mood."

"Well, come here anyway," Rabastan insisted. "You look like you need a hug."

"How would you know what that looks like?" Andromeda sputtered, allowing the man to draw her through the doorway before shutting the door behind them.

"Dromeda," Rabastan sighed, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, "I know that you just told Rodolphus how to help Dora find the truth. I thought you might need someone to stay with you for the night."

"I don't—" Andromeda went to protest, though the man nodded.

"I won't touch you without permission," Rabastan said softly to her. "You should know that by now. I just want to be here for you: you look like you need a friend."

Andromeda drew a small breath, then melted into his arms, hiding her face in his neck as he rubbed her back reassuringly. "I'm afraid," she whispered. "I'm afraid of what she'll say."

"I know," he murmured, kissing her head gently. "It'll be over soon, Dromeda."

"Rab," she sniffed, "what if she runs away from me? What will I do?"

"She can only run away as far as she can drag Rodolphus," Rabastan smirked as he spoke. "And I'll stay here with you, Andromeda, as long as you want me to."

She clung to him, breathing, "But it wasn't my fault! None of it would have happened if I could have stopped him!"

Rabastan guided the witch over to the bed and sat down, drawing her to a seat on his lap. "Dromeda," he said firmly, looking earnestly into her brown eyes, "even if Nymphadora is upset at first, she will soon understand the sacrifices that you have made to keep her safe and to raise her the best you could. If you had stopped Avery, you would be married to him, and Nymphadora most likely would not exist."

"Yes," Andromeda agreed after a moment. "You are right."

"I don't want to say meaningless words, Andromeda," Rabastan said quietly, "but it _will_ be all right eventually."

She sighed as he embraced her firmly, leaning back onto the bed as he held her close. "Thanks," she murmured, wriggling closer to the man and wrapping her arms around him as she rested there. "I just...I can't think straight right now. I'm too nervous."

Rabastan kissed her head, murmuring, "Well, you can stay with me until Dora finally knows the truth and seems to have stabilized in that knowledge."

Andromeda looked up, her lips finding his, and they shared several long kisses before they sighed and lay back into the bed, pulling the blanket up over them. "Rest well," he told her, and she replied the same, both of them holding to each other firmly as they prepared to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Andromeda sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath as she was momentarily confused as to where she was. "Dromeda?" came Rabastan's sleepy voice. "What's going on?"

Andromeda forced herself to take a deep breath, calming herself as Rabastan half sat up and slipped his arm around her. "Bad dream?"

"The—the ward," Andromeda breathed. "It's broken. Dora—she knows."

Without a word, Rabastan held the witch close as she shut her eyes, resigning herself to the inevitable. After several moments, they heard a door open, and Andromeda looked up, pain in her eyes. "She's gone to the nursery," she whispered, then reached to the man's arms around her. "Let me go to her, Rab."

Rabastan squeezed her one more time, his cheek against hers, before releasing her to get off the bed. "Come back when you're finished, if you need to," he told her. "You can even wake me up if you want to talk."

Andromeda nodded, giving him a grateful look before turning and leaving the room, making sure not to let the door make a sound. She silently slipped down the hall, stopping outside the nursery door to listen for a moment before peering into the room through the crack in the door.

Nymphadora sat on the footstool of the rocking chair, staring down at the paper in her hand, her hair mousey brown. "It can't be," the girl breathed, clenching her other fist as she screwed her eyes shut, raising her face. "Dad…." The young witch opened her mouth slightly, her breathing beginning to quicken as she began to think over how her mother had acted so strange throughout her childhood.

Standing behind the door, Andromeda bit her lip, her heart breaking for her daughter as she watched her struggle with her beginning knowledge of the truth. She forced herself not to speak as she watched Nymphadora talk to herself, trying to understand what it all meant. "Rodolphus," Nymphadora whispered, rubbing her hands over her face in horror. "Oh no...he doesn't know, does he? What if he—?"

Andromeda took a deep breath, trying not to cry with her daughter as Dora began to cry softly, curling back into the rocking chair and wrapping her arms around herself, the paper falling to the floor. "No," the girl wept. "He said he didn't care! It can't be. It just can't."

The older witch turned away from the room, hurrying down the hall and sniffing slightly. She knew that Rodolphus had no clue that Nymphadora was a pureblood witch, and therefore could not have planned to use the girl to further his family name. But Dora didn't know that, and Andromeda felt terribly guilty to let her suffer, but she didn't feel right interrupting her daughter in that moment.

She stepped back into Rabastan's room and found him to be sitting up in bed, waiting for her. "Back so soon?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't talk to her," Andromeda sighed. "But she's talking to herself in the nursery. She seems to be terrified that Rodolphus has known her blood all along."

"If that's her worst fear at the moment," Rabastan said firmly, "then she'll be just fine."

The woman climbed onto the bed, curling into the man's side. "I just hope she doesn't scream at him about it," she sighed. "Because I would, if I were she. I feel terrible for her, Rabastan."

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her to lie halfway on top of him. "Well," he told the witch, "Rodolphus will learn of this one way or another. Whatever happens, we'll be here to help keep Dora and Rod mentally stable."

Andromeda sniffed, pressing her face into the man's shirt. "Thanks," she whispered. "I wish you didn't have to work tomorrow. I think Dora will eventually confront me about this."

"You're going to be all right," Rabastan said firmly before kissing her head reassuringly. "You've raised the girl, and you'll be able to explain everything to her. Now rest, Dromeda. You'll need to be able to function tomorrow."

"Rab, you're so thoughtful," she murmured gratefully. "Just don't let go of me tonight."

"I won't," he promised. "Or any night."

Andromeda smiled slightly, kissing his chest as she lay there, and he sighed, "Don't start anything, Love. It's late."

She looked up at him and pouted. "Promise me for later?"

"You know it," he smirked, though guided her to lie back down. "You won't even have to remind me."

Giggling a little, she wriggled closer to him, settling into sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Nymphadora did not show up at breakfast the next morning, and Rodolphus took care of Teddy, Rabastan pretending not to know anything was out of the ordinary. Andromeda looked at Rodolphus' frown and said, "She was up late last night, so she's probably sleeping in. I'll make sure she gets something to eat."

"Are you going out too?" Rabastan asked his brother through a mouthful of food.

"Rabastan, you are not a heathen. Do not talk with your mouth full," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Yes," Rodolphus said shortly. "But I don't want Dora to know, at least for now. Isn't she going to work today?"

"She has the day off," Andromeda answered. "I don't know how she managed it, but she did."

Rodolphus frowned, then shook his head. "Something's different about her...but she wouldn't answer me when I went to talk to her this morning. Even if she was sleeping, she would have yelled something."

Andromeda sighed slightly, shaking her head. "She probably warded her bed," she said. "Because she didn't even go to Teddy when he cried this morning."

The man sighed and finished eating in silence before giving Teddy to Andromeda and leaving the house. Rabastan got to his feet, kissed Andromeda's cheek, then said, "I'll be back soon. Don't panic."

"Thanks," Andromeda breathed, looking up nervously.

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "I love you," he said quietly, then drew back and left the house.

Andromeda didn't even notice his words, holding her grandson closer as she shivered slightly. She would soon find out what Dora thought of her mother's past.

* * *

Not more than two hours later, Andromeda was playing with Teddy on the floor in the sitting room when Nymphadora appeared in the doorway, her face white.

"Dora?" Andromeda asked hesitantly.

The witch walked forward slowly until she stood next to her son, dropping a piece of paper in her mother's lap. "Is it true?" she whispered in a voice that didn't sound like hers.

Andromeda took a shaky breath and said, "Yes. It's...it's true."

Nymphadora stood there for a moment, then sat down on the floor next to her mother, wrapping her arms around her knees as her eyes shone with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sniffed.

"I—I was afraid," Andromeda said, staring at the floor. "I had to protect you, had to keep you away from my family. I couldn't tell you because...I thought you would hate me."

"Oh." Nymphadora drew a small breath, closing her eyes as she tried to stay calm.

"Do you hate me?" Andromeda whispered, unable to keep from asking.

Nymphadora drew her legs closer to her body, hugging herself tightly. "How did it happen? Why am I the daughter of someone I don't know?"

Andromeda couldn't help cringe inside as she noticed that Nymphadora had avoided her question. "I—I was betrothed to him, Dora. One evening, we were talking and I let him into my room. I...I had always been the perfect child, the best example of a pureblood daughter and that. When he first kissed me, I went along with it, even encouraged it, but he went too far, and he was too strong for me to stop him."

Her eyes filled with tears as the younger witch turned to look at her. "Dora, that was the night I became pregnant with you. As soon as I found out, I knew I had to leave my family."

"Why?" Dora breathed. "Just because I was an accident? The House of Black couldn't have covered that up?"

"My father would have _killed_ me," Andromeda hissed. "I—I—look, Dora." The witch morphed her hair black, and her daughter stared at her in shock.

"I was a powerful Metamorphagus when I was younger," she told the young woman. "But I got pregnant too young and my powers went dormant. My magic suffered; I was greatly weakened." Andromeda shuddered as she spoke her next words. "Father used my powers to further our family name and influence," she said in a hushed tone. "I have destroyed so many lives, Nymphadora. I have done so many terrible things to nearly everyone I knew. Father used to have _me_ use my powers to change and hurt Bellatrix when he was angry with her. And on top of that, I was his toy."

Nymphadora was staring at her mother in shock, and Andromeda turned away. "I have a dark past, Dora," she whispered. "Father would have been very angry if he had known that I could no longer morph. Rather than tell him my tale of shame, I decided to leave my family and leave Marshall."

"What—what about...Ted?" Nymphadora bit her lip at calling the man by his first name. "He knew about me?"

Andromeda swallowed hard. "Ted had a crush on me at school," she forced herself to begin. "He swore he loved me, but I could not—would not—leave my family. Though I soon met him after I knew I was pregnant, and after I had...persuaded him that I loved him, I told him we were going to have a baby."

Her eyes filled with tears, the witch beginning to weep as her daughter stared at her in horror. "You didn't love him," Dora whispered. "How could you do that to him?"

"I know it was wrong!" Andromeda cried softly. "I used him terribly, Dora, but I grew to love him! I fell in love with him in spite of myself because he was so kind, so gentle—I loved him, but then he was taken from me."

"He never knew?" Dora breathed, chilling in horror. "Mother!"

"I was afraid he would leave me to raise you alone!" Andromeda cried, tears streaming down her face. "I hurt him once over his suspicions and had to obliviate him. I couldn't bear to break his heart. I needed him!"

Teddy looked up from his toys, then held out his arms to his grandmother. Andromeda lifted the child into her arms and wept, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry! I know I was awful to him, and I was a terrible mother. You told me that every single year you were at school, and you _didn't know_ anything!"

Her sentence ended in a shriek, and Teddy reached out, placing his tiny hand over her lips. Nymphadora watched her mother cry, rocking back and forth, until she took a deep breath and said, "I...I was an awful child, Mum."

Andromeda laughed through her tears, sounding half mad. "You were a wonderful child, Dora, but so powerful, and with so much dark potential! I wanted you to be a good child, not to use your powers like I used mine. When I found out that you were like me, I ran away from you, and Ted had to talk sense into me."

"He did a lot of that to both of us," Nymphadora smiled sadly. "I thought you were too controlling, and mean. I didn't know what I was talking about, obviously."

"You once asked to go home with Narcissa," Andromeda sniffed. "You wouldn't stop whining until Ted told you that she didn't like me because of him."

Nymphadora gave a small laugh, then scooted closer to her mother, leaning up against the witch. "I remember. So does anyone else know?"

Andromeda leaned her head against her daughter's and took a steadying breath. "I told Narcissa just before I left, and she told Bella soon after I ran away. Bella carved the message 'Not Your Father' into your back as a message to me. It is enchanted to read ' _Toujours Pur_ ' to anyone else."

"Only those two knew?" Dora breathed.

"I—I told Marshall a couple years ago," Andromeda whispered, cringing inwardly. "And I told Rabastan soon after the boys arrived here."

Nymphadora's breath caught in her throat. "Rodolphus—does he know?"

Andromeda sighed. "No. I forbad Rabastan to tell him, as I wanted to make sure he loved you, not your young, pure blood."

The younger witch cried out, pulling away from the black-haired woman in shock. "I—I'm a pureblood?!"

"As pure as the House of Black and the Avery blood combined can make you," Andromeda smirked. "One of the best."

"Do you have any idea what I've been through because of my supposed half-blood status?" Dora hissed between clenched teeth. "Everyone who has made fun of me?"

"I wanted to raise you pure, but I couldn't lie to you and Ted and still give you a 'proper pureblood upbringing,'" Andromeda replied softly, shifting Teddy in her arms. "You're a wonderful, kindhearted witch in spite of your powers. You've made something beautiful of your life, and I'm proud of you."

"No!" Dora cried, grasping her hair in her hands. "I was an accident—my entire life has been a lie! The man who raised me wasn't my father, and all the things I've done to make something of my life, to make sure that I wasn't a worthless member of society—it's all a waste!"

"Dora," her mother began, but the witch shuffled away from her on the floor.

"I—I—" Dora gasped, unable to grasp what it all meant. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this before now! What do I tell Rodolphus? What will the rest of the world think of this? How can I even—?"

A sob escaped the young witch, her hair turning mousey brown as her tears were finally released, flowing down her cheeks. "No one will believe it," she choked. "I've been laughed at enough, Mother. I don't know how to be a proper pureblood like you. I can't be that—I don't even know if Rodolphus—oh, what will he say to me?" Another sob escaped her as she hugged her knees, shivering as she wept.

"Ma!" Teddy said sharply, and Andromeda set the child closer to his mother. Teddy crawled closer to the crying witch, placing one hand on her leg and saying again, "Ma!"

"Oh, Teddy," Nymphadora wept, picking him up and cuddling him close. "I can't be any of that. I haven't wanted to be a pureblood for years!"

Andromeda didn't speak, looking down at her shoes as she waited for Nymphadora to calm down. Finally, she said quietly, "I know you must be very angry with me, but know that I love you, Nymphadora. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth before now. If you hate me...I deserve it. Just...if you've got to leave, please—" she screwed her eyes shut "be a good girl for me."

A moment passed, and Andromeda felt an arm slip around her waist, her daughter's head on her shoulder once again. "Mum," Dora whispered, tears sliding down her face, "I couldn't hate you. You've done so much to protect me for my whole life. I'm sure I don't know the half of it. I don't know what to do with this news, don't know what it means for me. It's so awful that Ted wasn't my father—I loved him so much!"

"I loved him too," Andromeda sniffed, leaning her head against Dora's. "I miss him. And Avery is no _true_ father of yours. I refused to give you his name. You were born Nymphadora Black, though it says Tonks on the one I showed Ted. Ted is more your father than any biological father you could have had; he understood you completely, and I adored him for the perfect way he taught you and loved you as his own. You will always belong to me and Ted."

"How will I explain this to Rodolphus?" Dora whispered. "Won't he be upset?"

"Let me be there to help you explain it," Andromeda said after a moment. "If he is upset, it will be overshadowed by the fact that you are a pureblood witch." The woman gave her daughter an apologetic shrug and Dora gave a wry laugh.

"He will be happy," she almost giggled. "When he realises we could have several little pureblood Lestranges running around. He'll be so delighted."

Andromeda held up both hands. "Marriage _first_ ," she said disapprovingly. "Proper pureblood behaviour demands it."

Nymphadora snorted with laughter. "Tell that to the witch in the mirror," she said.

"I'm hardly about to give Rabastan children," Andromeda retorted. "And that's a _secret_ , Nymphadora. Let's worry about telling Rodolphus first, and then we can talk about your marriage, though I'm sure he'll have plenty to say."

"Oh dear," sighed the younger witch. "Mum, I couldn't leave you. Who else would teach me this pureblood nonsense?"


	43. Chapter 43: Never Ending Trauma

**This was a very quickly written chapter for me, and the next one should be very quickly written as well. I now have a pounding headache and need sleep. xD Do enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Narcissa shook her head, refilling her teacup as she looked across the small table at her sister. "I'm glad it was no worse," she told the brown-haired witch. "Though I am concerned about Rodolphus' reaction."

Andromeda nodded slightly, then said, "I told Nymphadora I would be there when it was time for him to know. She wouldn't be able to explain it on her own. She can't quite grasp the idea yet."

"Well, I'm sure it will take her a little while to get used to it all," Narcissa said quietly. "Perhaps you should bring her to tea one day."

"I...I'll see if I can get her to take a day off of work," Andromeda answered, looking down at her teacup. "Once Rodolphus knows, I will begin to teach her some of what she will need to know as his wife. He is kind to her, but not patient enough to put up with ignorance once he knows of her true blood."

"Has she even thought of what will be expected of her as Lady Lestrange?" Narcissa asked. "Will she be given the title, even?"

Andromeda sighed. "I don't know, Cissa. I'm not sure what Rodolphus will decide, and he will probably have to discuss it with Rabastan and the twins. There's so much we won't know about Dora's future until then."

Narcissa nodded slightly, then looked up as there was a knock at the door. "Enter," she said.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother," said the young man who had stepped into the room. "We have visitors, and your presence is required."

"Dromeda," Narcissa said, rising from her chair immediately.

"I will see myself out," Andromeda interrupted, getting to her feet as well. "Go on, Cissa."

Narcissa hugged her sister tightly, then straightened her dress and checked her hair before leaving the room, walking next to her son. Andromeda smiled proudly as she watched them go, glad her sister had done so well with her family. She sighed, then drained her teacup and set it down, brushing off her dress as she reached the door, glancing back at the mirror to make sure she looked fine in case anyone saw her.

The witch left the room silently, hurrying through the Manor as she made her way toward the garden. She hid a couple times to avoid the guests on their way to the sitting room, seeing two young men and recognizing the Nott brothers. Andromeda felt a strange sense of fear, hurrying back the way they had come, wanting to escape the Manor before anyone realised she had been there.

She turned down another corridor before looking two different ways, wondering which way the garden was. She scowled to herself, wishing that she could better remember the layout of Malfoy Manor. Andromeda finally decided on her path, beginning to walk toward it when she heard a step behind her and felt an arm slip around her waist, a wand press into her side as a Silencing Charm effectively cut off her scream of fright.

"Andy," came the voice of her most hated enemy, "what are you doing here? What shame on the House of Malfoy to find you here."

"Marshall," she choked silently, moving to fight him, though a strong hex coursed through her and she writhed in his grasp, unable to get free.

"Don't be rude," he whispered in her ear. "Remember: we are both guests. And it isn't proper to make loud noises in a public place."

Andromeda was trembling, her mind filling with terror as she felt his breath on her neck. She hated the man, wanted him to suffer, wanted him to die for what he had done to her, to her family. She couldn't reach him to curse him, but she could feel his wand in her side, the tip burning through her dress into her skin as he smirked against her neck.

The man said softly, "I remember you used to be able to travel through almost any ward...how about these wards, hmm? I think we have some catching up to do, and this isn't the best place."

She struggled against him as he dragged her forward, going to lead her back to the entrance hall. She gasped for breath as another hex coursed through her, sagging against her captor for a moment, and he smirked into her eyes. "Please," she mouthed to him, begging permission to speak.

"Fine," he shrugged. "Though any sound out of you, and I will punish you." He lifted the hex and the charm, his wand in her stomach carelessly. "Talk."

"There—there's a spot in the garden that's warded to me," she breathed. "I can apparate us both out...it's less noticeable than the front doors."

"Excellent," he chuckled, hugging her into his side, and she shuddered as he kissed her cheek. "Dromeda, don't pretend to hate me so much. I like that you're so much more compliant now. It will make our time together more...interesting."

Andromeda made a small sound, and Avery stared at her in shock. "Your—your hair turned white...you're a Metamorphagus?" He reached out to her chest, grabbing her as he watched her carefully. "You never told me...show me your power, Andromeda."

She slapped his hand away from her breasts, glaring at him in rage. "Not here, you idiot!" she hissed. "Let's get out of here!"

He smirked as they walked together into the garden, his wand in her side as she led him toward the Elemental fountain. "You've given me ideas," he smirked against her neck. "Come on, Andy. Let's go home—where you should have been all your life."

"I hate you," Andromeda breathed as she stumbled, the man catching her easily.

"I know," he shrugged. "Is this the spot?"

Andromeda reached out, pushing him to the side a bit before she said, "I've got to hold onto you, though."

He smirked. "Put your arms around my neck," he ordered her, his wand tip burning her side once again.

She shuddered again as she obeyed, the man immediately leaning in and kissing her deeply, forcing her to accept his control of their kiss. Her chest was heaving in fear as he murmured, "Let's go, Andy. I'm growing impatient."

The witch forced herself to concentrate on the wards, knowing that she had one chance to alert the others to what was going on. With a faint _pop_! Andromeda disapparated with the man, taking the two of them away from Malfoy Manor.

As soon as they appeared outside the wards, Marshall wrapped his arms around her, disapparating once again. The second time they appeared, Andromeda shivered as she recognized the unfriendly halls of the Avery home. "Don't be afraid," he smirked as he pulled her close. "Come along, Andy, and don't forget: this could have all been yours."

"I hate you," she spat, and shrieked in pain as a _Crucio_ rushed through her.

"Oh, Andy," he sighed, holding her close as she writhed in agony. "If only I had had the chance, I could have trained you to behave as a decent pureblood witch."

"I would _never_ have obeyed you," Andromeda hissed through the pain. "I will not bend to your horrible ways!"

"Oh, but I think you will," he chuckled, guiding her through a doorway. Andromeda's face drained of colour as she realised she was in the man's study, and he smirked. "I don't know what it is about you and places like this, but it makes you much more compliant."

The witch breathed a desperate plea for him to leave her alone, but he shook his head. She cried out in terror, her fear getting the better of her as he shoved her against the wall, pinning her hands on either side of her. "No," she pleaded, tearing up. "Please. Please, Marshall—not again."

He didn't reply, silencing her as he pressed his lips to hers, his hands rubbing up and down her body, the witch writhing in his grasp. He was rough in his touch, careless in his passion as he ignored her tears and her muffled cries. After a few moments, the man shoved her to the floor, kneeling beside her as he ripped her dress open, the witch crying hysterically as he crawled onto her, leaning in to kiss her neck, biting her harshly in his desire.

A scream of horror escaped her, the witch unable to handle what was happening to her. "No!" she screamed out, feeling the man press his hips against hers, only a thin layer of material between them. "No!"

"Do you remember the first time?" he whispered softly, almost tenderly. "It was so good, Andromeda. You should have stayed...Dora could have been raised as our daughter."

 _He would have abused her_ , was the first thought that crossed the witch's clouded mind, and Andromeda held back another scream of terror as he reached to bare her to his use. She knew she had to stop him, though she didn't know what to do, shivering as he stroked her bare hip lovingly.

"You're still so beautiful, Andromeda," he murmured. "Though I would like to see the extent of your power...morph for me."

Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath through her sobs. "I—I—"

He frowned at her. "Don't be stubborn," he warned. "I will have my way with you no matter what."

"I—I—" she gasped, reaching out to him as she knew one thing. Her powers had returned, but to what extent, she didn't know. "It will be like the first," she breathed erratically, "though much better." As she morphed her body to his liking, she reached out and searched through him to find his magical core.

A second later, the man screamed, then fully collapsed on top of her, silent and motionless. Andromeda shoved him off of her, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her garments back toward her and covering herself as best as she could.

As she cried in relief, knowing she could get away, she looked over at the man crumpled on the floor. She crawled over to him, fearfully flipping him onto his back and looking down into his face. "You bastard," she hissed, her whole body shaking with the trauma of the entire situation. "You will pay for this." She drew her wand and went to enervate him, though she was confused that he did not even stir.

Andromeda reached out, her hand cautiously patting the man's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. She chilled in terror of another kind, then waved her wand over him. _Dead_.

She jumped back from the body, her eyes wide in guilt and fear. "No," she whimpered. "I didn't mean to...I just wanted to stop him. No!" Andromeda screeched in horror at her own actions, having done the very thing she'd refused to do for all the years her father had used her powers.

"I—I'm sorry!" she half screamed, one hand over her mouth as she wrapped her other arm around herself. "I wouldn't have—oh, what have I done! I can't have—oh no!" She didn't know how long she sat on the floor, sobbing hysterically as she stared at the body, rocking back and forth in her guilt and fear.

"What have you done?" came a shout from the doorway, but the hysterical witch did not look up, crawling over to the body and lying down next to it, her head on the man's cold chest.

"Sorry," she sobbed brokenly.

Someone rushed up to her and she screamed in fear, shoving the person away, though they seemed to want to help her. "Mother," the witch said, but Andromeda turned away from the woman, unable to cope with anyone talking to her as she sobbed, muttering to herself incoherently.

A spell disarmed her, and Andromeda cried helplessly as she was forced away from the body, a blonde witch running to the body. "He's dead," she gasped. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry!" Andromeda cried, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as she couldn't hold herself together. "Please don't—I didn't mean to—oh, I can't—" Another scream tore from her, and the onlookers seemed to not want to approach her.

"She killed him," came a witch's tremulous voice, and a wizard stepped forward for an instant before a second witch stopped him. "Don't disturb her. Something is very wrong."

Two more wizards entered the room, but Andromeda didn't notice until one of them hurried to her, the witch shrieking in shock before he knelt next to her. "Andromeda, it's just me, Rab," he said softly. "Come here, Love. It's going to be all right. He'll never hurt you again."

Andromeda felt his strong arms wrap around her and melted against him, sobbing heartbrokenly. "I didn't mean to!" she cried desperately. "Rabastan, don't let them—please just kill me! I don't want to suffer anymore!"

"Dromeda," he said in horror, seeing her torn dress. He immediately shrugged off his cloak, wrapping it around her to cover her before looking up at the others. "She was attacked. This was not premeditated on her part."

"She murdered my father!" a witch cried, and another witch stepped forward. "Rabastan, can you get her back to our house?"

"Lauren," came Rodolphus' voice, "Andromeda would never do anything like this without an awful reason. I'm sure he provoked her. Just look at the state of her robes. I'm sure she didn't do that on her own."

Andromeda cringed against Rabastan, unable to stop crying. "He was going to—to do it again," she sobbed. "I couldn't let him, but I didn't mean to—I just wanted to stop him!" Her sobs renewed, and Rabastan embraced her firmly, cradling her in his arms.

"Shhh, Dromeda," he hushed into her ear. "Let's go home."

"I can't," she sobbed. "I—oh, Rab!"

Rabastan got to his feet, lifting the broken witch in his arms. "Come on," he said to the others, though Lauren and the Nott brothers watched them go. "We'll talk about this later, I'm sure." They nodded, Alvin putting his arm around Lauren as the blonde witch began to come out of her shock, tears beginning to trickle down her face.


	44. Chapter 44

**I just had to get this chapter written after I left the last one the way I did. :) Enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda leaned her head against Rabastan's shoulder, exhausted from her hysterics, though she couldn't rest, her mind racing as she tried to understand why she had murdered Marshall Avery even though he very much deserved it. She felt Rabastan kiss her head and sniffed, "Rab, is Dora angry with me?"

The man squeezed her firmly, his embrace not shifting at all. "She is in shock that this happened, but she is not angry," he said quietly.

"Lauren went and retrieved her from the Auror Office, though Merlin knows why anyone knew where you'd gone when you left Malfoy Manor," Rodolphus said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"He—he kidnapped me from Malfoy Manor," Andromeda shivered, screwing her eyes shut tightly. "He took me to his home—he's always taken a fancy to me. I couldn't let him do it again, so I shook the wards on Malfoy Manor as I left. They all should have known that I had taken someone with me when I left."

"Again?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow.

"The two of them have...a history," Rabastan sighed, feeling the witch's grip on him tighten in fright. "He has raped her before, more than once. It started decades ago when they were betrothed."

Andromeda didn't need to look at Rodolphus to sense his disgust. "He was half the reason I left my family," she whispered. "Dora was the other reason. I had to protect her from him…."

Rodolphus made a slight sound of shock. "Andromeda...is Dora Marshall's daughter?"

The witch cringed in horror, twisting to look at Rodolphus. "Yes," she half whimpered. "He's a horrible man—I couldn't let him harm my baby, so I ran away."

The front door opened, and two witches walked into the room, Dora with her arm around the younger witch. "Mother?" she asked tentatively.

Andromeda forced herself to sit up and face the two daughters of the man she had killed. Nymphadora stood there, pale but looking much more composed than the second witch. "Girls," she said, her hands trembling in her lap, unable to ignore that her daughter was gripping her wand tightly as she stared at her mother.

"Can you talk to us?" Dora bit her lip slightly as she watched the still white-haired woman. "Or is it still too soon?"

"I—I'll talk," Andromeda whispered. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything that has to do with you and my—our father," Lauren finally managed to choke out. "What happened before you—" she couldn't go on, dissolving into silent tears as Nymphadora hugged her reassuringly.

"Don't lie, either, Mum," Nymphadora warned her. "We've already removed Avery's last few memories, and we will know the truth no matter what you say."

A soft cry of betrayal escaping her, Andromeda trembled as she leaned forward to speak, and jumped in shock when Rabastan slipped his arm around her again. He nodded to her, hugging her into his side firmly. "I—I ran into him in the halls when I left Narcissa after our tea," she struggled to speak through her fears and other tangled emotions. "He forced me to leave with him, and took me to the house—he—he was going to rape me!" The witch shuddered in horror, tears running down her face again. "He—he realised that I am a Metamorphagus and ordered me to morph for him—I haven't morphed for _anyone_ since I left home!"

Andromeda clenched her fists, rage building in her as she remembered, holding back a sob. "I threw him off of me before he could hurt me further, but when I checked to see if I could enervate him—he was dead! There was nothing I could do!" She looked up at Lauren, shivering fearfully as Rabastan squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I didn't mean to kill your father, I swear," she wept softly before turning away, unable to face the two witches.

"Mother," Nymphadora said softly, walking forward and moving to sit next to her.

"Leave me alone," Andromeda whispered, cringing away from the witch. "Leave me alone, Nymphadora."

Her daughter stared at her as if she were someone she didn't know, and Andromeda clung to Rabastan, crying heartbrokenly. "Mum," Dora whispered, looking crushed. "Please—I won't hurt you."

Andromeda shook her head, and Rabastan looked at Nymphadora warningly. "Go with Lauren and take care of the necessary preparations," he told her. "I will take care of your mother."

Nymphadora got up from the couch, her hair a limp brown as she walked to Lauren, the girl numbly turning and leaving the house with her. Rodolphus stared at Andromeda, who was curled up against his brother, crying her heart out as her body trembled with the force of her emotion. Rabastan shot a look at his brother, warning him not to say anything as he continued to hold Andromeda tightly, giving her the steady pressure she needed to stay mostly in her right mind.

"Rab," she cried, looking up into his face before hiding her face again at his look of concern for her. "Oh, don't leave me!"

"I won't," he promised, kissing her head after a moment's hesitation. "You are safe here with me, Andromeda."

Her tears eventually ran out after a while, the witch still holding to Rabastan in her exhaustion, her eyes closed as her head rested on his shoulder. Rabastan had started to rub her back firmly, helping restore warmth and circulation to her body as she lay curled up in his arms. She did not even look up when Nymphadora arrived back at their home, brushing away tears.

The brothers looked up at her expectantly. "Well?" Rabastan asked quietly. "What happened?"

"Lauren—Lauren isn't going to press charges," Nymphadora sniffed. "We—we saw the memories—he truly is one of the worst men I've ever met. Mum...I'm so sorry."

Andromeda looked at her daughter out of the corner of her eye, her face blank. "You're not angry…?"

Nymphadora shook her head, looking into her mother's face. "You're like me...your powers make you unstable sometimes, and you...you have the Black madness."

The older witch seemed to crack the smallest of smiles. "Yes," she agreed.

"I was only shocked to realise the extent of our powers," Dora muttered, looking down. "Mum, I know why you didn't want me showing off, or exploiting my powers like I wanted to. I'm sorry I put you through so much. I didn't know anything about myself."

"Dora," Andromeda whispered, "I didn't want you to be like me. I was terrified that everyone who used me, would want to use _you_ , too. I didn't want you to suffer because of your abilities like I did."

"Oh, Mum," Nymphadora sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Come here," Andromeda said, reaching out her hand toward her daughter finally. She grasped Dora's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. "You're my daughter. I would protect you always, no matter the cost to me. I love you."

Nymphadora squeezed her mother's hand in return, sniffling slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done to protect me. I know that I don't even understand half of what you've been through to keep me safe, to keep yourself out of harm's way...I just hope everything will settle down for you now."

Andromeda sighed softly, the witch seeming much more subdued now that she was home, surrounded by her family. "I—I can't believe I killed him," she whispered. "I wanted to, but I didn't mean to...I only wanted to torture him, but—I'd already gone too far."

Nymphadora looked at her mother kindly. "Well, at least he'll never bother us again, Mother," she said. "Though I promised Lauren that I would be with her at the funeral, and be her maid of honour at her wedding."

Andromeda drew a sharp breath, then sighed as Rabastan chuckled, "First pureblood function a funeral, Nymphie?"

"Shut up," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't call her Nymphie," Andromeda said, swatting at Rabastan half playfully, though she finally sat up, pulling away from him and wrapping her arms around her grown daughter. "My pureblood daughter has a beautiful name and deserves to be called by her proper name."

Rodolphus was watching the two closely, and Nymphadora took a deep breath. "Rod," she began hesitantly, "I know this means we have a lot to talk about, but...I didn't know until just recently or I would have told you long ago."

The man nodded, and Andromeda sighed, "I didn't tell you or him because I wanted to make sure he actually loved you, Dora. I was prepared to take action if I needed to remove him from our home."

"Mother!" Dora said in shock, though Rabastan merely chuckled.

"I told you she was plotting against me!" Rodolphus said to his brother.

"And I told you that she only wanted to protect Nymphie—Dora," Rabastan said, pouting slightly at another swat from the witch on his lap. "I can't learn things all at once," he complained to her, reaching to pull her back into his chest when Nymphadora began to talk.

"Mum, why don't I help you get a bath?" she asked thoughtfully. "We should get you into fresh robes and let you rest for a while. I know you're exhausted."

Andromeda sighed, allowing her daughter to tug her from Rabastan's lap, their arms around each other as they walked toward the hall. "Leave the room unlocked and unwarded," Rabastan told them. "Just in case something happens and either of you needs assistance."

"Or both," Rodolphus muttered.

"Fine," Andromeda and Nymphadora groaned at the same time. They grinned to themselves, leaving the room together, and Dora wrapped her arm around her mother, squeezing her tightly. "I love you," she said firmly. "Don't listen to any horrible things anyone else tells you about yourself. You don't need to be any different."

"Thanks," Andromeda said, raising her hand as her bath things whizzed around the corner straight to her waiting hands.

Nymphadora stared in surprise as her mother walked into the bathroom, reaching out to start the bathwater and smiling at the fresh, clear water running into the tub. "You're clearly so much more powerful than I've ever realised," she said tentatively.

Andromeda nodded reluctantly. "I am good at wandless magic, though isn't that frowned on now? I'm out of practise, though I used to do lots of it with ease. I'm not sure if my magic has recovered enough to withstand that much strain on it."

"Oh." Nymphadora bit her lip. "Are you sorry I destroyed your powers?"

"No," Andromeda sighed, pouring a liquid into the bath and watching it begin to bubble. "You saved me, sort of. Gave me a reason to run away once I'd met Ted again and realised that he still cared for me."

She looked down, then jumped slightly, feeling Dora's hand on her arm. "Mum, I was horrified by the thought that you lied to him so badly, but...I understand. And I know that you loved him in your own way." Dora bit her lip as she looked into her mother's eyes. "He told me that you had a difficult time telling him that, but that whenever you did, it meant everything to him."

Andromeda sniffed a little, her daughter hugging her tightly. "I did," she whispered. "I never said it enough, but I often couldn't. I was always afraid that he would find out and hate me for misleading him, and I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me after I'd finally learned to love him."

Nymphadora nodded against her mother's shoulder, sighing softly. "You have such a beautifully tragic past, Mum," she said. "How about you and Rabastan have a better future, hmm?"

"Shush," Andromeda told her only half jokingly. "He said he would sit right outside the door and listen to us."

"And I _am_!" came the man's voice from the other side of the door.

Both witches giggled, and Nymphadora motioned her mother to the bath, but Andromeda shook her head. "I'm not yet so helpless I must be bathed like a child," she said stubbornly. "Leave. I'll be fine. Go out there and keep Rabastan company."

Nymphadora smirked at her mother, then turned and left the room as she requested, nearly tripping over the Lestrange in the doorway. Andromeda smiled to herself as she turned to undress for her bath, feeling uncomfortable with the door unlocked, though she knew she was safe with Rabastan waiting outside for her.

The witch hurried to step into the warm, soothing water, sighing as it helped to further calm and relax her. As she scrubbed herself clean, she felt much better, peering over the edge of the tub and lazily burning her torn dress as she watched it thoughtfully. Rabastan called out to her nervously, and she called back, "It's okay. Just burning the evidence! I'm safe in the bath, anyway."

Rabastan sighed, leaning his head against the door, Andromeda hearing the two connect. She rolled her eyes at the depth of his concern, then washed her hair quickly before draining the tub and rinsing herself off before she stepped out onto the floor in her bare feet, almost shrieking at how cold the floor was.

Andromeda dressed quickly, placing a Drying Charm on her hair before wrapping her bathrobe around her and sighing. She made sure she had cleaned up the bathroom before she turned out the light and opened the door. "I'm finished," she said softly, watching Rabastan get up from the floor. She took his offered hand, walking into his arms with a sigh.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he murmured against her hair as he embraced her. "I...I love you, Andromeda."

"Where's Nymphadora?" the witch asked, seemingly ignoring the man's words to look around them.

Rabastan sighed as he hugged Andromeda again. "Rod demanded that she go with him to talk," he answered. "He couldn't see that both of us wanted to wait for you, and told her that you'd be fine with me. I don't know why she listened to him, though it was for the best."

Andromeda looked up at him. "Was he angry?"

"No," Rabastan sighed, "just frustrated with her. This was a terrible way to spring the news on him."

"I wanted to be able to sit down with him and Dora, but...it can't be helped," Andromeda sighed, wrapping her arms around the man and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You're short," Rabastan said with a frown, drawing back to look at her. "Dromeda…?"

"I want to be," Andromeda said sternly. "So I am." She sighed as he hugged her again. "I'm sleepy," she yawned. "Take me to bed."

Rabastan led her down the hall toward his room, but Andromeda stopped at the door to Rodolphus' room, her hand flying to her mouth as she heard the man's low, angry voice. "No, Nymphadora, I will not calm down. If you had told me as soon as you found out, I would have been able to keep from being disowned from my own House. Do you even understand what that means to me?"

"Rod," came Dora's choked voice, "please—" a cry came from the witch, and Andromeda reached for the doorknob, though Rabastan pulled her away from the door, shaking his head at her.

"Let me," he said. "Wait outside." He wrenched open the door and walked into the room, letting it swing shut behind him. "Rodolphus, release her," he frowned. "Don't be an idiot."

"An idiot?" the man looked outraged as he released the witch and turned to his brother. "Do you know what this means?"

"Of course I do," Rabastan rolled his eyes. "And so do your sons. You aren't going anywhere, Rod. Never escaping the House of Lestrange. I told them as soon as I found out, because I knew you and Dora were headed toward marriage. Shaul has accepted it, but Mordor still doubts that it is the truth. I assure you, Rodolphus; we have everything in order. You are still Head of our House until you pass it on to Mordor."

Rodolphus stared at his brother in shock, but the man turned to Nymphadora, walking over to her and lifting her from the floor where she sat numbly. "I will be honoured to be your brother-in-law," he told her loyally. "Though don't tell anyone I said that. At least, not yet." Rabastan looked back to Rodolphus and added, "Don't be angry at Nymphadora about this: it is not her fault that she has been misled her entire life. And let Andromeda and Narcissa teach her some proper behaviour before you raise your expectations for her."

The man looked to his fiance, shaking his head slightly, and Nymphadora sniffed, "Rod, please—I'm sorry. I didn't want to be alone when I told you."

"Hold her," Rabastan rolled his eyes again. "Tell her you love her and that your brain is malfunctioning—"

There was a giggle from outside the door, and Rodolphus' eyes narrowed at the younger wizard. Nymphadora pulled her hand from Rabastan's, walking over to her fiance and reaching out to him tentatively. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, his eyes closed in pain. "Sorry," he whispered.

"There," Rabastan smirked. "Now behave."

"Get out of my room, you bastard," Rodolphus growled at him over the girl's head.

Rabastan shrugged and retreated to the hall where Andromeda grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good job," she said, and he took her hand, leading her down the hall and into his room. She giggled as he swept her into his arms, though he set her down on the edge of his bed.

Andromeda looked at him for a moment, then slipped out of her bathrobe, pulling down the blanket and crawling beneath the sheets. She watched him undress, smirking as she couldn't help admiring him. "Rab," she sighed, reaching out her hand to him, "come here. No, no shirt."

The man looked surprised, then put down the item, walking to the bed and crawling beneath the sheets, facing the witch. "I just want you to feel safe," he said quietly as she immediately slipped into his arms, her face pressed into his bare chest. His arm slid around her back as she scooted closer to him, her body soon pressed against his.

"And I do," she whispered against his skin, the man shivering slightly. "But I want you to hold me."

"Dromeda," he breathed, "stop—stop that. You don't want to start anything right now, believe me."

She smirked against his chest, then wriggled around slightly, her head against his shoulder as she whispered in his ear, "Why not?"

Rabastan groaned softly, pulling the witch tightly against him, Andromeda giggling as she knew what he meant. "I want you," he sighed. "But it's just the wrong time."

"No," Andromeda pouted, and Rabastan closed his eyes, falling back onto the pillows. "Rab—"

"Shhh," he hushed her. "I don't want to make love to you so soon after you were threatened. Not tonight, anyway. Give it a few days."

Andromeda nodded obediently, though she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, seeking his attention anyway. He groaned softly, pulling her closer as he sat up, kissing her back without hesitation. She found herself on his lap as they kissed wildly, his hands tangled in her hair as her hands explored his body expertly. She smirked to herself in the middle of their embrace, realising his hesitation to touch her, and took his hands in hers, placing them on her hips.

"Don't be shy," she breathed, sliding her arms around his neck. "I intend to kiss you senseless, and I'm not going to be sneaky about it. I want you to touch me, even if we don't go all the way."

He drew a deep breath before adjusting her position on him and looking straight into her eyes. "If I frighten you, just stop me," he said softly. "Even if you've got to _Crucio_ me."

Andromeda smirked as she shifted slightly on him, Rabastan gasping and pulling her down for another kiss. "You don't need a Curse," she murmured between his passionate kisses, feeling his hands gently caressing her body. "Rab...I love you."

"Andromeda," the man breathed, "I love you too."

She had no words, her only reply a very soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before she settled into his arms, feeling very content. He pulled the blanket up over them, both of them lying half propped up as they quieted to sleep, holding onto each other firmly.


	45. Chapter 45

**This story is closer and closer to being finished! :D I think I have two chapters left, maybe? I really do not know if it's one or two. Oh well! Do enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda could feel the stares and hear whispers as she walked through the gathered wizards and witches to a seat near the front. She was grateful that Rabastan had decided to formally escort her so that she wouldn't be alone at Marshall's memorial service. He took a seat next to her, Rodolphus sitting next to his brother.

Looking around for Nymphadora, Andromeda spotted her in the front row with her half-sister Lauren Avery and the girl's fiance, Alvin Nott. She wished that Dora was at her other side, but it wasn't to be. Nymphadora seemed to have struck up a friendship with her little sister, and was at her side, speaking softly, her hair the same blonde as Lauren's.

As someone got up and began to speak, Andromeda felt suffocated, suddenly very claustrophobic. "Rab," she breathed, and he reached over, squeezing her hand.

"It's going to be okay," he said, leaning closer to her as he barely whispered the words into her ear. "Dora promised me that it will remain a secret."

 _Which_ _part_? Andromeda thought despairingly as she listened to the man speaking.

Rabastan and Rodolphus seemed to share a look, but Andromeda didn't notice, too busy trying to stay calm. _Dora had better be grateful I attended,_ Andromeda thought bitterly as fought her strongest instincts to leave the place. She could see the body from where she was sitting, but still couldn't believe that she had actually murdered the man. Andromeda turned her gaze to Lauren and Nymphadora, seeing her own daughter with one arm around the other girl as the orphaned child wept.

Andromeda frowned slightly as she studied the two, knowing full well that Dora had had to morph to her current form to appear more like her sister. The older witch once again thanked Merlin that Nymphadora didn't normally look anything like her biological father.

She only came out of her reverie when someone said, "The man leaves behind his daughter Lauren and future son-in-law, Alvin Nott, and—this was a surprise to me—his older daughter, Nymphadora Lupin."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Nymphadora in shock, the witch letting her hair fall in front of her face as she continued to reassure her new sister. Almost in the next instant, they turned to stare at Andromeda, who felt her face go blank, adopting the same pureblood mask she'd always had during public spectacles.

Andromeda could feel her magic crackling nervously and wondered how long it would take for the rumours and gossip to tear into her family. Rabastan squeezed her hand, and she raised her head, looking back at those who were staring at her in shock. She could hear some people's thoughts and forced herself not to dwell on them, staring across the room at her daughter still comforting her younger sister.

The speaker went on, but those around Andromeda continued to give her scandalized, judgmental glances. She wanted nothing more than to curl into Rabastan's side, hiding her face from them, but she forced herself to sit there, watching Marshall's two daughters. Andromeda was relieved when it was all over, but as soon as she stepped into the aisle, there were those who immediately began to ask her about Nymphadora.

"Nymphadora is an Avery?"

"Is she really his daughter?"

"Is she even _your_ daughter?"

Then they turned to Rodolphus, remembering he was engaged to the witch in question. Rabastan shielded Andromeda from as much of the crowd as he could, guiding her toward the door quickly. Their way was soon blocked, however, the three trapped together as onlookers pressed them for answers.

Andromeda gave a small sound of fright, Rabastan wrapping his arm around her as he drew his wand. "Leave her alone," he said in a deadly voice, and Rodolphus drew his wand as well, ready to protect her as well.

"Tell us the truth about her!" came the cry. "Tell us about Nymphadora, and her supposed father."

"Rabastan, I need to go home," Andromeda whispered desperately, knowing the apparition wards kept them from leaving the building quickly.

"I know," he murmured as he focused on keeping the others back from her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" came a yell of fury as Andromeda was about to snap and use wandless magic to knock them all down.

Andromeda looked toward the sound, relieved as she saw Nymphadora storming through the others, her hair bright red, her wand drawn as she hurried toward her mother. "Dora," Andromeda whispered as the witch approached.

Nymphadora turned to everyone. "Questions will be answered. But this is not the way. Now let us pass or I will curse the lot of you."

Lauren slipped through the crowd, her face tearstained as she and Nymphadora led Andromeda and the brothers out of the room, leaving the building together. "Will you be joining us for refreshment?" Lauren asked them as Alvin stepped out of the crowd behind her.

"Yes," Rabastan answered in spite of Andromeda's tight grip on his arm.

"You don't have to," Lauren said directly to Andromeda, and the older witch swallowed hard.

"I—I will," Andromeda said almost inaudibly.

Lauren and Alvin left together, leaving the other four to follow. Rabastan apparated with Andromeda, catching her gently in his arms when they arrived before the gates to Alvin's home. "Dromeda," he murmured, hugging her to himself, oblivious to Alvin's gawking at them. "Shhh, it's all right."

Andromeda forced herself to stand up straight and let go of the man, looking up at her daughter for a moment before she followed the others into the house, staying by Rabastan's side. She was mostly silent, Dora glancing at her from time to time. Finally, Andromeda sighed, "Dora, if you've got something to say, then say it."

"I...I hope you don't mind that we announced that," Nymphadora said, biting her lip nervously. "We talked about it and thought it wise to announce it today so that it was out."

"I was the only one who didn't know," Andromeda sighed. "Wasn't I? Rab?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Dora didn't know how to tell you, and so she didn't."

"You can't do that," Andromeda shook her head. "I need to know these things, Dora."

Rodolphus nodded, a slight smirk on his lips. "We wouldn't want any other accidents to happen."

Rabastan started to grin, then saw Lauren's face and looked away. "Of course not." He busied himself in taking a sip of tea, deciding silence was the best idea.

"Technically," Lauren began after taking a deep breath, "you are the older daughter, so you should have been the heir."

"I would never dare to take that from you," Nymphadora said, shuddering at the thought. "I know nothing about your family."

"Our family," Lauren sighed, looking at her older sister. "I wish I had known before."

Nymphadora shrugged slightly. "It was probably best," she said. "After all, Rodolphus didn't know either."

Lauren and the Nott brothers looked at Rodolphus. "Does this change anything?"

Rodolphus shared a glance with his brother before replying, "In my mind it does. Rabastan has kept everything on track since he has known the truth. I will remain the Lestrange heir until I pass it down to Mordor. Nymphadora will become Lady Lestrange when we are married."

The witch blushed furiously at the man's words, then muttered, "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Well, not long ago," Rabastan grinned, "I would have said you'd never be ready for that."

"To be married or to be Lady Lestrange?" Andromeda grinned wickedly.

"Mother!" Dora said, blushing a deeper pink as the boys all laughed.

Andromeda felt proud of her daughter as she watched her lean into Rodolphus' side, the man wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head. "She's perfect," Rodolphus said, and Nymphadora buried her face in her hands.

"Stop," she pleaded. "I'm not. I don't know how."

"Shut it," Rabastan shook his head at her. "You're your mother's daughter. How could you not be perfect?"

The instant he said that, everyone stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments, Lauren looking sad all over again, and Nymphadora sighed. "Perhaps you should go home, Mum, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. I'll be along after a few moments."

The boys nodded, and Rodolphus reluctantly got up from the table, following his brother and Andromeda from the home. "Do you think she'd be a good pureblood wife?" Rabastan asked Andromeda purposefully in front of his brother.

"No matter how this turns out," Rodolphus interrupted Andromeda before she could even begin to answer, "Nymphadora will be my wife, and I will love her no matter what happens in our future."

"Bless you," Andromeda sighed, turning to the man and ignoring Rabastan for a moment. "I know I've tried your patience and your faithfulness, and even your intent, but you've proved yourself well. I believe you will do exactly as you say, even through the highs and lows."

Rodolphus nodded, and Andromeda reached out, hugging him awkwardly. "Thanks," Rodolphus muttered, patting her back. "Though...I do hope you'll understand that she may get hurt? As hard as I try to control myself—"

Andromeda looked up at him. "I do understand. And I know that at the same time, I will help Dora and curse you silly. Do you not know what a mother-in-law is for?"

Rabastan's mouth dropped open, and the man began laughing uproariously. "Rodolphus, you're in trouble now," he smirked. "Better watch out."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at his brother, but nodded at the witch. "Thanks, Andromeda. And by the way, Dora has next Thursday off so you and she can go to Malfoy Manor together."

Andromeda smiled. It would be good to take Dora to visit Narcissa: the witch could be a great help to training the girl for her future.

* * *

Andromeda knocked on her daughter's bedroom door, rolling her eyes as her daughter called back, "I'm almost done!"

"Dora, I seriously doubt that," her mother answered. "Let me come in."

"Fiiine," sighed the girl, and Andromeda opened the door, entering the room.

She shook her head slightly as she saw her daughter standing before her closet. "I thought so," Andromeda smirked at the girl. "Don't know what to wear?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I...I don't know," she said hesitantly. "You choose for me."

Andromeda walked up to her daughter's wardrobe, pushing her daughter's clothes aside and reaching for items that the girl had never worn in her life. "This," Andromeda said, pulling out a midnight blue dress. "This will do."

"Are you sure?" Nymphadora asked, and her mother nodded.

"Rather than have you show up in something that makes you look like a schoolgirl, look old-fashioned, or look like you're trying to pretend something," Andromeda named off the fears she presumed were plaguing her daughter.

"I suppose you have shoes picked out?" Nymphadora rolled her eyes at the woman before beginning to pull on the dress. "And my hair colour?"

"Go with dark purple," Andromeda nodded, smirking at the girl's look of shock. "I understand that you will always be more flamboyant than I am. And you will always be just a little different from everyone else. Your shoes are your choice. I'm done with bothering about that."

Nymphadora grinned, hugging her mother tightly. "Thanks," she grinned as Andromeda half pushed her away.

The brown-haired witch smiled. "We only have a few minutes, Dora. If you are not ready, I must leave without you. Tardiness cannot be tolerated."

The younger woman closed her eyes for a minute, morphing her hair dark purple before she glanced at her mother. "How is that?"

"Beautiful," Andromeda said promptly, linking her arm with Dora's. "Come along now."

"I'm so nervous," Dora sighed as they walked down the stairs. "I—"

She was interrupted by Rabastan appearing out of the sitting room. "Ladies," he smirked. "You look lovely."

Dora smirked. "Who are you calling a lady, Rabastan?"

Andromeda laughed slightly. "He was being polite, Dora."

Rabastan walked forward and Andromeda let go of her daughter, walking into the man's embrace with a sigh. He kissed her cheek subtly, rubbing her back for a moment as he whispered, "Be good this week."

She couldn't help giggling at his words, though she nodded as she stepped back from him. "Don't destroy the house while we're gone," she told him, then turned and hurried after her daughter, who had already walked out the door.

"Mum," Dora sighed when her mother took her hand, ready to disapparate. "It is so awkward to see you and Rabastan like that. I mean...he's going to be my brother-in-law."

"Yes," Andromeda nodded. "In about four months, is it?"

Dora blushed. "Yes," she answered, then closed her eyes as her mother disapparated. She opened her eyes in the garden of Malfoy Manor and bit her lip as her mother immediately walked forward.

"Come on, Dora," Andromeda said softly. "Narcissa will meet us at the entrance to the garden."

"Oh." The girl bit her lip as her mother slipped her arm around her, leading her forward.

Andromeda could sense the girl's hesitation, understanding the younger witch's need to escape the Manor, to avoid the memories she had from the place. She saw Dora's hair shift to brown and said, "Dora, did you mean to change your hair?"

"That is the least of my worries," Dora said shortly, and made no attempt to change it back.

"All right," Andromeda answered, realising that the girl was more uncomfortable than she had thought. She was pleased to see Narcissa waiting for them, a small smile on the blonde witch's lips.

"Welcome," the witch said as she embraced first her sister, then turned to Nymphadora. "Dora, welcome."

"Thanks," Dora said in a subdued voice, glad when the woman turned and began to walk up to the doors of the mansion.

Andromeda murmured, "Dora, she isn't about to hurt you."

Nymphadora shook her head warningly at her mother. "It's not the people," she muttered back. "It's the place. A visit here meant death when I was in the Order."

The older woman nodded with a sigh and didn't reply, knowing the girl had to work through it on her own. As they walked into the house, Dora stepped closer to her mother, forcing herself not to stare around nervously or to check down every corridor. Andromeda was relieved to step into the small room and take her seat next to her sister, Nymphadora making her nervous as well.

Andromeda stirred her tea for a moment, then said, "I saw you at the viewing...you must have left rather quickly."

"We sat closer to the back than usual," Narcissa answered, looking over at her sister. "Rabastan told us that we would possibly want to leave as soon as it was over, and he implied that there was going to be some sort of happening that we would want to get away from. Did you know about that?"

"No," Andromeda answered, glancing at her daughter. "Dora found it too difficult to tell me, but she did come rescue me and the boys and Teddy from the crowd."

"Lauren and I thought it would be best to use the moment to announce that he had been my father as well," Dora began hesitantly, unsure of her place in the conversation. "Even though it certainly caused an uproar."

"Rumours are spreading," Narcissa agreed, looking from Dora to Andromeda.

"My colleagues have taken to calling me names behind my back again," Nymphadora said, looking down into the teacup. "And Reanne told me that he's known all along, which is why he's been such a b—I mean, so hard to get along with."

Andromeda hid a smirk, seeing Narcissa purposely ignore Dora's misspoken words. "Has it changed how they treat you?" Andromeda asked thoughtfully.

Nymphadora frowned. "Not much different since I spoke for the boys. They won't believe me when I say that I just learned of it. One of my friends posted my birth certificate on the notice board in front of Reanne's office with a Permanent Sticking Charm."

"Why would they do that?" Andromeda said in surprise. "Dear Merlin, what a thing to do."

"Well, I have thought about flaming it, but he said if I did, he'd put it on the wall in the Atrium," Dora shrugged, making her mother stare at her.

"Your _friend_ did this?" Narcissa asked with a slight frown.

"Yes," Dora said, a grin creeping over her face. "He finds it all a hilarious joke, though I asked him if he wanted to trade Curses again and he said no."

Narcissa looked slightly disturbed, turning to her sister and saying, "I'm so sorry that Avery kidnapped you from here. I—I actually jumped up in the middle of our company and ran out of the room and the house in order to find Lauren, Dora, and the Lestranges."

Andromeda was impressed. "So it did work? You knew I left with someone?"

"I knew who it was and where you were going," Narcissa replied, a dark look in her eyes. "I needed Lauren in order for the others to gain entrance to the Avery home. She was more than willing to go when I told her you had been taken."

"She came and found me at the Office," Dora said, shaking her head. "That was highly unusual, as no one ever comes to see me there. Reanne smirked at me and said, 'Your sister is here.' It took me a moment to realise who he could mean and then Lauren came hurrying up behind him and breathed that you—" she turned to her mother "needed me. I ran out of the Office with her without asking questions, and when we stepped out into the hall, Rodolphus and Rabastan were already waiting for us. I swear Rabastan looked like he wanted to murder someone."

Andromeda gave a mirthless laugh, though she soon bit her lip and said, "It's good that he was there. I wouldn't have responded to anyone else."

Narcissa looked at her sister cautiously. "May I ask what you did to Avery?"

"I...turned out his magic," Andromeda muttered. "Crushed it accidentally. I—I wasn't go to kill him...my original idea was to torture him, but in getting him off of me, I just...I killed him." Her eyes narrowed. "He found out I could morph—my hair turned white just before we left here—and he asked me to morph for him. _No one_ in the world has the right to ask for that. _No one_."

"Of course not," Nymphadora agreed firmly. "But I—I never thought that you would actually kill someone, Mother."

"Dora," Andromeda said quietly, "I told you I have done terrible things, and am just as worthy of Azkaban as the boys or Bella. I have tortured and killed in the name of the Dark Lord, as Bellatrix used to take me on raids with her and Rodolphus. I have murdered Aurors in cold blood, and I'm sure I could solve two or three missing Auror cases for you. That used to be my outlet for all the stress Father and the rest of the family put on me."

Nymphadora looked horrified, and Andromeda calmly took a sip of tea. "Mum," she breathed, shocked at the woman's confession.

Andromeda set down her cup. "I told you, Dora. I am not an innocent witch. I have done everything in my power to keep you from becoming my past."

"I am not ready for this," Nymphadora shook her head. "I was not prepared to learn of this...everything was so simple before…." She drew a deep breath, her eyes closed for a moment. "How can I ever be what I should have been all along? Rodolphus looks at me differently now, and it scares me. What if I can't be all that he expects from me, or—all that 'Lady Lestrange' should be and doesn't know how?"

"Nymphadora." Narcissa held out her right hand to her niece, placing her hand over the girl's. "Your mother and I will do everything we can to get you ready for your impending marriage, and your future, if you are willing to be taught what will be expected of you."

The girl jumped slightly, staring at the witch, and Andromeda didn't speak, looking at the hands of the other two and blinking back tears. "O—okay," Nymphadora nodded after several moments. "I can't say I'm easy to teach, though."

Narcissa smiled slightly. "But you are teachable, and that is a start."

Nymphadora nodded after a moment. "Th—thank you, Narcissa."

"Of course," the witch answered, looking directly into her eyes. "I am glad that after everything that has happened, we can finally become family as we should have been."

Dora seemed to be unable to speak, and Narcissa withdrew her hand from her niece. "I know your experiences with me and my family and our home have not been pleasant at all," Narcissa continued, studying the crest on her teacup, "but you will be safe here now. Lucius will still look at you sideways, and Draco will probably resent you for a while, but you have nothing to fear from this House now."

Andromeda glanced at her daughter. "You have been here how many times before?"

"Two or three," Nymphadora said quietly. "It doesn't matter anymore. That's all over."

They all finished their refreshments in silence, and then Narcissa rose to lead them from the room. "I will see you perhaps next week?" she said to the two.

"I...don't know," Nymphadora said, biting her lip slightly. "I'll have to see if I can get the day off from now on...today I've got to go see Lauren about a bridesmaid dress. She and Alvin are moving their wedding up since everything has happened. They're getting married in two weeks."

"Then I'll see you then, if not before," Narcissa answered. She led the two into the garden, embracing both of them before stepping back. "Take care of yourselves."

"Be careful yourself," Andromeda replied, then grabbed her daughter's hand and disapparated. The moment they appeared, Andromeda sighed in relief, then said, "You might want to think about what it would mean to quit your job. I'm sure Rodolphus will eventually mention it to you."

Nymphadora gaped at the woman, then sputtered, "I see no need for that, especially since I'm still at home and unmarried. I didn't mean I wanted to know all the things right now, anyway."

Andromeda watched her daughter walk into the house, then sighed and followed her at a more leisurely pace. She saw Rodolphus talking to the girl, the man wrapping his arms around her as she pulled him down for a kiss. Andromeda ignored them, walking past them and going upstairs to her room. Their future was going to be very, very interesting.

* * *

Two weeks later, as Nymphadora had told her, Alvin Nott and Lauren Avery were married, Nymphadora the maid of honour. Andromeda watched silently, Rabastan clasping her right hand in his as the young couple said their vows. Narcissa sat on the other side of Andromeda, a tissue in her hand just in case.

When the wedding party all began to march out, Rabastan leaned over and muttered something to his brother, who elbowed him in the ribs. Andromeda couldn't help grinning at Rabastan's grunt of pain before she saw Dora arm in arm with Alvin's little brother Theo and understood some of what Rabastan must have said.

The three of them joined the queue for the doors, Andromeda smiling slightly as she saw the newly married couple receiving all the congratulations. It amused her to no end, however, to see Rodolphus give the maid of honour a kiss on the cheek as he hugged her. Nymphadora was blushing when he stepped back, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary.

Andromeda reached out and hugged Lauren, feeling that she almost owed the girl something. "Congratulations," she whispered in the girl's ear. "I wish you a happy home and life."

Lauren squeezed her back for a moment before they stepped back as was proper, Andromeda walking on to catch up with Rodolphus and Rabastan. The three left for the reception together, the Malfoys close behind them.

Andromeda had nothing bad to say about the feast, though as Rabastan raised his glass for a refill, she nudged him. "After that, no more," she said firmly. "I will not have you make a fool of yourself."

"But he does it all the time," Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Why should it be any different now?"

"You didn't drink," Andromeda answered pointedly across the half drunk Rabastan.

"I need my wits about me when I'm in public," Rodolphus answered. "And he should know better."

"Come on, Dromeda," Rabastan grinned. "Take one."

Andromeda frowned at him. "Don't ask me to drink, or I will take yours and pour it out. Understood?"

Rabastan stared at her for a moment, then downed his drink without another word. She shook her head with a sigh as Rodolphus smirked at his brother. The three turned as the newlyweds got to their feet for their first dance, and Andromeda smiled as she watched them: she'd always loved to watch couples perform their first dance after they were married.

Moments later, Rabastan turned to say something to his brother, but the man was gone, walking over to Nymphadora seated at the high table. Andromeda watched as he leaned down and murmured something to her, to which Dora shook her head. Rodolphus seemed to insist, grinning when she reached to swat him away, probably feeling his breath on her neck.

To Andromeda's surprise, Rodolphus wrapped his arms around the witch and pulled her to her feet, Nymphadora giggling in amusement. He turned her toward him, and she nodded, Rodolphus then leading her toward the dance floor. Andromeda watched them dance, sighing inwardly as she thought of her daughter's impending marriage.

"Dromeda?" came Rabastan's voice, then man sounding mostly sober. "Do you want to dance?"

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Though if you embarrass me, Rabastan Lestrange, I swear I will dump you in the middle of the dance floor."

"You would not make a scene," Rabastan scoffed. "Don't even threaten me. Now come dance like a good little Andromeda."

Andromeda couldn't help glaring at him for a few moments before she caught Narcissa's eye and laughed helplessly, taking Rabastan's hand and letting him lead her out to dance. She felt almost at home as she allowed the man to hold her close, leading her in the dance, though she couldn't help giggling at the man's inhibited coordination. She felt content in his arms, though she resolved to make sure he didn't drink so much next time they danced, as he did step on her foot once or twice.

She was glad when they could leave, as she took Rabastan straight to the door and disapparated home with him. "Dromeda," he murmured, his hand on her hip possessively as she opened the door. "I—I love you…."

He gasped in shock as she turned and did a Sobering Charm on him. "I meant that," he sputtered in disbelief before grabbing her and shoving her up against the inside of the front door. "But I guess sober is better…." Rabastan pressed his lips to hers, and she groaned against his mouth, pulling him closer, one of his hands tangled in her hair.

"Rab," she breathed, her chest heaving as he drew back to take a breath. "My room."

"No," he answered, lifting into his arms before he carried her up the stairs. " _My_ room."

She giggled gleefully, unbuttoning his shirt and ripping it off him just before he lay her on his bed. "Come here," she smirked, grabbing him again and pulling him onto the bed, gasping as he landed on top of her.

Rabastan growled a few words in her ear before kissing her deeply, his fingers quickly releasing her from her fancy dress. She pulled him closer, fisting his hair in one hand and groaning with pleasure as he touched her. "Yes, please, Rabastan," she breathed, and he needed no further encouragement.

A while later, as they lay in a tangle of sheets, Andromeda tiredly leaning her back against the pillows and sighing in fulfillment. He drew her into his arms and kissed her cheek gently. "You are _too_ good," he murmured with a small smirk. "You amaze me."

She smirked slightly, yawning as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Good," she said firmly.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes until she mistakenly thought Rabastan had fallen asleep. "Andromeda?" he asked after a long while.

"Yes, Rab?" she murmured sleepily.

"Would—would you ever marry me, if I asked you?" the man asked hesitantly.

Her body shivered slightly, and she felt tears gather in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was hesitant to say yes, though she wanted to belong to him with all her heart. "I—I don't know," she whispered, finding it difficult to speak.

He sat up slightly, drawing her against his chest as he looked into her dark eyes. "Dromeda," he said softly, "don't cry, please. I—I really do hope that I could love you as you deserve, though I am not yet ready for anything more than our present relationship."

"I—I'm not ready yet either," Andromeda sniffed. "Rab—"

"Shh," he said softly. "I won't ask you if you can't say yes."

Andromeda couldn't help laughing in spite of her tears. "Rab, I do love you. But I need to get Dora married before I think of myself."

Rabastan nodded. "Just consider yourself taken, okay?"

"I do," Andromeda blushed. "I don't play around, Master Lestrange."

"I know," he smiled, kissing her head again. "Then I'll wait for you to tell me when you are ready. I can be patient for a good thing."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around him, feeling his embrace tighten around her as she closed her eyes. They lay back down, the witch very happy even though nothing had changed. She would have to make sure that he meant it through his half-drunk and half-charmed state, but she was sure that Rabastan wanted to make her his, and she couldn't help but find that thought very, very pleasing.


	46. Chapter 46: Taste of the Future

**This chapter wraps up the story of Not Your Father! :D If you are curious about Dora/Rod after this, Always and Now and Forevermore better cover that timeline. I hope you've enjoyed this take on Andromeda and her family. I had a ton of fun with it, and now I'm obsessed with Andromeda as a character. I'm probably going to start another story with Andromeda soon. :D I am so looking forward to that!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Nymphadora looked down at her hands, a handkerchief clenched in one fist on her lap as she waited for Narcissa to pin on her wedding veil. The blonde witch carefully smoothed the veil back, smiling at her niece slightly. "I wouldn't put it over your face right until you go out there," she said softly. "Dora, you look lovely."

Andromeda nodded in agreement as she watched her daughter blush. She and Narcissa had worked diligently to prepare Nymphadora for her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange. It was more important than ever, since that the world knew Dora was a pureblood, that she could and would act like one. Andromeda felt that she and Narcissa (but mostly Narcissa) had done an excellent job teaching the girl.

"I'm proud of you," Andromeda sighed, reaching out and tucking a lock of Dora's black hair behind her ear. "You've learned well, and I believe you are ready for this."

"I am," Dora nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm just not ready to be Lady Lestrange."

"Then don't think of it like that," Narcissa answered. "You know, Bellatrix sort of destroyed everyone's view of the House of Lestrange, so it wouldn't be considered extraordinary if you deviated slightly from proper pureblood behaviour as well. Just don't do anything unseemly." Narcissa shuddered slightly, and Dora gave a nervous giggle.

Andromeda laughed. "You know the social behaviour now, Dora," she said. "But you'll find your place quickly, I'm sure."

Nymphadora sighed. "But I'll always stand out, Mum."

"Well, Lestranges always have," Andromeda smirked. "And you are a very special witch, you know. Why shouldn't you turn heads?"

"Yes, and make people talk," Dora sputtered.

"People will always talk," Narcissa repeated for seemingly the thousandth time since she'd met her niece. "Always, Dora. It's all how you react to it."

A knock came on the door, and Ginny looked into the room. "Dora?" she said softly. "Everyone is sitting down, and we're about to start. Dear Merlin you look beautiful. Rodolphus is going to eat you up."

Nymphadora blushed, and both older witches smirked at her. "Thanks, Ginny," Dora said as she put on her slippers and got to her feet again, Narcissa straightening her dress and lowering the veil over her face.

"You can talk to me about anything," Narcissa told the girl, hugging her gently before pulling back and holding her at arm's length. "And as I've said before, you and Rodolphus are welcome in our home."

"Thanks," Dora sniffed, blinking back tears and dabbing away the slight moisture that had started to her eyes.

Narcissa smiled, then hurried from the room, and Andromeda turned to her daughter. "I love you, Dora," she said quietly. "Just be careful. And whatever happens...don't suffer in silence."

"Have you ever known me to be silent?" Dora smirked slightly. "I—I'll be okay."

"Just remember," Andromeda told her firmly, and Dora nodded.

Much too soon, it was time for Nymphadora to be presented to her husband-to-be, and Andromeda led her daughter forward to the doors of the room. "Mum," Dora bit her lip, and Andromeda squeezed her hand.

"You can do this," Andromeda said quietly. "Just keep your eyes on Rodolphus. I'm sure he'll be quite distracted by you as well. After all, I never would have chosen the dress you did…."

Nymphadora couldn't help laughing a little as a filthy smirk crossed her lips. She glanced down at herself, grinning from ear to ear as she could imagine Rodolphus' reaction to her strapless gown.

"Save that smirk for later," Andromeda hissed into her ear, raising her hand to open the doors. She led the blushing bride forward, feeling all the stares and knowing that Dora would feel them even more.

It wasn't until she had taken Dora's hand from her arm and placed it into Rodolphus' hand that the full reality hit her, and she held their hands together for a moment. "Be good to each other," she said quietly, looking from the man to the woman. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rodolphus murmured, nodding at her, and Dora nodded, sniffing back tears as she couldn't speak.

Andromeda felt Rodolphus squeeze the girl's hand reassuringly and stepped back from them, knowing that her part was finished. She had done it; she had raised her daughter to pureblood standards—to the best of her ability—and seen her married to the heir of a pureblood House. As she continued to watch the couple through the ceremony, she cried along with Narcissa for the beauty of it all.

She watched the couple kiss, saw them laughing happily as they were announced as husband and wife, and cheered with the rest of those gathered as the couple hurried back down the aisle among lots of whistling and applause. Andromeda could not help crying softly as she watched Dora and Rod dance together at their feast, the couple clinging to each other lovingly and ignoring their guests.

She took another tissue, cleaning her face once again, then jumped as someone touched her arm. Andromeda looked up to see Rabastan holding out his hand to her. "Dance?" he said softly.

Without a word, she joined him, glad of his embrace as they swayed together to the music. "I was thinking," Rabastan murmured against her hair. "Now that Dora's taken care of...we can worry about you."

"No worry," Andromeda said, smirking up at him. "As long as you're here."

"That's it," Rabastan nodded. "Now don't react too much, but I want us to be married, Andromeda." The witch's grip tightened on him, and he whispered in her ear, "I bought you a ring...though I left it at home, in my room—our room. We can get married quietly, without all this fanfare. No one needs to be there but Dora and Rod, and maybe your sister, if you like. What do you say?"

"I—I—" Andromeda breathed, blinking back tears as she looked into his face. "I don't know…."

"Your hair says yes," Rabastan chuckled, reaching out and pulling a lock of her hair before her eyes. It was purple. "The idea makes you happy, doesn't it?"

Andromeda took a deep breath, nestling closer to him as they danced. "I say yes as well," she whispered. "But...I don't want to change my name."

Rabastan squeezed her gently. "I love how you can be both the perfect Black and still a Tonks at the same time, Andromeda. I don't mind if you're always a Tonks. I just want you."

"I love you," Andromeda breathed, and Rabastan replied the same, leaning in to kiss her as they danced through a shadow. "You don't understand," Andromeda whispered, shaking her head slightly. "I really love you, Rabastan."

He looked into her eyes for a moment, then smiled. "I know," he said. "I'm honoured, Madam Tonks."

Andromeda blushed, and he laughed again, hugging her to himself as they continued to dance, ignoring the rest of the world in each other's embrace.


End file.
